黒子 の バスケ (春奈 物語) KnB (Haruna Monogatari)
by Hanariko Catarina
Summary: Mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai, dan menemukan kembali orang yang dia cintai. Tujuan itulah yang membuatnya bergabung bersama Bayangan dan Cayaha Seirin. Dan apakah kemampuan menciptakan strategi yang sempurna meski pada keadaan genting akan berguna melawan Kiseki no Sedai?/"Aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya!" . "Berjuanglah Kagami, Tetsuya!." . "Aku mohon kalahkan dia!"/
1. Chapter 1

Ini story pertama Hana di web ini. Mau coba bikin OC di alur anime Knb. Jika ada yang tidak anda mengerti, silahkan tanyakan di PM atau Review. Happy reading Readers :)

* * *

 **Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

OC :

Nama : Yorisato Haruna.

Tinggi : 159 cm

Berat : (Rahasia)

Birthday : 7 April (Aries)

Umur : 16

Ciri : Rambut pirang (Kuning hampir ke putih) sepinggul, poni panjang diarahkan ke kanan, iris mata berwarna merah darah (Rambut keturunan dari Ibunya, dan mata keturunan dari Ayahnya). Memiliki saudara kembar bernama Yorisato Haruko dan kakak laki-laki bernama Yorisato Kei. Di cerita, Haruna digambarkan sebagai gadis yang sangat jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering memasang _poker face_ (Wajah datar). Dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dan kelemahannya pada orang-orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

.

.

Hari ini Seirin memenangkan pertandingan melawan Shutoku dengan _score_ 82-81. Meski mereka mengalami kesulitan saat menghadapi shooter Kiseki no Sedai Midorima Shintaro, dan mengalami masalah dengan stamina setelah memenangkan pertandingan melawan Seiho dengan score 73-71. Dan meski ada adegan pertengkaran kecil antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga, mereka akhirnya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Senyum penuh kemenangan dan kebahagiaan terukir di wajah mereka.

"Kau sudah semakin kuat Tetsuya."

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang sepinggang dan bermata merah darah terlihat berdiri di bangku penonton. Dia menatap dingin para pemain Seirin dan Shutoku yang tengah berbaris.

' _Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan Dia.'_

Yorisato Haruna nama gadis itu. Dia pun meninggalkan bangkunya dan berjalan keluar. Tanpa sengaja, dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang, bermata _hazel_ , dan memakai anting di telinga kirinya tengah bersama dengan _senpai_ sekaligus kapten tim basketnya.

"Are? Harunacchi!" Suara cempreng pemuda itu memanggil gadis yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Kise?"

"Kau melihat pertandingan ini juga ya? kebetulan sekali –ssu!"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat permainan Tetsuya."

"Begitu ya? Ah! Benar juga! Perkenalkan, ini Kasamatsu-senpai, Senpai ini Harunacchi –ssu."

"Yorisato Haruna. Yoroshiku." Haruna membungkukkan badannya singkat.

"A-ah, iya. Ka-Kasamatsu Yukio." Pemuda berambut hitam itu juga membungkuk singkat.

"Eh? Hujan –ssu! Untung saja aku membawa payung." Kata Kise sambil melihat ke luar.

"Sebaiknya kita mampir ke tempat makan terdekat saja. Aku lapar." Kata Kasamatsu sambil membuka payungnya.

"Ide yang bagus –ssu!" Kise juga membuka payungnya.

Haruna hanya terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

' _Aku lupa tidak membawa payung. Mungkin aku akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda.'_

Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Haruna. Tapi sepertinya Haruna sedang beruntung sekarang. Mungkin karena dia membawa _lucky item_ seperti apa yang dilakukan Midorima?

"Eh? Harunacchi tidak membawa payung –ssu? Bagaimana kalau kita bareng saja?" Kata Kise sambil menatap Haruna.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda."

"Tidak bisa –ssu! Kau harus ikut denganku! Kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus berada di sini."

"Tapi aku…"

"Sudah lah Harunacchi! Ayo!" Kise menarik tangan Haruna dan akhirnya mereka berjalan satu payung berdua.

"Arigatou, Kise." Haruna memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Tapi wajahnya tetap datar sedatar wajah Kuroko.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan –ssu! Kita kan sahabat." Kise pun memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

.

Mereka bertiga (Kise, Haruna, Kasamatsu) sudah duduk dan menikmati makanan di kedai _okonomiyaki_ terdekat.

"Permisi!" Terdengar suara perempuan dari pintu masuk kedai.

"Selamat datang. Waah ada banyak sekali pelanggannya." Kata penjaga kedai menyambut kedatangan para pelanggan.

"Kuroko sialan, kau akan membayar untuk semua ini!" Terdengar suara yang menyeramkan dari pemuda berambut merah gelap yang berlumuran lumpur.

"Maaf, kau terlalu berat." Balas pemda bersurai _baby blue_ di sebelahnya.

Lalu pemuda berambut merah itu melihat ke arah meja yang di duduki Haruna.

"Kise dan Kasamatsu!" Kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Tidak ada kata sambutan?!" Kasamatsu sedikit marah pada pemuda itu.

"Hei" Sapa Kise dengan santai.

Haruna menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar. Kuroko dan Kagami adalah nama 2 pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedai.

"Haruna-chan?" Sapa Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini bersama Kise-kun?"

"Kami kebetulan bertemu di Gymnasium. Aku melihat pertandingan kalian."

"Benarkah?"

Kagami lalu memperhatikan Haruna dengan seksama. Haruna yang diperhatikan oleh Kagami pun merasa sedikit terganggu tapi dia tetap memasang _poker face_.

' _Dia memakai seragam Seirin? Jangan-jangan dia siswa Seirin? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Siapa dia?'_

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Kagami.

"Kalian bisa memakai tempat duduk ini, aku akan pindah ke tempat lain." Kata Haruna sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Dan Akhirnya mereka duduk berempat (Kise, Kasamatsu, Kuroko, Kagami) sedangkan teman-teman yang lain duduk di meja yang berbeda, bersama Haruna.

"Kenapa kita duduk bersama? Dan Kagamicchi kenapa kau berlumuran lumpur seperti itu?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah yang sebenarnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku terjatuh, lupakan saja. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan Kagamicchi!"

"Permisi. Pak, apakah masih ada dua…" Terdengar suara pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedai bersama dengan pemuda bersurai hijau dan berkacamata. Mereka pun terkejut saat melihat para pemain Seirin telah berkumpul di kedai itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan mana yang lainnya?" Tanya Hyuga, kapten tim basket Seirin yang duduk di sebelah Riko, pelatih Seirin.

"Yaahh, Shin-chan terus saja menangis dan para senpai meninggalkan kami." Jawab Takao, pemuda yang baru saja masuk kedai sambil cengingisan.

"Woy!" Midorima, pemuda bersurai hijau kesal dan muncul perempatan di kepalanya.

"Kami pikir akan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan." Lanjut Takao.

"Kami akan ke tempat lain." Kata Midorima sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kedai.

"Hei!" Takao pun ikut menyusul dan menutup pintu kedai.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar, angin kencang pun langsung melanda tempat itu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka (Seirin, Kise, kasamatsu) yang mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu kedai sejak 2 pemuda tadi keluar. AKhirnya, Takao dan Midorima memutuskan untuk masuk lagi dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub dan dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Are? Mungkinkah Kau Kasamatsu-san dari Kaijo?" Tanya Takao.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Kasamatsu balik bertanya.

"Aku melihatmu di majalah basket bulanan. Kau adalah _point guard_ terkuat tingkat nasional yang terkenal. Oh WOW! Sebagai orang yang memainkan posisi yang sama, aku akan senang mendengar ceritamu. Apakah kau keberatan jika kami bergabung denganmu? Kalau begitu ayo kita bicara di sini." Kata Takao panjang lebar lalu mereka berpindah tempat duduk.

Kagami, Kise, Kuroko, Midorima. Mereka Akhirnya duduk satu meja dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal (kecuali Kuroko).

"Meja itu benar-benar konyol!" Teriak Hyuga.

"Hei hei bukankah ini akan menarik!" Jawab Riko dengan antusias.

Haruna yang melihat meja itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau menginginkan hal ini terjadi, kan?" Tanya Kasamatsu pada Takao.

"Hee? Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Takao dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Haruna pun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan bodoh takao.

"Ada apa, Yorisato-chan?" Tanya Riko pada Haruna.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Haruna.

"Ka-kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal Yorisato Haruna, dia pelatih Kiseki no Sedai." Jawab Riko dengan santai.

"Dia satu kelas denganku kok." Kata Kawahara.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan, Aida-san. Aku hanya mengawasi latihan mereka, aku tidak melatih mereka." Kata Haruna.

"Heehh? Berarti kau kenal akrab dengan Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tidak semua. Hanya beberapa." Jawab Haruna.

"Lalu, kau dekat dengan siapa saja?" Tanya Izuki.

"Apakah itu penting untukmu, Izuki-san?" Haruna menjawab pertanyaan Izuki dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, tidak sih. Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" Jawab Izuki _sweatdrop._

"Kau kan terkenal di sekolah, Izuki-san."

Sementara itu, di meja yang Hyuga bilang konyol…

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan sesuatu? Aku sudah lapar." Kuroko yang pertama memecah situasi canggung di meja itu.

"Aku sudah kenyang jadi aku tidak akan memesan." Jawab Kise.

"Aku heran kau bisa memakan yang **** nodayo" Kata Midorima pada Kise.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu?" Bentak Kise pada Midorima.

"Pak, aku memesan bola cumi, bola daging babi, bola campuran, bola gurita dan bola daging babi kimchi?" Kata Kagami pada penjaga kedai.

"Kau memesan terlalu banyak nodayo!/Mantra macam apa itu -ssu?!" Kata Kise dan Midorima secara bersamaan.

"Jangan khawatir, Kagami-kun akan memakan semuanya sendiri." Kata Kuroko.

"Apa dia benar-benar manusia?" Tanya Kise.

Tidak lama setelah itu, makanan sudah siap di depan mereka (kecuali Kise). Midorima masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku tahu kalah itu menyebalkan, tapi ayolah! Musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini –ssu." Kata Kise sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya kalah satu kali nanodayo! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak masalah duduk bersama mereka nodayo. Kau sudah di kalahkan satu kali kan?" Kata Midorima menatap Kise tajam.

"Soal itu…" Muncul seringai di wajah Kise. "Tentu saja aku akan membalas dendam di Interhigh –ssu." Kuroko dan Kagami menatap Kise. "Selanjutnya aku tidak akan kalah." Lanjut Kise.

"Silahkan saja!" Jawab Kagami setelah menelan makanannya.

Haruna melihat ke pintu masuk kedai.

"Sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang." Kata Haruna sambil berdiri.

"Sendirian? Tapi kan ini sudah gelap." Riko menatap Haruna yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Tidak masalah, Aida-san. Lagi pula juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku." Haruna melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti di meja 4 orang itu. "Hujan sudah reda. Aku pulang dulu."

"Eh? Tidak pulang bersamaku –ssu? Ini sudah gelap lho, Harunacchi." Kata Kise.

"Tidak apa, rumahku sudah dekat." Haruna menatap Midorima. "Selamat atas kekalahanmu, Midorima. Sebaiknya kau membawa _lucky item_ yang lebih besar nanodayo." Ledek Haruna dengan menirukan 'nanodayo' milik Midorima.

"Diam, Haruna!" Terlihat 3 siku di pelipis Midorima.

' _Gadis ini mengenal Kise, Kuroko dan Midorima? Siapa dia sebenarnya?'_

Batin Kagami sambil memperhatikan Haruna.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Haruna memberikan uangnya pada penjaga kedai. "Sebaiknya kau berusaha lebih keras, Tetsuya." Haruna lalu melangkah pergi.

Gadis itu berjalan pulang dan dia tidak menghkawatirkan kalau dia berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini. Toh dia bisa saja menghajar orang yang menggodanya meski dia tidak yakin.

' _Aku tahu Kagami memang pemain yang sangat hebat, aku juga tahu dia masih berkembang dan dia akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Tapi entah kenapa alasanmu menjadikannya sebagai cahayamu bukanlah itu. Apakah kau memiliki alasan lain, Tetsuya?'_

Haruna memang sangat peduli pada Kuroko karena Kuroko adalah sahabatnya.

"Tadaima." Haruna memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat besar.

"Okaerinasai, Haruna-sama." Sambutan beberapa maid yang diabaikan oleh Haruna, dan dia langsung menuju kamarnya.

.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan dunia basket Seirin, Haruna?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kan, Haruko. Bergabung atau tidak bergabung, semua akan tetap sama saja."

"Kau tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Haruna. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mendukung mereka karena tujuan mereka adalah menjadi nomor satu di Jepang dan dengan kata lain, mereka harus mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai agar bisa meraihnya, termasuk mengalahkan _Ouji-sama_ kesayanganmu itu."

Haruna terdiam. Dia menatap Haruko, adik sekaligus kembarannya. Haruko memiliki surai pirang seperti Haruna tapi lebih pendek dan bermata biru keabu-abuan. Mereka tidak kembar identik, tapi meski begitu mereka tetap terlihat mirip.

Haruna menaruh kepalanya di meja belajarnya. Dia menghela nafas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang ada di atas meja.

"Tapi bagaimana ya reaksinya jika dia kalah nantinya?" Tanya Haruko yang sedang duduk di ranjang Haruna.

"Jangan berisik dan kembalilah ke kamarmu, Haruko!"

"Heeh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Haruko!"

"Hai hai, Onee-chan." Haruko berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Haruna.

Haruna pun kembali terdiam. Dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Haruko.

' _Dia tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu.'_

Pikir Haruna lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat makan siang. Haruna yang masih duduk di bangkunya pun dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seseorang.

"Haruna-chan."

"Huaaah! Tetsuya berhentilah muncul tiba-tiba!" Haruna terkejut tapi setelah itu dia kembali memasang _poker face._

"Ano, maukah kau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kemana?"

"Ke atap. Ada sesuatu yang penting."

Haruna menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Mereka segera menuju atap.

"Tetsuya, apakah kalian sedang ada masalah? Aku jarang melihat kalian berhubungan akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Haruna tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Tetsuya singkat. Setelah itu, hening hingga mereka sampai di atap.

"Perkenalkan, ini Yorisato Haruna. Dia sahabatku sekaligus mantan asisten pelatih di Teiko dan dia yang mengawasi pelatihan kami, Kiseki no Sedai." Kata Kuroko memperkenalkan Haruna pada teman-temannya.

"Yorisato Haruna. Yoroshiku." Haruna membungkuk singkat.

"Kau kan yang bersama Kise dan meledek Midorima kemarin kan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ya, benar."

"Begini, Yorisato-chan. Aku dan kami semua menginginkanmu untuk menjadi manager di tim kami, kau tidak keberatan kan?" Aida Riko segera mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Maaf, Aida-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Haruna.

"Cepat sekali keputusannya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Koganei.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat minatku pada basket menghilang." Jawab Haruna.

"Apakah Haruna-chan masih memikirkan hal itu? Haruna-chan masih memikirkan dia?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Tapi, Haruna-chan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba lagi."

"Mencoba apa, Tetsuya? Ada atau tidaknya aku di tim tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur karena kelakuan mereka lagi, kau tahu kan?!"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan hancur, Haruna-chan. Karena aku berjuang bersama-sama, aku percaya kita akan meraih tujuan kita."

Haruna menatap Kuroko. Dia memejamkan matanya, dia berfikir untuk menerima tawaran mereka. Seirin membutuhkan Haruna karena Haruna memiliki kemampuan membaca situasi dengan cepat dan dia dapat langsung memikirkan strategi yang sempurna di tengah-tengah kesulitan yang dihadapi tim. Strategi Haruna selalu sempurna dan selalu membantu tim meski dalam keadaan genting sekali pun.

"Baiklah, Tetsuya." Haruna pun menyetujuinya. Semua senang karena Haruna bersedia membantu mereka.

.

Waktunya latihan untuk tim basket Seirin. Semua sudah berkumpul di GYM dan sudah memulai latihan, termasuk Haruna yang ikut megawasi latihan mereka. Tapi Kagami tidak ikut latihan karena kakinya cedera setelah pertandingan melawan Shutoku kemarin.

"Sial, aku sangat ingin bermain." Kata Kagami sambil memutar-mutar bola basket di jari telunjuknya.

"Kau harus menunggu sampai kakimu sembuh!" Tegur Riko.

" _Nice pass!"_ Pemain di lapangan sangat menikmati latihan hari ini.

"Guk!" Seekor anjing kecil berjenis _Husky_ menggonggong kecil dan sontak wajah Kagami menjadi lebih tidak menyenangkan.

" _Nice shot!"_ Teriak salah satu pemain setelah Hyuga memasukkan bola ke ring.

"Guk!" Anjing kecil itu menggonggong kecil lagi.

"Ooh Ni-gou kau tahu cara bermain basket ya?" Kata Hyuga.

"Guk!" Anjing yang di panggil Ni-gou itu memasuki GYM.

"Kau banyak bicara ya." Kata Koganei. Dan di saat itu juga Kagami berlari ke arah pintu samping GYM hingga dia tersimpuh karena saking takutnya.

"Are? Kau benar-benar tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Riko.

"Hai!" Jawab Kagami dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tersimpuh, dia seperti berusaha membuka pintu di depannya.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko memanggilnya sambil menggendong Ni-gou. "Jangan bilang begitu." Lanjutnya. Kuroko dan Ni-gou menatap Kagami dengan tatapan memelas.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata itu!" Kagami membentak Kuroko.

" _Kawaiidesu yo."_ Kata Kuroko mengejar Kagami sambil menggendong Ni-gou.

"Jangan! Kuroko sialan! Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu!" Kata Kagami ketakutan sambil berlari.

"Dia pasti sengaja" Kata para senpai bersamaan.

"Dasar kenakan. Aku tidak tahu kalau Tetsuya punya anjing itu. Dia mirip sekali dengan Tetsuya." Tanya Haruna yang _sweatdrop_ di sebelah Riko.

"Sepulang dari kedai okonomiyaki kemarin dia menemukan anjing itu dan menamainya Tetsuya Ni-gou karena mereka mirip." Jawab Riko.

"Dan Kagami takut pada Ni-gou?"

"Ya, dia bilang takut pada anjing."

"Hee?"

.

Aida Sports GYM. Itulah tempat mereka berada sekarang. Di kolam renang GYM milik keluarga Aida.

"Pastikan kalian melakukan peregangan lebih dari biasanya. Sekarang berjongkok!" Riko menginstruksikan para pemain dari atas kolam, dan para pemain di dalam kolam (kecuali Kagami).

Riko memakai bikini berwarna orange bertuliskan 'KUMA' di bagian dadanya, sedangkan Haruna memakai kaos berwarna _soft pink_ dan _hot pants_ sepanjang rok sekolahnya yang berwarna putih.

Riko meniup peluit dan para pemain berjongkok dengan kedua tangan berada di atas. Berkali-kali mereka melakukannya, sedangkan Haruna duduk di sebelah Kagami sambil membawa papan jalan.

"Baiklah, istirahat satu menit!" Kata Riko.

"Latihan di kolam renang benar-benar sulit." Izuki mengeluh.

"Kuroko jangan tidur! Jangan hanya mengapung di sana!" Benatk Hyuga yang melihat Kuroko yang memang sedang mengapung tak berdaya.

Setelah satu menit, mereka melakukan senam jongkok(?) lagi.

"Huaa!" Kagami terkejut saat melihat Ni-gou mendekatinya.

"Dia anjing yang lucu, ya?" Terdengar suara perempuan di ruangan itu. Para pemain menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat melihat perempuan seksi berambut _pink_ panjang, memakai bikini berwarna biru muda dan jacket berwarna putih berdiri di luar kolam tengah tersenyum manis.

"Momoi-san." Panggil Kuroko yang sepertinya terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Koganei yang ada di samping Kuroko.

"Ettoo, Kau siapa?" Tanya Riko.

"Etto, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku pacarnya Tetsu-kun, Aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga liga kejuaraan jadi aku datang kemari." Gadis yang di panggil Momoi itu lalu tersenyum.

"Tetsu-kun?" Tanya Riko lagi dengan wajah yang sepertinya tercengang karena tubuh Momoi yang indah.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun." Jawab Momoi masih dengan senyumannya.

"HEEEHHH?!" Semua yang ada di situ terkejut (kecuali Haruna)

"Kau punya pacar?" Tanya Furihata yang tentu saja juga terkejut.

"Bukan! Dia manajer timku waktu SMP." Jawab Kuroko.

' _Enak saja dia mengaku-ngaku Tetsuya sebagai pacarnya! Tetsuya sudah punya pacar dan itu bukan kau! Lagipula, kau kan sudah bersama dengan Aomine!'_

Batin Haruna merutuki Momoi yang seenaknya saja mengaku sebagai pacar Kuroko.

' _Teiko?'_

Tanya Hyuga dalam hati.

' _Liga kejuaraan? Apakah kita akan melawan sekolahnya di liga kejuaraan?'_

Tanya Riko dalam hati.

"Tetsu-kun! lama tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu!" Momoi berlari dan langsung memeluk Kuroko yang sudah keluar dari kolam.

"Sesak, Momoi-san." Kata Kuroko datar saat Momoi memeluknya dengan erat.

Haruna yang melihat kejadian itu pun kesal. Perempatan muncul di dahinya dan ada aura-aura mengerikan di sekitarnya (meski wajahnya masih datar), membuat Kagami merinding.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku luar biasa cemburu Kuroko!"

"Kau beruntung sekali Kuroko, mati saja sana!"

Itulah respon dari para pemain Seirin.

"Tunggu! Kenapa Kuroko? Dia suram, hampir tidak terlihat dan membosankan!" Tanya Koganei.

"Heeh? Itulah yang sangat aku suka darinya! Tapi dia tidak pernah kalah saat bermain menebak stik es krim. Selain itu, dia memberikanku es krim." Jawab Momoi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Haruna menghela nafas. "Bodoh!" Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

' _Untuk apa Momoi datang ke sini? Jika aku tetap di sana, aku pasti akan teringat kenangan manis saat SMP yang akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan!'_

Haruna duduk di luar GYM milik keluarga Aida. Dia menatap langit yang saat itu terdapat beberapa awan berwarna putih.

' _Jika mereka kalah, apakah mereka akan kembali seperti dulu?'_

Setelah cukup lama dan beberapa pemain Seirin pergi, Kuroko dan Momoi pun keluar dari GYM.

"Are? Haruna-chan?" Kuroko berdiri di samping Haruna, dan Haruna segera berdiri. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Tetsu-kun, Haruna-chan." Momoi pun kabur dari tempat itu karena takut dengan tatapan tajam dari haruna.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya, Tetsuya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kami hanya membicarakan tentang Aomine-kun dan yang lain." Jawab Kuroko.

Haruna tertunduk. "Ne, Tetsuya. Apakah kau pikir jika kita mengalahkan mereka, mereka akan kembali seperti dulu?" Tanya Haruna yang mengeluarkan ekspresi sedih.

"Haruna-chan, kau masih memikirkan dia?" Tanya Kuroko yang memegang pundak Haruna.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengalahkan mereka semua, Tetsuya. Aku mohon." Mata Haruna kali ini sudah basah karena air matanya.

"Jika Haruna-chan percaya padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku, aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan mengalahkan mereka, Haruna-chan. Aku janji. Tapi Haruna-chan tidak boleh menangis." Kuroko mengusap kepala gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu.

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya." Haruna mengusap matanya.

.

.

 **TBC? DELETE?**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca, atau hanya sekedar lewat :)

Bagaimana chapter 1 ini? Kalau banyak yang mendukung untuk Next, akan Hana usahakan update kilat. Untuk gambar OC sendiri ada di cover story ini, Hana ambil dari salah satu web, karena Hana suka sama gambarnya, jadilah gambar itu OC di story ini.

Jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau ada kekurangan, tolong sampaikan lewat review atau PM, Hana akan sangat berterima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mengalahkan mereka semua, Tetsuya. Aku mohon."

"Jika Haruna-chan percaya padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku, aku percaya padamu, Tetsuya."

"Aku akan mengalahkan mereka, Haruna-chan. Aku janji. Tapi Haruna-chan tidak boleh menangis."

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya."

* * *

 **Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Hari ini, para pemain Seirin latihan seperti biasa. Mereka sudah berkumpul di GYM Seirin, kecuali Kagami yang belum datang.

"Semuanya, nama sekolah yang muncul di liga kejuaraan sudah muncul." Kata Riko dan semua pemain sedang memegang kertas nama-nama sekolah termasuk Haruna. "Seperti yang kalian lihat. Block A adalah kita, Block B Touou Gakuen, Block C Meisei, Block D Senshinkan. Empat sekolah ini akan mewakili daerah kita." Riko menjelaskan pada semuanya.

"Ini daftar liga yang baru." Kata Hyuga yang masih memandangi kertas.

"Sampai tahun lalu, Perwakilan dari Tokyo selalu mengikutkan Shutoku, Seiho dan Senshinkan, Tiga Raja." Kata Izuki yang berdiri di depan Hyuga.

"Aku sudah berfikir." Kata Koganei yang memasang ekspresi wajah yang aneh. "Kita sudah mengalahkan dua dari tim itu, benar? Apakah mungkin tahun ini kita akan memenangkannya?" Lanjut Koganei yang sekarang menghadap Izuki.

"Kau!" Izuki menatap Koganei.

"Kau mengatakannya?" Bentak Hyuga.

"Bahkan jika kita kalah pada Momoi-chan dan Aomine yang 'Raja', kita bisa mengalahkan yang lainnya." Jawab Koganei dengan antusias.

"Itu bukan Senshinkan." Sahut Riko.

"Heehh?" Koganei terkejut.

"Mereka berdua masuk Touou Gakuen!" Jawab Riko.

"Heeehhh?!" Semua yang di situ kaget (kecuali Haruna dan Kuroko)

"Aku kira Kiseki no Sedai masuk ke sekolah yang terkenal!" Kata Koganei yang masih terkejut.

"Aku kira mereka masuk ke salah satu 'Raja' seperti Midorima." Kata Izuki.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, jadi aku yakin." Jawab Riko.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar mereka." Kata Hyuga yang masih memandangi kertas itu.

"Sejarah mereka tidak menarik, tapi mereka sudah mengeluarkan banyak energi untuk berburu pemain akhir-akhir ini, merekrut atlit-atlit yang menjanjikan dari seluruh negara. Dalam beberapa tahun terakhir kekuatan mereka meningkat pesat dan susunan pemain tahun ini bisa dibilang sama dengan Shutoku." Jelas Riko panjang lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kata Fukuda yang sepertinya terkejut.

"Hei…" Kagami muncul di depan pintu dan mengganti sepatunya.

"Kagami." Panggil Koganei.

"Kau terlambat!" Kata Hyuga.

"Maaf, bersih-bersih ternyata lebih lama dari yang aku kira." Jawab Kagami sambil berlari menuju lapangan.

"Guk!" Ni-gou yang berada di samping kaki Riko menggonggong sambil menghadap ke arah Kagami.

"Ni-gou?" Gumam Riko lalu dia menatap tajam Kagami, lalu menganalisa keadaan kaki Kagami. Kagami pun sedikit terkejut. Dan Riko mendapati angka yang cukup memprihatinkan. Riko berjalan menuju Kagami dengan ekspresi marah. "Kagami-kun, apakah kau bermain basket?" Tanya Riko dengan nanda mengintrogasi.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab kagami.

"Kakimu makin parah!" Lanjut Riko.

"Yah, Aku," Kagami memegangi belakang kepalanya. "Sedikit." Lalu bayangan Riko yang menyeramkan menyelimuti Kagami.

"Dasar Bakagami!" Bentak Riko sambil mencengkeram kepala Kagami.

"Maaf, aw aw!" Kagami kesakitan.

"Harus berapa kali aku memberitahumu? Apa kupingmu cuma pajangan? Atau hanya lubang di kepalamu?" Riko melakukan sesuatu pada Kagami yang membuat Kagami kesakitan.

Haruna yang melihat adegan itu pun menghela nafas. Dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Dia seperti terlihat terkejut.

"Eh? Ada apa Yorisato?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku, Hyuga-san." Jawab Haruna lirih.

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Entahlah." Jawab Haruna.

Kuroko pun menghampiri Haruna. "Haruna-chan." Panggilnya sambil memegang pundak Haruna.

"Tetsuya, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Kuroko sudah mengerti kalau Haruna akan seperti itu jika dia memiliki _bad feeling_ mengenai sesuatu akan menimpa orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Haruna-chan. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, percayalah." Kata Kuroko yang berusaha menenangkan Haruna.

"Aku harap begitu."

Riko pun memerintah Kagami untuk mengambil sesuatu, tapi dia harus berjalan dengan tangan karena di tidak boleh berlari. Kuroko hanya memandang datar Kagami. Sedangkan Haruna, dia semakin terkejut saat melihat Kagami.

' _Jangan-jangan…. Kagami dia….'_

Haruna mulai memikirkan hal yang mengganggunya mengenai Kagami, tapi masih ada hal besar yang mengganjal di hatinya dan dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Tetsuya, Kau tahu kan kalau Kagami tidak akan melakukan hal yang nekat jika tidak terjadi sesuatu?" Haruna bertanya pada Kuroko sambil menatap Kagami yang sudah keluar dari GYM.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Kuroko.

"Susul dia, tanyakan apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa aku merasa Kagami bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka." Kata Haruna.

Kuroko menatap Haruna dan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar menyusul Kagami.

' _Apakah dia bertemu dengan Aomine?'_

Haruna bertanya dalam hati.

.

.

"Hmm begitu ya? Ternyata dugaanku benar."

 _/"Tapi kami sudah bertekad untuk mengalahkan mereka dengan segenap kekuatan kami, percayalah pada kami, Haruna-chan."/_

"Ya, aku percaya padamu Tetsuya."

Mereka berbicara lewat telepon karena sebelum Kagami dan Kuroko kembali ke GYM untuk memulai latihan, Haruna harus pulang karena Ayahnya memanggilnya untuk pulang. Ada urusan yang penting. Dan mereka baru bisa berbicara lewat telepon malam hari setelah selesai dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ne, ne, Haruna, aku ingin bicara dengannya." Haruko yang duduk di sebelah Haruna menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Haruna.

"Berisik kau, Haruko. Aku sedang membicarakan hal penting dengan Tetsuya."

"Mou… Ayolah Haruna, sebentar saja kok."

"Berisik! Pergi sana."

"Haruna _hidoi_!" Haruko pun menggembungkan pipinya dan membelakangi Haruna yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

 _/"Haruna-chan, jangan sampai terlambat di pertandingan berikutnya. Kita akan melawan Aomine-kun, dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, Haruna-chan."/_

"Tentu saja, Tetsuya. Berjuanglah, Tetsuya."

 _/"Hai!"/_

Haruna pun menutup telfonnya.

"Haruna, Haruko aku akan pergi ke Majiba. Apa kalian menginginkan sesuatu?" Seorang pemuda masuk ke dalam kamar Haruna.

"Tidak, Onii-chan." Jawab Haruna singkat.

Yorisato Kei, nama pemuda itu. Kei adalah anak pertama dalam keluarga Yorisato. Dia pewaris Yorisato _Corp_ karena dia anak pertama dan dia laki-lak. Pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu memiliki surai berwarna putih lurus (Keturunan dari Ayahnya) dan memiliki mata berwarna merah keunguan (model dan warna rambutnya mirip Eishi Tsukasa, wajahnya bisa dikatakan hampir mirip karna Hana suka banget sama Eishi) Kei juga seorang model yang bekerja di agency yang sama dengan Kise.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Kei duduk di sebelah Haruna.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja…"

"Kau masih memikirkan orang itu ya, Haruna?" Tanya Kei sambil mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin memikirkannya, tapi wajahnya selalu melintas di kepalaku."

Kei tersenyum ke adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi itu. Haruko pun ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Mou, Haruna. Berhentilah memikirkan orang itu, kau harus _move on_! Kagami-kun sepertinya cocok denganmu."

"Jika kau tidak berhenti bicara, aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan _lucky item_ milik Midorima."

" _Hidoi_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Adik-adik tersayang." Kei pun beranjak dari kamar Haruna.

Haruna memandang punggung Kei yang menghilang setelah keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Haruna sedang bersiap-siap. Dia sudah memakai seragam Seirin dan sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Hari ini pertandingan Seirin dengan Touou kan, Haruna?" Tanya Kei.

"Ya, dan entah kenapa sejak kemarin, _bad feeling_ ini menggangguku." Jawab Haruna.

"Apakah kau ikut ke klub basket Seirin, Haruna?" Tanya Ayah Haruna, Yorisato Hiroshi.

"Iya, Otou-san." Jawab Haruna.

"Bukankah klub itu baru di bentuk tahun lalu? Dan meski begitu mereka sudah memberikan hasil yang menurut Otou-san cukup memuaskan sebagai pemula." Kata Hiroshi.

"Tahun ini, ada 2 pemain yang luar biasa yang bergabung, Otou-san. Mereka adalah Kagami Taiga, dia power forward pindahan dari Amerika, permainannya mirip seperti Aomine Daiki dari Kiseki no Sedai, tapi dia masih belum cukup kuat meski aku tahu dia masih berkembang. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Kuroko Tetsuya." Haruna menjelaskan kepada Ayahnya. Yorisato memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar di Jepang, dan perusahaan milik Yorisato merupakan contributor tetap di Seirin dan beberapa sekolah swasta lain.

"Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah bayangan dan cahaya yang baru." Kata Kei.

"Ya, begitulah. Dan aku harus segera berangkat." Haruna pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " _Ittekimasu_."

" _Itterasshai_."

Sudah ada mobil yang bersiap mengantarkan Haruna ke sekolah meski Haruna sering menolak untuk diantar, tapi Haruna tidak bisa membantah jika Ayahnya sudah bertitah.

' _Semoga saja semua berjalan dengan baik.'_

.

.

Saatnya tiba juga. Gymnasium sudah dipadati oleh para penonton yang menantikan liga kejuaraan. Tapi sayang sekali Haruna harus terlambat karena ada suatu halangan yang membuat Haruna terlambat.

"Pertandingannya pasti sudah mulai! Ini salahmu karena kau merengek minta ikut, Haruko!" Kata Haruna yang sedang marah pada Haruko.

"Maaf, Haruna. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya-kun, aku bosan selalu di rumah."

"Jika Otou-san dan Onii-chan tahu, mereka pasti akan marah! Kau itu belum sembuh!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruna. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Untung saja Onii-chan sedang di rumah sakit, jika dia di rumah, dia akan memarahiku juga."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat!"

Haruna-Haruko pun masuk ke dalam Gymnasium. Karena terlambat, Haruna tidak bisa bergabung di bangku pemain Seirin. Jadi, mereka memilih ke bangku penonton.

"Harunacchi! Harukocchi!" Pemuda pirang yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi mereka menyapa dari kejauhan.

"Kise/Kise-kun."

"Waah, kalian menonton pertandingan ini juga? Dan Harukocchi memangnya sudah sembuh –ssu?"

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun." Haruko tersenyum.

Kise melihat ke lapangan.

"Yah, aku terlambat lagi, dan mereka kalah lagi." Kata Kise

Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda besurai hijau, dan membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya dan memakai kacamata hitam. begitu juga dengan Haruna dan Haruko.

"Midorimacchi." Panggil Kise pada pemuda itu.

"Kise?!" Midorima terkejut. Kotak yang dia bawa terbuka dan menampilkan isinya. "Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?"

' _Dasar Midorima bodoh!'_

Batin Haruna yang _sweatdrop_ bersama Haruko.

"Kau bodoh ya? Kacamata hitam itu memalukan, tolong lepaskan -ssu!" Kata Kise.

"Tanpa melihat wajahmu pun kami tahu itu kau, Midorima!" Haruna menambahkan.

"Apa?" Kata Midorima kesal.

"Dan ada apa dengan kotaknya?" Tanya Kise sambil membawa kotak yang dibawa Midorima.

"Tentu saja _Lucky item_ hari ini nodayo!" Jawab Midorima.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya dengan memasang ekspresi bingung. "Kau memberitahuku tidak mau melihat pertandingannya, tapi ternyata kau datang –ssu." Kata Kise menghampiri Midorima.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku hanya kebetulan berada di sekitar sini nodayo!" Jawab Midorima.

"Rumahmu kan sama sekali tidak dekat sini." Kata Kise.

Lalu Midorima memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dasar Tsundere!" Kata Haruna yang berjalan mendekati Midorima.

"Diam Haruna! Aku bukan Tsundere!" Jawab Midorima.

"Yah, terserah kau saja." Haruna mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

"Jadi, pertandingannya bagaimana, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Haruko yang muncul dari samping Haruna.

"Haruko? Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Midorima.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Haruko.

"Tidak ada yang spesial mengenai pertandingan ini. Ini konyol! Aomine tidak ada, tapi mereka bisa mengejar." Jawab Midorima sambil mengganti kacamatanya.

"Aominecchi tidak ada?" Tanya Kise. "Yah, mereka berdua baru saja mencetak angka –ssu, mereka baru saja mulai." Lanjut Kise dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Kise?" Tanya Midorima. "Touou juga memiliki Momoi." Lanjut Midorima.

Lalu Kise terkejut.

"Dia bukan hanya manajer, saat SMP dia berulang kali membantu kalian. Dengan kata lain jika dia musuhmu, dia akan sangat susah untuk dihadapi." Kata Haruna.

"Momocchi, ya?" Tanya Kise. "Dia mengenal Aominecchi sejak kecil kan?" Kise memasang posisi berfikir. "Bukankah dia menyukai Kurokocchi? Bagaimana kalau dia serius melawannya?"

' _Kise bodoh! Kenapa dia malah membahas hal ini?'_

Batin Haruna kesal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Midorima.

"HAAAHH?! Kau tidak tahu? Sudah jelas dia tergila-gila pada Kurokocchi setiap hari!" Jelas Kise dengan wajah yang… Aneh(?)

' _Ya, itu benar, dia selalu saja menggoda Tetsuya. Menjenglelkan! Padahal dia kan selalu bersama Aomine.'_

Pikir Haruna.

"Jika kau tidak tahu setelah melihat itu, kau pasti monyet!" Kata Kise.

"Apa maksudmu dengan monyet, monyet?!" Bentak Midorima dengan wajah yang juga aneh(?) "Yah, kalau begitu, masalahnya lebih dari itu nodayo." Midorima kembali memasang wajahnya yang biasa.

"Eh?" Wajah Kise juga normal kembali.

"Dia tidak berharap Kuroko tertinggal dalam pertandingan ini nodayo. Perannya mungkin berbeda, tapi sikapnya pada basket tidak berbeda dari atlit. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk kalah dalam pertandingan basket." Jelas Midorima.

"Ya, dia juga tidak akan melupakan hal sekecil apapun tentang lawannya. Dia seperti penyidik." Haruna menatap Momoi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Heeh? Harukocchi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Kise saat melihat Haruko berjongkok di pojokan dan ada bayangan-bayangan hitam di sekitarnya.

"Yaah, entah kenapa saat kalian membicarakan Momoi-san dan Tetsuya-kun, aku jadi tidak ingin mendengarnya." Jawab Haruko.

' _Heh? Benar juga! Seharusnya aku tidak membahas soal mereka.'_

Batin Kise.

"Yaahh, maaf ya, Harukocchi heheh." Kise menunjukkan cengirannya, membuat Haruna menghela nafas dan kembali fokus ke lapangan.

Terlihat Izuki mendapatkan bola, mendriblenya lalu mengopernya ke Kagami saat Sakurai dari Touou menghalanginya. Kagami mendapatkan bola, berhadapan dengan pemain Touou. Dia melompat dan melempar bolanya.

" _Three_?! Tidak!" Kata Kise. Lalu Kagami berlari menuju ring.

"Itu…" Lanjut Kise

" _Alley oop_ sendirian!" Sahut Midorima.

Kagami berlari kemudian pemain Touou nomor 7 melakukan screen pada Kagami sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan _alley up_. Lalu, semua pemain berlari. Sekarang, bola dipegang oleh Mitobe tapi dengan cepat, center Touou Wakamatsu menepis bola dari tangan Mitobe saat Mitobe hendak melakukan _Hook shot_.

Hyuga mendapatkan bola sekarang dan berhadapan dengan Sakurai. Hyuga hendak mengambil posisi menembak tapi dengan cepat dia beralih ke posisi hendak mendrible bola. Sakurai pun dengan cepat mengubah gerakannya mengikuti gerakan Hyuga. Semua terkejut.

"Itu semua pasti sudah diperkirakan oleh Momoi. Dia bukan hanya manager, dia lebih seperti intel!" Kata Haruna lalu dia memasang wajah terkejut. "Baka! Kenapa aku tidak memberi tahu Aida-san mengenai hal ini?!" Lanjut Haruna dengan suara lirih.

"Normalnya, kami dihadapkan dengan pemain yang berbeda dari data yang seseorang tidak bisa urus. Tapi, Momoi menganalisa data yang dia kumpulkan dan bahkan menganalisa bagaimana pertumbuhan musuhnya." Jelas Midorima.

"Tinggi, berat, kekuatan, kelemahan, kepribadian, kebiasaan, dia mengumpulkan semuanya, menganalisa, membandingkan dan memperkecil hasilnya. Lalu, trik yang selalu dia gunakan selain semua itu adalah, intuisi wanita!" Kata Haruna.

Hyuga yang kesulitan karena Sakurai akhirnya mengoper bola ke Izuki setelah Izuki memintanya. Izuki menerima dan sepertinya dia kesulitan menghadapi Imayoshi, ditambah lagi dengan semua pemain Touou yang mengetahui setiap pergerakan pemain Seirin membuat Izuki meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Lima detik lagi _foul_! Apa yang kau lakukan, Izuki-san!" Haruna sepertinya gelisah.

" _Pressure_ yang luar biasa! Apa Tetsuya-kun dan Kagami-kun bisa menghadapi mereka? Data Momoi-san memang hebat." Haruko juga ikut fokus ke lapangan, padahal Haruko tidak terlalu mengerti tentang basket.

Lalu, Izuki mengoper bolanya ke Hyuga. Hyuga mendrible dan masih di _mark_ oleh Sakurai. Tapi dengan cepat, Kuroko melakukan _screen_ pada Sakurai. Hyuga segera mendrible bola ke arah ring. Dia dihadang oleh Susa, pemain Touou tapi langsung mengoper bolanya ke Kagami dan Kagami melakukan _dunk._

"Sugoi! Lompatan dan tekadnya benar-benar kuat. Dan juga, Tetsuya-kun sepertinya bermain cukup bagus." Haruko berkometar.

Haruna menatap Kagami dan Kuroko yang ada di lapangan.

' _Masih belum! Masih belum cukup! Kekuatan Aomine tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja! Mereka kesulitan menghadapi Touou tanpa Aomine, jika Aomine datang maka…. Jangan-jangan perasaan ini…'_

Haruna memegangi dadanya yang masih merasakan _bad feeling_ mengenai pertandingan ini.

"Quarter pertama sudah berakhri ya, sepertinya Seirin cukup kesulitan dengan kemampuan Momocchi." Kata Kise.

"Momoi sudah mengumpulkan data dan menganalisa para pemain tahun ke dua di Seirin, maka datanya mungkin sangat akurat tapi, Kagami dan Tetsuya. Kagami baru saja pindah ke Jepang dan Momoi pasti memiliki sedikit data mengenai Kagami. Tetsuya juga, dia sangat sulit ditebak dalam permainan. Mereka berdua masih berpotensi untuk mengalahkan Touou." Kata Haruna.

' _Mereka berdua bisa membalas Momoi, tapi bagaimana dengan Aomine?'_

Quarter kedua dimulai. Seirin dengan cepat menyerang. Kuroko melakukan _ignite pass_ yang diarahkan ke Kagami. Kagami menerima bola tapi ada 2 orang yang menghadangnya.

"Lompatannya benar-benar hebat!" Haruko kagum dengan kemampuan melompat Kagami.

Kagami langsung melakukan _dunk_ meski ada 2 orang yang menghadangnya. Dia mendarat dan sepertinya kakinya mulai terasa sakit lagi. Haruna menyadarinya meski dari jauh.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia harus segera diganti! Kagami!" Haruna merasa cemas.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kise.

"Cideranya karena melawan Midorima belum sembuh total! Jika dia memaksakan dirinya seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa bermain lagi."

"Seirin, _member change_ "

Kagami di gantikan Koganei. Haruna bernafas lega. Tapi firasat buruknya masih sangat menganggu. Terlihat Riko sedang memperban kaki Kagami. Setelah selesai memperban kaki Kagami, Aomine datang dan merangkul Kagami sebelum Kagami memasuki lapangan.

"Aomine! Dia datang!" Kata Haruna.

' _Tetsuya, Kagami, kalian harus berjuang! Aku mohon kalahkan dia!'_

* * *

Yup! Chapter 2 nongol. Mungkin karna ini masih story pertama Hana jadi masih sepi. Buat yang sudah membaca atau hanya sekedar lewat, Hana ucapin terima kasih.

untuk,

 **Niechan Seicchi** -san : ini sudah Hana lanjut, untuk pacar Tetsuya mungkin di chapter ini sudah ada beberapa petunjuk, tapi buat kejelasannya mungkin chapter depan(?) Terima kasih sudah review :)

Jika ada kekurangan atau kesalahan, silahkan sampaikan lewat review atau PM. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Hanariko Catarina.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak mungkin! Dia harus segera diganti! Kagami!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cideranya karena melawan Midorima belum sembuh total! Jika dia memaksakan dirinya seperti ini, dia tidak akan bisa bermain lagi."

"Seirin, _member change_ "

"Aomine! Dia datang!"

 _'Tetsuya, Kagami, kalian harus berjuang! Aku mohon kalahkan dia!'_

* * *

 **Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Dua perempat pertama selesai. dan sekarang memasuki istirahat 10 menit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Haruna segera berlari menuju ruang locker Seirin.

"Harunacchi! Mau ke mana?" Tanya Kise.

"Tolong jaga Haruko!" Haruna terus berlari.

.

Haruna masuk ke ruang locker.

"Yorisato-chan!" Riko terkejut dengan kehadiran Haruna.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kata Haruna.

"Ke mana saja kau?! Kami kesulitan menghadapi para pemain Touou dan Momoi!" Riko memarahi Haruna.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit masalah dengan adikku, aku tadi melihat di bangku penonton." Jawab haruna.

"Eh? Adikmu? Haruko-chan ada di sini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia keluar rumah dan menonton pertandingan ini? Lalu jika Haruna-chan di sini, berarti dia sendirian?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia keras kepala memaksa ingin ikut. Dia bersama Kise dan Midorima."

"Kenapa tidak di ajak ke sini saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak ada waktu membicarakannya, Tetsuya! Sekarang pikirkan saja bagaimana kalian akan menghadapi Aomine." Haruna duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah bekerja keras di babak pertama, aku membawakan kalian ini!" Riko membawa kotak makanan. "Ini akan memulihkan energy kalian!"

Riko menyerahkan kotaknya pda Hyuga, tapi Hyuga, Koga dan Kagami memasang wajah yang menyedihkan setelah melihat isi kotak itu.

"Iris mereka! Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk mengirisnya!" Kata Hyuga sambil menangis.

"Aku mencucinya jadi kalian bisa makan dengan kulitnya dan kalian bisa makan banyak." Jawab Riko

"Mitobe, kau membawanya?" Tanya Izuki pada Mitobe dan di jawab anggukan oleh Mitobe. Mitobe mengeluarkan kotak makanan dan membukanya. Isinya adalah madu lemon dengan lemon yang sudah diiris dan terlihat enak. Semua memakan madu lemon itu dengan gembira.

"Mitobe aku bersyukur kau ada di tim kami." Kata Hyuga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Riko terlihat berjongkok di pojok ruangan.

"Kuroko, kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, kau bermain di seluruh dua perempat pertama. Aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar, kau perlu mengembalikan tenagamu." Kata Riko.

"Ano, tolong biarkan aku bermain di babak kedua."

"He?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya! Kau harus duduk di _bench_ di awal babak kedua."

"Tapi melawan Aomine akan sangat sulit tanpa Kuroko. Apa kita bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Hyuga. "Misdirectionmu tidak akan bisa bekerja di seluruh pertandingan, kan?"

"Aku rasa kita tidak perlu melakukannya, aku mengawasi mereka dengan _eagle eye_ milikku dan keefektifanmu sudah berkurang sedikit. Sebaiknya kau duduk beberapa saat." Kata Izuki.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, tidak! Aku akan melakukannya." Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengalahkan Aomine-kun."

"Aku menghargai semangatmu, tapi….." Kata Hyuga.

"Kantoku, boleh aku ambil itu?" Tanya Kagami pada Riko.

"Eh?"

"Kuroko." Kagami memanggil Kuroko lalu memasukkan lemon ke dalam mulut Kuroko. "Duduk saja di bangku dan makan itu, baka! Yang mengatakan kau tidak bisa bermain basket sendirian adalah kau sendiri, kan? Serahkan pada kami!"

"Itu benar, Tetsuya. Jika kau tidak bisa menurut, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam sumur." Kata ancaman dari Haruna membuat Kuroko sempat _sweatdrop_ sesaat.

"Yosh! Kita akan menyimpan Kuroko-kun untuk sementara di babak kedua. Pertempuran kita akan dimulai di quarter keempat. Tapi tidak ada gunanya jika kita tidak bisa kembali lagi. Bersiaplah untuk bermain setiap saat untuk berjaga-jaga jika kita kalah." Kata Riko yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kuroko. "Makan lemon saja!"

"Eh?" Kuroko pun memandang lemon yang dia bawa dengan tatapan yang seperti 'Aku-harus-memakan-ini?'

"Bagian dalam mereka sangat kuat. Kita akan memasukkan Tsuchida-kun di quarter ketiga. Kau dan Mitobe-kun akan menjaga ringnya." Perintah Riko yang dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya. "Hyuga-kun dan Izuki-kun lakukan seperti apa yang kalian lakukan di babak pertama. Jaga si jamur nomor 9 dan si _megane_ nomor 4. Masalah terbesar adalah Aomine-kun, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang bisa menghadapinya. Kagami-kun, kami bergantung padamu!"

"Osu!" Jawab Kagami.

"Ayo Seirin, _Fight_!"

"YAH!"

Seirin berjalan menuju lapangan kali ini bersama Haruna.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko berjalan di sebelah Kagami.

"Apa? Kau sudah lebih tenang?"

"Hai. Yang lebih penting, aku belum melihat batas Aomine-kun saat dia berkembang. Tidak hanya itu, seperti Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun, dia mungkin telah tumbuh. Karena itu, dia masih belun jelas. Berhati-hatilah." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih!" Jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak hanya itu, Kagami…" Haruna yang berjalan di belakang mereka mulai berbicara. Kagami hanya menoleh ke arah Haruna. "Permainan Aomine benar-benar berbeda dari pemain basket pada umunya. Dia tidak hanya cepat, dia bahkan lebih dari monster. Aku bertaruh, kau pasti belum pernah bertemu pemain seperti dia di Amerika. Karena itu, berhati-hati saja tidak cukup."

"Serahkan saja padaku!" Jawab Kagami.

"Berjuanglah, Kagami." Haruna menatap Kagami. Meski wajahnya datar, dapat dilihat dari matanya harapan yang sangat besar. Wajah Kagami bersemu merah seketika.

' _Gadis ini, dia benar-benar berharap aku bisa mengalahkan Aomine dan dia percaya padaku.'_

"Tentu saja, Yorisato!"

"Panggil saja aku Haruna."

"Eh? Uh, ya Haruna."

Para pemain Seirin pun sudah berkumpul di _bench_ lapangan. Dan semua perhatian tertuju pada Aomine yang berjalan menuju _bench_ lapangan.

"Dia datang."

Aomine menyingkirkan handuk yang ada di kepalanya dan seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Ayo segera kita lakukan." Katanya.

' _Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Aomine yang aku kenal saat di Teiko.'_

Batin Haruna yang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang cukup tajam.

"Yo. Kau sudah selesai pemanasan?" Tanya Kagami yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Aomine.

"Teruslah berjuang hingga akhir, jika kau bisa melakukannya." Balas Aomine masih dengan seringainya.

Quarter ketiga pun dimulai. Haruna berdiri di samping _bench_ pemain Seirin dan fokus pada pertandingan. Wajahnya memang masih datar, tapi dia benar-benar memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan jika Seirin benar-benar terpojok.

Saat ini bola dipegang oleh Aomine dan dihadang dengan cepat oleh Kagami.

' _Kagami tidak akan bisa mengambil ini. Dia tidak memiliki kecepatan untuk menandingi Aomine. Jika kita memasukkan Tetsuya sekarang, dia tidak akan berdaya hingga pertandingan berakhir. Ditambah lagi, kaki Kagami yang sedang cedera. Bagaimana ini? Berpikir Haruna, pikirkan sesuatu!'_

Haruna mulai merasa gelisah. Firasat buruk masih menghantuinya dan memecah konsentrasinya.

Saat ini, Aomine sudah bersiap. Dia mendrible bola, lalu dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, dia melewati Kagami dengan mudahnya dan bahkan Kagami tidak berkutik.

"Aomine tidak melakukan _fake_ dan Kagami tidak bisa mengejarnya!" Gumam Haruna.

Aomine mendrible bola menuju ring tapi langsung dihadang oleh Tsuchida dan Mitobe.

"Bantuannya cepat!"

"Dan ada dua orang!"

Pemain yang ada di _bench_ terlihat sedikit lega saat ada dua orang yang menghadang Aomine. Tapi, Aomine dengan cepat melakukan _fadeaway_. Kagami pun langsung melompat di belakang Aomine dan hendak menepis bola dari tangan Aomine tapi sayang, Aomine sudah melemparkan bola itu menuju ring dan masuk.

Hyuga pun menangkap bolanya dan memberikan umpan cepat pada Kagami yang sedang berlari menuju ring Touou.

"Umpan cepat!" Kata Momoi.

Kagami mendrible dengan cepat dan melompat hendak melakukan _dunk_. Tapi Aomine dengan cepat menepis serangan Kagami.

"Waah hampir saja!" Kata Fukuda.

"Tadi itu…" Haruna sedikit tercengang dan menatap ke arah Kagami. Semua yang ada di _bench_ langsung memperhatikan Haruna. "Kagami melompat dari garis _free throw_ dan akan melakukan _dunk_?" Semua yang di _bench_ langsung menatap Kagami.

' _Lompatan Kagami… benar-benar luar biasa! Kemampuan lompatannya masih bisa berkembang lebih hebat lagi!'_

Kembali Aomine berhadapan dengan Kagami. Kecepatan Aomine luar biasa bahkan Kagami tidak bisa melawannya. Setelah pertarungan Aomine dengan Kagami yang berakhir membuat Kagami terjatuh, Aomine kembali menuju ring Seirin. Di hadang oleh 3 orang, Tsuchida, Mitobe dan Hyuga.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Teriak Hyuga sambil melompat.

Tapi Aomine memang tidak terhentikan. Dia bergerak menuju belakang ring dan melemparkan bola dari belakang ring tanpa membalikkan badannya. Masuk! Bola yang dilempar Aomine masuk ke ring dengan mulus.

"Aomine… seperti biasa, kau memang gila." Gumam Haruna yang menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana bola itu masuk.

Kembali _one-on-one_ antara Aomine dan Kagami. Bola ada di tangan Aomine saat ini. Pergerakan cepat Aomine mulai bisa terkejar oleh Kagami tapi tetap saja, Aomine bisa mencetak poin dengan mudah.

"Tidak ada bentuk untuk cara Aomine mendrible dan menembak. Dia tidak memiliki batas, tidak mungkin dihentikan. _Unstoppable scorer, Ace_ Kiseki no Sedai, Aomine Daiki." Kata Haruna yang membuat semua pemain di _bench_ tercengang.

' _Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi Aomine. Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kemampuan mereka, tapi mereka yang sekarang sepertinya tidak akan bisa menghadapinya. Terlalu cepat bagi mereka untuk menantang Kiseki no Sedai meski mereka mengalahkan Kise dan Midorima. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus menyerah?'_

Haruna sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Aomine menguasai pertandingan ini. Tapi saat Kagami berusaha menghentikan Aomine, Kagami malah melakukan _foul_.

' _Tidak bisa. Ini sudah mencapai batasnya! Sudah tidak bisa!'_

Aomine lalu menghampiri Kuroko yang sedang duduk di _bench_.

"Masuklah, Tetsu. Ayo selesaikan ini. Dan Haruna, apakah kau ini bodoh?!" Kata Aomine yang sekarang menatap Haruna.

"Apa katamu?!" Haruna menatap tajam Aomine.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Akashi waktu itu tidak cukup? Kau tidak berguna! Bahkan jika kau membantu Tetsu dan timnya, kau tidak akan bisa menang!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Aomine! Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu padaku!"

"Kau sudah hancur! Tidak ada lagi harapan, Haruna! Pertandingan ini sudah jelas."

Haruna melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aomine dan hendak menampar Aomine tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Kuroko.

"Cukup Haruna-chan. Tahan emosimu." Kata Kuroko.

Haruna hanya membuang mukanya.

"Kuroko-kun." Panggil Riko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sudah cukup beristirahat. _Ittekimasu_." Kuroko berdiri dan melepas kaos putihnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan cahaya dan bayangan yang baru." Kata Aomine.

Kuroko pun masuk menggantikan Tsuchida. Permainan dimulai dan permainan Seirin mulai menunjukkan kemajuan. Hyuga mencetak poin pertama Seirin di babak kedua dan permainan mereka sudah lebih teratur dengan kehadiran Kuroko di lapangan. Izuki mencetak poin setelah menerima pass Kuroko.

.

Pertandingan masih terus berlanjut. Bola dipegang oleh Izuki dan mengopernya pada Kuroko, sedangkan Kagami sudah bersiap menuju ring Touou. Kuroko langsung melakukan _ignite pass_ tapi, Aomine yang berhasil memotongnya.

"Kau pikir siapa yang telah menangkap kebanyakan passmu?" Kata Aomine lalu mendrible bola melewati tiga pemain Seirin. Kagami dan Kuroko pun segera mengejar tapi sayang, mereka gagal menghalau serangan Aomine dan berakhir dengan terjatuhnya cahaya dan bayangan itu.

' _Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin melihat kita hancur lebih dari ini! Mungkin yang dikatakan Aomine benar. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan satu strategi pun! Sudah cukup! Hentikan!'_

Haruna menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yo-Yorisato?" Kawahara yang melihat Haruna sedang mengepalkan tangannya pun memanggilnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Duduklah, tenangkan dirimu." Perintah Riko.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun." Kata Haruna lirih setelah dia duduk.

"Tidak, Yorisato-chan. Aku tahu kau masih belum terbiasa dengan kami. Ini juga pertama kalinya kau ikut dalam pertandingan. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri."

Haruna terdiam. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat ke lapangan tapi dia tetap harus fokus pada pertandingan meski dia tidak ingin.

"Kagami?!" Haruna melihat Kagami yang sepertinya terlihat aneh dengan kakinya.

Riko langsung melihat keadaan Kagami. Tanpa pikir panjang, Riko langsung menggantikan Kagami dengan Tsuchida.

"Kagami-kun." Riko memanggil Kagami.

"Hah? Kenapa lagi? Tidak ada masalah dengan perbannya!" Kata Kagami.

"Sudah duduk saja." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Lagipula pertandingan masih berlangsung. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang."

"Sudah cepat duduk!" Bentak Riko yang membuat Kagami terkejut.

' _Kagami, dia menghindari pemakaian kakinya yang sedang cidera dan memindahkan beban pada kaki yang lain. Dia tidak bisa bermain lagi di sisa pertandingan ini.'_

Itulah yang Haruna pikirkan saat dia melihat kaki Kagami. Kagami duduk di sebelah Haruna. Dia memasang handuk di kepalanya.

"Hei, dia gila." Kata Wakamatsu yang memperhatikan Kagami.

"Eh?" Sakurai yang ada di sebelahnya pun bingung.

"Apa dia akan membunuh seseorang?"

"Heeh?"

"Sejauh ini, semua yang melawan Aomine menyerah dan terpaku di tempat begitu melihat kehebatannya. Dengan kata lain mereka kehilangan kemauan mereka. Tapi dia, setelah kalah begitu parah dan lebih dari sebelumnya, dia memancarkan kemarahan. Aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti dia." Kalimat Wakamatsu sampai di telinga Haruna.

' _Ya, itu benar. Tapi meski begitu, Kagami tetap tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan ini.'_

Batin Haruna yang menatap Kagami. Pertandingan pun kembali di lanjutkan.

"Maaf, Haruna." Kata Kagami lirih.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau memintaku berjuang dan mengalahkan Aomine, tapi aku malah berakir seperti ini."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf, Kagami. Seharusnya, aku tidak membebanimu dengan memintamu mengalahkan dia. Tetsuya pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Ini semua salahku." Suara Haruna terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Pertandingan dihadapan mereka benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Tertinggal 40 poin dan mereka sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sudah cukup!" Haruna membanting papan jalan yang dia bawa ke _bench_ dan berlari dari _bench_.

"Oi Haruna! Kau mau kemana?" Kagami terkejut dan langsung melayangkan pertanyaan itu.

Haruna berlari. Dan hendak menghampiri Haruko. Dia berencana ingin pulang.

' _Aku tidak bisa melihat pertandingan itu lagi! Aku ingin pulang!'_

Dan sampailah Haruna pada Haruko yang masih bersama Kise dan Midorima. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, Haruna menghampiri Haruko.

"Haruna? Ada apa?" Tanya Haruko.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Haruko!"

"Kenapa? Pertandingannya belum bera-"

"Sudah berakhir! Semuanya sudah berakhir! Ternyata mereka memang tidak bisa mengalahkan Aomine."

"Haruna, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku akan bertemu dengan Tetsuya-kun."

"Terserah kau saja!" Kali ini air mata Haruna sudah menggenagi matanya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin Kise dan Midorima melihat air matanya mengalir lalu dia berlari menuju ruang locker Seirin.

Haruna duduk di _bench_ ruang locker. Dia menangis. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat tangisannya.

' _Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, Kagami. Aku hanya membebani kalian. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kita sudah kalah dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.'_

Haruna tetap di dalam ruang locker hingga pertandingan usai. 112-55 untuk Touou.

.

"Ne, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, aku pergi dulu." Haruko berjalan dengan wajah sedih.

"Ha-Harukocchi mau kemana –ssu?"

"Menemui Haruna dan Tetsuya-kun. Aku akan menenangkan mereka." Lalu Haruko berjalan menuju ruang locker Seirin.

Semua pemain pun memasuki ruang locker. Haruna segera menghapus air matanya. Dia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yorisato-chan. Jadi kau kesini ya." Tanya Riko.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Haruna.

"Sial!" Kagami meninju locker dengan wajah kesal.

"Minna! Kita masih ada dua pertandingan melawan Meisei dan Senshinkan! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersedih."

Lalu, tiba-tiba ada suara dari balik pintu.

"Ano, sumimasen. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Suara lembut dan indah itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Kuroko dan Haruna.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Tanya Hyuga,

Lalu pintu terbuka, menampilak sesosok gadis berambut pirang sepunggung, bermata biru keabu-abuan, memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans panjang, dengan jacket tipis berwarna biru muda.

"Sumimasen…" Gadis itu terlihat sungkan.

"Ka-kau? Yorisato?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Yorisato Haruna? Eh? Bukan!" Kata izuki.

"Ha-Haruko-chan?" Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Haruko.

"Ha-Haruko? Haruna? Eh?" Koganei melihat Haruko lalu melihat Haruna secara bergantian.

Haruna berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Haruko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Haruna pada Haruko.

"Etoo, aku ingin bertemu Tetsuya-kun."

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Riko pada Haruko.

"Eh? Uh, eto, namaku Yorisato Haruko. Aku adik kembar Haruna. Yoroshiku, Minna-san."

"KE-KEMBAAARRRRR?!" Beberapa pemain Seirin terkejut.

"Y-Yah, lalu ada tujuan apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Aku ingin bertemu Tetsuya-kun."

"Eh? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kuroko?" Tanya Koganei.

"Haruko-chan itu pacarku." Jawab Kuroko.

"Haah?!"

Loading.

10%

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%

"HEEEHHHH?!" Semua terkejut termasuk Kagami.

"Kau benar punya pacar?" Tanya Furihata.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bu-bukannya pacarmu itu Momoi?" Tanya Izuki.

"Aku kan sudah bilang dia manajer timku saat SMP." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Kuroko!"

"Kau gila Kuroko!"

"Dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Momoi!"

"Sihir apa yang kau pakai Kuroko?!"

Haruna kembali duduk di _bench_.

"Heh? Haruna kau baik-baik saja? Jangan menangis lagi, Haruna." Haruko mendekati Haruna dan memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Haruko. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan Tetsuya."

Haruko menatap Kuroko yang tertunduk.

"Tetsuya-kun…."

"Ka-kalau begitu, kami duluan." Dan para pemain Seirin keluar dari ruang locker. Kagami, Kuroko, Haruna, Haruko. Itulah yang masih tersisa. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Kuroko mendudukkan diri di bench dan tertunduk.

"Nee." Kagami memecah keheningan dan menghadap ke Kuroko. "Mungkin ini batas kita." Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko. "Aku kira kita bisa lebih jauh lagi. Tapi hanya sampai di sini." Kuroko tidak juga menjawab. "Menghadapi kekuatan yang luar biasa, aku kira kita tidak bisa menang hanya dengan kerja sama." Kagami berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruang locker. Kuroko pun terkejut.

"Tetsuya-kun." Haruko duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Haruko-chan."

Haruko menangis dan memeluk Kuroko. "Tetsuya-kun, aku merindukanmu." Kuroko membalas pelukan Haruko dan mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu. Haruna memperhatikan mereka. Tidak terasa, cairan bening sudah mengalir deras di pipinya.

' _Okaa-san, kenapa begitu perih? Apakah aku jahat? Aku sedih melihat saudara yang aku sayangi bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai. Aku sangat ingin merasakannya, aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat 'orang itu', aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang 'orang itu' seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa. Sekarang dia begitu jauh, dan dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Kami-sama, apakah aku tidak diizinkan bahagia?'_

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 3 updated!

Semoga anda sekalian menimatinya, meski OCnya agak sedikit aneh. Terima kasih sudah membaca atau hanya numpang lewat. Hana sangat menghargai. Hana juga minta kritik, saran atau pendapat dong, bisa lewat review atau PM.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan.

Hanariko Catarina.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsuya-kun."

"Haruko-chan."

"Tetsuya-kun, aku merindukanmu."

' _Okaa-san, kenapa begitu perih? Apakah aku jahat? Aku sedih melihat saudara yang aku sayangi bahagia bersama orang yang dia cintai. Aku sangat ingin merasakannya, aku ingin merasakan pelukan hangat 'orang itu', aku ingin merasakan kasih sayang 'orang itu' seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah tidak bisa. Sekarang dia begitu jauh, dan dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Kami-sama, apakah aku tidak diizinkan bahagia?'_

* * *

 **Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Pertandingan berikutnya, Seirin melawan Meisei. Kagami tidak bermain dan Meisei mengalahkan Seirin dengan score 78-79. Dan di pertandingan setelahnya, Seirin kalah melawan Senshinkan dengan score 96-78 untuk Senshinkan.

Kuroko juga mengalami kemunduran. Mungkin karena tekanan batin yang dia alami. Dan bebannya pun bertambah berat setelah kalah dari Aomine. Lebih tepatnya, saat dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

 **Flashback**

Setelah pertadingan melawan Touou, Haruna hendak keluar dari ruangan itu tapi….

"Haruko-chan? Apa yang- Haruko-chan!" Suara panik Kuroko pun menghentikan langkah Haruna. Haruna menoleh dan mendapati Haruko sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Haruko! Aku sudah melarangmu ikut kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau menurut?!" Haruna panik dan menelpon kakaknya.

/"Moshi moshi. Doushita _Haruna_?"/

"Onii-chan! Bisakah Onii-chan datang ke Gymnasium sekarang?"

/" _Ya, tentu saja, aku ada di dekat Gymnasium. Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu panik begitu_?"/

"Datang saja sekarang! Temui aku di ruang locker Seirin. Cepat!"

/" _Ya, baiklah_."/

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Kei datang.

"Haruna? Ada ap- Haruko!" Kei menghampiri Haruko yang pingsan di pangkuan Kuroko.

"Onii-chan, kita bawa Haruko ke rumah sakit!"

"Ya, ayo!" Kei menggendong Haruko dan segera membawa Haruko ke dalam mobil yang dibawa Kei dan mereka segera menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Haruko keluar?!" Kei memarahi Haruna saat perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit.

"Aku sudah melarangnya! Tapi dia keras kepala dan memaksa untuk ikut."

"Tapi seharusnya kau tetap melarangnya!"

"Berisik! Sudah aku bilang kan dia memaksa!"

"Ano, Haruna-chan, Kei-san, sebaiknya kalian tidak bertengkar dulu." Kuroko melerai mereka.

Kuroko memangku Haruko di belakang, sedangkan Haruna di depan bersama Kei.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Haruko segera ditangani.

 **End Flashback**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kekalahan mereka, usaha Seirin di kejuaraan antar SMA berakhir. Haruna tidak hadir di 2 pertandingan setelah kalah dari Aomine karena harus menjaga Haruko yang ada di rumah sakit. Tapi Riko tetap memberi tahu Haruna mengenai pertandingan. Tapi setelah keadaan Haruko membaik, Haruna datang saat latihan.

" _Sumimasen_ aku terlambat." Haruna memasuki GYM dan latihan sudah dimulai.

"Kau terlambat terlalu lama, Yorisato-chan!" Kata Riko.

"Maaf, Kantoku. Aku harus menjaga Haruko dan Ibuku bersamaan."

"Eh? Ibumu?"

"Ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit sejak pertengahan musim semi tahun lalu."

"Oh, Begitu ya."

"Bagaimana pelatihannya?"

"Yah, aku menggandakan latihan mereka 3 kali lipat."

"Hee?"

.

"Hari ini kami akan menghentikanmu, Kuroko!" Kata Tsuchida dan Koganei yang berdiri di depan Kuroko sambil saling merangkul.

"Eh?"

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Tsuchida dan Koganei hanyalah sebatas kata-kata. Kuroko tidak bisa dihentikan oleh mereka dan dia bisa melakukan pass dengan mudah.

"Hei! Tsuchi hentikan dia!"

"Koga kau sendiri yang bilang akan menghentikan dia hari ini!"

"Tidak! Itu kau!" Keduanya malah bertengkar. Riko pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

Latihan keras mereka pun berlanjut. Mereka berjuang sangat keras. Haruna bahkan sampai kagum dengan semangat mereka bahkan setelah mereka dihancurkan.

' _Aku merasa senang melihat semangat mereka.'_

Itulah yang Haruna pikirkan. Tapi meski dia merasa senang, dia tidak pernah memasang senyuman di wajahnya. Sama sekali belum pernah. Bahkan Kuroko pun sempat merindukan senyum Haruna.

"Berkumpul!" Teriak Riko dan mereka berkumpul.

"Minna, apa kalian ingat apa yang kalian katakan saat bergabung dengan tim?" Tanya Riko.

"Heh?!" Semua terkejut.

Ya, bahkan Haruna tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Jika mereka tidak bisa mencapai tujuan mereka, maka mereka akan menyatakan cinta sambil telanjang.

"Are?" Furihata terkejut. "Kita akan melakukannya?" Sahut Fukuda. "Uwaa…." Kawahara juga terkejut.

"Berikutnya kalian tidak akan mau kalah. Kalian tahu? Musim dingin akan sangat dingin." Kata Riko.

"Heh? Musim dingin?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Benar! Sekolah terbaik ditentukan di kejuaraan antar SMA saat musim panas Interhigh. Lalu ada kejuaraan Musim Dingin. Gelar terbesar dan terakhir di tahun ini untuk menentukan tim terkuat tahun ini. Winter Cup! Itulah tempat kita mempertaruhkan segalanya!" Jelas Riko.

"Kesempatan terakhir tahun ini ya?" Tanya Izuki

"Jika kita tidak bisa menang musim dingin ini, dia akan membuat kita telanjang." Kata Hyuga dengan ekspresi yang aneh dan Riko sudah senyum-senyum dengan bintang-bintang imajiner di sekitarnya.

"Tapi bukankah tingkatannya hampir sama dengan Interhigh?" Tanya Kawahara. "Ini akan berat." Kata Fukuda.

"Soal itu, Hyuga-kun."

"Hm?"

"Dia harusnya sudah pulang. Teppei." Kata Riko.

"Eh? Serius?" Ekspresi Hyuga kembali aneh.

"Kita mungkin akan melihat banyak hal terjadi." Kata Izuki.

"Senpai, ano, siapa Teppei-san?" Tanya Furihata.

"Oh benar, anak kelas satu belum bertemu dia. Dia nomor 7, Ace kami."

' _Teppei? Mungkinkah orang itu?'_

Tanya Haruna dalam hati. Dan setelah itu, latihan selesai.

"Aku akan langsung ke rumah sakit." Kata Haruna lalu pergi.

.

.

Hari ini latihan seperti biasa. Perasaan Haruna sudah lebih baik karena Haruko sudah diizinkan pulang.

"Ano, Yorisato. Bagaimana kabar adikmu?" Tanya Hyuga sebelum latihan dimulai.

"Dia sudah membaik dan sudah pulang semalam. Dan juga, panggil saja aku Haruna."

"Eh? Uh, baiklah Haruna. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Beberapa hari ini Kuroko terlihat kesepian."

"Bukankah dia dan Kagami sedang bertengkar?"

"Ya, tapi sepertinya masalahnya bukan hanya itu."

"Tapi Haruko sudah baik-baik saja, aku yakin perasaan Tetsuya sedikit lega."

"Ya, semoga saja."

Mereka mulai pemanasan untuk latihan hari ini.

"Salam…" Kagami memasuki GYM.

"Itu dia!"

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu."

" _Teme_ , Kagami! Kau benar-benar tidak muncul setelah itu!" Kata Hyuga dengan nada marah.

"Maaf." Kagami menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Hyuga _sweatdrop_.

"Ji-jika mau minta maaf datang saja." Balas Hyuga dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Salam..." Seseorang memasuki GYM. Dia memakai jersey Seirin nomor 7.

"Aah!" Riko memasang wajah senang.

"Ayo latihan!" Kata pemuda yang baru saja memasuki GYM.

"Heehh…" Wajah Riko berubah seketika.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kiyoshi." Kata Koganei.

"Jangan 'Ho' begitu! Kenapa kau memakai seragammu?!" Tanya Hyuga dengan nada tinggi dan mencengkeram pakaian yang dipakai pemuda itu.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk datang berlatih lagi." Jawab Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiyoshi.

"Apa kau serius? Apa kau serius?!" Tanya Hyuga sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kiyoshi.

"Ya!" Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Hyuga lagi.

.

"Aku sudah di rumah sakit sejak musim panas tahun lalu. Karena operasi dan rehabilitasi, aku sedang beristirahat. Kiyoshi Teppei, 193cm, 81kg, posisi _center. Yoroshiku_." Kiyoshi memperkenalkan diri setelah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kiyoshi Teppei-san?" Tanya Haruna.

"Oh! Jadi benar ya, Yorisato Haruna bergabung dengan kita." Kata Kiyoshi setelah melihat Haruna.

"Kiyoshi-san bisa memanggilku Haruna sih."

"Persis seperti yang diceritakan Riko, kau sangat cantik. Kau memiliki rambut dan tubuh yang indah. Kau juga merupakan murid tahun pertama terbaik di Seirin."

"Eh? Uh, ya tapi tidak usah melebih-lebihkan."

"Aku pernah melihatmu saat kejuaraan SMP. Aku tidak menyangka akan satu tim denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Teppei, kau yakin sudah baikan sekarang?" Tanya Riko.

"Ya! Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh. Aku lupa beberapa hal tapi aku tidak berdiam diri saja selama di rumah sakit."

"Aah, apa kau belajar sesuatu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Ya! Permainan Kartu!" Jawab Kiyoshi dengan mantap. "Pria tua yang sekamar denganku mengajariku."

"Jadi?" Tanya Koganei.

"Menyenangkan!"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan basket!" Teriak Hyuga dan Izuki bersamaan.

"Juga, satu hal lagi. Aku mempertaruhkan tiga tahun karir SMA tak terkalahkanku. Aku serius melakukan ini. Tujuanku, tentu saja, Dimana itu?!" Kata Kiyoshi dengan mantap.

"Ha?" Riko menoleh ke Kiyoshi.

"Yah, dimana kejuaraan antar SMA diadakan?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Itu berpindah setiap tahun dan kita sudah kalah! Tujuan kami sekarang adalah Winter Cup!" Jawab Izuki.

"Dimana itu tahun ini?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tokyo setiap tahun!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Dia yang membentuk tim basket Seirin?" Tanya Kawahara. "Heeehhh?" Furihata, Kawahara, dan Fukuda bersamaan.

"Lagi pula, jika kau ingin memanjat sebuah gunung kau harus menuju puncaknya. Tapi jangan lupa untuk menikmati pemandangannya." Kata Kiyoshi.

Latihan pun dimulai. Haruna mencatat setiap perkembangan pemain. Dan Kagami bermain dengan tidak biasa hari ini. Kagami melakukan _dunk_ dengan keras dan menjatuhkan Koganei dan Furihata.

"Itu _foul,_ Kagami-kun! Kau melakukannya terlalu keras! Perhatikan sekitarmu!" Teriak Riko yang menjadi wasit.

"Apa dia tidak kelewatan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Ya, pertamanya aku kira dia hanya terfokus, tapi aku salah. Dia bertingkah sama seperti saat pertama kali bergabung. Dia tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Dia bermain basket sendiri." Jawab Izuki.

' _Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, Kagami? Apa alasanmu melakukan itu? Apa karena kau sudah tidak mengandalkan Tetsuya lagi? Tidak! Bukan itu! Dia seperti ingin menyadarkan Tetsuya akan sesuatu.'_

Itulah pikiran Haruna.

"Hei, Kagami-kun!" Kiyoshi menyapa Kagami.

"Hm?" Kagami menoleh ke Kiyoshi.

"Aku juga ingin segera bermain , tapi aku rasa tidak adil untuk minta diikutkan bermain hanya karna aku _senpai_. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak _one-on-one_ untuk posisi pemain utama?" Kata Kiyoshi yang di jawab "Hah" oleh Kagami.

"Kiyoshi!" Kata Koganei.

"Dia belum berubah, karena itu aku tidak tahan dengannya. Dia selalu bermain basket, terobsesi dengan basket, bertingkah bodoh dan dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu." Kata Hyuga.

' _Apa yang akan dilakukan Kiyoshi-san? Apa dia sengaja membangunkan harimau lapar? Aku tahu dia kuat tapi Kagami jauh lebih liar dari dia. Apa yang dia pikirkan?'_

Tanya Haruna dalam hati.

 _One-on-one_ Kagami dan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi berhasil melewati Kagami dengan kecepatannya, dan hendak mencetak poin tapi di block oleh Kagami.

" _Sugoi_!" Kata Fukuda.

"Tidak ada yang bergeming!" Kata Furihata.

"Mereka seimbang!" Kata Kawahara.

"Kiyoshi benar-benar hebat! Dia belum bermain cukup lama, tapi dia sebaik ini melawan Kagami." Kata Hyuga.

"Tapi Kagami lah yang menekannya." Kata Izuki.

' _Tapi itu bukan pergerakan dari Kiyoshi-san. Apa karena dia sudah lama tidak bermain?'_

Tanya Haruna dalam hati.

Kali ini Kagami yang balas menyerang. Kagami dihadang ketat oleh Kiyoshi tapi dia berhasil melewatinya. Kagami hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi dihadang Kiyoshi dan Kagami melakukan _double clutch._

"Luar biasa! Dia memasukannya dari belakang?" Furihata kagum pada Kagami.

"Kagami menang!"

"Haahh…. Kau mengalahkanku. Aku kalah. Sesuai janji, kau lah pemain awalnya." Kata Kiyoshi sambil memegang pundak Kagami.

"Osu." Jawab Kagami.

"Tunggu!" Riko tercengang.

Kagami pun segera meninggalkan GYM.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kiyoshi?" Tanya Izuki.

"Yaah, dia benar-benar kuat." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Dan apa yang akan kami lakukan tanpamu?!" Bentak Riko sambil memukul Kiyoshi menggunakan kipas kertas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengatakan aku belum bermain itu terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Itulah yang terbaik yang aku bisa."

"Itu bukan kemampuan terbaikmu! Kau bertingkah bodoh! Lihat kakimu! Itu _uwabaki_ , Bodoh!" bentak Hyuga.

Riko menjatuhkan kipas kertasnya dan trio kelas satu segera mengeluarkan "Heehhh?!" mereka.

"Dasar! Jangan bilang kau kalah dengan sengaja." Kata Hyuga.

"Oh, sial!" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Tidak sengaja?!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Ampun!" Kata Riko.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Seirin melakukan latih tanding melawan Tokushin.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kalian empat teratas tim Tokyo."

"Apa kalian meremehkan kami?!"

Itulah respon para pemain Tokushin yang akan berhadapan dengan Seirin.

"Ne, Furihata, kita kelas satu ingin bermain juga. Kita bahkan mendapat seragam kita." Kata Fukuda yang ketakutan dan ada bulir air di matanya.

"Ya." Jawab Furihata yang memiliki keadaan yang sama dengan Fukuda.

"Tapi tidakkah ini terlalu tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Aku tidak percaya starter kalian semua pemain kelas satu!"

"Aku benar-benar sangat marah! Ayo hancurkan mereka dan kirim mereka ke rumah!" Teriak kapten Tokushin.

"Yah!" Jawab pemain Tokushin yang lain.

"Heehh?" Trio kelas satu pun gemetar ketakutan.

Di bench, Semua pun kebingungan kecuali Kiyoshi dan Riko.

"Pelatih, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Izuki.

"Dia memaksa ingin melihat permainan kelas satu." Jawab Riko.

"Kiyoshi, apa ini?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Hmm?" Kiyoshi tersenyum.

.

 **Flashback**

"Mulai besok kita akan melakukan latih tanding tiga kali berturut-turut." Kata Riko.

"Latih tanding? Kenapa kita bermain lagi tepat sebelum libur musim panas?" Tanya Izuki.

"Aku akan bisa tahu apa yang perlu kalian kembangkan" Kata Riko lalu menaruh tangannya di depan wajahnya dan muncul seringai. "Saat libur musim panas, kalian akan bersenang-senang berlatih sekeras mungkin." Lanjutnya dengan antusias dan muncul bintang-bintang imajiner di sekelilingnya.

"Naa, Riko. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." Kaya Kiyoshi

"Haah?" Riko menoleh ke Kiyoshi.

 **End Flashback**

 _._

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kiyoshi." Tanya Koganei yang memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Semua menoleh ke arah Koganei. "Kita mungkin akan kalah di pertandingan ini, benar?"

"Hum!" Jawab Hyuga.

"Akhir-akhir ini kagami bermain sangat egois." Lanjut Koganei.

"Hum Hum!"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa menang kalau begitu. Karena itulah kau membuat mereka kalah dengan sengaja, jadi dia akan sadar dia tidak akan bisa menang sendirian, benar?" Lanjut Koganei lagi.

"Begitu ya?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Are?!"

"Kau hebat Koga!" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Eh? Yah, Tapi…"

"Yah, kau tidak salah tapi, apa kau tidak pikir dia begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya bahkan jika kita tidak memberitahunya?" Kiyoshi memfokuskan penglihatannya di lapangan. "Dia tidak terlihat tidak yakin atau mengkhawatirkan bagiku. Jika ada seseorang yang aku inginkan menyadari sesuatu adalah Dia." Lanjutnya.

"Eh? Tetsuya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Yah."

"Ya, aku memang sempat memikirkannya. Aku merasa, dia belum berubah sejak SMP. Gaya basketnya memang menarik dan unik, tapi aku merasa dia seperti berjalan di tempat."

"Haruna-chan mengenal Kuroko-kun sudah lama kan?" Tanya Riko.

"Ya, aku satu kelas dengannya sejak kelas satu." Jawab Haruna.

Pertandingan pun dikuasai oleh Kagami. Seirin akhirnya menang dan berakhir dengan Kagami menghancurkan lawannya sendirian.

"Tetsuya…." Gumam Haruna.

.

.

Kiyoshi dan Riko mengundang Haruna untuk datang ke Maji Burger.

"Ada apa, Kantoku? Ini kan sudah gelap." Kata Haruna.

"Mou, jangan begitu, Haruna-chan. Kau bisa menjelaskan perkembangan pemain pada Teppei."

"Ya, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Haruna duduk bersama mereka setelah memesan makanan dan minuman.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan pemain yang lain sih." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Apa maksumu, Kiyoshi-san?" Tanya Haruna.

"Dan apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Riko. "Tiba-tiba menantang Kagami-kun _one-on-one_ , membuat semua kelas satu bermain dalam pertandingan dan berakhir dengan Kagami-kun menghancurkan mereka sendirian. Apa rencanamu?"

"Kenapa kalian selalu mengatakan hal buruk soal diriku? Aku menantangnya _one-on-one_ hanya untuk membandingkan kekuatan kami, sungguh!" Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Lalu, bagaimana hasil pertandingan hari ini?" Tanya Riko.

"Yah, aku rasa aku memang memikirkan sesuatu." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Jadi, apa maksud Kiyoshi-san sebenarnya?" Muncul tiga siku di dahi Haruna.

"Aku ingin Kuroko-kun tahu batas basketnya saat ini." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Batas basketnya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Secara positif, cara basketnya mengadalkan rekan setimnya. Tergantung empat lainnya dia bisa menjadi kuat atau lemah. Secara negatif, dia bergantung pada lainnya. Untuk melewati tembok ini, dia harus meninggalkan caranya." Jelas Kiyoshi.

"Meninggalkan?" Tanya Riko.

"Dan membuat cara bermain basket yang baru untuk dirinya." Lanjut Kiyoshi.

"Tidak semudah itu." Sahut Haruna.

"Eh?"

"Basket Tetsuya sulit untuk dikembangkan. _Misdirection_ miliknya memang unik dan hebat, tapi jika Tetsuya salah mengambil langkah, maka semua akan berakhir." Jelas Haruna.

"Apa maksudmu, Haruna-chan?"

"Mengenai cara basketnya yang baru, tentu Tetsuya harus memikirkannya sendiri. Dia memang harus berhenti bergantung pada siapapun karna bergantung dan bekerja sama itu berbeda. Dia memiliki senjata yang sangat hebat tapi jika dia salah memperhitungkan bagaimana dia akan menggunakan senjata itu, Tetsuya tidak akan bisa menggunakannya lagi. Resiko untuk hal ini sangat besar." Jelas Haruna panjang lebar.

"Resiko?" Tanya Riko.

"Ya. Dan resikonya adalah, Tetsuya akan kehilangan hawa keberadaan tipisnya, dan dia tidak akan berguna." Jawab Haruna.

"Tidak. Dia akan baik-baik saja sekarang." Kiyoshi tersenyum setelah dia melihat ke kaca.

"Tetsuya?" Haruna melihat Kuroko berlari dan tersenyum.

"Eh?" Riko tersenyum saat melihat Kuroko. "Anak laki-laki itu enak, ya."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku harus pergi." Haruna berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Riko.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibuku sendirian." Jawab Haruna.

"Ibumu?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ibuku sudah di rawat di rumah sakit sejak pertengahan musim semi tahun lalu. Jadi aku harus pergi." Haruna membungkuk dan meninggalkan Maji Burger.

' _Aku bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan Seirin. Mereka benar-benar berjuang dengan keras. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berjuang agar kami bisa menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!'_

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Haruna. Tanpa ada yang tau.

* * *

Yaahhh maaf sekali karna Hana udah lama banget ngga update, tugas kuliah numpuk, sibuk juga karna kegiatan di kampus, maklum mahasiswa baru jadi harus ikut kegiatan ini itu (malah curhat). hontouni gomennasai.

Dan ini chapter 4, berhubung bulan ini kegiatan Hana sudah sedikit longgar, Hana janji bakal update cepet kok (kalau masih ada yan mau baca sih, kalau ngga ada ya sudah :D)

Karna sejauh ini blom ada yang review lagi, Hana sebenernya ragu mau lanjut sampai habis apa engga tapi Hana tetep lanjut kok :)

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

' _Aku bersyukur bisa bergabung dengan Seirin. Mereka benar-benar berjuang dengan keras. Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berjuang agar kami bisa menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!'_

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Haruna. Tanpa ada yang tau.

* * *

 **Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Okaa-san, aku senang aku bisa bergabung dengan Seirin. Mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga dan mereka tidak menyerah. Kami akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Okaa-san, aku ingin Okaa-san melihat kami menjadi juara. Bangunlah, Okaa-san." Haruna mengecup kening wanita bersurai pirang yang sedang tertidur dengan damai dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang ada di tubuhnya.

.

.

Hari ini, latihan seperti biasanya. Langit cerah, dan semangat para pemain membuat gadis pirang itu merasa lega. Perasaannya sudah lebih lega setelah melihat sahabat baiknya tersenyum.

"Tahun ini, pada awal dan akhir liburan musim panas, kita akan mengadakan _training camp_ ke pantai dan gunung." Kata Riko.

"Dua-duanya dipilih?!" Kata Koganei dan Izuki yang memasang wajah aneh.

"Kualifikasi Winter Cup dimulai setelah liburan musim panas berakhir. Sangat penting untuk memanfaatkan liburan ini sebaik mungkin. Ayo berjuang sekuat tenaga! Bubar!" Kata Hyuga dengan semangat.

"Maaf, aku akan membicarakan dengan Sensei soal _training camp_ kita." Kata Riko lalu meninggalkan GYM dan mendapat tatapan yang dalam dari Hyuga.

Para pemain pun membereskan lapangan karena latihan sudah selesai. Haruna juga sudah selesai mengisi tabel data dari setiap pemain.

" _Itai_!" Teriak Kagami yang kakinya tertabrak papan _score_ yang didorong oleh Kuroko.

" _Sumimasen_." Kata Kuroko datar.

"Sakit tau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Kata Kagami.

"Kagami-kun jangan permasalahkan hal ini."

"Ini salahnya karena berkeliaran di sekitar kakiku." Kagami menunjuk Ni-gou yang duduk di depannya dengan mengayunkan kakinya.

"Guk!" Ni-gou berjalan mendekati Kagami.

"Hei! Menyingkir sana!"

"Sepertinya kita bisa membawa Ni-gou saat _training camp_ nanti. Pemilik penginapan akan mengizinkannya." Kata Kuroko.

"Jangan dibawa! Dia mengganggu!" Bentak Kagami.

"Kagami-kun _hidoidesu."_

"Waa! Menyingkir sana!" Kagami masih sibuk dengan Ni-gou yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

"Mereka sudah mulai saling bicara lagi, tapi mereka lebih sering bertengkar." Kata Koganei.

"Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Tapi mereka tidak saling mengumpan saat latihan hari ini." Kata Koganei.

"Yah, hanya untuk saat ini saja. Mereka akan saling mengumpan lagi saat musim dingin." Kata Kiyoshi.

' _Ya, itu benar. Mereka adalah Bayangan dan Cahaya yang baru.'_

Pikir Haruna dengan aura warna-warni di sekitarnya meski wajahnya masih datar.

"Heh? Haruna-chan sepertinya sedang senang." Kata Koganei.

"Ha? Senang dari mananya? Wajahnya terlihat biasa saja." Kata Tsuchida.

"Kau tidak merasakan aura Haruna-chan yang gembira?" Tanya Koganei.

"Haah? Aura?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Ya, begitulah Koga-san." Jawab Haruna dengan senyuman tipis yang sangat singkat lalu wajahnya kembali datar.

"Heehh?! Haruna-chan tersenyum!" Koganei berteriak.

" _Minna_! Sekali lagi berkumpul!" Teriak Hyuga dari pinggir lapangan.

Semua pemain segera menghampiri Hyuga, begitu juga dengan Haruna.

"Kita saat ini dalam masalah besar." Kata Hyuga. "Agar bisa mengadakan dua _training camp_ tahun ini, kami memilih penginapan yang murah. Kita harus membuat makanan kita sendiri, dan itulah masalahnya. Kantoku yang akan…. Memasak!" Lanjut Hyuga dengan keringat di wajahnya.

"He? Memangnya itu buruk?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja itu buruk!" Jawab Hyuga sambil menunjuk Haruna. "Saat pertandingan melawan Touou, kalian lihat sendiri madu lemonnya! Jadi…"

"Itu sudah bukan masakan." Sahut Kiyoshi dengan pose berpikir.

"Aku rasa itu biasa saja." Kata Haruna dengan santai.

"Biasa saja apanya?! Itu sangat parah!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Maksudmu itu tidak bisa dimakan?!" Tanya trio kelas satu. "Kenapa kita tidak memasak sendiri?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku harap kita bisa tapi…" Jawab Hyuga.

"Latihannya akan sangat berat, tidak ada yang bisa bergerak saat malam." Jawab Izuki.

"Gawat! Hanya memikirkannya….." Koganei sepertinya ingin muntah.

"Koga!" Kata Tsuchida yang ada di sebelahnya.

Lalu para kelas satu memasang ekspresi ketakutan (Kecuali Kuroko). "Kita bisa mati!" Itulah yang dikatakan trio kelas satu.

"Pas sekali! Kebetulan aku memiliki latihan khusus untuk kalian." Kata Haruna dengan pose berpikir.

"Latihan khusus?" Tanya Koganei.

"Ya! LA-TI-HAN NE-RA-KA!" Jawab Haruna dengan suara dan nada yang Horor.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Teriak Trio kelas satu dan Koganei.

.

Di ruang klub memasak, Riko sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu dan di papan tulis tertulis 'Percobaan rasa menu makanan _training camp_ '. Semua yang ada di situ merasa cemas saat menunggu makanan yang dibuat oleh Riko.

"Percobaan rasa?" Bisik Furihata pada Hyuga.

"Kita tidak bisa menyuruhnya berlatih memasak hanya karena dia payah." Jawab Hyuga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah _senpai-tachi_ bisa memasak?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Sedikit." Jawab Izuki.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Koganei.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawab Hyuga.

"Mungkin Mitobe yang bisa. Kalau Kuroko?" Tanya Izuki.

"Aku hanya bisa merebus telur." Jawab Kuroko.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Hai! Sudah jadi! kare." Kata Riko dengan wajah merona dan senyum manis.

"Kareee?!" Semua menganga melihat masakan Riko. (kecuali Kuroko dan Haruna)

"Itu sayuran utuh?!"

"Suara 'ton ton ton' apa itu?!"

"Jangan pedulikan penampilannya, pasti rasanya enak. Lagi pula hanya kare." Kata Riko masih dengan wajah merona dan senyum manisnya.

"Ba-baiklah…." Kata Hyuga

" _Itadakimasu._ " Ucap semua bersamaan.

Seketika, wajah mereka menjadi ungu.

"Menjijikkan!"

"Kalau mau tambah bilang saja!" Kata Riko sambil mengaduk-aduk masakannya yang sepanci.

"Dia membuat sepanci?!"

Saat melihat mereka memakan makanan dengan wajah yang aneh, senyuman Riko menghilang.

"Ternyata memang rasanya tidak enak ya." Kata Riko yang menyembunyikan jari-jarinya yang terluka.

Hyuga terpaku lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

" _Gochisousama_." Katanya lalu berdiri. "Rasanya enak tapi agak terlalu pedas. Aku akan membeli minuman." Hyuga membuka pintu lalu keluar.

"Rasanya unik tapi cukup enak. Ada bumbu terpenting di dalamnya. Ada cinta. Tapi mungkin ada kesalahan saat kau memasaknya. Kenapa tidak kau coba lagi?" Kata Kiyoshi yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi panci masakan Riko dengan senyuman.

"Hum!" Jawab Riko lalu tersenyum.

Izuki keluar dan memanggil Hyuga tapi…

"HYUGAA!" Izuki terkejut melihat jiwa Hyuga yang sedang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Lalu, Kiyoshi menghampiri yang lain.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa mengajari Riko memasak?" Tanya Kiyoshi dengan peluh-peluh di wajahnya.

"Hei Kiyoshi kau mengeluarkan keringat yang aneh!" Kata Koganei.

"Kalau begitu Mitobe… Mitobe!"

"Waahh Dia pergi!"

"Jadi siapa yang akan mengajari dia? Aku atau Izuki?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Bagaimana kalau Haruna-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Benar juga!"

Lalu Koganei dan Tsuchida menghampiri Haruna yang duduk bersama Kuroko.

"Haruna-chan!" Panggil keduanya.

"Heh? Ada apa?"

"Tolong ajari Kantoku memasak!" Kata Koganei.

"Yaahh, soal itu… sebenarnya masakan Kantoku lebih baik dari masakanku." Jawab Haruna.

"Heh? Maksudmu?"

"Haruna-chan sama sekali tidak bisa memasak." Jawab Kuroko.

"Haaahhh?!" Teriak Koganei.

" _Uso!_ Haruna-chan pasti bisa memasak!" Kata Tsuchida.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Kalau Haruko pasti bisa." Jawab Haruna.

"Haruna-chan bukan gadis feminim yang senang melakukan kegiatan seperti itu. Menurutku dia lebih mirip laki-laki." Ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Tetsuya… kalimatmu barusan sangat bagus. Mungkin kau akan mendapat perlakuan special dari ku saat _training camp_ nanti." Kata Haruna dengan kalem tapi menyimpan seribu ancaman. Kuroko langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau begitu kita ajak saja Haruko-chan!" Usul Koganei.

"Sayang sekali, Koga-san. Haruko sedang sakit dan aku tidak akan mengizinkannya ikut." Kata Haruna.

"Tamatlah kita…." Koganei terlihat frustasi.

Lalu, Kagami menghidupkan kompor dan mulai memasak sesuatu.

"Ini…." Kagami meletakkan hasil karyanya ke meja. Sudah ada Koganei, dan trio kelas satu.

"Weehh? Ini kelihatan enak!" Furihata kagum.

"Aku akan mencicipinya!" Kogane mencomot makanan dengan sumpit dan memakannya. "Enaakkk!" Katanya.

"Kagami, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Yah… aku tinggal sendiri jadi…."

Riko memperhatikan mereka yang sedang menikmati masakan Kagami, lalu mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami-kun! Ajari aku cara membuat kare!" Kata Riko dengan antusias.

"Osu! Tapi aku guru yang tegas." Kata Kagami.

Setelah beberapa lama, kare hasil kerja sama Riko dan Kagami pun siap.

"Waaahhhh…."

"Enak! Kelihatan enak!"

"Itu kare sempurna!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan benar kali ini! Silahkan!" Kata Riko.

" _itadakimasu_." Kata semua dengan antusias.

Mereka menyendokkan makanan itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut mereka. Tapi lagi-lagi, wajah mereka menjadi ungu seketika.

" _Uso_! _Nande_?" Kata Riko dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Kami juga tidak tau!" Kata Koganei.

"Apa ini?!"

"Satu-satunya yang bisa aku katakan adalah…"

"Menjijikkan!" Kata mereka bersamaan lalu _sweatdrop_.

"Kagami, bukankah kau membuat ini bersama dia?" Tanya Koganei.

"Memang, bahkan aku coba juga."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Ketidak bisaan memasak Kantoku melebihi pemahaman manusia." Kata Izuki.

"Tapi ini hampir luar biasa."

"Enak kok!" Kata Kuroko yang memakan kare hasil karya Kagami dan Riko.

Haruna hanya _sweatdrop_.

' _Sebenarnya apa sih yang kalian lakukan?'_

"Kuroko cukup! Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Kata Izuki.

"Tapi benar kok."

"Mungkinkah?! Apa kau mengambil sendiri Kuroko?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Hai. Mereka melupakanku jadi…."

"Riko, bisakah kau mengambilnya lagi?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Hah? Ya, tentu." Riko mulai mengambilkan satu porsi makanan. "Pertama, taruh nasinya di piring. Lalu sebelum ditambah kuah…" Riko terlihat memasukkan sesuatu ke nasi.

"Apa dia memasukkan keju?" Tanya Koganei. "Aneh… Hey! Apa itu?!" Koganei berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ini serbuk protein dan vitamin C." Jawab Riko.

"I-itu diaaa!" Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Lalu Riko menyiapkan lagi kare biasa tanpa ada serbuk protein dan vitamin C. Mereka pun memakannya.

"Normal." Kata mereka.

"Kalau begitu bilang saja kalau rasanya enak!" Kata Riko.

.

.

" _Training camp_?! Dimana?" Tanya Kei.

"Pantai."

"Bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ikut!"

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau hanya akan mengganggu!"

"Pokoknya aku ikut. Aku akan bilang pada Otou-san agar aku bisa ikut."

"Woy! Onii-chan!"

"Pokoknya segera siapkan barang-barangmu, kita akan segera berangkat." Kei berjalan menjauhi Haruna.

"Memangnya kau ini siapa?! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu dasar bodoh!" Haruna menepuk jidatnya.

' _Dasar! Seenaknya saja dia itu!'_

.

.

"Waahhh…"

"Aku mencium bau pantai. Kita harus kesana!" Kata Izuki.

"Diam Izuki." Kata Hyuga.

"Ayo renang!" Teriak Koganei.

"Ini _training camp_ , Bodoh!" Bentak Hyuga.

Lalu ada sebuah mobil berhenti.

"Bocah! Berani pegang putriku, kubunuh kalian!" Kata orang yang ada di dalam mobil.

" _Arigatou_ papa." Kata Riko melambaikan tangannya.

"Itu Ayahnya Kantoku." Kata Hyuga.

"Seperti biasa menyeramkan." Kata Koga.

Lalu, sebuah mobil datang lagi. Seorang gadis keluar dari mobil itu dengan _hot pants_ dan jaket tipis berwarna kuning.

"Maaf terlambat, Minna." Kata gadis itu.

"Haruna-chan! Kau sering sekali terlambat!" Kata Riko.

"Maaf. Itu karena orang aneh ini ingin ikut _training camp_." Jawab Haruna menunjuk pemuda yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Hei semua." Sapa pemuda itu.

"Heehhh?!" Trio kelas satu

"Kei-san?" Panggil Kuroko.

"Oh, Tetsuya-kun. Lama tidak bertemu." Kata pemuda yang dipanggil Kei tadi.

"Eh? Yah, tapi kita belum lama ini bertemu." Kata Kuroko _sweatdrop._

"Ah! Benar juga! Ahahahah…" Kata pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mengenalnya, Kuroko?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ya, Dia kan kakaknya Haruna-chan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Ka-Kakaknya Haruna-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Di-dia tampan!"

"Dan dia model terkenal itu?!" Tanya Riko.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan melebih-lebihkan orang aneh ini. Ayo segera latihan." Kata Haruna.

"Haruna!" Kei _sweatdrop_.

"Apa? Sudah parkirkan mobilmu sana!" Kata Haruna.

"Haruna, kau kejam sekali pada kakakmu." Kata Hyuga.

"Yah, dia hanya orang aneh. Dan lebih aneh dari Kise." Jawab Haruna.

"Jadi, apa itu?" Izuki menujuk ke sebuah replika lapangan basket di pantai.

"Fufu… Papaku yang menyiapkan semua ini." Jawab Riko.

"Jangan-jangan di sini kita…" Kata Hyuga.

"Ya! bermain basket!" Jawab Riko lalu semuanya menuju lapangan buatan.

"Heehh?"

"Bayangkan kekuatan tim sebagai persamaan jika kekuatan individunya rendah hasilnya tidak akan besar. Apa yang dibutuhkan Seirin sekarang adalah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan dari tiap pemain. Tapi jangan salah. Kita tidak menciptakan tim dengan kekuatan individu tapi meningkatkan kekuatan masing-masing dan menggabungkannya sebagai tim. Seirin akan menang sebagai tim. _Shot_ , _pass_ , _dribble_ , untuk meningkatkan kemampuan masing-masing, kita akan mulai dengan yang paling dasar, yaitu kaki dan pinggul kalian. Itulah sebabnya kita berlatih di pantai." Haruna menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Ini akan membuat kami dua kali lebih lelah." Kata Kagami sambil menginjak-injak pasir.

"Baiklah, kita akan melakukan dengan menggandakan porsi latihan kalian tiga kali." Riko melepaskan seragamnya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang memakai pakaian khas musim panas, begitu juga Haruna yang melepas jaketnya dan dia menggunakan ting top ketat berwarna putih, lalu mengikat rambutnya dengan model _high ponytail._

"Waahh! Haruna?!"

"Tubuhnya indah sekali!"

"Itu C-cup!"

"Hentikan itu!" Bentak Haruna.

"Ayo kita muali! _Training camp_ neraka ini!" Kata Riko lalu meniup peluit. Haruna sudah mempersiapkan papan jalan dengan beberapa kertas yang berisi tabel data dari para pemain.

"Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras ya." Kata Kei yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Haruna.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Pelatih mereka juga benar-benar seorang gadis. Aku kagum dengan tim ini."

"Jangan melirik Aida-san seenaknya ya, Onii-chan! Aku akan memukulmu!" Kata Haruna.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Dia kan lebih muda dariku."

Pelatihan neraka memang benar-benar neraka. Banyak dari mereka yang terlihat kelelahan. Bahkan Kagami sampai tidak bisa melakukan _dunk_.

"Kerja bagus! Kita akan ke GYM sore nanti." Kata Riko setelah latihan selesai.

Latihan di GYM pun berjalan dengan lancar.

' _Pergerakan semua benar-benar meningkat! Latihan ini memang sangat membantu.'_

Batin Haruna yang sedang mengisi data.

.

.

Semua pemain sedang beristirahat. Setelah membersihkan badannya, Haruna ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain. Ada Kei, Kuroko, Kagami, dan yang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ah, itu dia!" Kata Kei yang menunjuk Haruna.

"Jangan membicarakan hal aneh tentangku!" Kata Haruna.

"Tidak kok."

Haruna mendekati Kuroko dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tetsuya, tentang cara barumu, apa kau sudah menentukannya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Aku masih belum mendapat ide apapun."

"Hm… begitu kah? Aku tahu akan sulit untukmu menentukannya tapi kau harus segera memikirkannya, Tetsuya. Mereka semua kuat."

"Ya, aku tahu itu Haruna-chan. Karena itulah aku tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah kali ini."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mengajakku untuk bergabung bersama kalian."

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Haruna-chan. Kita akan berjuang bersama dan kita akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."

"Ya, kau benar." Senyum tipis terpasang di wajah Haruna. Senyum yang dirindukan oleh Kuroko dan Kei meski Haruna hanya memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

"Eh? Haruna tersenyum?!" Kata Kagami.

"Aku tidak tersenyum." Jawab Haruna.

"Bohong! Kau tadi tersenyum! Aku lihat sendiri!"

"Aku tidak tersenyum, Kagami!"

"Kau tersenyum!"

"Tidak!"

"Tersenyum!"

"Tidak!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Haruna bangun dan mendengar keributan.

' _Ada apa ribut-ribut?'_

Haruna langsung menuju TKP. Di sana ada Midorima dan Takao yang sepertinya baru sampai.

"Eh? Midorima?!" Haruna menunjuk Midorima yang baru saja ribut dengan Kagami.

"Haruna?! Kau juga ada di sini nodayo?!" Tanya Midorima.

"Tentu saja!"

' _Heh? Siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya tidak asing. Kulit putih pucat, rambut pirang, mata merah…. Ah! Dia kan yang ada di kedai okonomiyaki waktu itu!'_

"Hei!" Terdengar suara Riko dari belakang. "Semua sudah menunggu untuk sarapan!" Kata Riko dengan tubuh penuh darah dan mengancungkan pisau daging yang juga penuh dengan darah.

"Heh?!"

"Sekolah macam apa tempatmu itu Kuroko?!" Tanya Midorima.

"SMA Seirin." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Bentak Midorima.

"Are? Shutoku?" Tanya Riko. "Dan Haruna-chan! Kau bangun paling akhir! Kau juga sulit sekali dibangunkan!" Kata Riko.

"Maaf, Kantoku. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Itu karena orang aneh itu menggangguku!" Jawab Haruna.

"Orang aneh?" Tanya Midorima.

"Hei hei! Di sini kalian rupanya? Cepatlah! Semua sudah menunggu!" Tiba-tiba Kei muncul dari belakang Riko. "Ah, Haruna sudah bangun ya? Kau begadang semalaman."

"Kau pikir itu salah siapa?! Kau menggangguku! Lagi pula apa tujuanmu ikut _training camp_ ini? Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Seirin?! Pulang sana! Kau mengganggu!" Haruna terlihat kesal.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan marah seperti itu, tidak baik." Kata Kei mengusap kepala Haruna. "Aah, ada Midorima-kun ya? Lama tidak bertemu, apa kabar?" Tanya Kei.

"Ya, baik-baik saja." Kata Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kei-san?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kei-san?" Tanya Takao.

"Yaah, aku hanya ingin menjaga dan mengawasi adikku yang nakal ini." Jawab Kei.

"Siapa yang kau sebut nakal?!" Protes Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ke cafeteria ya." Kata Kei yang pergi bersama Riko.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sana! Dasar baka Kei!" Gumam Haruna.

.

Hari ini, karena Shutoku juga datang di penginapan yang sama dengan Seirin, maka selama _training camp_ Seirin akan melakukan latih tanding dengan Shutoku.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

*Fiuuhh* update chapter 5. maaf kalau lama. Hana gak akan banyak cing cong kok, cuma mau ucapin Terima Kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, follow, favorite, atau reviwe. Hana sangat menghargai.

See you next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Mulai hari ini sebagai ganti latihan kita di GYM, kita akan melakukan latih tanding bersama SMA Shutoku." Kata Riko sebelum latihan dimulai.

Semua pemain menuju tengah lapangan untuk berlatih. Seirin dan Shutoku sepertinya sudah siap melakukan latih tanding ini begitu juga Kagami.

"Aah, Kagami-kun tunggu dulu." Riko menghentikan langkah Kagami, membuat Kagami menoleh ke arah Riko. "Belikan minuman untuk semuanya." Lanjut Riko.

"Haahh?!" Jawab Kagami.

"Pergilah ke super market terdekat 500 meter dari sini, Go!" Kata Riko dengan memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?!" Protes Kagami.

"Mereka mungkin berat jadi kau bisa membawanya satu-satu ke sini."

"Satu-satu?!"

"Semua sedang berlatih, jadi cepatlah!"

"Berapa putaran itu?!"

Dan Kagami pun berangkat memenuhi perintah terselubung Riko. Haruna mengamati pergerakan setiap pemain, maupun Seirin atau Shutoku.

' _Pergerakan Seirin meningkat tapi Shutoku masih unggul. Bukan hanya Midorima, tapi pemain Shutoku yang lain memang hebat dan mereka memiliki dasar yang kuat. Seirin harus menjalani latihan yang lebih dari ini.'_

Haruna benar-benar fokus mengamati setiap pemain Seirin dan Shutoku.

"Wah, kau fokus sekali ya, Haruna." Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wuuaaa! Onii-chan! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau terlalu fokus, Haruna. Santailah sedikit."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku harus fokus mengamati setiap perkembangan mereka. Aku harus membandingkan kekuatan antara Seirin dan Shutoku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melihat apa saja yang kurang dari Seirin. Shutoku itu kuat, ditambah lagi mereka memiliki Midorima."

"Tapi kan Seirin mempunyai Yorisato Haruna sang ahli strategi, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Cara bicaramu seolah Seirin bisa menang hanya dengan mengandalkan strategiku saja!" Haruna menepuk jidatnya. "Tentu saja Seirin harus berjuang agar mereka bisa menang dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, aku kan hanya mendukung mereka, tidak lebih dari itu."

"Haah baiklah. Kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik ya. Aku bangga padamu."

"Lagi pula, kenapa Onii-chan ngotot ingin ikut denganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga dan mengawasimu. Lagi pula ini Otou-san bilang ini ide yang bagus."

"Oh, ya terserah kau saja."

Haruna kembali fokus ke lapangan. Kali ini Kuroko memegang bola dan dia di hadang oleh Midorima. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan mengoper bolanya. Otomatis, Haruna terkejut.

"Tetsuya?! Apa mungkin dia ingin mencoba _one-on-one_ dengan Midorima?" Gumam Haruna.

Kemudian Kuroko mendribble bolanya lalu direbut oleh Takao. Takao mengopernya ke Midorima dan Midorima melakukan _three point_.

' _Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang cara barumu dan kau berusaha mengembangkannya dengan melawan Midorima seperti itu?'_

Haruna menatap Kuroko yang sedang berbicara dengan Midorima.

.

"Kagami berlari keluar. Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kata Otsubo pada Pelatih Shutoku yang didengar oleh Haruna. Haruna pun menoleh dan berusaha mendengar lagi percakapan mereka.

"Tidak. Kekuatan Kagami terletak pada lompatannya yang terus bertambah tinggi setiap kali dia melompat. Bahkan saat pertandingan. Lompatannya tidak berdasar atas keinginan atau semangat, tapi pada fisiknya. Dia pasti menyadarinya dan sekarang melatihnya." Pelatih Shutoku menghadap ke Riko. "Dia pelatih yang hebat. Selain itu, Kiyoshi Teppei. Musuh yang luar biasa telah kembali."

"Lalu, gadis itu…" Otsubo melirik Haruna. Haruna sebenarnya mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi dia tetap menatap lapangan dan pura-pura tidak mendengar mereka.

"Yorisato Haruna, ya? Dia yang mengawasi langsung pelatihan Kiseki no Sedai. Kemampuannya menyusun strategi dengan cepat dan sempurna sangat luar biasa. Seirin akan menjadi tim yang berbahaya." Kata Pelatih Shutoku.

.

Saaatnya melepas lelah bagi Shutoku dan Seirin. Semua kembali ke penginapan dan beristirahat. Setelah membersihkan dan menyegarkan diri, Haruna duduk di halaman belakang penginapan. Tidak ada orang di sini karena yang lain sedang sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing. Haruna duduk dan memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Are? Kau kan manajer Seirin?" Suara pemuda yang berada di belakang Haruna membuat Haruna menoleh.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" Tanya Haruna. Pemuda itu lalu menghampiri Haruna.

"Haahh… setelah mandi memang menyegarkan." Katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Haruna. "Aku melihatmu waktu di kedai okonomiyaki, tapi aku tidak melihatmu saat Seirin melawan kami."

"Itu karena aku belum bergabung."

"Begitu kah? Oiya, kita belum kenalan ya. Aku Takao Kazunari." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Yorisato Haruna. Yoroshiku." Kata Haruna sambil menjabat tangan Takao.

"Yorisato ya? Aku sering mendengar namamu. Kau cukup terkenal karena kau pelatih Kiseki no Sedai."

"Aku tidak melatih mereka. Aku hanya mengawasi mereka."

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau masuk ke SMA Seirin? Bukannya kau bisa masuk ke SMA yang lebih terkenal?"

"Itu karena Ayahku yang menyuruhku. Lagi pula aku ingin satu sekolah dengan sahabat baikku." Haruna memandang langit.

"Sahabat baik?"

"Ya. Tetsuya sahabat baikku."

"Tetsuya? Kuroko maksudmu? Ah benar juga! Berarti kau dulu juga satu sekolah dengan Shin-chan ya?" Tanya Takao penuh semangat.

"Shin-chan?" Haruna menoleh dan memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Midorima maksudku. Kau juga dekat dengannya kan?"

"Ya, aku memang satu sekolah tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku hanya berteman dekat dengan Kise dan Tetsuya saja."

"Yaah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin tanya tentang Shin-chan. Dia terlalu tsundere. Aku ingin mengerjai dia sekali-sekali."

"Mengerjai dia? Yah, setahuku dia tidak suka dengan kucing."

"Heh? Benarkah? Apa dia takut kucing?"

"Mungkin saja." Haruna memegang dagunga dengan tangan kanan seperti pose berpikir.

"Wah informasi penting! Terima kasih ya, Yorisato!" Takao tersenyum lebar dan menyimpan sejuta kejahilan untuk sahabat tsunderenya itu.

"Hum. Sebenarnya kau bisa memanggilku Haruna sih."

"Eh? Kau menyuruhku memanggilmu dengan nama depan?"

"Ya, soalnya aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dipanggil Yorisato."

"Heeh? Begitu ya? Kalau begitu baiklah."

Lalu ada suara yang mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Ano, _sumimasen_."

"Huuaaahh!" Takao terkejut, Haruna juga terkejut tapi tidak sampai berteriak.

"Tetsuya, kau mengagetkan kami!" Kata Haruna.

"Kantoku sudah selesai memasak dan menyuruhku memanggil Haruna-chan untuk makan malam." Kata Kuroko.

"Tapi, masakan Kantoku tidak enak. Aku tidak mau!" Haruna melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi Kantoku dibantu Kei-san kok."

"Yasudah lah. Ne, Takao, aku duluan ya. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu." Haruna memberikan senyum tipis pada Takao.

"Ah, ya. Lain kali kita akan mengobrol lagi." Kata Takao.

' _Ternyata dia baik dan manis. Aku pikir dia gadis yang sulit untuk diajak berteman karna tatapannya yang selalu dingin, tapi ternyata dia menyenangkan.'_

Itulah yang Takao pikirkan saat dia melihat punggung Haruna yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

"Pertandingan usai!" Wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan selesai. "82-91, Shutoku!"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Semua pemain kemudian membubarkan diri.

"Kerja bagus!" Haruna membagikan handuk dan minuman pada setiap pemain.

-Seirin kembali ke penginapan-

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang latihan ini, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Riko.

"Menurutku? Soal itu, kita memang tidak pernah memenangkan latih tanding melawan Shutoku, tapi meski begitu setiap pemain sudah berkembang. Mereka sudah bisa mengimbangi pemain Shutoku meski tanpa Kagami. Yah, aku rasa latihan ini memang sangat cocok tapi…."

"Tapi?"

"Aaah, tidak ada."

' _Saat ini Kagami sudah semakin kuat. Lompatannya akan terus berkembang dan akan menjadi senjata yang sangat hebat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Tetsuya? Apa dia masih belum menemukan cara barunya? Jika terus begini, Tetsuya akan semakin dihancurkan oleh mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantunya?'_

Di halaman belakang penginapan, ada ember-ember besar yang terisi penuh oleh es batu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ini adalah teknik spesialku, ini baik untuk sakit otot dan kelelahan." Jawab Riko.

"Dingin sekali!" Kata Izuki saat masuk ke ember itu. "Yah, akhirnya kita tidak pernah memenangkan pertandingan."

"Apakah kita menurun?" Tanya Koganei.

"Bukan begitu. Kita telah berkembang. Percaya dirilah. Kita kuat!" Jawab Kiyoshi yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari trio kelas satu.

.

"Onii-chan bangun!" Haruna menggoyangkan tubuh Kei yang tertidur pulas di kasur penginapan. Kei hanya menggeliat dan masih enggan membuka matanya. "Onii-chan, jika kau tidak bangun aku akan memotong habis rambutmu!" Kalimat Haruna barusan berhasil membangunkan Kei.

"Iya aku sudah bangun! Jangan memotong rambutku, jika kau memotongnya aku tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan." Kata Kei sambil duduk.

"Lagi pula kau ini lebih fokus pada pekerjaan, bukan kuliah." Kata Haruna yang masih duduk di depan Kei.

"Jangan membahas itu, Haruna. Kau membuatku frustasi."

"Ne, Onii-chan… Apa Okaa-san akan sembuh?"

"Haa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruna?"

"Okaa-san tidak bangun juga semenjak kecelakaan itu, Haruko juga tidak kunjung pulih. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka seperti ini."

"Haruna, terkadang kita memang harus menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan. Kita tidak bisa selalu meminta agar semua terjadi sesuai dengan keinginan kita."

"Tapi, Okaa-san…"

"Sembuh atau tidaknya Okaa-san nanti, itu adalah hal yang terbaik karna Tuhan sudah berkehendak. Bukan berarti aku mengabaikan Okaa-san, tapi aku tidak akan mengharapkan apapun, aku menyerahkan semua pada Tuhan."

"Aku masih belum bisa melakukannya. Aku masih membutuhkan Okaa-san."

Kei memeluk Haruna yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Jangan egois, Haruna. Bagaimana jika Okaa-san bertahan tapi dia kesakitan? Meski nanti tidak ada Okaa-san, masih ada aku yang selalu menyayangimu. Aku bisa menjagamu dan Haruko."

"Onii-chan…"

"Baiklah, karena sudah sore, aku akan membantu Riko-chan memasak. Bersihkan dirimu lalu kita makan, ya. Jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak mau mereka melihatmu menangis kan?"

"Hum. Bagaimana kalau Onii-chan menemaniku _one-on-one_ sebentar?"

"Kau ini, selalu saja melampiaskan perasaanmu dengan basket. Kalau begitu, baiklah."

.

"Yosh! Poin pertamaku!" Kata Kei bangga.

"Jangan sombong dulu!" Haruna mengambil bola. Dia mendribble bola dan sedang dihadang oleh laki-laki yang tingginya 187cm itu.

"Kau hanya lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kau tidak lebih cepat dariku!" Kata Haruna lalu dia memantulkan bola ke bawah Kei agar bola melewati Kei. Haruna lalu melangkah ke kanan dan Kei mengikuti ke kanan, tapi dengan cepat Haruna berpindah ke kiri, melewati Kei, menangkap bola dan melakukan _lay up_.

"Poin pertamaku juga. Yang duluan memasukkan 3 bola, berhak meminta apa saja pada yang kalah, setuju?" Kata Haruna.

"Baiklah! Lagi pula yang mengajarimu bermain basket adalah aku. Jadi persiapkan dirimu!" Jawab Kei.

"Kau memang mengajariku bermain basket, tapi apa kau lupa kalau aku dapat melihat semuanya?"

"Jangan sombong dulu hanya karna kau diberkati dengan mata itu, kau masih harus banyak belajar, Haruna."

"Cepatlah, Onii-chan!"

Kagami yang ingin bermain di tempat itu terhenti karena melihat Haruna dan Kei sedang bermain.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Mereka bermain basket? _One-on-one_?! Haruna bisa bermain basket?!" Gumam Kagami.

Kali ini Kei menguasai bola. Kei mendribble bola, Haruna menghadangnya. Kei membalikkan tubuhnya sambil mendribble bola agar menghalangi Haruna, lalu Kei melangkah ke kiri, melewati Haruna dengan cepat dan hendak melakukan _dunk_ , tapi sebelum Kei melompat, Haruna sudah menepis bolanya.

"Hebat!" Gumam Kagami yang bersembunyi.

"Hei! Kau menggunakan matamu? Itu curang!" Kei menunjuk Haruna.

"Aku tidak menggunakannya! Aku bermain secara biasa!"

"Haahh… kau ini!"

"Sekarang giliranku!" Kata Haruna.

Haruna membawa bola, mendribblenya. Dia mundur dua langkah, lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi dia melewati Kei dari arah kanan, bahkan Kei tidak berkutik. Haruna menuju ring dan akan melakukan _lay up_ tapi Kei mengejar dan melompat hendak mem _block_ _lay up_ Haruna dari sebelah kanan. Haruna yang tadinya memegang bola dengan tangan kanan, memindahkan bola ke tangan kiri dan melemparnya ke ring. Dan bolanya masuk.

"Waahh, aku kira tidak akan masuk. Aku beruntung!" Kata Haruna setelah dia mendarat.

"Hebat! Dia sangat cepat! Konsentrasinya juga luar biasa. Dia sangat lincah meski dia perempuan." Gumam Kagami yang masih bersembunyi.

"Kau hanya beruntung, Haruna." Kei tersenyum dan mengambil bolanya.

Kei pun bersiap. Dia mendribble bolanya, dan tanpa _fake_ dia mengambil posisi _jump shot_. Haruna yang mengetahui apa yang akan Kei lakukan pun maju dan hendak menepis bola Kei, tapi Kei segera melempar bolanya ke ring dan masuk.

"Aku memang tidak sehebat Midorima, tapi jika soal _jump shot_ , kau tidak bisa menang dariku." Kata Kei yang tersenyum bangga.

"Yaya, itu memang benar. Kalau begitu aku akan mencetak angka terakhir dan kau akan melakukan apa saja yang aku minta!" Kata Haruna yang segera bersiap mendribble bola.

Haruna mendribble bola. Dia mundur lagi kali ini tiga langkah dan Kei masih diam di tempat. Kei tidak akan terkecoh oleh trik yang sama. Tapi Haruna menambah kecepatan dribblenya, melangkah ke depan dengan sangat cepat tepat di depan Kei. Kei sudah waspada dan hendak merebut bola dari tangan kanan Haruna, tapi Haruna memantulkan bolanya ke belakangnya, menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri, lalu maju lagi dengan menambah kecepatan dan saat itu juga Kei terjatuh, Haruna lalu melakukan _lay up_ lagi dan dia mendapat poin yang ke tiga.

"Poin ke tigaku! Sekarang, dengarkan permintaanku, Onii-chan!" Kata Haruna.

"Baiklah, kau menang." Kata Kei pasrah.

"Onii-chan harus…"

"Harus?"

"Onii-chan harus… tetap menjadi Onii-chan dan jangan pernah berubah. Onii-chan harus tetap menyayangiku dan Haruko, Onii-chan… Onii-chan tidak boleh meninggalkan aku dan Haruko… Onii-chan..." Haruna menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karna dia menangis.

"Haruna…" Kei mendekap Haruna. "Tanpa kau minta, aku akan tetap melakukannya."

" _Arigatou…"_

"Hebat! Aku tidak menyangka Haruna sehebat itu. Dia memiliki kecepatan seperti Aomine, tidak! Dia lebih cepat dari Aomine meski dalam permainan Aomine lebih unggul, tapi aku tidak menyangka seorang perempuan bisa selincah itu." Kagami kembali bergumam lirih.

"Baiklah, karena sudah gelap aku harus kembali. Riko-chan pasti sudah menunggu. Hapus air matamu, Haruna." Kei mengusap puncak kepala Haruna.

"Un! Aku akan membersihkan tubuhku." Kata Haruna. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke penginapan.

.

.

"Yosh! Semua sudah siap, dan beri hormat!" Kata Hyuga saat semua hendak meninggalkan penginapan.

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_."

Semua meninggalkan penginapan.

"Yaah, sayang sekali ya, Haruna-chan." Kata Riko saat mengetahui bahwa Haruna harus pulang bersama Kei dan tidak bersama mereka.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kantoku. Kalau begitu aku duluan." Kata Haruna sambil membungkuk singkat.

"Terima kasih ya kalian semua sudah menerimaku dengan baik." Kata Kei.

"Yah, aku terbantu karna Kei-san mau membantuku memasak." Kata Riko.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, lagi pula jika Haruna yang memasak bisa-bisa dia membakar dapurnya."

"Onii-chan!" Wajah Haruna memerah.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit."

"Hati-hati ya, Haruna-chan." Kata Riko dan yang lain sambil melambaikan tangan.

Haruna masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku penasaran tentang teknik baru Tetsuya. Dia bilang sudah menemukan sesuatu mengenai basket barunya." Kata Haruna yang duduk di samping Kei.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku ingin dia semakin kuat dan bisa mengalahkan mereka."

' _Aku yakin Cahaya dan Bayangan yang baru akan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang dan memusnahkan pikiran naif Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka tidak terkalahkan? Kita lihat saja nanti!'_

Haruna pun memunculkan seringai yang sudah sejak lama tidak muncul di wajahnya.

' _Dia menyeringai setelah sekian lama? Jika dia sudah mengeluarkan seringainya, dia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka karena sudah membuat Haruna menjadi lebih baik.'_

Dan itulah yang Kei pikirkan saat dia melihat seringai Haruna.

 _Drrrtttt drrrttt_

 _Smartphone_ Haruna bergetar. Ada email masuk dari Kuroko.

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _To : Yorisato Haruna_

 _Sub : Pertandingan Interhigh_

 _Haruna-chan, kami akan melihat Interhigh. Hari ini adalah pertandingan Touou melawan Kaijo. Pertandingan antara Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun._

 _._

 _To : Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _From : Yorisato Haruna_

 _Sub : re : Pertandingan Interhigh_

 _Benarkah? Tapi aku dan Onii-chan sudah cukup jauh. Aku akan ke sana secepatnya, Tetsuya._

 _._

 _From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

 _To : Yorisato Haruna_

 _Sub : re : re : Pertandingan interhigh_

 _Baiklah, Haruna-chan._

.

"Onii-chan, bisakah kita kembali?" Tanya Haruna

"Heh? Kenapa? Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak. Hari ini adalah pertandingan Touou dan Kaijo, artinya pertandingan antara Aomine dan Kise. Aku ingin menonton pertandingan itu dan memberi semangat pada Kise."

"Tapi kita sudah cukup jauh."

"Jika Onii-chan tidak mau, aku akan kembali sendiri."

"Ja-jangan! Baiklah, kita akan kembali. Tapi kita akan sangat terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, asal aku masih sempat bertemu Kise."

"Kenapa kau sampai sebegitunya?"

"Karena Kise adalah sahabatku, dan aku ingin dia mengalahkan Aomine dan menyadarkan kembali Aomine." Meski mereka sudah cukup jauh, Kei dan Haruna kembali untuk melihat Interhigh.

.

Haruna segera berlari dan meninggalkan Kei saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil.

' _Pertandingannya akan segera selesai, semoga aku masih sempat.'_

Haruna segera berlari menuju tribun penonton dimana Seirin duduk. Kuroko sudah memberi tahu Haruna dimana mereka duduk, dan Haruna pun segera mencari mereka.

"Minna!" Haruna memanggil teman-temannya setelah menemukan dimana mereka duduk. Dan mereka mengabaikan kehadiran Haruna. Mereka sangat fokus dengan pertandingan Kise dan Aomine. Haruna yang masih berdiri pun segera melihat ke lapangan.

Aomine sedang mendribble bola menuju ring Kaijo dengan cepat dan tidak lupa dengan seringainya. Aomine melompat dan hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi dengan sigap, Kise meraih bola dan alhasil, mereka bertarung di udara, saling mendorong bola satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berkedip saat melihat adegan itu, bahkan Haruna.

Haruna benar-benar terkejut melihat pertarungan mereka. Akhirnya, karna Aomine memliki tenaga yang lebih besar dari Kise, dia mendorong bola dan berhasil men _dunk_ bola. Kise pun terjatuh karena tenaga yang dikeluarkan Aomine terlalu besar. Wajah terkejut. Itulah yang diperlihatkan semua orang yang menyaksikannya. 98-110 untuk Touou. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kise kalah melawan Aomine.

"Pertandingan berakhir!" Wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Sorakan penonton pun memenuhi gymnasium.

"Kise…." Nama Kise pun lolos dari mulut Haruna, dan Seirin mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Haruna yang masih tercengang.

"Ha-Haruna-chan?!" Riko terkejut dengan kehadiran Haruna. Haruna mengabaikan panggilan Riko dan dia masih menatap Kise yang terduduk di lapangan.

"Kedua tim berbaris!" Instruksi dari wasit membuat para pemain Touou dan Kaijo menuju tengah lapangan.

Tapi, Kise masih terduduk. Dia hendak berdiri tapi dia seperti kesulitan. Dia mencoba lagi dan tetap tidak bisa berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kise? Apa yang terjadi?" Haruna bergumam dan dia masih menatap Kise yang sedang dibantu Kasamatsu untuk berdiri. Kise menangis saat mereka berbaris, membuat hati Haruna terasa sakit.

"98-110, _Touou Gakuen no kachi_! Hormat!"

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_."

Haruna mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Haruna-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Riko.

"Kise!" Haruna pun berbalik dan berlari. Dia berlari hendak menghampiri Kise yang baru saja meninggalkan lapangan.

"Oi Haruna!" Teriak Hyuga pada Haruna yang sudah menjauh. Haruna berlari mencari ruang locker Kaijo, dia bahkan sampai terjatuh, dan menabrak beberapa orang saat berlari. Lalu, Haruna pun melihat jauh di depannya, rombongan orang yang memakai varsity Kaijo, dan ada Kise. Haruna pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kise!" Panggil Haruna. Kise yang merasa dipanggil pun berbalik.

"Ha-Harunacchi?" Semua pemain Kaijo menoleh dan melihat Haruna yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kobori.

"Haahh, _kawaii_." Kata Moriyama yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga _pink_ imajiner.

"Kise…" Mata Haruna mulai berair.

"Ha-Harunacchi kenapa –ssu?" Kise melangkah mendekati Haruna. "Harunacchi jangan menangis." Kata Kise lirih sambil mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Haruna yang masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak turun.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Lalu Kise menoleh ke arah pemain Kaijo. "Kalian duluan saja –ssu." Kata Kise.

"Kau itu selalu saja mengurusi fansmu lebih dari dari siapapun." Kata Kobori.

"Dia bukan fansku –ssu, dia Harunacchi, sahabat baikku." Jawab Kise.

"Ooh, bu-bukan fans ya? Kalau begitu jangan terlalu lama."

" _Ryoukai_ –ssu." Para pemain Kaijo pun meninggalkan Kise berdua dengan Haruna. "Jadi, Harunacchi menonton pertandingan ini juga ya?"

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, Kise. Aku terlambat datang, dan saat aku sampai di sini, aku melihatmu terjatuh karena Aomine, lalu pertandingan selesai. Saat melihatmu kesulitan berdiri, aku langsung mencarimu."

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir –ssu." Kise melihat Haruna yang kali ini sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Eeeh? Harunacchi jangan menangis –ssu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Aomine tidak bisa kalah? Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Lalu bagaimana cara mengembalikan Aomine seperti dulu lagi?" Kata Haruna terlihat sangat kecewa.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, Harunacchi." Tanpa menjawab kalimat Kise, Haruna langsung memeluk Kise.

"Jangan menyerah, Kise." Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Kise tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya, Harunacchi. Kau memang sahabat terbaik. Aku beruntung bisa menjadi sahabatmu –ssu. Sekarang, Harunacchi tidak boleh menangis lagi." Kise mengusap kepala Haruna.

Haruna melepaskan pelukannya pada Kise lalu menghapus air matanya. Senyum tipis pun menghiasi wajah Haruna.

' _Aku juga beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Kise. Meski kau aneh, berisik, cerewet, dan terkadang menyebalkan, kau tetap sahabatku. Kau sangat peduli padaku, kau selalu menolongku dan menghiburku dengan hal-hal bodoh yang kau lakukan. Aku menyayangimu, Kise. Kau akan menjadi sahabatku selamanya.'_

 _._

 _._

See you next chapter

* * *

Maaf sekali karna Hana updatenya kelamaan :( tapi Hana usahakan update cepet kok :) terima kasih yang sudah membaca atau hanya sekedar lewat.

Review :

ShioriAn-san : Terima kasih banyak sudah mau mengikuti fanfict yang agak gak jelas ini, maaf kalau Hana php :( tapi ini sudah update :D terima kasih sudah review:)

Ryu Saenagi-san : Hehe kalau itu masih rahasia :D ikuti saja fanfict ini, nanti bakal di jelaskan semua kok di Season 2 nya :D terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview :)

Arigatou :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Minna, maaf aku meninggalkan kalian." Kata Haruna setelah bertemu teman-temannya di luar gymnasium.

"Kau berlari begitu saja, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Aku menemui Kise sebentar." Jawab Haruna singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan pulang dengan kami atau dengan Kei-san?" Tanya Koganei.

Haruna mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya lalu menunjukkan email dari kakaknya.

 _From : Yorisato Kei_

 _To : Yorisato Haruna_

 _Sub : Pulang sendiri_

 _Haruna, aku pulang duluan. Aku harus segera ke agency karena ada urusan mendadak. Kau pulang saja dengan teman-temanmu ya. Kau membawa dompet kan? Jangan terpisah dengan teman-temanmu, jika kau menghilang, kau akan merepotkan mereka._

"Hee? Tega sekali Kei-san." Kata Izuki setelah membaca email dari Kei.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap kan?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ano…." Kata Kawahara.

"Hai Kuroko kan?"

"Sebenarnya, Kagami juga tidak ada."

"Mereka berdua selalu saja menghilang entah kemana! Ayo cari mereka agar kita bisa pulang!" Kata Hyuga.

"Hai!" Semua pun mulai mencari Kuroko dan Kagami.

.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" Haruna berjalan mencari dua orang itu. Lalu dia melihat dua sosok berambut merah gelap dan biru cerah. Haruna pun menghampiri mereka. "Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Eh? Haruna-chan?" Kuroko terkejut mendengar suara Haruna yang meninggi.

"Yah, karena melihat pertandingan tadi, darahku mendidih da-ITAI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagami memegangi perutnya yang disikut oleh Haruna.

"Ayo pulang!" Haruna menarik kaos Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Oi! Lepaskan! Haruna! Tasku tertinggal! Biarkan aku mengambilnya dulu!" Kagami memprotes Haruna.

Lalu, ada trio kelas satu yang ternyata sedang lewat di tempat itu. "Itu mereka!" Tunjuk Fukuda.

"Kebetulan sekali! Furi, Kawa, tolong bawakan tas kedua orang bodoh ini. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Haruna masih menarik (baca:seret) Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Oi! Lepaskan! Haruna!" Kagami meronta dan Haruna melepaskan genggamannya pada kaos mereka.

"Bersiaplah kalian! Monster lain yang lebih menyeramkan akan datang di hadapan kalian!" Kata Haruna.

"Musim dingin ini akan menyenangkan!" Kata Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita semua pulang." Kata Kuroko.

"Hai!" Jawab semua yang ada di situ.

.

.

Masuto Restaurant. Itulah tempat mereka berada sekarang setelah selesai latih tanding melawan Komada.

"Aaahh! _Kuso!"_ Teriak Kagami saat dia gagal memakan brokoli yang dia sumpit menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Kagami, kau berisik." Kata Hyuga.

"Ah, maaf soal itu."

"Brokoli memang sangat licin." Kata Kiyoshi yang duduk di samping Hyuga.

"Apa itu masalah?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Koganei menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia berlatih." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Berlatih?" Tanya Kawahara yang duduk di depan Kuroko.

"Dia berlatih menggunakan tangan kirinya." Jawab Tsuchida.

Kagami pun mencoba lagi, tapi kali ini brokoli yang dia comot terlempar dan langsung dimakan oleh Ni-gou yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tas Kuroko.

"Sialan kau Ni-gou! Kembalikan!" Teriak Kagami.

"Ssshhh…." Kuroko menghadap Ni-gou dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"Kagami!" Teriak Hyuga dan Ni-gou pun langsung masuk lagi ke dalam tas. Mungkin Ni-gou sedang tertawa puas di dalam tas Kuroko. Ya, mungkin saja sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kalian lakukan besok? Kita akhirnya memiliki hari libur." Kata Kawahara.

"Yah, aku mungkin akan lebih sering tidur." Jawab Fukuda.

"Hei! Kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal ini?" Tanya Furihata yang menunjukkan brosur _street basketball_.

"Ooh! _Street basketball_ ya?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Hei anak kelas satu! Kalian tau kan liburan itu untuk apa? Istirahat! Kalian harus istirahat." Kata Riko.

"Kami tau, kami tau tapi, Kagami dan Kuroko selalu bermain dalam pertandingan. Yah, kami ingin bermain sesekali." Jawab Furihata.

"Baik! Baik sekali! Itulah semangat dari anak kelas satu. Benar kan, Hyuga?" Kata Kiyoshi dengan senyuman.

"Uh, ya." Jawab Hyuga sedikit tidak yakin.

"Na, Riko. Untuk menghormati semangat itu, biarkan mereka melakukannya."

"Tunggu sebenar! Tapi aku…."

"Anak kelas satu benar-benar ingin pergi, biarkan mereka melakukannya." Kiyoshi pun juga ikut bersemangat.

"Uh, yah. Hanya anak kelas satu." Jawab Riko yang sebenarnya tidak yakin.

"Yosh! Aku sudah mendapatkan izinnya. Kalian lakukan yang terbaik ya."

"Hai!" Jawab kelas satu.

"Oke! Ayo pergi!" Kata Kagami dengan semangat.

"Ehem." Sepertinya ada orang yang terlupakan di sini.

"Ada apa, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Kuroko pada Haruna yang duduk di samping Fukuda.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih."

"Ah! Haruna, besok ikutlah dengan kami." Kata Kagami dengan antusias.

"A-aku tidak bisa, maaf." Jawab Haruna yang sepertinya sedikit kecewa.

"Eh? Kenapa? Kita besok kan libur." Kata Kawahara.

"Yah, aku harus menjaga ibuku di rumah sakit dan mengawasi Haruko." Jawab Haruna.

"Kau bisa minta tolong Kei-san kan." Kata Fukuda.

"Tidak bisa, Fukuda. Onii-chan ada pemotretan dan dia juga harus latihan basket di kampusnya jadi aku yang bertugas menjaga mereka." Jawab Haruna.

"Lalu, Keadaan Haruko-chan bagaimana? Dia selalu bilang padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Haruko itu saudara kembar Haruna kan? Memang dia sedang sakit?" Tanya Kagami.

"Yah, Haruko memang sedang sakit. Karna kecelakaan pada pertengahan musim semi tahun lalu. Sejak saat itu Haruko tidak pergi ke sekolah, Otou-san lebih memilih _homeschooling_. Tapi keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang." Haruna menjelaskan.

"Apa benar begitu Haruna-chan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada. Lalu, bagaiamana keadaan Ibu Haruna-chan?"

"Yah, soal itu, tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Aku tidak tau apakah Okaa-san akan membuka matanya lagi atau tidak."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Haruna-chan."

"Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin Okaa-san tidak lagi menderita seperti ini, meski Okaa-san harus meninggalkan kami, itu tidak masalah asal dia tidak menderita lagi."

"Haruna, apa kau ini sebenarnya _Tenshi_?" Tanya Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami? Tentu saja aku manusia!"

"Kalau begitu, Haruna-chan. Katakan pada Haruko-chan, besok setelah kami pulang aku akan menemuinya." Kata Kuroko.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Haruko…."

"Hai?"

"Tetsuya bilang besok setelah dia pulang dari _street basketball_ bersama teman-teman, dia akan menemuimu. Aku tidak tahu menemui di mana dan jam berapa, lebih baik kau telfon saja dia."

"Benarkah? Hai!"

Haruna merebahkan diri di ranjang Haruko dan menikmati kasur Haruko yang empuk.

"Hmm, kasurmu lebih nyaman dari punyaku." Kata Haruna.

"Haruna, Akashi-kun tadi pagi mengirim pesan padaku."

"Haa? Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Dia hanya bertanya apakah aku masih berpacaran dengan Tetsuya-kun atau tidak."

"Hee? Kenapa dia menanyakan itu?"

"Dia bilang dia hanya ingin tau."

"Bodoh." Haruna membelakangi Haruko yang duduk di sofa samping ranjangnya.

"Haruna, apa dia juga tidak pernah menghubungimu?"

"Berisik Haruko! Aku lelah."

"Ne, Haruna.."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya, Akashi-kun juga bertanya tentangmu."

"Apa?!" Haruna langsung berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Dia bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, dan dia ingin tau tentangmu, dia tidak pernah mendapat kabar tentangmu sama sekali sejak SMA."

"Aapa-apaan itu?"

"Haruna?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti… sebenarnya apa maunya?"

"Haruna, mungkin kau harus menghubunginya sesekali." Ucap Haruko yang mendekati Haruna. Haruna hanya membuang mukanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke kamar." Haruna berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar Haruko. Dia menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar Haruko di lantai 2.

"Selamat malam, Ojou…" Salah seorang butler memanggil Haruna.

"Selamat malam, Kunio-san." Rupanya dia adalah Kunio, butler berusia 23 tahun dan bertanggung jawab mengurus semua keperluan Haruna. Dulunya, Kunio adalah pengawal pribadi Haruna, tapi setelah Haruna mempelajari beberapa teknik bela diri yang diajarkan Kunio, Haruna menolak untuk punya pengawal pribadi.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berlebihan." Kata Haruna sambil meminum air.

"Aku hanya membuatkan Tetsuya-kun _cup cake_ vanilla. Sebentar lagi kami akan bertemu." Haruko masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau bisa minta tolong pada Yuzuki-san kan? Aku tahu kau sangat pandai memasak, tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah, Haruko."

"Tidak. Aku ingin membuatnya sendiri. Lagi pula ini hanya membuat _cup cake_ , aku tidak akan kelelahan."

"Kau ini. Jangan memaksakan diri." Haruna keluar dari dapur.

.

Haruko duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Dia membawa sebuah kotak makanan yang di dalamnya berisi _cup cake_ yang masih hangat buatannya sendiri.

' _Tetsuya-kun akan datang sebentar lagi. Semoga dia menyukai_ cup cake _buatanku.'_

Haruko bersama dengan Kunio, tapi Haruko menyuruh Kunio untuk menunggu di mobil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat dia duduk saat ini.

Langit sudah semakin mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun. Meski begitu, Haruko tetap menunggu kekasihnya dengan sabar.

Hanya menggunakan baju yang tidak terlalu tebal dan rok pendek, Haruko duduk dan bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu Kuroko. Tapi kurang dari 15 menit, hujan turun. Haruko pun segera mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Karena tempat teduh sudah penuh oleh orang-orang yang berteduh, baju Haruko pun sudah basah. Akhirnya, dia memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di bawah pohon rindang.

Tidak terlalu kehujanan memang tapi air hujan tetap saja menghajar tubuh Haruko dan Haruko sudah basah kuyub. Dia tetap menunggu Kuroko. Dia sudah mengirimkan beberapa pesan dan menelfon Kuroko, tapi sepertinya hp Kuroko sedang tidak aktif.

30 menit

1 jam

1,5 jam

Haruko pun memutuskan kembali ke mobil. Dia berjalan gontai menuju mobil yang jaraknya memang cukup jauh. Haruko sudah sangat kedinginan, bahkan orang-orang yang dia lewati menatapnya penuh tanya.

Tidak peduli dan terus berjalan. Haruko merasa lelah karena menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Hampir sampai, tapi sayang sekali, gadis pirang yang manis itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Haruko mendekap kotak berisi _cup cake_ yang dia bawa, langkahnya semakin melambat, tubuhnya semakin lemah, penglihatannya semakin gelap. Dan Haruko tumbang di bawah pohon sambil masih mendekap kotak makanannya, padahal dia hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di mobil.

.

"Haruko, sadarlah, Haruko!" Haruna menepuk pipi Haruko pelan.

Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. "Di-mana-ini?"

"Rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di taman karena kehujanan."

"Te-Tetsuya-kun?"

"Dia tidak datang sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Lalu _cup cake_ nya?"

"Masih aku simpan."

" _Yokatta."_

' _Kau sudah keterlaluan, Tetsuya. Aku kecewa padamu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menemui Haruko, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak melakukannya. Meski begitu, Haruko masih memikirkanmu, dia bahkan tidak marah padamu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Haruko?'_

"Aku akan memberi Tetsuya pelajaran besok." Haruna sudah sangat marah.

"Jangan, Haruna. Mungkin dia tidak bisa datang karena terjebak hujan."

"Kau ini…" Haruna menatap Haruko. Sedih rasanya melihat saudaranya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Haruna pun menemani Haruko semalaman. Fisik Haruko memang lemah semenjak kecelakaan itu. Entah luka apa yang ada di tubuhnya, tapi itu memang sangat berpengaruh.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Haruko dirawat di rumah sakit dan selama itu juga Haruna tidak datang untuk latihan. Riko memakluminya karna Haruna beralasan menjaga Ibu dan adiknya. Kuroko pun beberapa kali datang menjenguk Haruko saat Haruna berada di ruangan Ibunya. Kuroko tidak mau bertemu Haruna di rumah sakit karna jika Haruna marah-marah pada Kuroko di depan Haruko, Kuroko takut keadaan Haruko akan semakin memburuk.

"Maafkan aku, Haruko-chan."

"Tidak apa, Tetsuya-kun. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Haruna-chan pasti sangat marah padaku."

"Soal itu, memang benar. Tapi aku yakin Haruna akan memakluminya. Meski dia keras kepala, dia memiliki hati yang baik."

"Ya. Dan terima kasih _cup cake_ yang kau berikan waktu itu, Haruko-chan. itu sangat enak."

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang kali, Tetsuya-kun. Tapi…."

"Tapi?"

"Haruna selalu menjagaku dan Okaa-san bergantian, dia melakukan segala pekerjaan yang menyangkut aku dan Okaa-san, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Aku mohon jagalah dia selama dia bersamamu, aku khawatir padanya."

"Hai! Aku akan menjaganya."

.

.

"Woaahh, kau sudah semakin handal menggunakan tangan kirimu." Kata Furihata yang melihat Kagami sedang memainkan bola basket dengan tangan kiri.

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini aku semakin mudah makan dengan menggunakan tangan kiri." Jawab Kagami yang masih memainkan bolanya.

"Tapi kau masih belum bisa tidur sebelum pertandingan ya." memang terlihat jelas kali ini mata Kagami yang memerah dan terlihat menyeramkan.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum? Menyeramkan tau!" Kata Hyuga yang melihat Kiyoshi tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Oh, maaf. Jangan dipikirkan." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Hm hm hm, aku tau Kiyoshi. Kau senang karena kita memiliki seragam baru kan?" Koganei menghadap Kiyoshi.

"Heh? Benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya menyadarinya!" Bentak Koganei kesal.

"Sudah saatnya kita pergi. Apa semua sudah di sini?" Kata Riko yang sudah bersiap.

"Eto, masih kurang satu orang," Kata Hyuga yang menghadap ke belakang. "Oh, Kuroko?"

"Aku di sini." Kata Kuroko.

"UWWAAAHHH!" Semua kaget. "Sudah kuduga!"

"Hai! Sudah sejak tadi." Jawab Kuroko lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak! Kali ini dia bohong! Kau baru saja sampai kan?!" Teriak Kagami sambil menunjuk Kuroko yang membelakangi Kagami tanpa menjawab Kagami. "Dicuekin?!"

"Bodoh!" Haruna memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko. Kuroko pun memandang Haruna.

"Ayo kita pergi. Kita tidak melupakan apapun kan?" Kata Hyuga.

"Haah, apa yang kau katakan? Kita sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mendapatkannya!" Teriak Riko.

Sesampainya di Gymnasium tempat pertandingan, mereka berkumpul di ruang locker.

"Semua, dengarkan. Aku akan mengatakan sekali lagi apa yang harus kalian lakukan di Winter Cup. Delapan sekolah akan bertanding di babak penyisihan. Dua sekolah yang menang bisa mengikuti Winter Cup. Setelah pertandingan hari ini, mereka akan dikurangi menjadi empat sekolah. Keempat sekolah itu akan bertanding dalam format liga. Dan kedua tim teratas akan lolos ke Winter Cup. Tapi tim yang berpartisipasi kali ini, adalah delapan sekolah terbaik dari babak penyisihan Interhigh. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah tim kuat yang berprestasi saat musim panas. Lawan kita kali ini adalah tim peringkat enam, SMA Josei. Kita pasti akan menang!" Riko menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yah!"

Haruna hanya duduk di _bench_ ruang locker. Dia terus menatap tajam Kuroko. Rasa kesalnya karena kejadian waktu itu masih belum hilang. Kuroko yang dari tadi merasa Haruna menatapnya dengan tajam pun mendekati Haruna.

"Haruna-chan?" Kuroko duduk di samping Haruna. Haruna melirik Kuroko. "Apa ada ma-"

"Tidak. Jangan menggangguku."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kau marah karena waktu itu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menggangguku! Kau menyebalkan!" Haruna mendorong tubuh Kuroko. Dia lalu berdiri, membuka pintu dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada masalah antara kalian?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Moodnya terlihat jelek sekali, sejak tadi dia hanya diam." Kata Izuki.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya setelah pulang dari _street basketball_ waktu itu aku berjanji pada Haruko-chan untuk menemuinya di taman yang biasa kami tempati, tapi karena Momoi-san datang dan ponselku tidak aktif, aku tidak datang menemuinya. Salahku juga karena aku lupa."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kunio-san, butler pribadi Haruna-chan mengabariku kalau Haruko-chan dirawat di rumah sakit karena dia kehujanan selama satu setengah jam karena menungguku. Dia pingsan di taman saat dia menungguku, dan Haruna-chan marah padaku karena aku yang menyebabkan Haruko-chan sakit."

"Kau kejam, Kuroko-kun." Mata Riko berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi, yang membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya Haruko sakit apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Semenjak kecelakaan itu dia sakit dan tubuhnya melemah. Dia selalu bilang padaku kalau dia baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sangat merasa bersalah."

"Bodoh! Jangan memikirkannya di tengah pertandingan! Kita selesaikan nanti." Kata Hyuga.

.

Pertandingan dimulai, tapi Haruna tidak muncul juga. Haruna duduk di luar Gymnasium. Dia duduk di bawah pohon.

' _Tetsuya bodoh! Aku kesal padanya karna menelantarkan Haruko di taman. Seharusnya dia lebih menjaga Haruko. Tetsuya, jika kau malah menyakitinya, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menemuinya lagi, sampai kapan pun.'_

Dan entah kenapa Haruna merasa sangat lelah sampai Haruna tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Haruna ada di situ. Tempat itu sepi dan tidak ada orang yang ada di situ. Haruna kurang tidur dan selalu keluar saat malam karna harus menjaga Ibunya dan Haruko.

Di dalam GYM, Seirin pun menghancurkan Josei. Pertandingan benar-benar dikendalikan oleh Seirin. 108-61, kemenangan mutlak untuk Seirin. Meski ada adegan Kagami yang memanas dan terjatuh sampai 2 kali, Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dengan kerja sama mereka. Semetara itu…

Damai dan tenang, karna itulah Haruna sampai tertidur di bawah pohon itu. Dia bahkan tertidur sampai pertandingan selesai. Riko pun uring-uringan di dalam karena Haruna tidak muncul sama sekali.

"Dimana Haruna-chan?! Berani sekali dia tidak muncul sama sekali saat pertandingan!" Riko benar-benar marah saat ada di ruang locker.

"Tapi tas Haruna-chan masih di sini. _Smartphone_ miliknya juga ada di sini." Kata Kuroko.

"Lebih baik kita segera mencarinya. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini." Kata Kiyoshi.

"Ya. Kau benar. Kuroko, bawakan tasnya." Kata Hyuga.

"Hai."

Mereka berpecar mencari Haruna. mereka mulai mengitari luar Gymnasium, tapi tidak ada yang menemukan gadis pirang itu. Kagami pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bagian belakang GYM dan dia melihat beberapa helai rambut pirang yang menari-nari karna angin.

"Itu pasti dia!" Kagami menghampiri pohon besar yang ada di depannya. "Oi Haruna! Apa ya-Are? Haruna?"

Kagami mendekati Haruna. Dia berjongkok tepat di depan Haruna. Kagami mengamati Haruna dengan seksama.

' _Apa dia tertidur? Apa dia sedang sakit? Tapi, dia terlihat sangat manis saat tidur seperti ini.'_

"Haruna?" Kagami menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Haruna. "Hahh…. Dia benar-benar tidur."

"Hnn..." Haruna sedikit bergerak karena Kagami memegang pundaknya dan berniat menggendongnya. "Sei…" Kagami menghentikan setiap gerakannya saat dia mendengar Haruna memanggil seseorang.

"Sei? Siapa?" Kagami kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia menggendong Haruna di punggungnya.

' _Heh? Dia ringan sekali. Berapa berat badannya?'_

Batin Kagami. Kagami lalu mencari salah satu teman setimnya. Kagami pun langsung menoleh pada Haruna saat Haruna mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di badan Kagami. Kagami bisa merasakan nafas Haruna yang hangat di lehernya. Awalnya dia merasa geli tapi sekarang dia sudah terbiasa.

' _Sepertinya sedang sakit. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.'_

Batin Kagami lagi.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Tunjuk Fukuda.

"Are? Haruna-chan?" Riko yang tadinya marah sekarang merasa khawatir saat melihat Haruna berada di gendongan Kagami.

"Sepertinya dia sedang sakit. Lihatlah wajahnya, dia lebih pucat dari biasanya." Kata Kagami.

"Apakah dia pingsan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Dia sedang tertidur. Dan tadi dia mengigau."

"Mengigau?" Tanya Izuki.

"Dia bilang 'Sei' saat aku akan menggendongnya tadi." Mendengar penjelasan Kagami, Kuroko terkejut.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang!" Kata Hyuga.

' _Haruna-chan… sampai kapan semua ini akan terjadi? Sampai kapan Haruna-chan harus menahan rasa sakitnya? Sampai kapan Haruna-chan menjadi orang lain seperti ini?'_

Batin Kuroko yang menatap Haruna dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yosh! chapter 7 updated! Sesuai permintaan, Hana update lagi. Maaf kalau kurang cepet updatenya.

Hana mau mengucapkan Happy New Year Minna-san :D

See you next chapter :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Baik atau buruk, kita masih memiliki 3 pertandingan lagi." Kata Fukuda.

"Kualifikasi Winter Cup berjalan cepat sekali." Kata Furihata.

"Apa yang kalian katakan, Bodoh!" Kata Hyuga.

"Heeh?"

"Justru sebaliknya. Kita baru saja mulai."

"Apa kalian sudah lupa?" Tanya Riko. "Hanya 8 sekolah terbaik dari 300 sekolah di musim panas ini yang boleh berpartisipasi. Dengan kata lain, penyisihan Winter Cup, sudah dimulai sejak penyisihan Interhigh. Itu artinya, babak penyisihan sangat panjang dan sudah dimulai sejak musim panas tahun ini." Lanjutnya.

"Lawan pertama kita di putaran liga adalah Senshinkan. Kita sudah dua kali kalah dari mereka. Kali ini kita harus menang!" Teriak Hyuga.

"Yah!"

"Kagami-kun, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" Tanya Kurko.

"Kemana? Dan Haruna bagaimana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ke lapangan. Tidak apa-apa, rumah Haruna-chan tidak jauh dari sini, kita akan mengantarkan dia pulang setelah selesai."

"Baiklah."

"Minna-san, aku dan Kagami-kun harus mengantar Haruna-chan pulang. Kami harus duluan." Kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, antarkan dia sampai rumahnya ya, Kuroko." Kata Hyuga.

"Hai."

.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan. Dan di tengah jalan, karena Kagami sedikit tersandung, Haruna pun terbangun.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Haruna saat dia bangun dan masih bergantung di punggung Kagami.

"Kau sudah bangun ya? Kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Kagami dengan suara yang halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, turunkan aku." Kagami pun menuruti perintah Haruna dan menurunkannya. Tapi saat Haruna sudah berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, dia limbung.

"Haruna!" Kagami menahan tubuh Haruna agar tidak jatuh.

" _Gomen_ , aku baik-baik saja." Kata Haruna lagi.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Haruna-chan. Wajahmu sangat pucat." Kata Kuroko.

"Apa pedulimu, Tetsuya?"

"Kalian berdua, ada masalah apa antara kalian. Aku tahu aku terlalu ikut campur tapi melihat kalian bertengkar seperti ini membuatku gila." Kata Kagami yang secara tidak sadar merangkul Haruna karena harus menahan Haruna agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku hanya kesal pada Tetsuya karna dia menelantarkan Haruko dan lebih peduli pada Momoi."

"Maafkan aku, Haruna-chan."

"Haruko memiliki fisik yang lemah, Tetsuya! Kelelahan sedikit saja maka akibatnya akan seperti ini!"

"Aku minta maaf." Kuroko tertunduk.

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku melarangmu bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Haruna-chan?"

"Jika kau membuat dia sakit seperti ini, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bertemu dengannya lagi, Tetsuya!"

"Aku menyesal, Haruna-chan. Jangan melarangku bertemu dengan Haruko-chan. Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jika kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau lebih menjaganya!" Nada bicara Haruna meninggi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan lebih menjaga Haruko-chan. Aku minta maaf, Haruna-chan."

"Terserah…" Nafas Haruna tersengal-sengal.

"Oi! Haruna ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagami yang merasakan badan Haruna yang melemah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami. Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau ada urusan dengan Tetsuya kan? lakukan saja."

"Tapi kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat lakukan saja."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menunggu dan tidak boleh pergi kemanapun! Kami yang akan mengantarmu pulang!" Kagami menggandeng tangan Haruna menuju lapangan.

Haruna terus mengamati tangannya yang digenggam oleh Kagami. Warna kulit Kagami yang lebih gelap terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat.

' _Tangan Kagami besar dan hangat. Kenapa dia sangat peduli padaku?'_

Dan sampailah mereka di lapangan. Kuroko dan Kagami menaruh tas mereka di pinggir lapangan, sedangkan Haruna duduk di _bench_.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Maukah kau melatih _drive_ ku yang baru?"

"Oi oi! Kau masih belum menyempurnakannya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu untuk menyempurnakannya."

"Jadi begitu ya? Baiklah. Maju!" Muncul senyum di wajah Kagami.

Kuroko bersiap. Dia mendribble bola di depan Kagami. Angin malam berhembus membuat tubuh Haruna yang hanya mengenakan seragam tanpa sweater itu merinding. Kepalnya sangat pusing sejak dia bangun tadi, tapi dia tetap memperhatikan Kuroko. Dia ingin tahu teknik seperti apa yang Kuroko kembangkan untuk melawan Kiseki no Sedai.

Kuroko pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, dan dalam sekejap dia melewati Kagami. Kagami sama sekali tak berkutik. Dia terpaku merasakan langsung bagaimana _drive_ Kuroko yang baru. Tapi, bola Kuroko masih tertinggal di tempatnya.

"Heh?"

"Ah?"

"Jangan Ah begitu! Melakukan semua yang kau bisa apanya?! Kau kehilangan bola!" Teriak Kagami.

"Aku kehilangan bola." Kata Kuroko.

"Aku baru saja mengatakannya!" Kagami mengamati permukaan bola milik Kuroko yang sudah tipis.

"Bola ini sudah tidak bisa dipakai. Aku harap aku bisa berlatih lebih banyak lagi tapi ini sudah yang keenam." Kata Kuroko dan menerima bolanya yang dilempar Kagami. Kagami lalu terkejut.

"Kalian…" Suara Haruna lemah sekali. Kedua manusia berbeda warna itu menoleh ke Haruna. Wajah Haruna semakin pucat, matanya menjadi sayu. "Bi-bisakah kita pulang?" Haruna berdiri dari duduknya, tapi pandangannya berkunang-kunang, dua orang di depannya itu seolah menjadi empat orang. Dia merasakan semua yang ada di sekitarnya berputar dengan cepat.

"Oi Haruna!" Kagami langsung menahan tubuh Haruna yang sudah hampir jatuh. "Kau benar sakit! Kuroko, kita harus mengantarnya pulang. Kau tau rumahnya kan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hai."

" _Go-gomen_." Suara Haruna lirih. Sangat lirih. Dia masih bersandar di badan Kagami dan saat dia mendongak berusaha menatap Kagami, tiba-tiba semua gelap.

"Ha-Haruna!" Kagami terlihat panik karena Haruna sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. "Ada apa dengannya?."

"Haruna-chan kelelahan karna mejaga Haruko-chan. Ini juga efek karna Haruko-chan sedang sakit. Hal ini sering mereka alami. Jika salah satu dari mereka sakit, maka yang lain juga akan merasa sakit." Kuroko menjelaskan sambil mengambil tas Haruna.

"Aneh sekali." Kagami kembali menggendong Haruna. "Tapi dia ringan sekali. Apa dia tidak pernah makan?" Tanya Kagami yang mulai berjalan keluar dari lapangan.

"Tentu saja dia makan, tapi porsi makannya masih wajar, tidak sepertimu Kagami-kun."

"Kau membuatku kesal!" muncul beberapa siku di wajah Kagami.

.

.

"Eh? Haruna-chan kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Riko.

"Hai. Aku sudah baikan kok Kantoku."

"Kalau begitu, pertandingan melawan Senshinkan. Kita harus menang!"

"Yah!"

Seirin kali ini melawan Senshinkan. Tidak seperti pertandingan saat melawan mereka sebelumnya, Seirin terlihat mendominasi pertandingan.

"Maju!" Teriak Riko dengan semangat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menasehati mereka mengenai strategi." Gumam Haruna.

76-61 untuk kemenangan Seirin.

"Berhasil!" Riko kegirangan.

"Menang!" Teriakan trio kelas satu.

"Omedetou." Senyum tipis Haruna mewarnai kebahagiaan Seirin hari itu. "Kerja bagus!" Haruna membagikan minuman pada para pemain.

" _Thanks_." Kata Kagami sambil meminum minumannya.

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kemarin kalian sudah menjaga dan mengantaku pulang." Kata Haruna.

"Itu bukan apa-apa kok." Kata Kagami.

"Kita kan sahabat, Haruna-chan." Kuroko memberikan senyumnya pada Haruna. Haruna pun membalas mereka dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman tipis kali ini. Dan senyuman Haruna berhasil memunculkan rona di wajah Kagami.

' _Gadis ini benar-benar_ kawaii _!'_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kagami. Dan di saat itu juga, Shutoku menang melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi dengan score 123-51.

"Sepertinya Shutoku juga menang." Kata Izuki.

"Kita dan mereka sama-sama sudah menang satu kali. Jika pertandingan selanjutnya kita menang, kita sudah mengamankan posisi kita di Winter Cup. Jika kita kalah, semua akan hilang dari genggaman." Kata Riko dan saat itu, mereka saling bertatapan dengan para pemain Shutoku. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, semua pergi ke ruang locker.

" _Mattaku_! Tidak ada waktu untuk merayakannya. Pertandingan kita selanjutnya akan sulit." Kata Hyuga yang sedang duduk di bench.

"Tapi, kita punya Kiyoshi-senpai. Kita lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kita juga sudah mengalahkan mereka sebelumnya." Kata trio kelas satu.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin. Karena itu aku merasa pertandingan selanjutnya akan sulit." Kata Kuroko.

"Firasat Kuroko-kun benar. Kemenangan kita sebelumnya memang benar. Mereka lebih hebat dari kita." Kata Riko.

"Tapi mereka tidak berfikir begitu. Mereka seharusnya meremehkan kita sebagai tim yang lebih kuat, tapi mereka bertanding dengan seluruh kemampuan mereka. Selain itu kita akan berhadapan dengan Kiseki no Sedai lagi. ini tidak mudah." Tegas Hyuga.

"Kita tidak akan kalah dari mereka. Kita akan menyadarkan mereka dari mimpi konyol mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka? Kita lihat nanti." Haruna mengeluarkan seringainya dengan aura yang menyeramkan di sekitarnya.

" _Ko-kowai_!"

"Haruna-chan menyeringai seperti iblis!"

"Tidak, dia lebih mirip _Shinigami_!"

"Matanya mengkilap! _Kowai_!"

Itulah tanggapan para pemain Seirin. Haruna sedang memikirkan hal yang menarik. Tidak! Dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat baik mengenai pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Haruna-chan sering begitu, jika dia mengeluarkan seringainya seperti itu, kemungkinan Haruna-chan sedang memiliki firasat yang cukup baik. Tapi ada sesuatu dibalik firasat baik Haruna-chan." Kata Kuroko

"Eh? Apa itu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Sesuatu yang tak terduga akan terjadi sebelum firasat baik Haruna-chan terjadi."

"Uwwahh… aku baru tau." Kata Koganei.

.

"Maaf, minna. Kalian duluan saja." Kata Kiyoshi yang berhenti.

"Yah." Jawab Hyuga lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan keluar Gymnasium.

"Apa Kiyoshi-senpai ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanya Furihata saat mereka menunggu di depan.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Jawab Hyuga.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan orang yang ada di pojokan tadi?" Tanya Kagami.

"Hm? Oh, kau menyadarinya ya?"

"Sepertinya dia hebat."

"Ya, tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi," Kata Huga. "Di dunai basket SMP, Kiseki no Sedai dari Teiko adalah yang terbaik. Tidak diragukan lagi, mereka adalah lima keajaiban yang membawa tim mereka juara tiga kali berturut-turut. Tapi, ada tim lain yang lebih tua dari mereka. Lima pemain yang mampu menandingi Kiseki no Sedai. Jika mereka terlahir di era yang berbeda, mereka mungkin akan disebut Kiseki no Sedai. Termasuk kiyoshi, mereka berlima disebut sebagai Raja Tanpa Mahkota. Orang itu juga salah satu dari mereka." Hyuga menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Dia adalah si bocah nakal, Hanamia Makoto." Tatapan Haruna lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kau tau siapa dia?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah satu-satunya Raja Tanpa Mahkota yang sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Tapi jika dia menyapanya, berarti mereka berteman kan?" Tanya Furihata.

"Justru sebaliknya." Jawab Hyuga. "Bisa dibilang dia adalah kebalikan dari Kiyoshi. Jika Kiyoshi adalah pemain basket yang jujur, maka dia adalah pemain basket yang curang."

"Orang itu, dia tidak pernah menganggap serius basket dan hanya bersenang-senang dengan menghancurkan lawannya." Tegas Haruna.

.

.

Haruna sedang duduk di meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil buku Fisika untuk belajar. Dia mulai mengerjakan beberapa soal.

"Fisika, ya? Dulu Mura sering sekali belajar Fisika bersamaku, dan juga Akashi." Haruna tersenyum kecut. "Akashi, ya? Are? Sudah berapa lama aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Jika dulu, dia pasti marah saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu."

Haruna lalu melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam di depannya. Dia mengambil kotak itu lalu membukanya.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, Akashi Seijuro." Haruna kembali tersenyum kecut. Isi kotak itu adalah sepasang anting (tindik) berbentuk mawar kecil berwarna merah.

 **Flashback**

" _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ , Haruna." Seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet berdiri di depan seorang gadis pirang.

" _Arigatou_." Gadis pirang yang dipanggil Haruna itu tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu." Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam.

"Ini? Boleh aku membukanya?"

"Tentu."

Gadis itu membuka kotaknya lalu tersenyum. " _Kirei… Arigatou_!"

"Pakailah. Pasti akan cocok denganmu."

"Hum!" Dengan hati-hati, dia memakai sepasang anting berbentuk mawar kecil berwarna merah. "Bagaimana?"

"Kau cantik." Pemuda itu tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_! Aku sangat senang!" Gadis itu tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

 **End Flashback**

"Apakah kau merindukanku? Jika perempuan itu berhasil membunuhku, apakah kau akan menangisi kepergianku?" Air mata Haruna menetes. "Lalu, untuk apa aku berjuang tanpamu? Untuk Seirin? Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk Seirin. Aku bahkan tidak tau apakah kau akan kembali atau tidak!" Haruna menangis sambil memandangi foto dirinya bersama lelaki yang sangat dia sayangi. "Kembalilah, aku mohon…"

.

.

Hujan. Hari itu juga hujan. Hari dimana Haruna pertama kali bertemu dengan semua pemain Seirin di kedai okonomiyaki. Saat itu Seirin juga mengalahkan Shutoku. Dan hari ini, pertandingan Seirin dan Shutoku dimulai. Para pemain sudah memasuk lapangan. Fokus, itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kagami-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

"Ha?"

"Apa kau lihat wajah Midorima-kun saat masuk tadi?"

"Ya. Dia seperti orang lain saja."

"Kiseki no Sedai yang pernah aku lawan sampai sekarang adalah jenius dan tak terkalahkan. Ada pepatah mengatakan kekalahan itu dibutuhkan dan kalah akan menjadikanmu semakin kuat. Apa kau mengerti apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kiyoshi. "Bagi hewan, menang artinya hidup, kalah artinya mati. Itu hanyalah contoh yang ekstrim, tapi manusia masih jauh dari kepunahan. Tapi mereka yang mengerti arti kekalahan akan lapar oleh kemenangan."

"Mereka bukanlah satu-satunya tim yang merasakan kekalahan yang menyakitkan." Hyuga berdiri dari bench dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Satu kekalahan saja sudah cukup buatku! Bukan hanya mereka…" Kata Kagami.

"Kita juga sama." Kuroko membenarkan _wristband_ miliknya.

"Kalian tidak akan kalah. Bermainlah sekuat tenaga kalian!" Haruna memberi semangat.

"Yah!" Pemain Seirin dan Shutoku masuk ke tengah lapangan.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka terlihat sangat fokus. Jika strategi Shutoku tidak berubah, kita harus menghentikan Midorima-kun agar bisa menang. Dan juga, sepertinya ada batasan dimana dia bisa membuat tembakan _three point_." Kata Riko.

"Heeh?"

"Kalian pernah melihat seberapa jauh jaraknya. Hanya untuk membuat bola sampai ke ring membutuhkan seluruh stamina tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi, jika mereview pertandingan sebelumnya, aku menyadari jika dia membutuhkan waktu untuk melompat sebelum menembak. Bahkan jika kita tidak bisa memblock semua tembakannya, jika bisa menekan sampai kebatas kemampuannya, kita bisa mengurangi tingkat akurasinya."

"Soal itu, kita membutuhkan di tim kita orang yang bisa membuat Midorima kesulitan dan kali ini, dia sedang berada pada kekuatan penuh." Kata Koga.

"Tidak." Sahut Haruna.

"Heh?"

"Kantoku bilang akan ada batasan Midorima melakukan tembakan supernya. Memang dulu dia memiliki batas tertentu, tapi saat melihat pertandingan kalian melawan Shutoku waktu itu, aku tau Midorima pasti akan melampaui batasnya. Aku mengenalnya cukup lama. Aku mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Midorima. Untuk menandingi kekuatan Kagami yang merupakan lompatan supernya, dia pasti melatih ketahanannya. Dia berusaha melampaui batasnya sejauh mungkin." Lanjut Haruna.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Furihata.

"Jika seperti itu, perang point tidak akan bisa kita hindari. Menyimpan tenaga Tetsuya sebelum itu terjadi akan sangat membatu. Dengan begitu, Tetsuya akan dapat menggunakan teknik barunya." Jawab Haruna

"Tapi kita punya Kagami!" Ucap Kawahara.

"Jika dia terus melompat seperti itu, dia hanya akan berakhir dengan cidera seperti waktu itu. Kemampuan Kapten akan sangat dibutuhkan." Jawab Haruna

.

Pertandingan dimulai cukup agresif dari kedua tim. Keadaan langsung menjadi tegang. Midorima lagi-lagi mencoba menembak dan di block oleh Kagami.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan. Midorima hanya melatih ketahanannya. Tidak ada teknik baru." Kata Haruna.

' _Tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangguku. Tidak mungkin Midorima akan melakukan rencana yang sama. Dia pasti memikirkan sesuatu untuk melawan lompatan Kagami. Dia tau Kagami tidak bisa terus melompat seperti itu. Dan juga ada yang aneh dengan Midorima. Aku belum pernah melihatnya bersikap seperti itu.'_

.

Seirin unggul hingga akhir quarter pertama. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mebahayakan sejauh ini, jadi Haruna menyuruh mereka bermain seperti biasa saat quarter kedua dimuali.

Kali ini, Kagami lagi-lagi memblock tembakan Midorima. Haruna sebenarnya sudah menduga Kaki Kagami tidak akan bertahan hingga akhir. Tapi dia harus mengamati permainan lebih lanjut agar bisa menghindari kemungkinan terburuk.

' _Kami memang unggul tapi Kagami sudah kelelahan. Tetsuya juga dijaga ketat oleh Takao._ Hawk eye _miliknya memang merepotkan._ Misdirection _milik Tetsuya tidak akan bisa bekerja. Yang lain juga terlihat kesulitan. Berfikir, Haruna. Kau harus bisa mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk menangani ini.'_

Izuki memegang bola dan hendak megopernya ke Hyuga. Tapi _pass_ Izuki dipotong oleh miyaji dan Midorima mendapatkannya. Dia mengambil posisi menembak dan Kagami melompat. Tapi Midorima berpindah tempat tepat saat Kagami melompat.

" _FAKE_?!" Haruna berdiri dari duduknya. "Jadi ini yang menggangguku sejak tadi. Midorima melakukan _fake_!"

Midorima kembali ke posisi menembak dan Kagami kembali melompat setelah dia mendarat. Tapi Midorima sudah menembak bolanya terlebih dahulu. Bola melambung tinggi dan…

"Meleset?! Midorima meleset?" Teriak Koganei.

"Tidak! Midorima tidak pernah meleset. Kagami pasti menyentuh bolanya sesaat setelah bola meninggalkan tangan Midorima." Jelas Haruna.

Bola memantul di ujung lapangan, dan Kuroko dengan cepat mengambil bola itu. Dia lalu melakukan operan panjang, ditangkap oleh Izuki dan dia mencetak poin.

' _Midorima mulai menggunakan_ fake _. Ini sangat merugikan Kagami. Kalau terus begini, Kagami akan tumbang sebelum pertandingan berakhir.'_

 _One-on-one_ Midorima dan Kagami. Kagami kali ini benar-benar dibuat bingung antara Midorima akan melakukan _fake_ atau menembak. Tapi Kagami segera melompat dan lagi-lagi Midorima melakukan _fake_. Midorima kembali pada posisi menembak, tapi dihadang oleh Kiyoshi. Tapi dengan cepat Takao mendekat ke Midorima dan Midorima mengoper bolanya pada Takao.

" _Pass_? Midorima mengoper bolanya?" Haruna kaget dan sedikit tidak percaya.

Berkat pass Midorima tadi, Shutoku berhasil mencetak poin.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Mereka sudah cukup kuat sebelumnya. Mereka tak punya kelemahan lagi sekarang!" Keluh Riko.

"Ini gila! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Kepanikan trio kelas satu mulai terasa.

"Jangan panik! Tetap dukung mereka." Kata Riko.

"Bukan hanya Shutoku yang bertambah kuat. Selain itu, kita punya dia sekarang." Kogane menghadap Kiyoshi. Mereka yang di lapangan sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kantoku, sudah saatnya menyimpan Tetsuya. Mitobe-san yang akan menggantikannya. Kita akan menggunakan teknik andalan Seirin yang sebenarnya setelah ini." Haruna kembali menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau merencanakan sesuatu yang menarik ya, Haruna."

"Yah, kita akan merenggut kemenangan Shutoku kali ini dan mengetuk kepala hijau Midorima agar dia terbangun dari mimpi bodohnya."

"Yah, kau memang menyeramkan. Benar-benar menyeramkan." Riko pun menggiring Mitobe ke meja wasit dan meminta pergantian pemain. Kuroko keluar dari lapangan dan duduk di samping Haruna. Haruna segera memberinya handuk dan minuman.

"Kau belum berakhir, jangan kehilangan konsentrasi." Kata Koganei.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Kuroko mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk.

"Jangan khawatir, serahkan semua pada tim." Kata Koganei lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini akan memudahkanku untuk menggunakan _drive_ baruku. Selain itu, aku tidak khawatir. Aku percaya pada mereka." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kantoku, mereka harus segera melakukannya. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan bisa mencetak angka."

"Ya, kau benar Haruna-chan." Riko memberi kode pada mereka.

"Haruna-chan," Kuroko memanggil.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pertandingan ini."

"Yah, begitulah. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini, dan ternyata bersama Seirin jauh lebih menyenangkan. Dan Tetsuya, kau harus selalu bersiap. _Drive_ milikmu akan diuji sebentar lagi."

"Hai."

* * *

Yosh! Hana Update chapter 8.

untuk :

Naomi Kimiko-san : Sudah update :D terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview :) Follow terus yaa :)

ShioriAn-san : Tunggu ya, nanti akan dijelaskan kok gimana hubungan Haruna sama Akashi *bocoran* :D Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan mereview :D Follow terus yaa :)

.

See you next chapter, Minna-san :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Pertandingan anatara Seirin melawan Shutoku masih berlanjut.

 _Run-and-Gun speed basketball_. Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Seirin untuk mencetak angka melawan Midorima dan teman-temannya. Umpan cepat dan ketepatan sangat dibutuhkan. Seirin mencetak angka kali ini.

Izuki sekarang membawa bola, mengumpan pada Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi mengumpan bola ke Hyuga dan Hyuga melakukan _three point_.

"Ada dua hal yang berubah saat Teppei bergabung. Pertama, inside kita jadi kuat, yang satunya lagi kecepatan mengoper dan memutar bola bersama point guard kita, Izuki-kun, bertambah. Perang point dengan kecepatan tinggi adalah keahlian kita!" Kata Riko.

Kali ini Izuki menembak dan meleset. _Rebound_ didapatkan oleh Otsubo dan mengoper bolanya ke Midorima. Midorima pun segera menembakkan _three point_. Kagami gagal memblock serangan Midorima dan bola meluncur dengan mulus ke dalam ring.

Quarter kedua selesai. Semua pemain kembali ke bench. Haruna segera membagikan handuk dan minuman kepada setiap pemain.

"Kalian hebat." Kata Haruna.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Haruna. Kami harus berjuang lebih keras agar bisa menang." Jawab Hyuga sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Soal itu, aku sudah memikirkannya." Suara Haruna menjadi lebih berat.

"Haah?"

" _Run-and-Gun speed basketball_ milik kita akan ada sedikit modifikasi."

"Apa maksudmu, Haruna?" Tanya Izuki.

"Tetsuya akan menjelaskannya saat dia bermain nanti." Jawab Haruna yang diberi anggukan mantap oleh Kuroko. "Selain itu, untuk _drive_ milik Tetsuya, jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya."

"Hai!"

"Dengar, aku tak mau mengatakan ini tapi menghentikan Shutoku saat ini sulit untuk kita. Satu-satunya pilihan hanya mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan sampai kalah! Ayo!" Hyuga berdiri dari duduknya.

Babak kedua dimulai. Riko seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kantoku, _drive_ Tetsuya akan berhasil kali ini, tenanglah." Seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Riko, Haruna mengatakannya dengan santai dan mendapat anggukan dari Riko.

Di lapangan terlihat Takao sedang mendribble bola menuju ring. Sudah ada tiga pemain Shutoku dan tiga pemain Seirin. Lalu, Takao memantulkan bolanya di antara kedua kakinya dan bola mengarah ke belakang. Di belakang sudah ada Midorima yang menangkap bola itu dan melakukan _three point_. Bola itu melambung tinggi, dan berakhir dengan jatuh tepat di dalam ring. Shutoku yang mencetak angka pertama di babak kedua.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa, Koga?" Tsuchida bertanya pada Koganei yang sepertinya terkejut.

"Yah, barusan dia seperti tersenyum." Jawab Koganei yang mengamati Midorima.

Kali ini Izuki membawa bola, dan hendak mengopernya pada Hyuga tapi pass izuki dipotong oleh Miyaji. Miyaji melempar bolanya menuju Kimura.

"Mereka sudah membacanya." Kata Haruna. "Itulah kenapa aku bilang teknik kita harus dimodifikasi dengan _misdirection_ milik Tetsuya."

Shutoku mencetak angka lagi. Keadaan tidak menguntungkan bagi Seirin. Mereka harus segera mencetak angka, jika mereka tertinggal jauh, memasukkan Kuroko hanya akan sia-sia.

Kali ini, bola dibawa oleh Midorima dan dia hendak menembak. Kagami sudah bersiap memblock tembakan Midorima, tapi gerakannya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Kagami!" Teriakan khawatir Teppei terdengar.

"Sudah aku duga. Kagami tidak akan bertahan sampai akhir." Gumam Haruna.

Midorima kembali memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring. 68-76 untuk keunggulan Shutoku. Tidak lama setelah itu….

"Tetsuya, sudah waktunya." Haruna berbisik pada Kuroko yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Kantoku, aku rasa, aku bisa melakukannya sekarang. _Drive_ baruku." Kata Kuroko.

"Lakukan, Tetsuya!" Haruna bersama Kuroko di dekat meja wasit.

"Hai!"

Pergantian pemain. Kali ini Kuroko menggangtikan Mitobe.

"Mereka memasukkan dia sekarang?" Suara Kimura terdengar

"Aku kira Mis-atau apalah itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi." Jawab Miyaji yang berdiri di samping Kimura.

"Mereka ternyata tidak terlalu bersungguh-sungguh ya."

"Itu justru sebaliknya!" Sahut Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke lapangan tanpa rencana apapun. Dia pasti memiliki suatu rencana. Ditambah lagi," Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya pada Haruna. "Pasti Haruna yang merencanakan semuanya. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, dia pasti sudah menyusun suatu rencana untuk mengalahkan kita." Midorima dan timnya menatap Haruna yang juga menatap mereka dengan seringai mengerikan di wajahnya.

Serangan Seirin dimulai. Seirin terlihat mengendurkan serangan mereka karena mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan teknik Kuroko.

"Seperti biasa, Takao selalu menjaga ketat Kuroko." Kata Koganei.

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Dia sudah mengembangkan teknik ini untuk melawan Kiseki no Sedai. Sekarang, tunjukkan pada kami!" Kata Riko.

Kiyoshi memegang bola yang baru saja dioper oleh Hyuga. Seketika itu juga, Kuroko berhasi melarikan diri dari belenggu Takao. Takao hendak mengejar tapi Kagami melakukan _screen_ sedangkan Kuroko berlari menuju Midorima. Kiyoshi mengoper bolanya ke Kuroko dan berhasil ditangkap.

"Untuk sekarang ini, kau tidak bisa menghentikan Tetsuya, Midorima. Ini bukan soal kecepatan atau _skill_ , tapi hanya Tetsuya yang bisa melakukannya. Percuma saja kau berdiri di depannya." Haruna masih memasang seringainya yang mengerikan.

Kuroko hendak mendribble bolanya, dan seketika itu, dia melewati Midorima dengan sangat mudah bahkan Midorima sampai tidak berkutik.

" _Vanishing Drive_!"

Kuroko mendribble bolanya menuju ring dan mengoper bolanya pada Kiyoshi saat dihadang oleh Otsubo. Kiyoshi melakukan _dunk_ dan Seirin berhasil mencetak angka. Keadaan berpihak pada Seirin sekarang. Kuroko mendapat bola dari Izuki dan dihadang oleh Takao. Dan dengan mudahnya, dia melakukan lagi _vanishing drive_ miliknya dan Takao pun tidak berkutik. Bola dioper ke Hyuga, dan Hyuga segera melakukan _three point_ setelah menangkapnya.

Miyaji kali ini memegang bola dan hendak mengopernya ke Takao, tapi berhasil dipotong oleh Kuroko. Kuroko melemparnya pada Hyuga, dan Hyuga melakukan _three point_ lagi. Seirin menyamakan kedudukan.

"Kau hebat, Tetsuya. Kalian semua hebat." Kata Haruna saat memberikan handuk ke para pemain saat quarter ketiga selesai. "Tapi, kau baik-baik saja, Kagami?"

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau sudah sangat kelelahan."

"Lagi pula, aku tidak boleh menyerah melawan dia." Kagami menoleh ke Midorima.

"Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, Kagami." Haruna memegang pundak Kagami. Kagami mendongak. Semburat merah pun muncul di wajahya.

'Kawaii _! Dan tatapannya kali ini terasa hangat. Sejak awal aku memang sudah tau kalau dia sangat cantik tapi baru kali ini aku menyadari kalau Haruna tidak hanya sekedar cantik. Ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berdebar sangat cepat saat melihatnya.'_

Quarter terakhir dimuali. Sepuluh menit penentuan. Seirin memulainya dengan _run-and-gun_.

" _Run-and-gun_ kali ini berbeda. Aku yakin Shutoku sudah mengira bagaimana serangan kita, tapi Tetsuya ada di lapangan. Kita akan lihat sejauh mana dia dapat memodifikasi _run-and-gun_." Kata Haruna.

Izuki mengoper bola ke Hyuga, dengan sigap Miyaji hendak memotong operan itu. Tapi sayang sekali, Kuroko datang entah dari mana dan membelokkan bola menuju Kagami yang ada di bawah ring. Kimura dan Otsubo menghadangnya, tapi Kagami tetap melompat dan akhirnya dia berhasil melakukan _dunk_.

"Berhasil!" Gumam Haruna.

Midorima lagi-lagi melakukan _three point_. Dia tidak lelah. Dia benar-benar meningkatkan ketahanannya. Tapi Hyuga juga membalasnya dengan _three point_. Perang pun dimulai lagi. Semangat para pentonton yang meyorakkan dukungan mereka memenuhi gymnasium. Sampai akhirnya, Midorima melakukan _foul_ saat dia berusaha menghentikan _dunk_ Kiyoshi. 103-104 untuk keunggulan Shutoku dengan sisa waktu 2 detik.

Kiyoshi akan melakukan _free throw_. Kali ini dua kali. Semua tampak tegang.

"Kakinya, Kiyoshi-san terlalu memaksakan diri." Gumam Haruna.

"Aahh, kaki Kiyoshi, apakah semakin memburuk?" Teriak Koganei.

Kiyoshi menembakkan bola pertama. Seirin berharap bola itu masuk. Bola melambung dan terjatuh dengan indah ke dalam ring. Bola pertama masuk.

"Masuk!" Sorakan dari bench.

Kiyoshi pun bersiap melakukannya lagi. Bola segera meninggalkan tangan Kiyoshi dan terbang menuju ke ring dengan indah. Tapi sayang sekali, bola itu tidak jatuh kedalamnya.

"REBOUND!" Teriakan Riko dan Pelatih Shutoku.

Pertarungan reboun dimuali. Beberapa pemain melompat dan berusaha meraihnya. Tapi pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Kagami. Kagami hendak memasukkan bola tapi dihadang oleh Midorima. Pertarungan di udara pun terjadi. Pertarungan saling mendorong bola.

Dan akhirnya, bell tanda pertandingan berakhir pun berbunyi. Tidak ada yang memenangkan pertarungan di udara itu, dan tidak ada juga yang memenangkan pertandingan ini karena score 104-104 saat pertandingan berakhir, itu artinya mereka seri. Dan setelah mereka berbaris dan saling memberi hormat, mereka kembali ke ruang locker.

"Yah, tidak buruk sih, tapi aku juga belum puas dengan hasilnya." Kata Takao yang meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Ya, aku juga." Jawab Midorima.

"Eh? Haruna?" Takao terkejut saat Haruna berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Kalian sangat hebat! Aku bahkan sempat kesulitan untuk menyusun strategi." Kata Haruna yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Takao.

"Heehh… kau sendiri juga." Takao menjabat tangan Haruna. "Tapi kau menyeramkan jika menyeringai seperti tadi."

"Yah, itu refleks. Aku pasti akan menyusun strategi yang sempurna untuk mengalahkan kalian di Winter Cup." Kata Haruna

"Dan kami tidak akan kalah." Kata Takao.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Takao, Midorima." Haruna berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Sejak _training camp_." Jawab Takao dengan santai.

.

"Haah.. kemana perginya Ni-gou? Aku lapar sekali, dan aku mulai pusing." Haruna berjalan gontai menuju ruang locker Seirin. Di sana ada Kagami yang sedang berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Haruna pun berjalan menuju Kagami dan sayangnya, Haruna tidak bisa berjalan lebih jauh. Beberapa meter di depan Kagami, Haruna hampir terjatuh tapi dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok."

"Haruna?" Kagami mendekati Haruna. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa lapar." Kata Haruna yang berusaha terlihat santai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli makanan untukmu. Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku sendiri saja."

"Tidak bisa! Kau itu kecil dan rapuh! aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri."

"Siapa yang kau sebut kecil dan rapuh?!" Haruna menjitak kepala Kagami.

" _Itai_! Sudahlah. Ayo." Kagami menarik tangan Haruna.

' _Kau sahabat yang baik ya, Kagami.'_

Itu yang ada di pikiran Haruna. Lain lagi yang ada di pikiran Kagami.

' _Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya sendirian! Dia kan sedang sakit. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia belum baikan sama sekali tapi dia memaksakan diri. Yah meski kami tetap membutuhkan dia dalam pertandingan, tapi jika dia sakit seperti ini, aku jadi tidak tega. Eh? Are? Kenapa aku jadi sangat peduli padanya? Dan tangan Haruna, kecil dan lembut. Jantungku seperti sedang bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Ada apa ini?'_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Kagami. Yah, setelah mereka membeli makanan, mereka pun segera kembali saat mendapat pesan dari Riko. Alhasil, Kagami, Kuroko dan Hyuga pulang bersama, sedangkan Haruna sudah di jemput oleh Kunio.

.

"Ojou, apakah Kagami-san itu pacar anda?" Tanya Kunio dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bukan. Dia sahabatku." Jawab Haruna dengan santai.

"Pendapat saya, lebih baik anda belajar melupakan kekasih lama anda, dan anda mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain. Sepertinya Kagami-san orang yang baik."

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku juga pernah berfikir begitu, tapi itu lebih sulit dari yang aku kira. Apakah Kunio-san pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Tumben sekali Ojou menanyakan tentang hal itu."

"Yaah, aku hanya ingin tau saja."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti saat mereka sudah memasuki gerbang rumah. Haruna segera turun dari mobil. Haruna tidak berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi dia langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Aku lelah sekali..." Haruna mengambil air dingin dari kulkas, menuangnya dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"Anda terlalu memaksakan diri, Ojou."

"Tidak, Yuzuki-san. Aku harus memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai manager Seirin."

"Anda memang sangat hebat! Tidak heran kalau anda menjadi pelatih Kiseki no Sedai." Maid yang sangat ahli dalam hal memasak itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hanya mengawasi, aku tidak melatih mereka, Yuzuki-san." Haruna pun kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkan barang-barangnya. Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia bersenandung kecil dan senyuman merekah di wajahnya. Entah kenapa meski pertandingan hari ini seri, Haruna merasa senang. Mungkin karna lawannya tadi adalah Midorima. Haruna juga tidak selalu mengeluarkan seringainya saat pertandingan.

Mandi selesai, Haruna keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati _smartphone_ miliknya dihujani _missed call_.

"Haah? Kagami menelfonku sampai 9 kali? Ada apa?" Haruna pun menyentuh icon berwarna hijau di samping nama Kagami Taiga.

 _/"Ah! Haruna."/_

" _Moshi moshi_. Ada apa Kagami?"

 _/"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu. Ini tentang Kiyoshi-senpai."/_

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada kakinya?"

 _/"Tidak, ini tentang legenda terbentuknya Seirin."/_

"Legenda katamu? Baiklah ceritakan."

 _/"Jadi begini…._

Kagami pun menjelaskan saat dia pulang bersama Kuroko dan Hyuga, Hyuga menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Mengenai bagaimana dia bertemu Kiyoshi, bagaimana Kiyoshi terus mengejarnya agar bergabung dengan basket dan setelah itu tim basket Seirin terbentuk. Hyuga juga menceritakan kemenangan dan prestasi mereka sampai bagaimana kaki Kiyoshi cidera dan dia tidak bisa bermain basket karena operasi dan rehabilitasi. Semuanya Hyuga ceritakan tanpa ada satupun yang disembunyikan.

"Jadi artinya, pertandingan besok sangat penting bagi Kapten dan Kiyoshi-san?"

 _/"Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tapi bagi kita juga. Bagaimana pun, jika kita menang kita akan lolos."/_

"Ya, itu benar. Dan Kagami, Hanamiya itu pemain yang sangat berbahaya dan tidak berperasaan."

 _/"Haah? Aku tidak mengerti."/_

"Kau akan mengerti saat melawannya besok."

 _/"Aku pasti akan menghabisinya! Oh iya, kau baik-baik saja kan?"/_

"Maksudmu?"

 _/"Yah, maksudku… eto, kau kan tadi sakit, ya aku hanya…"/_

"Aku baik-baik saja, maaf membuatmu khawatir, Kagami."

 _/"Ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Ano, Haruna… jika kau mau kau bisa memanggilku Taiga."/_

"Haah? Kenapa?"

/ _"Yah, soal itu… kau kan memanggil Kuroko dengan Tetsuya karna dia sahabatmu, dan aku juga memanggilmu Haruna, jadi tidak masalah kalau kau memanggilku Taiga."_ /

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah, Taiga. Berjuanglah di pertandingan besok." Haruna meletakkan _smartphone_ miliknya lalu berbaring di kasurnya.

' _Hanamiya ya? Sepertinya dia harus diberi sedikit pelajaran. Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan besok.'_

.

.

Gymnasium sudah ramai. Banyak yang ingin menonton pertandingan ini, bahkan Kei dan Haruko pun datang meski Haruko belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi itu bukan masalah karna Kei ada bersamanya.

Seirin dan Kirisaki Dai Ichi melakukan pemanasan. Haruna menatap Hanamiya selama mereka melakukan pemanasan.

"Haruna-chan, di mana papan jalanmu?" Tanya Riko.

"Eh? Ah! Masih di ruang locker. Aku akan mengambilnya."

"Jangan terlalu lama, pertandingannya akan segera dimulai."

"Hai."

Haruna berlari menuju ruang locker. Tapi saat akan sampai di ruang locker, Haruna tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf, kau baik-baik saja?" Haruna mengulurkan tangannya pada perempuan yang dia tabrak.

"Haruna-chan…" Perempuan itu mendongak dan menatap tajam Haruna. Haruna pun terkejut.

"A-Ai-nee?" Haruna ketakutan. "A-apa yang kau…"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memberimu hadiah, Haruna-chan!" Perempuan itu mengacungkan sebuah pisau pada Haruna.

"Ja-jangan!" Haruna mundur karna ketakutan. Perempuan bersurai _silver_ dan bermata biru itu mendekat sambil menunjukkan senyuman _psycho_.

"Jangan takut, Haruna-chan. Aku akan langsung menusuk jantungmu, jadi kau akan mati tanpa merasakan sakit. Aku gagal membunuhmu waktu itu, dan kali ini aku akan berhasil. HAHAHAHAHA"

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

Sementara itu…

"Kenapa Haruna-chan lama sekali? Kagami-kun, tolong panggilkan Haruna-chan!" Perintah Riko.

"Ba-baiklah." Kagami pun berlari menuju ruang locker. "Anak itu, apa dia tidak tau kalau pertandingan akan dimulai? Seenaknya sa-Haruna?!" Kagami terkejut saat melihat Haruna berdiri bersandar pada tembok dan seorang perempuan mengacungkan pisau padanya.

"Jangan! Jangan mendekat!" Haruna sudah sangat ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Menjauhlah darinya!" Teriak Kagami. Tapi Ai tidak menghentikan aksinya. Dia mendekati Haruna dan masih dengan seringai _psycho_ miliknya.

" _Tasukete…_ " Suara Haruna malah membuat Ai semakin menjadi. Dia pun mengayunkan pisaunya dan hendak menusuk dada Haruna, tapi Kagami segera menarik Haruna.

"Kau!" Ai marah pada Kagami. "Aku akan membunuhmu! Setelah itu aku akan membunuh Haruna!" Ai kembali mengayunkan pisaunya ke Kagami, tapi Kagami berhasil menghindar, dan Haruna menendang perut Ai dengan sangat keras.

"PERGI!" Bentak Haruna.

"Aku pasti akan kembali untuk merenggut hidupmu, Haruna!" Lalu Ai pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami setelah mereka sampai di dalam ruang locker.

"A-aku…" Haruna gemetar.

"Tenangkan dirimu, pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Kau ingin kita menang kan?"

"Ya…"

Setelah Haruna sudah cukup tenang, mereka kembali ke lapangan.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ya! aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia adalah sepupuku, Ai-nee. Ada masalah di antara kami, jadi berusaha untuk membunuhku. Dan juga, jangan beritau siapapun, mengerti?"

"Ba-baiklah…"

Mereka sampai di lapangan sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

"Dia menghancurkan segalanya, dia menghancurkan konsentrasiku." Gumam Haruna saat dia duduk di _bench_.

"Dia? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku akan berusaha fokus. Lakukan yang terbaik ya, Tetsuya."

"Hai!"

"Pertandingannya akan segera di mulai, Haruna-chan. Berkonsentrasilah. Kau harus bisa menyusun strategi yang sempurna hari ini." Kata Riko.

"Hai! Kita yang akan menang."

"Seirin _fight!_ "

"Yah!"

"Pertandingan antara SMA Seirin dan SMA Kirisaki Dai Ichi akan segera dimulai! Hormat!"

" _Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_!"

 _Tip Off_. Seirin yang mendapat bola pertama.

"Yosh! Maju!" Teriak Riko.

Izuki mendribble bola, mengopernya ke Hyuga, lalu mengopernya ke Kuroko. Kuroko menangkapnya dan berhadapan dengan pemain no 8.

"Lakukan, Tetsuya!" Haruna menyeringai kali ini.

Kuroko pun segera melakukan perintah Haruna. Dia melakukan _vanishing drive_ dan berhasil melewati lawannya. Kuroko lalu melempar bola ke ring dan Kiyoshi melakukan _dunk._

"Yosha!" Teriak Koganei.

"Kita mencetak angka lebih dulu!"

" _Aley-oop_ yang indah."

Pertandingan berlanjut. Kirisaki Dai Ichi menguasai bola kali ini. Nomor 10 melakukan _screen_ yang keras pada Hyuga, nomor 7 menembak tapi meleset. Kagami dan yang lain hendak melakukan rebound tapi kaki kanannya diinjak oleh pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi nomor 10 dan Kagami tidak bisa melakukan rebound. Siku pemain itu juga hampir mengenai wajah Kagami, tapi Kagami bisa menghindarinya. Akhirnya, Kirisaki Dai Ichi mendapat point.

"Ini adalah data yang aku dapatkan dari pertandingan Kirisaki Dai Ichi yang sebelumnya." Haruna memberikan papan jalannya pada pemain di _bench._

"Uwa! Yang benar saja data ini! Setiap tim yang melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi pasti mengalami cidera."

"Ace mereka selalu ditarik keluar."

"Tahun lalu, mereka hanya salah satu tim yang baik. Semenjak Hanamiya dan pemain kelas 2 lain menjadi pemain tim inti, peningkatan mereka menjadi sangat mencolok." Jelas Haruna.

"Apa yang dia perbuat pada Teppei tahun lalu… kita tidak bisa meremehkan Hanamiya Makoto sialan itu!" Sahut Riko.

"Kita akan menang."

Terlihat di lapangan, Kiyoshi, Hyuga dan 2 pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi hendak melakukan rebound, tapi mereka menginjak kaki Kiyoshi sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Kagami. Lalu pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi nomor 7 melakukan rebound dan hendak menyakiti Hyuga dengan sikunya. Tapi Kiyoshi segera datang dan menahannya dengan tangannya.

Lalu pemain nomor 7 itu mengoper bola pada Hanamiya lalu dia mencetak angka. Hanamiya melewati Kiyoshi dan berbicara sesuatu yang membuat Kiyoshi marah.

"Aku tidak peduli jika aku satu-satunya yang cidera tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menciderai _teammate_ ku!" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Haruna melihat Kiyoshi yang sedang marah.

"Hanamiya! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Lanjut Kiyoshi.

Permainan berlanjut. Hyuga melakukan _three point_ tapi tembakannya meleset. Dan permainan kasar pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi semakin menjadi. Yang menjadi objek penyiksaan adalah Kiyoshi.

"Cih! Para manusia kotor itu! Mereka benar-benar licik!" Aura menyeramkan di sekitar Haruna muncul.

"Haruna-chan marah! Dia sangat menyeramkan." Kata Koganei.

Kali ini tembakan pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi meleset. Lalu pemain no 10 itu menyikut perut Kagami dengan keras.

"Taiga!" Haruna yang melihat itu benar-benar sudah marah.

Kirisaki mencetak angka kembali. Kagami sudah sangat marah dan hendak memukul orang itu.

"Uwaa! Kagami Bodoh! Hentikan!"

"Hentikan Taiga!"

Tapi dengan cepat Kuroko menarik pergelangan kaki Kagami dan Kagami terjatuh.

"Sakit tau! Kuroko!" Kagami berteriak setelah berdiri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tadi itu–"

"Apa kau mau menghancurkan semuanya dengan kemarahanmu? Jika kau marah, aku juga sama. Tapi memukul mereka demi senpai kita bukanlah cara yang tepat. Kita harus mengalahkan mereka dengan basket"

"Kau benar. Maaf. Maafkan aku! Tolong pukul aku! Tadi itu aku hampir–"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa!" Kata Hyuga.

"Tapi aku belum lega!"

Dan Seirin meminta _time out_.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yaahh... maaf kalo Hana lama updatenya.

untuk :

Liana Seijuro-san : Syukur deh kalo feelnya sampai ke Liana Seijuro-san. Sudah update lagi kok ini :) Terima Kasih sudah mau menanti kelanjutannya. Follow terus yaa :)

hosimia neca-san : Terima kasih banyak :D Follow terus yaa :)

Naomi Kimiko-san : Rencana juga Hana selesain kok, soalnya konfliknya nanti bakal ada di season 3 nya *bocoran* :P Mohon support dan kerja samanya :)

haruna chan-san : Aiihh so sweet sekali pakai nama chara saya :D terima kasih sudah mau menanti kelanjutan ff ini, semoga bisa menghibur :) follow terus yaa :)

.

Yosh! terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview :)

see you next chapter :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Para pemain Seirin menuju _bench._

"Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh! Jika kau diusir keluar kita bisa kalah!" Kata Riko sambil memukul kepala Kagami dengan keras.

"Akhirnya dia tetap dipukul juga." Kata Koganei.

"Jika kau mau melakukan itu jangan terang-terangan begitu!"

"Eh? Jadi itu maksudmu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Dasar manusia kotor!" Haruna menatap Hanamiya sedang menatapnya dengan wajah mengejek dan meremehkan.

"Haruna-chan…"

"Membuatku kesal!" Haruna berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Haruna-chan, jangan biarkan emosimu meluap-luap seperti itu."

"Diam, Tetsuya. aku tidak butuh ceramahmu." Haruna melangkahkan kakinya hendak menghampiri Hanamiya.

"Kau hanya akan menyulut emosi semua orang jika kau membiarkan emosimu meluap-luap." Kuroko berdiri lalu memegang pundak Haruna, dan Haruna pun menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan! Apa kau akan diam saja?! HA?!" Haruna menarik jersey yang dikenakan Kuroko.

PLAK

Kuroko menampar Haruna.

"Uwaa!" Semua terkejut.

"Jika kau sudah tenang, lebih baik kau memikirkan bagaimana kita menghadapi mereka." Ucap Kuroko. Haruna terdiam sesaat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya. Aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi maaf, aku belum bisa mengatasi masalah kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terbawa emosi."

"Tapi Tetsuya. Kau tau? Tamparanmu terlalu keras." Pipi kiri Haruna memerah.

"Ma-maaf, Haruna-chan."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Dan Taiga. Jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan memberimu pelajaran."

"Eh? Baiklah baiklah!"

"Kagami, menyeranglah dari luar ketika kita menyerang." Kata Kiyoshi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu merebut rebound untuk bertahan juga."

"Haa?"

"Aku akan mengurus _inside_ sendirian. Kalian berempat urus saja _outside_."

"Satu di dalam, empat di luar?"

"Apa maksudmu Kiyoshi?! Permainan mereka di dalam semakin brutal! Jika kau melakukan itu, mereka akan fokus untuk menyerangmu!" Kata Hyuga

"Jangan bodoh Kiyoshi-san! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya?! Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu! Itu strategi yang bodoh!" Bentak haruna

"Itu lebih baik dari pada melihat temanku yang terluka."

"Kakimu sudah cidera. Tidak bisa! Jika terjadi sesuatu kami harus menggantimu." Riko ikut melarang.

"Kiyoshi-san! Di sini akulah yang mengatur strateginya! Jangan seenaknya melakukan hal yang membahayakan! Kau akan terluka lebih dari ini!" Haruna berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak! Biarkan aku yang melakukannya! Maaf, Riko, Haruna."

"Tapi…" Riko hendak melarangnya.

"Inilah alasan kenapa aku kembali. Jika kau menggantiku sekarang, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku."

Pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Seperti yang dikatakan Kiyoshi, mereka melakukannya. Empat di luar dan satu di dalam. Bahkan penonton pun sampai terkejut. Sekarang, Izuki yang memegang bolanya. Dia mengopernya pada Hyuga lalu Hyuga melakukan _three point_ tapi meleset. Permainan kasar lawan pun semakin brutal. Kiyoshi benar-benar menjadi mangsa tunggal mereka. Mekski begitu, Kiyoshi tetap bermain sekuat tenaga dan mendapatkan _rebound_ lalu melakukan _dunk_.

Kirisaki Dai Ichi menyerang. Pemain no 8 melakukan penyerangan tapi berhasil di _block_ oleh Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi terus berusaha. Dia selalu berada di dalam sendirian baik _offense_ maupun _defense_ hingga tubuhnya penuh dengan luka memar.

"Kiyoshi-san… Kau benar-benar bodoh." Gumam Haruna yang terus mengamati jalannya pertandingan.

"Berikan aku bolanya!" Hyuga berteriak.

' _Kapten, teriakanmu itu hanyalah bentuk kekesalanmu saja. Aku tau sebenarnya semangatmu sudah sangat menurun.'_

Batin Haruna yang terus memperhatikan Hyuga.

Seirin menyerang dan Hyuga bersiap untuk menembak tapi lagi-lagi dia meleset. Kiyoshi tidak bisa melakukan _rebound_ karna dia dijaga dengan kasar oleh pemain Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Dan mereka yang mendapatkan bolanya. Hyuga dan Izuki terlihat sedang beradu mulut.

Tim lawan menyerang tapi Kuroko berhasil mematahkannya. Seirin yang membalas serangan mereka. Kagami membawa bolanya dan menuju ring untuk mencetak angka, tapi dia di hadang oleh pemain no 8, tapi Kagami malah melakukan _foul._

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Taiga? Kau terlalu terbawa suasana!" Gumam Haruna.

Kirisaki Dai Ichi menyerang. Kiyoshi masih berjaga sendirian di dalam. Hanamiya menjetikkan jarinya seperti memberi kode, Hyuga terkejut dan seketika itu, Kiyoshi terjatuh beserta pemain lawan yang sedang membawa bola dan sikunya berada tepat di atas kepala Kiyoshi. Dalam hitungan detik, siku itu menimpa kepala Kiyoshi. Semua terkejut dan para pemain Seirin dan wasit menghampiri Kiyoshi.

"KIYOSHI-SAN!" Haruna panik dan hendak berlari ke tengah lapangan, tapi dia ditahan oleh Mitobe dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi Kiyoshi-san terluka! Aku haru-" Mitobe menatap dalam Haruna. "Ba-baiklah.."

Terlihat di lapangan Hyuga sedang marah pada Hanamiya. Tapi setelah itu, Kiyoshi bangkit dengan luka di keningnya.

Quarter kedua berakhir denga score 45-41 untuk Seirin. Haruna membagikan air minum dan handuk untuk para pemain, sedangkan Kuroko terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Hanamiya. Kuroko terlihat sangat marah setelah selesai berbicara dengan Hanamiya.

"Tetsu-" Haruna terkejut.

' _Tetsuya... semarah itu?'_

Semua kembali ke ruang locker.

" _kuso!_ Dasar brengsek!" Kagami menendang _bench_ dengan keras, lalu Haruna memukul kepalanya dengan papan jalan.

"Jangan melampiaskan amarhmu pada bangku, Taiga." Ucap Haruna bernada dingin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kiyoshi?" Terlihat Izuki sedang mengkhawatirkan Kiyoshi yang penuh dengan luka memar.

"Ya, bukan masalah." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Furihata.

Riko menghampiri Kiyoshi dan mengamati tubuh Kiyoshi yang penuh luka. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat.

" _Kuso_! Aku benar-benar marah!" Ucap Kagami sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

"Jangan merusak apapun." Ucap Kuroko dengan kalem.

"Diam! Aku tau itu! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan setenang-" Kagami terkejut saat melihat wajah Kuroko yang sudah memancarkan kemarahan. Dia terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Taiga. Kita akan membalas mereka. Aku sudah muak!" Ucap Haruna bernada dingin dengan aura kelam di sekelilingnya.

"Jangan memperkeruh suasana, Haruna-chan. Kau sendiri bahkan sulit mengendalikan emosimu." Tegur Kuroko.

" _Urusai_! Aku tidak akan terpancing! Aku akan menemukan strategi untuk membalas mereka!" Ucap Haruna kesal.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu, Haruna. Kami bergantung pada strategimu." Ucap Kagami menatap Haruna.

"Jangan bodoh! Strategiku hanyalah bagian kecil dari pertandingan. Semua bergantung pada kalian yang ada di lapangan." Jawab Haruna.

"Pokoknya, aku percaya padamu, Haruna." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku juga." Kuroko tersenyum.

" _Mattaku_ kalian benar-benar menyusahkan." Haruna memegangi dahinya. "Seirin tidak akan kalah dalam pertandingan ini." Haruna tersenyum pada Kagami dan Kuroko dan sukses membuat keduanya merasa lega.

.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Bola di pegang oleh Kuroko dan dia di hadang oleh pemain no 10. Tapi Kuroko tidak segera melakukan _vanishing drive_ , sepertinya dia menunggu saat yang tepat.

"Ada apa Kuroko? Cepat dribble!" Ucap Koganei cemas.

"Tenanglah, Koga-san. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Haruna menatap ke arah lapangan.

Tiba-tiba pemain no 8 Kirisaki Dai Ichi datang dan hendak merebut bola dari Kuroko. Kuroko pun dengan sigap mendribble bolanya dan melakukan _vanishing drive_. Kagami berteriak agar Kuroko mengoper bola ke padanya. Kuroko segera mengoper bola pada Kagami yang ada di belakangnya, lalu Kagami melompat di atas Kuroko dan melakukan _dunk_.

"Berhasil!" Teriak Koganei.

"Kita mencetak angka lebih dulu di babak kedua ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa mereka seperti menyiapkan sesuatu." Ucap Haruna yang mencuri perhatian yang ada di _bench_.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Riko.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa mereka seperti membuat kita percaya diri di awal babak kedua dan mereka akan melakukan serangan yang berbahaya setelahnya." Jawab Haruna.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Koganei.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan ini." Haruna berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju meja wasit. "Mungkin kita harus menyimpan Tetsuya. Koga-san, bersiaplah. Kita akan menggunakan _run-and-gun_ untuk sementara."

"Baiklah." Koganei bersiap.

Tetsuya keluar dan digantikan oleh Koganei. Hanamiya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia memerintahkan salah satu pemainnya untuk masuk ke lapangan.

"Hanamiya memberi perintah pada pemain lain? Itu berarti pelatih mereka sangat percaya padanya." Ucap Furihata.

"Tidak." Haruna mendudukkan dirinya di _bench_.

"Eh?"

"Pelatih mereka mengundurkan diri tahun lalu. Aku tidak tau apa alasannya. Sekarang Hanamiya adalah kapten sekaligus pelatih mereka." Jawan Haruna.

"Heeh?"

Pemain no 5 baru saja memasuki lapangan dan pertandingan berlanjut. Kiyoshi mendapat _rebound_ dan Seirin melakukan serangan balik.

"Center baru itu tidak begitu kuat. Apa maksud mereka? Apa mereka meremehkan kami?" Gumam Haruna lirih.

Izuki berlari sambil mendribble bola, tapi Hanamiya berhasil mencuri bolanya dan melakukan penyerangan. Point untuk Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Bola kembali dikuasai Seirin. Izuki sedang membawa bolanya dan hendak mengopernya. Tapi saat dia melempar bolanya, Hanamiya lagi-lagi berhasil mencuri bolanya.

' _Izuki-san bahkan dicuri dua kali. Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus menganalisanya lebih dalam. Mungkin aku akan menggunakannya untuk menganalisa situasi ini.'_

Haruna memfokuskan pandangannya ke lapangan dan tiba-tiba matanya bersinar.

"Haruna-chan? Kau..." Kuroko yang melihat mata Haruna bersinar pun terkejut.

"Jangan menggangguku, Tetsuya." Ucap Haruna yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

' _Menurut data yang aku dapatkan, Hanamiya adalah orang yang jenius. Jika aku benar, dia mungkin dapat membaca setiap gerakan kami. Kami selalu mengandalkan operan cepat dengan level yang tinggi, jika dia memang bisa membacanya, itu artinya dia sudah tau pola operan kami. Mungkin ini adalah rencana liciknya untuk mengalahkan kami.'_

Lagi-lagi Hanamiya mencuri bola dari Izuki. Begitu terus hingga berkali-kali. Pemain Seirin terlihat semakin kesal.

' _Izuki-san adalah_ point guard _yang bagus. Dengan_ eagle eye _miliknya, dia memiliki keakuratan yang sempurna. Dan Hanamiya terus saja mencuri bola darinya. Ini seperti kami sedang terjebak dalam jarring laba-laba yang akan membunuh kami secara perlahan. Sudah aku duga! Permainan kasar tadi hanyalah sebuah jebakan agar kami melakukan serangan yang simple dan mudah dibaca. Dasar licik!'_

Haruna menutup matanya saat bell tanda quarter ketiga berakhir, dan matanya kembali normal.

"KUSO!" Izuki melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Izuki…" Koganei terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"Bagaimana, Haruna-chan? Kita semakin terperangkap ke dalam rencana Hanamiya, jika kita bisa menyerang dari luar, kita mungkin bisa menghadapinya." Ucap Riko.

"Tapi Hyuga belum mencetak satu angka pun hari ini." Bisik Koganei.

"Soal itu… aku sudah mengerti cara kerja jebakan Hanamiya." Haruna berdiri.

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana?" Tanya Koganei.

"Dia selalu mencuri bola dari Izuki-san karna akurasi operan Izuki-san sangat tinggi. Dia bisa membaca jalur operan kita dengan mudah karna adanya no 5 yang bersinergi dengan Hanamiya. Jika kita bisa melakukan operan yang tidak terduga, kita bisa mematahkan rencana Hanamiya." Jelas Haruna.

"Eh? Lalu maksudmu?" Tanya Riko.

"Operan yang tidak terduga tidak akan bisa dicuri oleh Hanamiya, dan kita bisa melakukannya." Haruna menatap Kuroko. "Tetsuya, kau harus berhenti bermain sebagai tim."

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut.

"Jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini adalah strategi kita untuk bisa menang. Tetsuya berhenti bermain sebagai tim agar dia bisa mengubah jalur operan kemanapun sesuai keinginannya. Tentu saja kalian yang akan menerima operan Tetsuya."

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana cara kita mengerti operan Kuroko?" Tanya Izuki.

"Jika kalian percaya pada Tetsuya, aku yakin kalian bisa melakukannya." Jelas Haruna lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya. _sasuga_ penerus Yorisato! Kau memang jenius." Ucap Riko.

"Tapi, operan Tetsuya saja tidak cukup. Kita tetap membutuhkan _three point_." Haruna menatap Hyuga. "Kapten, kami mengandalkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Serahkan padaku!" Jawab Hyuga dengan mantap.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Izuki yang memegang bola. Dia hendak mengopernya ke Kiyoshi, dan Hanamiya sudah bersiap untuk mencuri bola. Tapi, Kuroko tiba-tiba datang dan membelokkan operannya menuju Kagami. Kagami menerima bola dan melaukan _dunk_.

Sorakan pemain yang ada di _bench_ membuat pemain yang ada di lapangan bertambah semangat.

"Itu adalah pembukaan kami, Hanamiya. Kami yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Seringai Haruna muncul.

Permainan Seirin membaik setelah itu. Kirisaki Dai Ichi terlihat kesulitan melawan Seirin dengan adanya Kuroko di lapangan, beserta kekompakan anggota yang lain.

Seirin mengejar ketertinggalan. Tapi setelah Hyuga menembak dan meleset, permainan kasar Kirisaki Dai Ichi pun kembali. Kiyoshi kembali menjadi sasaran empuk untuk mereka.

"Apakah Kiyoshi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Koga.

Lalu Riko berdiri dari duduknya dan meminta _time out_.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi sebelum itu… kau sudah sampai batasmu, kau akan diganti, Teppei." Ucap Riko sambil menatap tajam Kiyoshi.

"Apa? Tunggu dulu!" Kiyoshi terkejut. "Sedikit lagi! Jika kau mengeluarkanku sekarang-"

"Tidak!" Bentak Riko. "Jika kejadian tahun lalu terjadi lagi… lebih baik kau membenciku!" Mata Riko terlihat berair.

"Riko…" Kiyoshi terpaku.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kuroko…" Kiyoshi beralih menatap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak punya kakak tapi saat kau berkata ingin melindungi kami, kau seperti kakak untuk ku. Itu membuatku senang. Karena itu aku ingin kau terus bisa melindungi kami. Aku tidak mau kau memaksakan diri di pertandingan ini."

"AAH! AKU SUDAH MUAK!" Teriak Hyuga lalu berdiri di hadapan Kiyoshi. "Maksud kami adalah serahkan semuanya pada kami! Diam dan duduklah! Apa kau pikir janji kita tidak akan terpenuhi?!"

Mitobe lalu menghampiri Kiyoshi dan Hyuga, mengulurkan tangannya dengan anggukan yang mengisyaratkan 'Serahkan pada kami'. Izuki dan yang lain pun ikut tersenyum.

"Yah, kau benar." Ucap Kiyoshi sambil mengamati tangannya. "Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian." Kiyoshi membalas uluran tangan Mitobe dengan tepukan.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Teriak Hyuga dengan anggota lain yang sudah bersiap. "Diamlah di sana dan tunggulah seperti anak kecil yang baik! Kita akan membawakanmu tiket menuju Winter Cup!"

.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Score 54-60 untuk keunggulan Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Seirin menguasai bola. Izuki melempar bola menuju Kagami, tapi Kuroko membelokkannya menuju Hyuga. Operan itu mengisyaratkan harapan Kuroko kepada Hyuga. Seirin akan unggul jika Hyuga bisa memasukkan tembakannya. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai harapan mereka. Hyuga masih saja meleset.

"Jika kapten bisa memasukkannya, kemungkinan kita akan unggul. Tapi kenapa emosinya belum juga stabil? Tanpa kapten kita tidak bisa menang." Gumam Haruna yang didengar oleh Kiyoshi.

"Tenanglah." Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Haruna.

"Kiyoshi-san?"

"Kita pasti akan menang. Percayalah pada mereka yang ada di lapangan." Ucapan Kiyoshi sukses membuat Haruna tersenyum. "Jika kau tersenyum begini, kau benar-benar terlihat cantik, Haruna."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kiyoshi-san, fokus saja pada pertandingan." Haruna mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan.

"Yah. Dan Riko…" Kiyoshi membuat Riko menoleh padanya. "Maaf karna aku berkata begitu padamu."

"Hmm.." Riko menggeleng. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Alasan kenapa luka yang dirasakan tim sangat sedikit meski melawan tim sekasar itu adalah karna kau yang melindungi mereka. Hyuga-kun dan yang lainnya yang akan mengurus sisanya."

Terlihat bola di lapangan di kuasai oleh Hyuga dan dia dihadang oleh Hanamiya. Hyuga berusaha melarikan diri tapi bola di tangkis oleh Hanamiya dan membuat bolanya berlari keluar. Hyuga dan Hanamiya pun mengejar bolanya.

" _Out of bounds. Shiro ball_!" Tegas wasit.

Kiyoshi pun memegang bola yang keluar dan mereka yang mengejar bola itu pun berhenti di hadapan Kiyoshi. Hyuga dan Kiyoshi pun saling bertatapan. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka. Setelah cukup lama, Hanamiya meninggalkan mereka dan Izuki menghampiri mereka untuk mengambil bolanya.

Bola di lempar. Kuroko yang mendapatkan bola langsung mengarahkan operannya pada Hyuga. Hyuga menerima dan melakukan _three point_.

" _Kirei_ …" Tanpa sadar Haruna mengucapkan hal itu. Baginya, tembakan yang dilakukan Hyuga terlihat indah.

"Haruna-chan?" Riko pun menoleh menuju Haruna yang sedang terpana pada bola yang dilempar oleh Hyuga.

Masuk. Bola yang ditembakkan Hyuga, yang dianggap indah oleh Haruna benar-benar masuk dengan indahnya. Sorakan penonton dan teriakan dari _bench_ lapangan menggema.

"Masuk!" Teriak Tsuchida.

" _Three point_ berhasil!" Teriak Furihata.

Pertandingan berjalan lancar kembali untuk Seirin. Seirin dapat menyusul ketertinggalan. Namu, sesuatu sedang tidak beres. Hanamiya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kirisaki Dai Ichi menguasai bola, dan bola di lempar pada Hanamiya yang sedang di _mark_ oleh Kuroko. Hanamiya tampak hendak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia terlihat berbicara dengan Kuroko, dan raut wajah semua pemain berubah seketika.

"Tidak! Jangan-jangan…" Haruna berdiri dari duduknya.

Hanamiya benar-benar hendak melakukan sesuatu. Dia sudah terlihat seperti ancang-ancang.

"KUROKO!" Teriak semua pemain.

Hanamiya mengayunkan sikunya dengan cepat, berniat mengenai kepala Kuroko, tapi beruntung, Kuroko dapat menghindari serangan Hanamiya. Tapi Hanamiya berhasil lewat dan mencetak point.

Hanamiya pun mengocehkan sesuatu tentang mimpi Seirin yang akan berakhir, dan itu membuat Kuroko marah. Kuroko pun melakukan _ingnite pass_ dan lewat tepat di sebelah wajah Hanamiya, bahkan bola itu hampir mengenai wajahnya. Kagami berhasil menerima operan itu dan melakukan _dunk_. Seirin kembali unggul.

30 detik lagi sebelum peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir di bunyikan. Para pemain Seirin berusaha dengan sisa tenaga mereka. Dan akhirnya, pertandingan berakhir tepat setelah Hyuga menembakkan _three point_. 76-70 untuk kemenangan Seirin. Sorak sorai penonton menggema di seluruh lapangan. Pemain dari _bench_ langsung berhamburan menghampiri pemain yang ada di lapangan, menyisakan Riko, Haruna dan Kiyoshi.

Semua bersorak dan tertawa bahagia. Gerbang Winter Cup sudah terbuka menyambut mereka. Haruna tersenyum. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Kemudian, Hanamiya menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku kalah, Seirin. Dan juga… Kiyoshi. Maaf atas semuanya." Kemudian ekspresinya berubah. "Jangan berharap aku mengatakan hal itu, BODOH! Kaulah orang pertama yang menghancurkan rencanaku. Aku akan membuat mu menyesal seumur hidupmu. Selanjutnya aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu!"

"Hanamiya…" Panggil Kiyoshi. "Tembakan terakhirmu tadi… menurutku sangat hebat." Lalu Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Ayo bermain lagi."

"Jangan main-main… sial.. SIAAALLLLL!"

.

Dalam ruang _locker_. Semua sibuk sendiri membereskan barang-barang mereka. Haruna juga sibuk dengan _Android_ miliknya.

" _Minna_! Kalian tidak meninggalkan apapun kan?" Ucap Riko. "Are? Di mana Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah.. kagami sedang mencarinya saat ini." Jawab Fukuda.

"Dasar! Mereka selalu saja menghilang entah kemana." Ucap Riko jengkel.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka, kantoku." Haruna berlari keluar dari ruang _locker_ tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Riko.

Haruna berlari keluar gymnasium untuk mencari keberadaan sahabat tak kasat mata dan sahabat bertubuh besarnya.

Akhirnya, dia melihat surai merah-hitam yang menyembul dari dekat lapangan jalanan.

' _Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka tidak tau kantoku sedang uring-uringan mencari mereka?!'_

Kemudian dia melihat Kagami turun ke lapangan. Rupanya Kuroko juga ada di sana. Kuroko melempar bola yang dia bawa ke Kagami, dan Kagami memainkan bola itu di jari telunjuknya. Haruna segera menghampiri mereka.

"Itu namanya terlalu bersemangat!" Ucap Kagami sambil melempar bola ke kepala Kuroko.

" _Itai._ " Ucap Kuroko datar.

Haruna hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka pun mulai bermain _one-on-one_.

"Yosh! Sepertinya aku semakin membaik!" Ucap Kagami setelah memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Karena tidak sabar, Haruna pun berdehem dan membuat kedua makhluk berbeda warna itu menoleh.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Haruna memunculkan senyuman mautnya.

"Eh?!" Kuroko pun sampai terkejut.

"Ha-Haruna?"

"JANGAN KATAKAN HAL ITU!" Hyuga muncul dan menendang tubuh Kagami. "Kenapa kau malah _one-on-one_ dengannya? BODOH!"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada takut." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"AYO! Winter Cup sudah di depan mata! Ayo kalahkan mereka semua dan menjadi yang terbaik di Jepang!" Teriak Hyuga.

"YAH!"

Dan semua pun kembali pulang.

"Ano, untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, bagaimana kalau kita semua makan malam di rumahku?" Tanya Haruna.

"Di-di rumah Haruna?" Trio kelas satu terlihat sedikit malu.

"Kenapa? Kita kan hanya makan malam dan sedikit bersantai." Jawab Haruna.

"Apa tidak merepotkan, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Riko.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Baiklah!" Jawab semuanya.

"Ayo!"

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Haruna.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Haruna dengan senyuman.

"I-ini…"

"INI RUMAHMU?!" Tanya sebagian dari mereka.

"BESAR!"

"Kau benar-benar anak orang kaya ya, Haruna?" Tanya Hyuga yang terpana.

"A-ada apa dengan kalian? Kita kan belum masuk." Haruna pun ikut _sweatdrop_. Haruna menuju gerbangnya, lalu terlihat dua butler membuka gerbangnya. "Hai! Ayo kita masuk!" Ajak Haruna.

Semua pun terpana. Rumah yang sangat besar, halaman depan yang ada replika lapangan basket dengan satu ring, taman bunga yang terdapat beberapa macam bunga dengan warna yang berbeda, jalan kecil dari gerbang menuju garasi untuk jalan mobil, pohon-pohon yang berjejer dan beberapa lampu. Rumah yang sedikit terlihat bergaya Inggris itu berdiri kokoh. Haruna membuka pintunya dan beberapa maid yang sedang lewat menyambutnya.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Haruna-sama."

" _Tadaima_." Ucap Haruna.

"Uwaa… Haruna benar-benar seorang putri raja!" Celetuk salah satu trio kelas satu.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Haruna kembali _sweatdrop_. "Kalian bisa ke ruang tengah duluan, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Ucap Haruna. "Tolong antarkan mereka ke ruang tengah dan siapkan minuman hangat untuk mereka." Perintah Haruna pada salah satu maid.

"Hai! Ojou." Jawab maid itu. "Silahkan, lewat sini." Maid itu mengarahkan mereka. Haruna berlari menuju kamarnya dan cepat-cepat ganti baju. Dia memakai kaos _pink_ polos dengan _short pants_ biru tua. Setelah selesai ganti baju, Haruna menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Haruna ditemani dua maid. "Tolong katakan pada Yuzuki-san dan yang ada di dapur agar menyiapkan makan malam untuk teman-temanku…" Haruna mengalihkan pandangan pada setiap pemain, lalu ke Kagami. "Katakan pada mereka untuk membuatkan porsi seorang monster." Perintah Haruna membuat kedua maid itu _sweatdrop_.

" _Wakarimashita,_ Ojou." Jawab salah satu maid itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Haruna." Ucap Hyuga.

"Tidak masalah, Kapten. Lagi pula aku yang mengajak kalian ke sini."

"Terima kasih ya, Haruna-chan." Ucap Riko.

"Un!" Haruna mengangguk. "Ano, Taiga…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Jika kau tidak di sana dan menolongku, mungkin aku sudah mati." Bisik Haruna.

"K-kau tidak perlu berterima kasih." Kagami terlihat gugup.

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Taiga." Bisik Haruna lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ano, Haruna-chan… Haruko-chan di mana?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, masuk saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Baiklah." Kuroko menuju kamar Haruko.

"Oi oi! Kuroko masuk kamar Haruko?!" Tanya Kagami.

"Tetsuya sering sekali datang ke sini, dan dia terbiasa dengan rumah ini." Jawab Haruna santai.

"Yang benar saja!"

Tapi belum sempat Kuroko menaiki tangga…

"TETSUYA-KUUNNN…!" Haruko keluar dari kamar lalu berlari menuju Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"Haruko-chan.." Lalu mereka berdua menuju ruang tengah bersama yang lain.

"Waahh… Minna…" Haruko berbinar.

"Se-selamat malam..." Sapa Koganei sedikit gugup.

"Selamat malan, Koganei-san, selamat malam, minna." Haruko membungkuk

"Mereka sangat mirip!" Celetuk Furihata.

"Tentu saja! Mereka kan kembar!" Jawab Kawahara.

"Ah! Kagami-kun!" Haruko menghampiri Kagami lalu memeluknya.

"O-oi!" Protes Kagami.

"Haruko! Hentikan kebiasaan memeluk orang sembaranganmu itu!" Tegur Haruna.

"Heehh? Kenapa? Aku kan hanya menyapa saja." Jawab Haruko melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagami.

"Ma-maaf, Kuroko… aku tidak bermaksud…" Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Haruko-chan memang sering seperti itu." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Tapi… rumah kalian ini benar-benar hebat ya." Ucap Hyuga.

"Ya, benar! Seperti istana saja." Tambah Izuki. Lalu Haruko murung. "Eh?" Izuki terkejut.

"Meski begitu, sebenarnya aku muak dengan rumah ini." Ucap Haruko serius.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Rumah ini memang besar, tapi kami tidak memiliki waktu berkumpul bersama. Ayah kami selalu pergi ke luar negri untuk bisnis, Ibu kami masih ada di rumah sakit, Onii-chan juga sibuk dengan kuliah, kerjaan dan juga klub basketnya meski terkadang dia bisa berkumpul dengan kami, dan Haruna sibuk dengan sekolah dan dia menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian." Haruko menunduk. "Yang ada di rumah ini hanya aku dan mereka." Haruko menunjuk maid yang sedang bekerja.

"Haruko…" Haruna menatap Haruko dalam. Dia tau betul saudaranya itu sangat kesepian.

"Ma-maaf, aku malah berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Haruko memaksa untuk tersenyum. Kuroko mengerti perasaan kekasihnya itu. Dia pun memeluk Haruko.

"Haruko-chan, kau tidak boleh sedih." Bisik Kuroko.

"T-Tetsuya-kun?"

"Jika kau sudah sehat nanti, aku berjanji akan menemanimu kemana pun kau mau." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tetsuya-kun… _Arigatou._ " Haruko tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kuroko. Ucapan Kuroko membuat Haruna teringat akan seseorang.

" _Aku janji aku akan selalu ada untukmu kapan pun kau membutuhkanku."_

Haruna tersenyum pahit.

' _Sebahagia apapun aku, jika tanpa kau… semuanya terasa hambar. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apakah aku bukan orang yang berharga untukmu?'_

"Maaf, Ojou. Makanan sudah siap." Seorang maid datang bersama beberapa butler yang membawa makan malam.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Ucap Haruna.

Mereka pun berpesta sampai malam.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yup! Hana balik lagi. Jujur saja, Hana sebenarnya lagi kehabisan ide buat Fanfic ini. Hana udah bikin outline untuk part yang penting sih sebenarnya, tapi Hana kekurangan ide buat mengisi beberapa part, jadi maaf sekali kalau ceritanya malah jadi aneh.

Untuk :

ShiroiAn-san : Sabar yaa, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi mereka ketemu :D *mungkin* heheh. Maaf kalau ceritanya agak ngawur.

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, review, follow, favorite, atau hanya sekedar lewat.

See you next chapter.

*Kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide atau saran ke Hana, silahkan lewat PM :D* Arigatou.


	11. Chapter 11

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Otou-san…." Panggil Haruna.

"Ada apa, Haruna?"

"Besok aku dan Seirin akan melakukan _training camp_ di gunung, apa Otou-san mengizinkan?"

"Lakukan saja."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Otou-san."

Haruna berjalan menuju kamarnya dan berbaring.

' _Otou-san… semakin lama semakin dingin. Okaa-san tidak kunjung bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Haruko masih saja mudah sakit. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini?'_

Haruna memejamkan matanya.

.

" _Menikah?"_

" _Ya! Saat kita sudah dewasa nanti."_

" _Kita berdua?"_

" _Tentu saja! Haruna hanya boleh menikah denganku!"_

 _._

" _Kau… kesepian?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu!"_

" _Tentu saja itu urusanku!"_

"…"

" _Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?"_

" _Haruna…"_

" _Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

 _._

" _Kau adalah kekasihku, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku."_

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tidak akan orang lain selain kau."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Haruna."_

 _._

" _Kemungkinan, Okaa-san dan Haruko tidak bisa selamat. Dokter sudah melakukan segalanya, tapi semua itu tidak banyak membantu."_

 _._

" _Kau sudah membunuh orang tuaku! Sekarang kau harus mati di tanganku, Haruna-chan! Kemarilah, biarkan aku mengambil jantungmu, dengan begitu kau bisa bergabung dengan Ibu dan adikmu yang juga akan mati itu! HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

 _._

" _Berhentilah dari tim, Haruna. Kau tidak berguna jika hanya memikirkan ibu dan adikmu yang sudah hampir mati itu."_

 _._

" _Lupakan semua tentang kita. Mulai sekarang, kita tidak lebih dari teman sejak kecil. Hubungan semacam ini tidak ada gunanya."_

 _._

" _Kemungkinan Ibumu dan Haruko tidak akan selamat."_

" _Kau hanya membebani tim."_

" _Kami rasa kami tidak membutuhkanmu."_

" _Kami bisa memenangkan semua pertandingan tanpa bantuanmu."_

" _Mulai sekarang kau bukan siapa-siapa"_

" _Kau tidak berguna."_

 _._

"TIDAK!"

Haruna terbangun dengan nafas yang memburu. Dia segera berdiri dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berlari menuju kamar Kei.

*TOK TOK*

"Onii-chan…"

" _Masuklah, Haruna_." Suara dari balik pintu.

Haruna pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kei. Tanpa melihat aktifitas apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kei, Haruna langsung saja memeluk Kei dari belakang.

"Hei… ada apa?" Tanya Kei.

Kei melepas tangan Haruna yang melingkari perutnya, dan menelungkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi Haruna.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Mimpi…"

"Mimpi?"

"Mi-mimpi itu…"

Kei mendekap Haruna yang sudah terisak. Mimpi buruk. Itulah yang Kei simpulkan dari sikap Haruna.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Haruna. Aku di sini."

"Mereka membenciku… aku tidak melakukan apapun…"

"Sudah, Haruna. jika kau takut, aku akan menemanimu tidur."

"Onii-chan…"

"Tidurlah."

Kei mengusap kepala Haruna dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia tau, dia sangat tau apa yang di rasakan Haruna. Semua yang dia miliki telah terenggut satu persatu.

.

.

"Kau yakin Haruna ada di rumah?" Tanya Kagami.

"Haruko-chan memberitahuku jadi aku yakin." Jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau Haruna tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Izuki.

"Hmmm… Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba mengajaknya." Jawab Riko.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Haruna untuk menjemputnya. Riko mengajak Seirin pergi ke _onsen_ untuk menyegarkan diri dan memulihkan tenaga mereka sebelum mereka kembali latihan untuk Winter Cup.

"Apakah Haruna-chan di rumah?" Tanya Kuroko pada salah satu maid setelah mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Haruna.

"Haruna-sama ada di ruang musik. Lewat sini, silahkan." Maid itu mengantar mereka menuju ruang musik.

Terlihat Haruko keluar dari dapur.

"Tetsuya-kun!" Haruko menghampiri rombongan itu.

"Haruko-chan."

"Kalian mencari Haruna? Sejak pagi dia berada di dalam. Entah apa yang dia lakukan." Kata Haruko.

Suara gitar terdengar saat mereka mendekati ruangan itu. Haruko pun melangkah dan membuka pintunya.

 _ **Dakara ima ai ni yuku so kimetanda**_

 _ **Pokketo no kono kyokou kimi ni kikasetai**_

 _ **Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**_

Terlihat Haruna duduk di kursi dan menghadap jendela. Dia memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu yang menyayat hati.

 _ **Oh Goodbye days**_

 _ **Ima kawaru ki ga suru kinou made ni so long**_

 _ **Kakkoyounai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara**_

 _ **Lalalala with you**_

Semua terpana melihat Haruna. Suara Haruna yang lembut dan petikan gitar terdengar seperti nyanyian malaikat.

 _ **Katahou no earphon wo kimi ni watasu**_

 _ **Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan**_

 _ **Umaku aisete imasuka? Tama ni mayou kedo**_

 _ **Oh Goodbye days**_

 _ **Ima kawari hajimeta mune no oku alright**_

 _ **Kakkoyokunai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara**_

 _ **Lalalala with you**_

Haruna benar-benar menghayati lagu yang dia nyanyikan. Bahkan air mata sudah menggenangi ujung matanya.

 _ **Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai**_

 _ **Demo yatte kuru deshou?**_

 _ **Sono toki egaode**_

 _ **Yeah hello my friend nante sa**_

 _ **Ieta nara ii no ni**_

Air mata mengalir dengan mulus membasahi pipinya. Suaranya pun mulai bergetar.

 _ **Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki soba ni ite I wish**_

 _ **Kakkoyokunai yashi sa ni aete yokatta yo**_

 _ **Lalalala Goodbye days**_

"Haruna…" Haruko mendekati Haruna. Haruna menjatuhkan gitarnya dan langsung memeluk Haruko. "Jangan sedih, Haruna. Lihatlah, mereka datang untukmu."

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Haruna. Dia sedang berusaha mengotrol dirinya agar tidak menangis di hadapan mereka.

"Haruna-chan, kami ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, benar. Mungkin kau akan lebih baik setelah pergi bersama kami." Riko menghampiri Haruna. Haruna melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Ma-maaf…"

"Bagaimana, Haruna-chan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap." Haruna tersenyum lalu keluar.

Semua menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu Haruna.

"Tapi suara Haruna benar-benar indah." Gumam Kagami.

"Sejak kecil, kami diberi pelajaran untuk bermusik. Kami menguasai gitar, piano dan biola. Sejak kecil kami juga dituntut untuk bisa bernyanyi dengan baik jadi kalian jangan heran jika Haruna juga ahli bermusik." Jawab Haruko.

"Keluarga kalian sangat hebat ya." Celetuk Koganei.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya dipersiapkan sebagai penerus dan itu semua juga demi kami, jadi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Haruko tersenyum. "Oiya! Kalian mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke _onsen_." Jawab Izuki.

"Bagaimana kalau Haruko-chan juga ikut?" Tanya Riko dengan antusias.

"Eh? Aku ikut? Apakah boleh?" Tanya Haruko.

"Tentu saja! Ayo bersiaplah! Ajak Kei-san juga jika dia senggang." Riko sangat antusias.

"Ba-baiklah." Haruko pun masuk untuk bersiap. Tidak lupa dia memanggil Kei juga untuk ikut.

Setelah beberapa menit….

"Yosh! Kami sudah siap." Haruko tersenyum.

"Kenapa mereka juga diajak?" Haruna _sweatdrop._

"Kenapa? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika Haruko-chan dan Kei-san juga ikut? Iya kan, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Riko.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko.

.

-Di tempat pemandian pria-

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke onsen beramai-ramai begini." Ucap Kei yang sedang duduk santai di dalam kolam, di samping Kuroko.

"Itu karna Kei-san terlalu sibuk." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Yaa begitulah, Tetsuya-kun. Aku ingin melupakan pekerjaanku sejenak." Kei menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam.

"Kagami-kun, sebaiknya handukmu jangan sampai terkena air." Ucap Kuroko sambil melihat handuk milik kagami yang sedang dia mainkan di air.

"Haah? Benarkah?"

"Ahhhh…. _Viva non_." Ucap Koganei.

" _Viva non_ itu apa?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Apa pentingnya? Bodoh." Jawab Hyuga.

"Komentarmu kurang tajam, Hyuga." Ucap Izuki yang berada di samping Hyuga.

"Tentu saja" Hyuga meregangkan otot tangannya. "Lagi pula kan kita sedang berada di _onsen_."

"Terkadang Riko pintar juga ya." Kiyoshi mengusap wajahnya.

"Yah! Mengajak kita ke _onsen_ untuk menyegarkan tubuh kita." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Besok kita akan memulai latihan kembali, jangan lengah." Sahut Hyuga.

"Aku tau itu." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Lihat-lihat! Ini gaya kupu-kupu." Koganei berenang di tengah kolam.

"Aku tau itu kupu-kupu, tapi jangan sembarangan juga melakukannya." Ucap Izuki.

"Ayo kita ke sebelah sana." Furihata mengajak sesama trio kelas satu untuk masuk ke kolam.

"Oi oi kalian!" Hyuga bangkit dan membuat semua yang ada di situ melihatnya. "Jangan menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kalian! Lihat kagami!" Hyuga menunjuk Kagami yang sudah keluar dari kolam. "Handuknya secara normal diletakkan di pundaknya, dia berdiri tegap, dan juga celana renangnya… Celana renang?!"

"Eh? Aku baru pertama kali ke _onsen_ jadi…" Jawab Kagami.

"Dasar anak dari luar negri." Gumam Hyuga.

"Kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Haruna dan Haruko ya? Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa akur kalau di tempat seperti ini…" Gumam Kei.

"Eh? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Izuki.

"Yaa… Haruko selalu saja iri pada milik Haruna yang lebih besar dari miliknya, dan dia selalu berusaha menyentuh milik Haruna." Jawab Kei.

Semua yang ada di situ memandang Kei dengan wajah cengoh dan memerah.

"Haruna… lebih besar dari Haruko…"

"Pasti indah sekali…"

"Tubuh yang indah, wajah yang manis, dan… _oppai.._ "

"BODOH! Sekarang _kouhai_ harus menggosok punggung _senpai._ " Ucap Hyuga yang sudah duduk di luar kolam.

"Heehh…" Gumam Kagami.

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya melakukan itu?" Ucap Izuki yang masih ada di dalam kolam.

"Seperti ini?" Kagami menggosokkan sikat di punggung Hyuga, dan seketika itu Hyuga tergeletak dengan luka di punggungnya.

"HYUGAAA!" Teriak Izuki.

"Are? _Nande_?" Tanya Kagami sambil memperhatikan sikat berwarna hijau yang dia pakai untuk menggosok punggung Hyuga.

"Kau yang kenapa?! Itu kan sikat untuk mencuci!" Izuki membentak Kagami.

"Aku pikir dia akan membunuhku." Ucap Hyuga yang berusaha bangkit. Di sisi lain, Kuroko sedang bersama Nigou dan mereka dipenuhi oleh busa yang membungkus seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Kau berubah menjadi permen!" Teriak Hyuga pada Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Eto.. eto.. eto… AAAhhh! Aku tidak tau darimana menjelaskannya!"

"Katanya kita boleh membawa Nigou masuk." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Ke dalam pemandian?" Tanya Tsuchida. Lalu tiba-tiba Hyuga kembali tergeletak dengan luka di punggungnya.

"HYUGAAA! _Nande_?!" Teriak Izuki.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya lagi." Jawab Kagami.

"Dengan sikat gosok?!"

Lalu terdengar suara para gadis di balik tembok onsen pria. Terdengar juga teriakan Haruna yang mengerikan yang dia tujukan untuk Haruko.

"Jangan ganggu dia Haruko!" Teriakan Haruna membuat semua laki-laki menoleh ke tembok. "Menjauhlah dariku!" Mereka lalu _sweatdrop_. "Berhenti menyentuh milikku!" Dan kalimat terakhir itu berhasil membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?!" Kei menepuk jidatnya.

Sementara keadaan di onsen wanita…

"Kenapa sih Haruna? Aku kan tidak sengaja menyenggolnya." Ucap Haruko.

"Pokoknya menjauh dariku!" Haruna terlihat sangat kesal. Lalu Haruko menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

"Nyaman sekali…" Ucap Haruko. Haruna pun bisa rileks dan menikmati nyamannya air hangat di kolam itu. "Eh? Tetsuya-kun?" Ucap Haruko yang menoleh ke pitu masuk kolam. Haruna pun langsung menoleh.

"TETSUYAAA!" Haruna pun berteriak dan menutupi dadanya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI DASAR BODOH!" Tanpa menjawab Kuroko langsung berlari keluar. "Mou! Sudahlah! Aku keluar saja!" Ucap Haruna.

"Mereka… pasti melakukan hal yang bodoh… aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran." Riko pun keluar dari kolam juga.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu aku! Haruna! Riko-san!" Haruko mengekor mereka berdua. Mereka memakai baju mereka lalu keluar dari onsen. Haruna mengambil minuman dan duduk di bangku dekat mesin penjual minuman bersama Haruko, sedangkan Riko masuk ke dalam onsen pria.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Ijinkan aku bergabung." Suara Riko menginterupsi kegiatan mengintip para laki-laki. Seketika itu juga kacamata Hyuga retak, dan mereka ketakutan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Riko dengan senyuman mautnya.

"K-K-K-Kantoku…"

"Aku sudah menduga kalian akan membuat keributan. Kalian semua bersiap-siaplah." Kemudan mereka sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di dalam kolam dengan luka merah di pipi.

Sementara itu…

" _Mattaku_! Bahkan Akashi tidak pernah melihatku telanjang!" Haruna menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Haruna. Tetsuya-kun pasti tidak melakukannya sendirian." Ucap Haruko.

"Diam Haruko! Kau membuatku tambah kesal!"

"Duduklah di sana." Terdengar suara Kagami. "Are? Ada mereka berdua." Lalu Kuroko duduk di samping Haruna dan Kagami berdiri.

"Maafkan aku, Haruna-chan." Ucap Kuroko dengan suara lemas.

"Su-sudahlah! Lupakan saja." Haruna membuang wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tetsuya-kun kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat." Haruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah?" Haruko lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko. "Hm! Normal."

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

" _U-urusai_!"

' _K-kawaii! Haruna benar-benar kawaii!'_

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Kagami.

"Kau mau minum apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Minuman Ion." Jawab Kuroko.

"Are? Sudah habis. Aku akan mecari di luar."

"Maaf merepotkan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tunggu Kagami-kun! Aku ikut!" Haruko menyusul Kagami.

"Kau pasti merasa pusing karna mengintip kan?" Tanya Haruna.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan handuk, sedangkan Haruna membelakangi Kuroko.

"Dasar Tetsuya bodoh." Gumam Haruna.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Haruna-chan dan Haruko-chan benar-benar indah. Meski milik kalian tidak sebesar milik Momoi-san, tapi kalia-"

"TETSUYAA!" Haruna menghadap Kuroko. " _U-urusai_! _Urusai_! Tetsuya _baka_!" Lalu dia kembali membelakangi Kuroko dengan wajah yang lebih memerah.

"Ini…" Ada orang yang memberi minuman pada Kuroko.

" _Arigatou gozaima-_ " Kuroko terkejut, lalu Haruna menoleh dan terkejut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Tetsu, Haruna." Ucap Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Aomine. Dia membeli minuman di mesin penjual minuman.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Haruna dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya kebetulan ada di dekat sini." Aomine bersandar di tembok di depan Kuroko. "Aku sudah melihat pertandinganmu. Apakah itu teknik baru yang dikatakan Satsuki?"

"Hai. Aku mengembangkannya untuk melawanmu."

"Heh! Maaf tapi itu percuma saja. Tim yang akan memenangkan Winter Cup adalah-"

"Adalah kami." Kagami datang dan menaruh tangannya di pundak Aomine.

"Jangan letakkan tanganmu di pundakku." Aomine menepis tangan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kagami.

"Yang menang adalah 'kami' ya?" Aomine berjalan dan meletakkan kaleng kosong di bangku. "Itu belum cukup. Lebih kuat lagi. Sepertinya kau berhasil mebuka pintu itu, tapi kau masih berdiri di depan pintu masuknya. Kau masih belum mendekati kami, Kiseki no Sedai. Kau bahkan belum bisa menghiburku."

"Heh? HAHAHA Ne, Aomine.. sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin memenangkan Winter Cup atau kau hanya ingin mencari penghibur?" Ucap Haruna yang berdiri dan menatap lurus manik _navy blue_ Aomine. "Yang kau tau hanyalah tidak ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu. Apakah kau yakin?"

"Aku tau kau kuat, Haruna. Aku juga tau kalau kau yang melatihku. Tapi saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku, termasuk kau."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apakah kau tidak tau siapa lawan pertama kalian di Winter Cup? Lawan kalian adalah-"

"Kau." Potong Haruna dan membuat Kuroko, Kagami dan Haruko terkejut. "Lawan kami di pertandingan pertama adalah kalian, kan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Sayang sekali kalian harus tersingkir di pertandingan pertama."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak merasa kalau kami akan tersingkir."

"Terserah kau saja. selamat berjuang menghadapi kami." Aomine meinggalkan mereka.

"Haruna.." Panggil Kagami. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitau kami tentang hal itu?"

"Aku berencana memberitau kalian saat kita mulai latihan. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat kalian saja. Lagi pula, yang aku lihat, kalian sudah berkembang dan aku yakin kalau kalian akan mengalahkan mereka." Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

' _Baru kali ini aku melihat keyakinan yang kuat dari Haruna.'_

Batin Kagami yang menatap Haruna.

"Ne.. Tetsuya-kun.." Haruko duduk di bangku.

"Haruko-chan? ada apa? Dan sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Kagami-kun jahat padaku!" Haruko merengek lalu Kagami memasang wajah yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Taiga?"

"Kagami-kun berlari meninggalkanku, dan aku sendirian." Rengek Haruko.

"I-itu karna aku melihat Aomine dari jauh lalu aku berlari." Jawab Kagami.

"Taiga…" Haruna menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

"Yosh! Semua sudah ada di sini." Ucap Hyuga keesokan harinya.

"Hai!" Jawab semua.

"Ano.. Kagami-kun menghilang sejak pagi tadi." Ucap Kuroko dengan _bad hair_ miliknya.

"Rambut acak-acakanmu menjengkelkan!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Kagami menghilang?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Tidak masalah. Mulai hari ini kita akan berlatih tanpa Kagami-kun. Nanti akan aku jelaskan." Riko keluar bersama Haruna dan Haruko.

"Kyaaa… Tetsuya-kun _kawaii_!" Haruko memeluk dan mengecup pipi Kuroko.

"Uwaa! Kuroko!"

"Baiklah ayo pulang!" Ucap semuanya.

"Hei! Kalian mau pergi kemana? Pelatihannya dimulai hari ini." Ucap Haruna dengan senyuman mautnya.

" _NANI?!_ "

.

"Semua sudah di sini ya?" Tanya Kagetora, Ayah Riko.

" _Kantoku no Otou-san_?" Tanya Koganei.

"Jangan memanggilku 'Otou-san', panggil aku Kagetora-san." Perintah Kagetora.

"Kagetora-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Putri kesayanganku yang memintaku datang. Aku datang untuk membuat kalian lebih kuat. Pertama, aku ingin bertaya sesuatu pada kalian." Kagetora mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. "Maju satu langkah jika kemarin kalian melihat Riko telanjang!"

"Dia membawa pistol?!"

"Maju dan aku akan langsung membunuh kalian dengan satu tembakan di kepala!"

"Kami memang mencoba untuk mengintip tapi usaha kami gagal." Ucap Koganei ketakutan.

"Dengar baik-baik! Aku hanya bertanya pada orang yang melihat Riko telanjang!"

"A-Ano… Kagetora-san, kemarin aku melihat Riko-san telanjang. Ja-jangan membunuhku, aku belum menikah dengan Tetsuya-kun." Haruko menautkan kedua telunjuknya dan seketika itu juga dia mendapat tatapan horror dari semua orang.

"Kau sebaiknya diam saja, Haruko." Gumam Haruna _sweatdrop_.

"Cepat mengaku kalian!" Kagetora masih mengacungkan pistolnya.

"Sudah hentikan!" Riko melempari kepala Kagetora dengan bola basket.

"Apa?! Riko-tan katanya kau ingin menikah dengan Papa saat kau masih kecil…" Ucapan Kagetora membuat Riko kesal lalu Riko meninju wajah Kagetora.

"Sudah cepat mulai!" Bentak Riko.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahannya?" Tanya Kagetora.

"Aku bilang diam!" Riko masih kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah. Pertama-tama kalian… lepas baju kalian!" Ucap Kagetora.

"Sepertinya ini agak mirip." Mereka memasang wajah horror. Lalu mereka melakukan perintah Kagetora dan mereka pun melepas pakaian mereka. Kagetora mengecek mereka satu-persatu.

"Ya, kalian lumayan. Kalian pasti sudah terbiasa dengan latihan Riko sejak musim panas. Stamina dan otot-otot kalian meningkat dengan seimbang. Kalau begitu bagi menjadi dua tim. Pergi dan bermainlah polisi dan perampok di gunung selama tiga jam. Setelah itu yang kalah akan latihan lebih keras, mungkin dua kali lipat."

"Heeehhhh?!"

"Ano Kagetora-san…" Panggil Haruna.

"Ah! Ada apa, pirang?"

"Namaku Haruna. Terima kasih sudah mau membantu melatih mereka." Haruna membungkuk.

"Tidak masalah, tidak perlu berterima kasih."

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini Hana updatenya lama dan agak pendek, next chapter Hana usahakan lebih cepet kok XD

Untuk lagu di atas, itu lagunya YUI yang berjudul Goodbye Days. Bagi yang belum tau silahkan searching dan download di Google heheh

Maaf juga Hana belum bisa balas review, mungkin next chapter saja :) *Harap dimaklumi*

See you next chapter :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Setelah tiga jam, mereka pun kembali ke GYM.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum memulai latihan, aku akan memberitahukan kalian apa yang harus kalian lakukan dalam bulan ini. Riko sudah menunjukkan padaku DVD permaninan lawan kalian. Mereka adalah tim agresif yang fokus pada kemampuan individual. Dapat terlihat jelas mereka adalah tim yang berlawanan dengan permainan kerja sama seperti kalian. Tapi, jika ditanyakan, kerja sama tim mereka jauh lebih baik dari kalian."

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja, mereka tidak suka dengan kerja sama tim. Mereka hanya bisa melakukannya. Mengabaikan kemampuan individu tidak akan merubahnya. Hal paling penting yang harus di tekankan adalah bagaimana penguasaan bola masing-masing. Itulah yang bisa membuat tim bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Berteman saja berbeda dengan kerja sama tim. Sebagai contoh, empat mata…"

"Empat mata?" Gumam Hyuga dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Kau mencoba mendribble bola melewati pemain Touou di pertandingan terakhir kalian."

"Hai."

"Itu bodoh. Kenapa kau melawan tim kuat dengan mengandalkan kelemahanmu? Lagi pula, kau juga menembak dari luar kan? Si Cutie dan juga muka kucing…"

"Si Cutie?" Izuki memasang wajah yang aneh.

"Muka kucing?" Begitu juga dengan Koganei.

"Mereka juga bisa menembak _three point_ , tapi mereka belum bisa diandalkan untuk itu. Jika kau bisa melakukan _three point_ dari awal saat melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, kalian akan menang dengan mudah. Sadarilah garis hidup Seirin. Belajarlah menembak tanpa menggunakan _screen_."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku mendrible karna aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Hyuga.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu. Dan kau, pirang…"

"Sudah aku bilang namaku Haruna!" Haruna kesal.

"Bukankah kau melatih Kiseki no Sedai? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melatih mereka?" Tanya Kagetora dan Haruna terkejut.

"Aku hanya seorang manager. Lagi pula yang pantas melatih mereka adalah Riko-san." Jawab Haruna.

"Meskipun Kiseki no Sedai sudah terlihat bakatnya, tapi kau lah yang mengasah mereka. Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan Seirin. Ajarkan si empat mata ini bagaimana cara menembak tanpa mengandalkan _screen_. Aku yakin kau tau bagaimana caranya. Kau melatih Shooter yang luar biasa kan?"

"Ya tapi aku…"

"Jika kau tidak bisa melatihnya, itu artinya kau tidak memiliki niat untuk mendukung Seirin."

"Baiklah. Akan aku lakukan. Majulah, Kapten." Haruna melempar bola pada Izuki.

"Heh? Haruna bermain?"

"Apa dia bisa bermain basket?"

"Dia tidak hanya sekedar bisa bermain basket, dia dulu adalah pemain basket perempuan terbaik saat SMP." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Dan juga, sebenarnya dia yang mengasah bakat Kiseki no Sedai. Dia tidak hanya sekedar mengawasi." Ucap Kuroko.

Hyuga bersiap di bawah ring bersama Haruna. Haruna mendapat bola yang di lempar oleh Izuki. Dia mendriblenya dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dia melangkah maju, dan Hyuga melangkah mundur. Tapi dengan cepat Haruna melangkah mundur dan langsung menembak dan masuk.

"Bagus. Sesuai dengan perkiraanku." Ucap Kagetora.

"Aku tidak menggunakan kecepatanku. Karna kapten tidak begitu ahli dalam hal kecepatan, aku melakukannya sebagai contoh. Kapten juga bisa melakukannya." Ucap Haruna.

"Kerja sama tim akan menonjol jika tim memiliki kemampuan individu yang kuat. Kalian semua harus memperkuat senjata masing-masih untuk Winter Cup. Dengan kata lain, senjata itu akan menjadi kemampuan spesial kalian. Beberapa dari kalian sudah menyadarinya saat pelatihan musim panas dan membentuk pondasi. Kalian punya waktu kurang dari satu bulan untuk Winter Cup. Aku akan melatih kalian sebanyak mungkin tanpa ampun. Pirang, bantu aku melatih mereka. Kemampuanmu akan mempermudah pelatihan ini."

"Hai. Dan Kagetora-san, namaku Haruna." Jawab Haruna.

"Baiklah baiklah, Haruna-tan. Itu karna kau memiliki rambut pirang yang sangat panjang… Apakah kau orang luar?" Tanya Kagetora.

"Benar juga! Aku juga penasaran dari dulu."

"Aku juga."

"Orang luar?" Tanya Haruna.

"Orang asing." Jawab Kagetora.

"Tidak juga. Aku orang Jepang." Jawab Haruna.

"Ano…" Kuroko mengagetkan Koganei.

"Eh? Oh iya! Dimana Kagami?" Tanya Koganei.

"Dia kan pergi ke Amerika." Ucap Haruna.

"HEH?! Amerika?! Kagami?" Tanya Koganei lagi.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Izuki.

"Sekolah kita punya program singkat pertukaran pelajar. Sekolah bekerja sama degan sekolah di Los Angeles tempat di mana Kagami-kun tinggal. Dia bilang dia memiliki guru yang mengajarinya bermain basket di sana."

"G-Guru?" Tanya Furihata.

"Aku baru dengar." Ucap Hyuga.

"Aku juga baru megetahuinya tadi malam." Riko menghampiri Kuroko lalu meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kuroko (baca:meremas) "Murid kelas satu tahun ini benar-benar suka datang dan pergi seenaknya. Mereka seperti sedang bermain-main denganku."

"Ke-kenapa aku… _itai.. itai.. sumimasen_." Kuroko kesakitan.

"Yah, jika dia jauh lebih kuat aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya." Ucap Hyuga.

.

Setelah latihan bersama Kagetora selesai hari ini, Kiyoshi memanggil Haruna. Dia bilang ingin minta tolong pada Haruna.

"Heeh? latihan tambahan? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kami sudah cukup beristirahat." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Tapi, tidak baik jika kalian memaksakan diri, kalian bisa sakit."

"Kagami pasti sedang berlatih keras di Amerika. Kami hanya akan membebaninya jika kami tidak bertambah kuat. Karna itluah, kami ingin bertambah kuat." Jawab Hyuga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan melatih kalian. Kiyoshi-san, kau adalah _ace_ sebelum kelas satu bergabung kan? Aku akan melatihmu dulu." Ucap Haruna dengan santai. "Bermainlah _one-on-one_ dulu denganku."

"Tapi, Haruna santai sekali. Apa dia benar-benar akan melatih kita?" Gumam Furihata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang begitulah cara Haruna-chan melatih. Pertama dia membuat pemain merasa sedikit rileks agar mereka bisa berkonsetrasi, setelah itu dia akan mulai serius." Jawab Kuroko.

Haruna bersiap di bawah ring. Di depannya sudah ada Kiyoshi yang sedang mendrible bola.

"Kita bermain dua kali, Kiyoshi-san."

"Baiklah."

Kiyoshi pun mulai mendrible maju. Dia mengecoh Haruna dengan gerakannya yang tak terduga. Dia memasang posisi menembak, tapi saat Haruna hendak memblocknya, dia langsung beralih mendrible bolanya dengan cepat.

"Cepat!" Komentar Koganei.

Haruna pun melirik saat Kiyoshi sudah melewatinya. Tapi dengan cepat, Haruna menangkis bola dari tangan Kiyoshi tanpa harus membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia merebut bolanya, lalu dengan cepat dia melewati Kiyoshi dan melakukan lay up.

"Cepat sekali!" Komentar Tsuchida.

"Gerakan itu…" Izuki pun tercengang.

Haruna melempar bola ke Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi kembali mendrible bolanya. Dia langsung melakukan _jump shot_ tanpa _fake_. Tapi, Haruna bisa membaca gerakan Kiyoshi. Dia melompat sambil memblock bola Kiyoshi dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat. Kiyoshi pun terkejut.

"Blocknya…"

Haruna pun segera berlari dan mengambil bola. Dia mendrible menuju Kiyoshi. Dia melangkah hingga jaraknya dengan Kiyoshi dangat dekat. Kiyoshi hendak merebut bola dari tangan kanan Haruna, tapi dengan cepat Haruna memindahkan bola ke tangan kirinya. Dia mundur satu langkah lalu melompat dan melempar bolanya. Bola pun masuk.

"Hebat!"

"Haruna sehebat itu?"

"Aku tidak menyangka…"

Haruna dan Kiyoshi pun kembali ke para pemain. Haruna mengelap keringatnya dan menaruh bola di keranjang.

"Kau sangat hebat, Haruna-chan!" Ucap Koganei.

"Terima kasih, Koga-san."

"Aku kalah dari seorang gadis. Permainanmu sangat hebat." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Terima kasih, Kiyoshi-san. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya untuk mendapat pujian dari kalian. Apa kalian mengerti setiap gerakan yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi aku sangat kagum dengan gerakanmu saat mencuri bola dari Kiyoshi." Ucap Izuki.

"Dan kau melakukannya lagi, shot itu." Ucap Hyuga.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Yang pertama, aku memberi contoh untuk Izuki-san."

"Eh?"

"Gerakanku saat mencuri bola dari Kiyoshi-san akan sangat mudah dilakukan oleh Izuki-san, karna kau memiliki _eagle eye_."

"Jadi begitu! Aku mengerti sekarang!" Ucap Izuki antusias.

"Yang kedua, saat aku memblock _jump shot_ Kiyoshi-san, aku memberi contoh untuk Kiyoshi-san sendiri. bukan tentang tenaga atau kecepatan, tapi tentang membaca gerakan lawan dengan cepat. Ada beberapa ciri khusus dalam gerakan pemain."

"Aku mengerti!" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah contoh untuk Kapten. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak menggunakan kecepatanku untuk melakukannya. Jadi aku harap Kapten bisa mengembangkannya."

"Baiklah!" Jawab Hyuga.

"Dan contoh untuk kalian semua adalah, tetap tenang dan fokus di setiap pertandingan. Jika kalian gegabah, maka kalian tidak akan bisa menghadapi lawan kalian. Dan jangan lupakan tentang kepercayaan pada teman kalian."

"HAI!" Jawab semuanya.

"Hebat! Hanya dengan bermain _one-on-one_ dengan salah satu pemain dia dapat memberi pelajaran yang sangat berguna bagi semuanya." Ucap Koganei.

"Aku tidak menyangka kemampuannya dalam memotivasi akan sehebat ini." Ucap Hyuga yang sudah mengambil bola basket.

"Haruna-chan memang seperti itu. Dan begitulah caranya melatih kami, Kiseki no Sedai. Dia juga menyesuaikan diri dengan pemain saat dia melatih mereka. Karna masing-masing dari kita tidak sekuat Kiseki no Sedai, dia menggunakan cara yang sederhana. Dari yang aku lihat, dia belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya saat melawan Kiyoshi-senpai." Ucap Kuroko.

"Heh?! Benarkah? Apa jangan-jangan dia lebih hebat dari Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Tidak. Meski dia yang mengasah skill Kiseki no Sedai, dia tidak lebih unggul dari mereka." Jawab Kuroko.

"Gawat.. aku jadi sangat bersemangat karna gadis itu!" Ucap Hyuga yang melempar bola ke dalam ring.

"Minna! Jangan memaksakan diri kalian! Kalian juga butuh istirahat." Ucap Haruna.

"Aku akan mencoba teknik yang kau ajarkan tadi, setelah itu aku akan istirahat." Ucap Izuki.

"Aku juga." Ucap Hyuga.

"Aku juga." Kiyoshi juga terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Haruna tersenyum saat memperhatikan mereka.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat Kiyoshi mengatakan pada Kagetora kalau sebagian dari mereka sudah menemukan teknik yang akan mereka pelajari, Kagetora pun ingin melihat teknik itu. Yang pertama adalah teknik Izuki, lalu Hyuga.

"Hm, jadi begitu. Kalian sudah menemukan teknik yang cocok untuk kemampuan kalian." Ucap Kagetora.

"Semua berkat Haruna. Dia bermain _one-on-one_ dengan Kiyoshi dan dia melakukan gerakan yang sangat bagus dan cocok untuk kami." Hyuga tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh melatih teknik andalan kalian setelah kalian melakukan permainan polisi dan perampok di gunung." Ucap Kagetora.

"HAHH?! LAGI?!" Dan mereka melakukannya.

Haruna duduk bersama Kei di pinggir lapangan.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau melatih mereka juga ya?" Tanya Kei.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sejak awal sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menjadi manager yang membantu mereka menyusun strategi. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan sesemangat ini berlatih teknik yang aku tunjukkan pada mereka."

"Tapi, jika kau melakukan gerakan menggunakan matamu itu, semua akan percuma saja."

"Aku tidak menggunakannya, bahkan aku belum menggunakan kecepatan maksimalku. Aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka. Tapi, aku akan menambah kecepatanku secara bertahap saat aku melatih mereka." Senyuman maut Haruna muncul.

"Oi oi, kau ini! kau tidak berencana membunuh mereka kan?"

.

.

"Haruna-chan, maukah kau mengajariku cara menembak?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hah? Menembak? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghambat tim. Dan lagi pula aku memang harus berlatih cara menembak agar drive milikku bisa lebih berguna."

"Begitu ya. memang drive itu akan lebih berguna jika kau berlatih menembak. Tapi bukankah misdirection milikmu tidak membutuhkannya? Jika kau menembak maka efektifitas misdirectionmu akan berkurang. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengembangkan pass saja?"

"Saat ini aku sedang dalam tahap menempurnakan pass milikku yang berkembang, Tapi aku juga harus mendukung tim dengan belajar cara menembak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cobalah melempar bola sepuluh kali ke dalam ring." Ucap Haruna dan Kuroko pun melakukannya. Haruna memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kuroko. Memang tidak banyak bola yang masuk, tapi entah kenapa saat ini perasaan Haruna sedikit terganggu.

' _Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku malah merasa kalau teknik yang selama ini Tetsuya kembangkan seperti ada yang salah. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya. Lalu, apa alasan Akashi menyarankan Tetsuya untuk hanya melatih operan saja? Ada apa ini?'_

Haruna berfikir. Sebenarnya dia tidak setuju kalau Kuroko berlatih menembak, tapi di sisi lain, Kuroko sangat yakin kalau dia harus belatih menembak.

"Haruna-chan, aku terus mencoba menembak menggunakan gerakan yang ada di buku, tapi kebanyakan gagal. Apa kau punya saran?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sepertinya kau tidak memerlukan teori dari buku. Bagaimana kalau kau menembak dengan gerakan yang menurutmu nyaman. Jangan terlalu fokus pada gerakan di buku."

"Begitu ya. baiklah." Kuroko pun melempar bola dengan gerakan yang sedikit aneh tapi bola berhasil masuk.

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Agar kau tetap bisa menggunakan misdirection milikmu saat menembak, kau harus menemukan _form_ yang kau buat sendiri, lalu mengkombinasikannya dengan misdirection milikmu. Ingat Tetsuya, jangan terlalu fokus pada gerakan di buku."

"Menemukan _form_ milikku sendiri? Apa aku bisa melakukannya?"

"Kau bisa, Tetsuya! ini seperti saat kau menemukan drive milikmu. Tapi sebelum kau menggabungkan shot dengan misdirection, kau harus meningkatkan tingkat akurasi menembakmu."

"Begitu ya. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Haruna-chan."

"Um!"

.

.

Pelatihan sudah berjalan selama hampir satu bulan dan tinggal beberapa hari sampai upacara pembukaan Winter Cup.

Saat ini, para pemain Seirin sedang fokus dengan latihan mereka di GYM. Haruna bisa sedikit rileks karna ada Kagetora yang selalu memberi mereka pelajaran yang penting.

' _Kalian sudah semakin kuat.'_

Pikir Haruna yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan bersama Riko.

"Baiklah, istirahat sepuluh menit!" Perintah Kagetora.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Mereka menuju pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil handuk dan minuman. Lalu tiba-tiba ada orang yang datang.

" _Sumimasen_ …" Suara seorang pria di pintu GYM membuat semua yang ada di situ menoleh.

"Eh?" Tanya Riko.

"Nama saya Kunio. Saya datang ke sini untuk menjemput Ojou." Ucap Kunio dengan sopan.

"O-Ojou?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ada apa, Kunio-san?" Haruna menghampiri Kunio.

"Ojou, Tuan besar memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput anda sekarang." Jawab Kunio.

"Oi oi! Jadi dia ya si butler pribadi Haruna?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Haruna bahkan punya butler pribadi?" Ucap Koganei.

"Gila! Seberapa kaya sebenarnya keluarga Haruna?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Keluarga Yorisato adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang di Jepang. Mereka memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar dan mereka adalah contributor tetap Seirin." Ucap Riko.

"Uwaa.. contributor?"

"Yang benar?"

"Eh? Memang ada apa, Kunio-san?" Tanya Haruna. Lalu seorang pria bersurai silver berumur sekitar enam puluhan masuk.

"Haruna." Panggil pria itu.

"Eh? O-Ojii-san?" Haruna pun terkejut.

"Haah? Ojii-san?" Teman-teman Haruna berbisik.

"Selamat siang." Kuroko membungkuk di depan pria itu.

"Selamat siang, Tetsuya-kun." Sapa pria itu.

"Dia adalah kakek Haruna?"

"Masih muda! Kakek Haruna masih muda!"

Ya. Memang terlihat kalau kakek Haruna ini masih terlihat muda. Yorisato Hideo, pria berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu terlihat sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari usianya.

"A-ada perlu apa?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tahun ini aku akan mengajakmu ke Kyoto untuk menghadiri acara perusahaan rekan bisnis." Jawab Hideo.

"Eh? Bukankah biasanya Ojii-san mengajak Onii-chan?"

"Tahun ini aku ingin mengajakmu. Dan Aida-san, maaf Haruna akan ikut denganku."

"Tidak masalah, Yorisato-san. Dia sudah sangat banyak membantu." Ucap Kagetora.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan berangkat sekarang."

"Hahh… baiklah kalau begitu. Minna, aku pamit." Haruna membungkuk lalu melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Ojii-san, aku ingin tinggal di apartemen saja." Ucap Haruna.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin bersama Ojii-san?" Tanya Hideo.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku takut dengan rumah itu. rumah itu adalah rumah Ai-nee dan aku…"

"Baiklah baiklah. Acara akan dimulai besok malam, jadi kau punya waktu istirahat sampai besok malam setelah kita sampai di Kyoto."

"Aku mengerti, Ojii-san."

.

.

Pagi menyapa Kyoto. Haruna membuka tirai kamarnya dan melihat pemandangan Kyoto di pagi hari.

' _Indahnya.'_

Haruna pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia membersihkan dirinya lalu menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Oiya, sebelum Haruna datang di apartemen ini, maid dari rumah Hideo sudah dikirim ke sini untuk mengurus keperluan Haruna.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Ojou." Sapa maid itu.

" _Ohayou_ Eiko-san. Apa sarapan sudah siap?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja, Ojou." Eiko menyiapkan sarapan untuk Haruna.

"Hari ini Ojou akan kemana?" Tanya Eiko.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit jalan-jalan. Eiko-san mau menemaniku?"

"Tapi saya harus mengurus-"

"Sudahlah Eiko-san, hanya untuk hari ini saja, ikutlah bersenang-senang denganku."

"Tapi Ojou…"

"Mungkin kau harus mengganti bajumu, akan aku pilihkan baju yang cocok untukmu." Haruna menarik tangan Eiko sambil mengunyah roti sarapannya.

"Mou, Ojou tidak perlu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya untuk hari ini saja." Haruna membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna putih, rok formal berwarna hitam dan blazer berwarna hitam. "Kau bisa memakainya, Eiko-san."

"Ha-Hai, Ojou." Eiko mengganti pakaian miadnya dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Haruna. Sedangkan Haruna memakai kemeja berwarna putih dan short pants berwarna hitam, sweater rajut polos berwarna _soft pink_. Tidak lupa Haruna mengenakan stocking hitam sepanjang paha, dan _short boots_ coklat bertali ala Korea, sedangkan Eiko mengenakan sepatu formal berwarna hitam dan stocking hitam sedikit transparan.

"Kita tidak akan berjalan jauh kok, aku hanya ingin berkeliling sekitar tempat ini saja dan berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan."

"Baiklah, Ojou."

Haruna dan Eiko mulai berjalan menuju daerah Gion. Daerah Gion terkenal dengan restoran mewah yang memiliki desain tradisional. Sebelum menuju Gion, Haruna pun mampir di sebuah toko buku, dan dia melihat sebuah majalah yang meliput sekolah elit di Kyoto yang bernama Rakuzan.

"Rakuzan ya? sekolah itu hebat sekali lho, Ojou." Ucap Eiko yang juga mengambil majalah yang sama dengan Haruna.

"Benarkah?"

' _Aku tidak kaget jika Rakuzan adalah sekolah yang hebat karna orang itu juga bersekolah di sana_.'

Pikir Haruna. Dia pun membacanya satu persatu halaman. Halaman awalnya adalah foto gedung sekolah Rakuzan yang megah, lalu halaman selanjutnya adalah foto para siswa-siswi yang mengenakan seragam Rakuzan, kemudian halaman selanjutnya meliput tentang klub basket. Haruna pada awalnya tidak begitu tertarik karna yang diliput adalah kemenangan Rakuzan di Interhigh tahun ini, tapi Haruna cukup penasaran jadi dia membukanya.

Yang pertama diliput adalah hasil Interhigh, _skip_. Lalu pemain yang bermain di Interhigh, _skip._ Pemain inti pertama, kedua, ketiga, keempat, _skip._ Lalu yang terakhir adalah Kapten, Akashi Seijuro. Haruna membacanya sekilas.

' _Sudah kuduga dia akan berbicara seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya menantikan saat dimana dia bisa berhadapan dengan Kiseki no Sedai.'_

"Ojou, buku apa yang akan anda beli?" Tanya Eiko.

"Ah! Aku mau beli novel untuk Tetsuya." Haruna meletakkan majalah itu lalu beralih ke bagian novel. Setelah membeli novel untuk Kuroko karna dia sudah berlatih dengan keras, Haruna pun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jalanan ramai, tapi tidak seramai Tokyo. Haruna pun berhenti di salah satu kedai teh.

"Eiko-san, lihat! Itu _Geisha_!" Ucap Haruna.

"Waah, benar! Apa ya yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghampirinya." Haruna pun mengejar saah satu _Geisha_ yang berjalan cukup cepat.

'BRUK'

" _Itai…_ " Haruna pun meringis kesakitan saat dia terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap orang yang dia tabrak tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ojou! Ojou! Anda baik-baik saja?" Eiko menghampiri Haruna dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. maaf sudah menabrakmu." Haruna membungkuk di depan orang itu.

"Maaf jika kau tidak melihatku." Ucap orang itu.

"Sepertinya kau mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal." Ucap Haruna tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku Yorisato Haruna. maaf sudah mengganggumu, Mayuzumi-san. semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Haruna pun meninggalkannya.

"O-Ojou! Ojou! Tunggu!" Eiko pun menyusul Haruna setelah membungkuk pada Mayuzumi.

"Yorisato Haruna? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu." Gumam Mayuzumi kemudian dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Haruna pun bersiap untuk datang ke acara penting. Acara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan rekan bisnis keluarganya, dan acara _gathering_ rekan bisnis lainnya. Tentu yang akan hadir adalah anggota dari keluarga yang terpandang di Jepang.

"Kau sudah siap, Haruna?" Tanya Hideo.

"Sebentar lagi, Ojii-san." Jawab Haruna. Haruna pun tidak terlalu memusingkan penampilannya, toh dia tidak suka dandanan yang mencolok.

Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan pita merah tipis, lalu dia memakai blazer berwarna hitam dengan warna putih di setiap jahitan yang ada tulisan 'Yorisato' di dada sebelah kirinya, lalu memakai rok hitam model sekolahan sepanjang rok sekolahnya (baca:mini) dengan garis berwarna putih dibawahnya. Lalu memakai _long boots_ bertali berwarna coklat tua sampai bawah lutut (tanpa hak) dan kaos kaki sepanjang sepatunya berwarna putih.

Dia tidak menata rambutnya, hanya menggerainya karna menurutnya akan lebih cocok jika dia menggerai rambut pirangnya. Dia menggunakan anting mawar kecil pemberian Akashi.

"Yosh!" Gumamnya lalu dia keluar dari kamar. "Aku sudah siap, Ojii-san."

"Kau hanya mengenakan itu?" Tanya Hideo.

"Heeh? Jika memakai gaun akan sangat merepotkan." Jawab Haruna.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tetap terlihat cantik dan elegan." Ucap Hideo.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju tempat yang sudah ditentukan, yaitu hotel berbintang yang cukup mewah.

.

"Sudah banyak yang datang." Ucap Hideo.

"Selamat datang, Yorisato-sama." Para pelayan menyambut kedatangan Hidoe dan Haruna. mereka pun menuju tengah dimana para tamu berkumpul dan bercengkrama.

"Wah! Selamat malam, Yorisato-sama." Sapa salah satu tamu.

"Selamat malam." Dan mereka bersalaman.

"Waahh… cantiknya…" Salah satu wanita mendekati Haruna. "Siapa namau, Ojou-san?" Sapa wanita itu.

"Yo-Yorisato Haruna." Haruna membungkuk.

"Haruna-chan ya? _Kawaii_."

"Te-terima kasih." Haruna tersenyum.

Haruna pun perlahan kabur dari kerumunan orang-orang tua itu.

' _Mendokusai!'_

Pikir Haruna yang mengambil minuman di salah satu meja.

"Ah! Itu Keluarga Akashi!"

Akan kah Haruna bertemu Akashi? Nantikan chapter berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

Jeng jeng... Akhirnya Hana update juga hihi

saatnya membalas review :

Liana Seijuro-san : Hehe jadi malu XD Syukurlah kalau Liana-san suka, follow terus ya pokonya :D

Chantiqi811-san : sesuai permintaan, sudah saya lanjut :D

Naomi Kimiko-san : nanti masa lalu Haruna akan terungkap semua, tunggu saja kelanjutannya :D

ShioriAn-san : Lagu Goodbye Days juga lagu favorite Hana lho :D Hana usahakan sampai tamat kok, tapi maaf kalau Hana gak bisa cepet updatenya heheh

08Diandra-san : tunggu chapter depan ya :D

Hana chan, Hanako chan, dan Haruka chan : Sudah saya lanjut :D

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, Hana akan usahakan update secepatnya XD

See you next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Ah! Itu Keluarga Akashi!" Suara seseorang membuat Haruna tersedak.

"Uhuk!" Haruna pun terkejut dan menoleh. Seketika itu matanya membulat. Dia melihat seorang pria yang sangat dia kenal, dan seorang laki-laki yang sangat sangat dia kenal.

' _Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau mereka juga rekan bisnis keluarga! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus kabur?'_

Pikir Haruna yang hendak menyelinap untuk Kabur.

"Haruna, kemarilah! Sambut Masaomi-san dan Seijuro-kun!" Panggil Hideo.

' _Ojii-san!'_

Haruna merutuki Kakeknya yang malah memanggilnya. Haruna pun berusaha tenang dan mengatur ekspresinya.

' _Tenang, Haruna. Jangan terlihat bodoh di depan mereka. Tetap tenang, dan jangan panik. Tersenyum saja, tersenyum seperti saat kau menyapa tamu yang lain. Tersenyum, tersenyum, jangan terlihat bodoh.'_

Haruna pun menghampiri mereka. Dia memasang senyuman palsu.

"Selamat malam, Masaomi-san." Haruna membungkuk lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Haruna. kau sudah sebesar ini." Jawab Akashi Masaomi. Lalu Haruna beralih pada dua pemuda. Yang satu sudah jelas dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, dan yang satu lagi, Haruna tidak mengenalnya. Dia pria tapi dia memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan wajah yang… cantik?

"Ano.." Haruna menatap pria cantik itu.

"Selamat malam, Yorisato Haruna-chan. Namaku adalah Mibuchi Reo. Aku putra dari keluarga Mibuchi yang mengadakan pesta ini." Sapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, Mibuchi-san." Haruna membungkuk.

' _Heehh… bukankah dia salah satu Raja Tanpa Mahkota itu?'_

Batin Haruna lalu dia beralih ke pemuda yang satu itu… "Selamat malam, Seijuro-kun." Haruna memasang senyum palsunya dan membuat Akashi menyeringai.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Haruna." Akashi menyeringai dan Haruna hanya tersenyum palsu.

' _Tidak! Dia bukan Seijuro yang aku kenal dulu! Kata-katanya waktu itu tidak akan pernah aku lupakan. Dia yang sudah membuatku membuang masa laluku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya! Tapi kenapa setiap kali aku melihat wajahnya, aku selalu teringat senyum polosnya dulu?'_

Haruna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Seijuro, Reo, buat Haruna menikmati pesta ini." Perintah tuan Masaomi.

"Hai." Jawab Akashi dan Mibuchi bersamaan. Akashi kembali menyeringai sambil menatap Haruna. Tanpa sadar, Haruna mundur satu langkah.

' _Okaa-san, aku ingin pulang…'_

"Kita ke balkon saja." Ucap Akashi yang terdengar absolut.

"Baiklah, Sei-chan." Mibuchi mengekor Akashi. "Ayo, Haruna-chan." Ajaknya dan Haruna mengikuti mereka.

Setelah sampai di balkon, Haruna berdiri memandang pemandangan kota Kyoto saat malam.

' _Kirei…'_

Pikir Haruna.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau yang hadir kali ini adalah kau, Haruna." Ucap Akashi.

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tubuhku gemetar setiap kali aku mendengar suaranya, aku selalu ingin menangis saat aku melihat seringainya. Bagaimana ini?'_

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Haruna yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi.

"Duduklah di sampingku." Perintah Akashi yang terdengar absolut. Haruna memandangi Akashi yang duduk di kursi meja bundar bersama Mibuchi. Meja itu memiliki empat kursi dan kursi yang ada di samping Akashi masih kosong.

"A-aku tidak mau."

' _Eh? Haruna-chan membantah perintah Sei-chan?'_

Mibuchi kaget saat Haruna menolak. Akashi hanya menyeringai.

"Apa kau lupa, Haruna. Perintahku absolut." Ucap Akashi

"Bukan begitu…" Haruna mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di bawah. Akashi menyeringai lalu dia berdiri dan mendekati Haruna. Akashi menarik tangan kanan Haruna dengan tangan kiri lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi Haruna dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Haruna.

"Karna kau sudah membantahku, aku akan memberimu hukuman." Ucap Akashi.

' _Dia sedekat ini?!'_

"Le-lepaskan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"K-kau terlalu dekat! Menjauhlah!" Haruna sedikit marah dan mendorong tubuh Akashi yang lebih besar darinya.

"Jangan memerintahku, Haruna!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga memerintah orang lain?!" Kali ini Haruna sangat kesal.

"Aku absolut dan aku berhak mengaturmu."

"Apa?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

"Apakah Hideo Ojii-san tidak memberitahumu? Hari ini adalah perayaan perusahaan keluarga Mibuchi dan… pertunangan kita." Akashi menyeringai dan Haruna terkejut.

"Pe-pertunangan? Aku dan kau?"

"Ya!"

"Jangan bercanda, Seijuro! Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat hal itu ya. hatimu benar-benar sensitif."

"Aku akan kembali ke dalam." Haruna melangkah tapi lagi-lagi tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi. "Lepaskan!"

"Lakukan saja dan jangan membantah!" Akashi terlihat marah kali ini dan Haruna pun terkejut. Dia sedikit ketakutan dengan raut wajah Akashi. Haruna tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melakukannya.

' _Tidak… Aku tidak mau… Okaa-san, tolong aku…'_

Dan acara inti pun dimulai. Acara pemotongan kue oleh Tuan Mibuchi dan acara pertunangan.

"Baiklah, acara selanjutnya adalah acara yang special dari keluarga Yorisato dan keluarga Akashi, yaitu pertunangan antara Akashi Seijuro dan Yorisato Haruna. Kami persilahkan Tuan muda Akashi dan Nona Yorisato untuk naik ke atas panggung." Ucap MC.

Haruna ketakutan. Dia juga marah karna tidak diberitahu mengenai ini.

' _Apa-apaan ini?! kenapa jadi begini? Apakah nanti aku akan menikah dengannya? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Tapi aku… aku ingin bersamanya… Aku harus bagaimana?'_

Haruna pun hampir menangis saat dia naik ke atas panggung.

"Waah, cantiknya."

"Meski dia berpakaian casual tapi dia tetap terlihat elegan."

"Penerus Yorisato memang luar biasa."

"Penerus Akashi sangat tampan!"

Komentar para tamu yang tidak bisa berhenti memuji Akashi dan Haruna saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di atas panggung dengan didampingi oleh wali(?) masing-masing.

Hideo membuka kotak yang berisi cincin tunangan mereka. Cincin yang terbuat dari platina dengan permata kecil berbahan batu Ruby dan bertuliskan nama 'Seijuro' dan 'Haruna' di balik cincin.

Masaomi mengambil satu cincin yang bertuliskan 'Seijuro' dan memberikannya pada sang putra untuk dipakaikan pada Haruna. Akashi pun memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Haruna. Lalu Masaomi mengambil cincin yang lain dan diberikan pada Haruna untuk dipasangkan pada Akashi. Haruna pun perlahan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Akashi. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, tapi dia tetap memasang cincin itu.

Setelah selesai, semua tamu bertepuk tangan. Akashi pun meraih tangan kanan Haruna dan menciumnya. Meski mendapat perlakuan yang baik dari Akashi, Haruna tidak merasa senang. Entah kenapa Haruna ingin menolak pertunangan itu.

Mereka turun dari panggung dan kembali ke meja tamu. Saat Hideo duduk, Haruna mentapnya dengan tatapan marah. Air matanya pun mengalir.

"Aku benci Ojii-san!" Haruna pun berlari menuju balkon. Hideo, Akashi dan Masaomi pun menyusul Haruna.

"Haruna.." Hideo memanggilnya.

"Kenapa Ojii-san tidak memberitahuku?"

"Jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti tidak mau ikut."

"Jika Ojii-san sudah tau kenapa memaksaku ikut? Apa-apaan semua itu? Ojii-san memaksaku bertunangan dengannya?!"

"…"

"Apakah Ojii-san juga berencana menikahkan aku dengannya?"

"Itu sudah perjanjian, Haruna."

"Perjanjian? Apanya yang perjanjian?! Ojii-san bahkan tidak memberitahuku!"

"Tapi kau akan tetap menikah dengan Seijuro-kun."

"Untuk apa? Untuk perusahaan? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bersamanya!" Haruna menunjuk Akashi dengan tidak sopan.

"Jaga sikapmu, Haruna!" Tegur Hideo.

"Apakah Ojii-san tidak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Perasaan? Bukankah kalian sudah bersama sejak kalian kecil? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah.. aku membencinya!"

"Haruna!" Hideo membentak Haruna. Air mata Haruna mengalir semakin deras. Dia pun menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci Ojii-san! Okaa-san… Onii-chan… aku ingin pulang…" Tangisan Haruna membuat hati Hideo seakan teriris. Lalu tiba-tiba Haruna merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Aroma mint menguar dari tubuh orang itu. Haruna pun mendongak dan terkejut.

"Diam dan turuti saja perintah Ojii-san seperti gadis yang baik." Bisiknya.

"Se-Seijuro!" Haruna terkejut. "Le-lepaskan aku!" Akashi pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haruna?" Hideo memegang pundak Haruna dan Haruna menepisnya.

"Aku benci Ojii-san! Aku benci Seijuro! Aku benci kalian semua!" Haruna berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"HARUNA!" Hideo hendak mengejar Haruna.

"Biarkan Seijuro yang mengurusnya." Ucap Masaomi. "Seijuro, kejar Haruna dan tenangkan dia." Perintah Masaomi.

"Baik, Tou-san."

Akashi pun mengejar Haruna yang sedang berlari keluar hotel. Tapi Haruna tidak bisa berlari lebih jauh, dia berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya, dan setelah itu Akashi menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Akashi.

"…"

"Kemabalilah ke atas. Kakekmu khawatir."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang…"

"Jangan membantahku, Haruna."

"Siapa peduli! Jika aku membantahmu, apakah kau akan membunuhku?!"

"Cukup, Haruna!" Akashi menggenggam tangan Haruna dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku! Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak mau bersamamu! Kita bertunangan? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak menganggap ini sebagai pertunangan!" Haruna menarik kembali tangannya, lalu melepas cincinnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan benda ini!" Dia melempar cincin itu pada Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menentangku, meskipun itu adalah kau!" Wajah Akashi terlihat sangat marah dan membuat Haruna takut.

"Tidak akan memaafkan? Apa maksudmu kau akan membunuhku?" Tanya Haruna lirih.

"…" Akashi menatap dingin Haruna.

"Ji-jika kau ingin membunuhku karna aku sudah menentangmu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Lirih Haruna dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir.

"Lupakan saja." Akashi pergi meninggalkan Haruna.

' _Kenapa? Bukankah perintahmu absolute? Bukankah kau akan membunuh siapapun yang menentangmu meskipun itu orang tuamu sendiri? Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku? Aku sama tsekali tidak keberatan jika itu kau, Seijuro. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini.'_

Haruna pun kembali ke pesta itu dan duduk bersama Hideo. Tapi, selama pesta itu berlangsung, Haruna dan Seijuro tidak saling bicara dan lebih banyak diam.

"Seijuro, lebih baik kau mengantar Haruna pulang." Perintah Masaomi.

"Baik, Tou-san." Akashi berdiri dan menghampiri Haruna. Haruna pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Akashi. Keduanya tidak saling bicara sama sekali bahkan setelah mereka ada di dalam mobil.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" Akashi yang memecah keheningan saat mereka sedang dalam perjalan ke apartemen Haruna.

"Um!" Kemudian mobil itu kembali sunyi tanpa ada yang bersuara. Sesampainya di apartemen, Haruna langsung masuk ke kamarnya, sedangkan Akashi duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ini tehnya, Seijuro-sama." Eiko menyiapkan teh untuk Akashi.

"Beritahu aku jika Haruna sudah selesai." Perintah Akashi.

"Baik, Seijuro-sama." Eiko pun masuk ke dalam kamar Haruna, dan di dalam Haruna sudah berganti pakaian. Hanya memakai kaos dan short pants. "Ojou, Seijuro-sama menunggu anda."

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tolong minta dia untuk pulang."

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menyuruhku pulang?" Akashi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Haruna.

"Um!" Haruna mengangguk.

"Tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya." Perintah Akashi.

"Baik, Seijuro-sama." Eiko keluar dari kamar Haruna. Seijuro menutup pintu kamar Haruna dan menghampiri Haruna yang berdiri di depan ranjangnya.

"Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Aku ingin bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau adalah milikku, Haruna." Akashi mengusap pipi Haruna dengan seringainya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang?" Tanya Haruna.

"Pulang? Tidak setelah aku membuktikan kalau kau adalah milikku." Akashi berbisik tepat di telinga Haruna. Lalu Akashi mendorong tubuh Haruna sampai dia terbaring di ranjangnya. Akashi pun mendekat dan berada di atas Haruna.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Haruna datar. Akashi kembali menyeringai, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Haruna. Haruna hanya menatapnya datar.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau adalah milikku?" Wajah Akashi semakin mendekat dan perlahan dia menutup matanya.

5cm

4cm

2cm

1cm

Tiba-tiba Haruna menutup mulut Akashi dengan tangan kanannya. Akashi pun membuka matanya dan menatap manik semerah darah milik Haruna. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, berusaha menyelami pikiran orang yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Akashi pun menutup matanya lalu melepaskan tangan Haruna dari mulutnya, lalu dia bangun dari kasur Haruna.

"Istirahatlah." Akashi menaruh cincin yang dilempar Haruna tadi di tangan Haruna lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Haruna hanya menatap datar Akashi dan tidak menjawab perkataan Akashi.

' _Aku… tidak bisa membacanya. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya…'_

Batin Haruna lalu dia tertidur.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari Haruna berada di Kyoto, dan selama itu Haruna hanya berdiam diri di apartemennya tanpa pergi ke mana pun.

"Haruna, jika kau sudah siap kita akan kembali ke Tokyo." Ucap Hideo.

"Aku sudah siap." Jawab Haruna. Hideo sedikit merasa bersalah karna kejadian itu.

-Mereka pun kembali ke Tokyo-

"Kau tidak lelah, Haruna?" Tanya Hideo saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Tidak, Ojii-san"

"Aku dengar dari Seijuro-kun kalau besok adalah upacara pembukaan Winter Cup ya? Seijuro-kun dan teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan Kyoto sejak pagi tadi." Hideo berusaha menghidupkan suasana. Tapi Haruna tidak menanggapi Kakeknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

Sesampainya di Tokyo, Haruna langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat. Dia tidak boleh terlambat untuk besok karna besok adalah upacara pembukaan dan pertandingan pertamanya.

.

.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke Gymnasium, Ojou." Ucap Kunio.

"Terima kasih, Kunio-san." Haruna masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka berangkat menuju Gymnasium.

Sesampainya di Gymnasium, Haruna langsung berkumpul bersama timnya di dalam lapangan.

" _Ohayou,_ Haruna-chan." Sapa Kuroko dengan senyuman.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya." Jawab Haruna dengan memasang senyum palsu dan membuat Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

Mereka pun berbaris untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan Winter Cup. Tapi Haruna tidak melihat Kagami.

"SIAAALLLL! APA YANG DILAKUKAN SI BAKAGAMI ITU?! UPACARA PEMBUKAAN SUDAH SELESAI!" Riko pun marah dengan aura merah yang menyeramkan di sekelilingnya.

"Sepertinya dia lupa perbedaaan waktunya. Dia pasti akan segera sampai." Ucap Fukuda.

" _Mattaku!_ " Ucap Hyuga.

 _Smartphone_ milik Haruna dan Kuroko bergetar dan ada pesan masuk.

"Haruna-chan.." Panggil Kuroko yang dibalas anggukan oleh Haruna. "Maaf, apa kami bisa keluar sebentar?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak keluar seenaknya!" Riko mengacungkan kipas kertas.

"Iya, tapi… kami dipanggil." Jawab Kuroko.

"Dipanggil?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Seiju- maksudku Akashi memanggil kami." Jawab Haruna.

"Kapten Kiseki no Sedai." Gumam Izuki.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bertanding siang ini dan pastikan kalian kembali sebelum itu." Ucap Riko. "Furihata-kun, apa kau bisa menemani mereka?"

"Hai!" Jawab Furihata dan dia menyusul Haruna dan Kuroko.

"Haruna-chan, apakah terjadi sesuatu saat kau pergi ke Kyoto?" Tanya Kuroko. Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh dengan Haruna.

"Ti-tidak ada." Jawab Haruna.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya." Haruna kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Jangan memasang senyum palsu di depanku, Haruna-chan. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu." Kuroko terlihat serius dan Haruna hanya menunduk.

"Se-sebenarnya… Mungkin akan aku ceritakan setelah pertandingan selesai."

"Hai."

"Kau pergilah duluan, Tetsuya. Aku akan segera menyusul." Ucap Haruna.

"Eh? Hai!"

Haruna berhenti sejenak. Dia berfikir apakah dia akan menceritakan pertungannya pada Kuroko atau tidak, dan dia berfikir bagaimana cara menanggapi Akashi saat mereka bertemu nanti.

' _Menceritakannya, ya? Meski Tetsuya mengentahuinya, dia tidak akan bisa membantuku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Setelah beberapa menit, Haruna pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dijanjikan, di tangga belakang Gyimnasium. Dan dari kejauhan dia melihat Akashi sedang menuruni tangga. Dia menerima gunting dari Midorima dan berdiri di depan Kagami.

' _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_

Haruna pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju mereka.

"Kagami-kun, ya?" Tanya Akashi lalu dengan cepat dia mengayunkan guntingnya ke wajah Kagami. Untung saja Kagami bisa menghindar dan pipinya hanya sedikit tergores.

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko, Kagami dan Furihata terkejut.

"Hee? Kau bisa menghindarinya ya?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringainya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melukai Taiga dengan gunting?!" Tanya Haruna.

"Haruna/Harunacchi/Haruna-chan/Na-chin?" Mereka memanggil Haruna.

"Kau datang juga ya, Haruna." Ucap Akashi.

"Jangan ganggu dia, Seijuro."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Karna responnya yang cepat tadi, aku akan memaafkannya." Akashi menghadap ke Kagami. "Tapi tidak ada lain kali. Jika aku bilang pergi maka pergilah. Di dunia ini kemenangan adalah segalanya." Akashi mulai memotong rambutnya. "Pemenang akan diakui sepenuhnya dan pecundang akan dilupakan. Selama ini aku tidak pernah kalah, dan tidak akan pernah kalah. Aku yang memenangkan segalanya, dan segala perkataanku benar. aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menentangku, meskipun itu orang tuaku sendiri."

"Cih!" Kagami terlihat kesal.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Akashi mengembalikan guntingnya pada Midorima. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa kalian semua hari ini."

"Haa? Jangan bercanda, Akashi! kau memanggil kami hanya untuk itu?" Protes Aomine.

"Tidak… sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu tapi setelah melihat wajah kalian, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang melupakan janji itu. Semua baik-baik saja. pertemuan kita selanjutnya adalah di lapangan."

"Kenapa?" Suara Haruna membuat Akashi yang sudah menaiki tangga berhenti dan menoleh. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Kenapa kau melakukannya pada Taiga dan tidak melakukannya padaku? Bukankah aku sudah membantahmu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau ingin aku melukaimu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya waktu itu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada masalah antara keluargaku dan keluargamu. Jika aku melukaimu, sudah pasti keluargaku dan keluargamu akan bermusuhan dan akan ada masalah yang sangat besar." Jawab Akashi dengan nada dingin.

"Be-begitu…" Haruna berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oi Haruna!" Panggil Kagami lalu Kagami, Kuroko dan Furihata meninggalkan tempat itu.

' _Haruna memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Kagami ingin tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Haruna dan Akashi.

' _Sudah aku duga! Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu berharap. Bagaimana bisa aku berharap lebih padanya? Kenapa meski dia tidak melukaiku secara fisik, tapi hatiku rasanya sakit?'_

Air mata Haruna pun sudah mengalir dan dia mengusapnya sambil berlari menuju ruang locker Seirin.

.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai, kalian bersiap-siaplah." Ucap Riko. "Haruna-chan.. terima kasih sudah melatih mereka." Ucap Riko dengan senyuman dan hanya dibalas senyum palsu oleh Haruna. "Eh?" Riko pun terkejut.

' _Ada apa, Haruna-chan? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?'_

Mereka menuju lapangan untuk bertanding. Haruna berjalan di belakang dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi hari ini dia terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Oi Kuroko, apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Kagami menunjuk Haruna dengan jempolnya.

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Dia baru saja pulang dari Kyoto bersama kakeknya untuk menghadiri acara perusahaan. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu saat dia berada di sana dan juga…"

"Dan juga?"

"Sepertinya ada masalah antara dia dan Akashi-kun."

"Masalah? Memang tadi mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya Haruna sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

"Haruna-chan akan menceritakannya setelah pertandingan selesai, kau bisa menanyakan apapun padanya."

"Tapi aku takut dia akan marah."

"Tenang saja. Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan ini akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang, jadi kita harus memenangkannya."

"Tentu saja!"

Para penonton pun bersorak saat Seirin memasuki lapangan. Dan sorakan itu membuat mereka semakin gugup.

"I-ini luar biasa! Sorakan mereka benar-benar terasa berbeda!" Ucap Kawahara.

"Baru hari pertama tapi tempat duduknya sudah penuh?"

"Apakah kita terkenal?" Tanya Furihata.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja tidak!" Hyuga melepas jaketnya.

"'Berjuanglah' mungikin bukan bermakna yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Izuki.

"Eh?"

"Sayang sekali tapi para penonton datang untuk mendukung lawan kita." Ucap Kiyoshi dan kemudian sorakan penonton terdengar lebih membahana karna Touou memasuki lapangan.

"Luar bisa! Pantas saja mereka ada di urutan dua Interhigh." Komentar Hyuga.

"Jangan merendah!" Ucap Riko.

"Sei…" Gumam Haruna lirih dan didengar oleh Riko dan saat itu mata Haruna tertuju pada Akashi yang sedang berdiri di pojokan lapangan.

"Eh? Haruna-chan?" Gumam Riko.

"Lupakan masalahmu sejenak saat kau dalam pertandingan, Haruna." Ucap Kagami.

"Taiga?" Haruna menghadap Kagami.

"Fokuslah pada pertandingan, kami semua membutu-" Ucapan Kagami terpotong saat Haruna menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kagami pun terkejut. Terlihat sangat jelas kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari sorot mata Haruna.

' _Haruna… hari ini, aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu!'_

Pikir Kagami.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Haruna berdiri dari duduknya dan melirik Touou yang sedang bersiap di _bench_. "Aku rasa, mereka terlalu meremehkan kita. mereka menganggap pertandingan hari ini hanya pertandingan pemanasan untuk mereka. Jika kalian merasa begitu, jangan pernah ragu-ragu untuk menghajar mereka dari awal. Jangan biarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya."

"Hai!" Jawab mereka.

' _Meskipun moodnya hari ini sedang tidak bagus, tapi dia tetap bisa memotivasi kami. Dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Jangan khawatir, Haruna. Akan aku pastikan kalau teknik yang kau ajarkan pada kami tidak akan sia-sia!'_

Batin Hyuga.

"Sudah saatnya! Kedua tim silahkan berbaris." Ucap salah satu wasit.

"Yosh! Ayo!" Hyuga berdiri.

"YAH!" Diikuti oleh semua tim. Mereka pun menuju tengah lapangan.

"Maaf, Haruna-chan. Tapi bisakah kau fokus ke pertandingan kali ini?" Tanya Riko. "Aku tau kau memiliki masalah lain tapi pertandingan kali ini sangatlah penting. Kita melawan Aomine-kun."

"Maafkan aku, Kantoku. Aku akan berusaha fokus." Jawab Haruna.

"Haruna-can…" Riko menatap Haruna dengan senyuman. "Setelah pertandingan ini selesai dan kita menang, maukah kau menceritakannya pada kami?" Tanya Riko.

"Menceritakan?"

"Masalahmu itu. Jika kau memendamnya sendiri, kau akan terbebani. Bukankah kita keluarga? Jadi, jangan sungkan untuk menceritakannya, Ne!" Haruna terpaku.

' _Hangat… perasaanku terasa hangat.'_

"Terima kasih, Kantoku." Haruna tersenyum tipis dan hatinya sedikit lega.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Yaah, akhirnya Haruna ketemu juga sama Akashi. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan yang Readers-san harapkan dan pertemuannya Haruna dan Akashi jadi aneh begini.

Maaf kalau chapter kemarin Hana php heheheh XD.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan see you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Tip Off. Pertandingan pun dimulai.

' _Fokus, Haruna. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Seijuro dan perlakuan Ojii-san. Fokus pada pertandingan. Kau harus membantu mereka dengan otakmu.'_

Bola didapatkan oleh Seirin, Izuki mendribblenya menuju ring Touou, dan dihadang oleh Imayoshi. Izuki hendak mengopernya ke Hyuga tapi dipotong oleh Sakurai. Sakurai mendribblenya menuju ring Seirin. Sakurai memembak dan di hadang oleh Hyuga, tapi…

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Haruna yang melihat Aley-oop Sakurai dan Aomine. "Tapi, pass Tetsuya yang berkembang itu akan menembus pertahanan mereka."

Kuroko melakukan _ignite pass kai_ yang berhasil menembus jangkauan Aomine. Pass ditangkap oleh Kiyoshi dan hendak melakukan _dunk_ , tapi dia dikejar oleh Wakamatsu dan hendak memblock _dunk_ Kiyoshi. Namun, Kiyoshi mengopernya ke belakang, dan di belakang sudah ada Kagami. Kagami pun langsung melakukan _dunk_. Seirin mencetak angka dengan Aley-oop Kiyoshi dan Kagami.

"Bagus, Tetsuya!" Gumam Haruna.

' _Tapi, Tetsuya tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Momoi dan Aomine pasti bisa menghentikan serangan semacam ini lagi. Apakah sebaiknya menggunakan Vanishing Drive? Tapi Momoi pasti mengetahui trik dibaliknya. Jika Tetsuya terhenti lebih awal, menggunakan teknik 'itu' akan sia-sia. Apa sebaiknya menyimpan tenaga Tetsuya? Tapi Tetsuya masih sangat bersemangat. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus segera mengambil langkah.'_

"Yosh! Kita bisa melakukannya!"

"Ayo kita kendalikan pertandingan ini!" Sorakan dari _bench_ membuat pemain Seirin sedikit bertambah semangat. Meski begitu, Haruna harus tetap mengambil langkah yang tepat.

Kali ini Touou kembali mencetak angka. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin menyerahkan kendali permainan begitu saja pada Seirin.

"Jadi begitu ya cara mereka." Ucap Haruna.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Perhatikan saja umpan yang mereka gunakan. Mereka melakukan umpan yang tinggi untuk menghindari Tetsuya karna dia pendek. Ini pasti ulah si kacamata itu."

"Kasar sekali, Haruna-chan." Semua pemain di _bench_ _sweatdrop_.

"Mereka memang punya Momoi, tapi kita punya Haruna-chan! Tunjukkan pada mereka kemampuan pelatih Kiseki no Sedai!"

"Tentu saja. tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Mereka terus mencetak angka." Memang benar Seirin tertinggal karna Touou mencentak angka secara beruntun. "Jika kita mengeluarkan semuanya hanya untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, aku rasa kita tidak bisa bertahan."

"Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Teknik rahasia terakhir kita adalah teknik milik Tetsuya. tapi jika Tetsuya terhenti lebih awal dan memakainya, dia tidak bisa bertanding hingga akhir. Saat ini, perbedaan level antara kita sangat terlihat. Jika aku terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, semua akan fatal."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Sedikit mengulur waktu untuk _Ace_ kita. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya."

Dan terlihat di lapangan Kagami membawa bola dan berhadapan dengan Aomine. Tidak ada yang bergeming selama beberapa detik. Lalu Kagami mengoper bolanya pada Izuki.

"Ternyata dia sudah sedikit berkembang." Gumam Haruna."Kantoku, _Time out._ "

"Un!" Riko pun meminta _time out_.

"Untung tadi kau mengoper bolanya, Kagami." Ucap Koganei saat mereka sudah duduk di _bench_.

"Jika kau kalah mungkin pertandingan sudah berakhir." Sahut Tsuchida.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita perbuat? Permainan sudah mulai agresif." Tanya Izuki.

"Umpan milik Kuroko sangat membebani tubuhnya, jadi dia tidak bisa menggunakan terus-menerus. Apa lagi, akan sangat berbahaya jika digunakan untuk melawan Aomine." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Umpan milik Tetsuya sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi." Haruna memasang pose berfikir.

' _Baguslah kalau dia sudah bisa fokus.'_

Pikir semua pemain.

"Maksudmu?" Kuroko terkejut.

"Aomine adalah satu-satunya orang yang menerima kebanyakan umpan Tetsuya saat SMP. Dia pasti bisa menghentikannya jika kau melakukannya lagi." Haruna menoleh pada Hyuga. "Kapten, cetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencetak angka dari luar. Izuki, pass padaku." Ucap Hyuga sambil mengendurkan lehernya.

"Eh?" Semua terkejut.

"Pertahanan Touou di salam sangat kuat. Dan kita bisa mencetak angka selagi menunggu Taiga siap melawan Aomine."

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Hyuga-kun." Kata Riko.

Permainan dimulai. Izuki mengoper bola yang dia bawa pada Hyuga. Dia bersiap tapi dihadang oleh Sakurai.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar mencoba teknik barunya yang Haruna-chan ajarkan." Ucap Koganei.

Hyuga mundur satu langkah dan langsung melakukan Shot.

"Dia sudah menguasai _Barrier Jumper_ sehebat itu ya. _Sasuga_ Kapten!" Haruna tersenyum.

"Kebiasaannya juga kambuh lagi." Kata Tsuchida.

"Kebiasaan?"

"Tadi dia mengendurkan lehernya kan?"

"Hyuga melakukan itu saat sedang bersemangat."

Lagi-lagi Seirin menguasai bola dan Hyuga melakukan _Barrier Jumper_. Lalu bola dikuasai oleh Touou. Sakurai melawan Hyuga. Hyuga menjaga ketat Sakurai, tapi dengan posisi dan kecepatan yang tidak normal, Sakurai menembak dan masuk.

"Akurasi tembakan si jamur itu bagus juga." Gumam Haruna.

Seirin dan Touou pun perang _three point_. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Hyuga dan Sakurai melakukannya terus-menerus. Bola pun di oper pada Kuroko dan Kuroko di hadang oleh Susa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Jangan-jangan… kau akan melakukan _Vanishing Drive_?" Gumam Haruna.

Dan benar saja. Kuroko melakukannya dan Seirin mencetak angka. Quarter pertama berakhir dengan 22-22 dan mereka imbang.

' _Memang berhasil. Tapi jika ada Momoi, teknik itu tidak akan berguna jika kau melakukannya lagi. Mungkin aku akan menyimpanmu untuk sementara.'_

Pikir Haruna.

"Kita berhasil bertahan. Kuroko, beristirahatlah sebentar." Ucap Kagami saat mereka sudah ada di _bench_.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kantoku, saat quarter kedua dimuali nanti, izinkan aku memakai _vanishing drive_ lagi. kita memang seri, tapi kita susah payah mengejar ketertinggalan. Aku tidak mau kita tertinggal lagi."

"Mungkin itu bisa menyengat mereka, tapi entahlah." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Jika kita terlalu sering memakainya, mereka akan mengetahui triknya." Ucap Izuki.

"Jangan bodoh, Tetsuya. _Drive_ milikmu sudah tidak bisa digunakan di pertandingan ini lagi." Tegur Haruna.

"Tapi, aku baru memakainya sekali." Kuroko sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak tau siapa yang kita lawan? Kita tidak hanya melawan Aomine, kita juga melawan Momoi. Dia sudah mengetahui trik dibalik _drive_ milikmu itu."

"Baiklah, lakukan saja." Ucap Riko.

"Kantoku!" Protes Haruna.

"Lebih baik melakukannya dari pada menunggu mereka bergerak. Kita harus selangkah lebih maju, itulah yang penting. Mungkin mereka akan tau trik dibalik _drive_ itu. Meski begitu, itu tidak masalah. Kita juga tidak selalu menggunakannya. Jika syaratnya terpenuhi, _drive_ itu tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Itulah cara kerjanya."

"Tapi, Kantoku! Jika Tetsuya kehabisan teknik-"

"Akulah pelatihnya, Haruna-chan." Ucap Riko dengan tegas. Haruna pun menatap Riko tajam.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Jika kita salah mengambil langkah, terserah kalian." Ucap Haruna dan dia duduk di _bench_. Semua menatap Haruna.

' _Sepertinya itu membuat moodnya memburuk.'_

Batin semua pemain.

Permainan pun berlanjut. Permainan agresif dimuali di awal quarter kedua, dan kali ini Kuroko berhadapan dengan Aomine. Haruna pun memperhatikan sedetil mungkin.

' _Momoi pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya pada para pemain. Aomine pasti juga mengetahui triknya. Jika itu terjadi, semangat Tetsuya tidak akan bertahan. Kenapa Kantoku dan yang lain tidak memikirkan hal ini? Apa mereka tidak tau kalau mental para pemain juga akan berpengaruh pada pertandingan?'_

Haruna merasa cemas. Perasaannya mulai terasa tidak enak. Terlihat di lapangan Kuroko sedang berhadapan dengan Aomine. Kuroko langsung maju melewati Aomine. Tapi dengan cepat Aomine mundur selangkah dan menepis bola yang dibawa Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Haruna berteriak. "Sudah aku bilang itu akan percuma! Kenapa kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku?!" Kesal Haruna pada Riko dan para pemain. Dia pun berlari ke meja wasit dan hendak meminta _time out,_ tapi pandangannya teralih ke lapangan, Kuroko menerima pass dari Izuki dan hendak melakukan _ignite pass kai_. "Tidak! Hentikan, Tetsuya!" Teriakan Haruna pun diabaikan oleh Kuroko.

Dan Kuroko pun melakukannya. Tapi sayang sekali, Aomine berhasil menangkap bolanya dengan sangat mudah.

"Apakah kau pikir trik yang sama akan berhasil dua kali? Jangan terus membuatku kecewa, Tetsu. Jika ini usahamu untuk mengalahkanku, biar aku tegaskan. Usahamu sia-sia." Ucap Aomine. Semua terkejut. Aomine pun berhasil mencentak angka lagi. Haruna pun kembali ke _bench_.

"Kalian lihat sendiri kan? Jika kalian mendengarkanku, ini tidak akan terjadi!" Haruna marah pada pemain di _bench_.

"Tenanglah, Haruna-chan!" Bentak Riko.

"Jika kita tidak mengganti Tetsuya, semua akan lebih kacau!"

Riko pun segera meminta _time out_.

"Pertama adalah… Kuroko-kun, kau keluar." Ucap Riko. Kuroko pun terkejut.

"Hai.." Jawabnya lesu.

"Haruna-chan, bagaimana kala-"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" Tatapan Haruna lebih tajam dan kemarahan terpancar dari matanya, membuat semua terkejut. "Kalian sendiri yang memilih untuk mengacaukan semuanya." Haruna lalu duduk di samping Kuroko yang tertunduk.

"Ba-baiklah, Minna, dengarkan aku…." Ucapan Riko diabaikan oleh Haruna. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah Kuroko.

"Sial… sial…" Lirih Kuroko di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

"Tetsuya…" Haruna menggenggam tangan kiri Kuroko. Kuroko pun menoleh ke Haruna. "Hapus air matamu dan percayalah pada mereka." Haruna mengusap pipi Kuroko dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau pasti akan kembali. Jangan menyerah." Haruna tersenyum manis pada Kuroko. Senyuman yang pernah menenangkan hati Kuroko saat dia hampir berhenti bermain basket.

"Tidak sia-sia, bodoh." Kagami datang dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Kuroko. "Semua percaya kalau kau akan kembali. Kali ini jangan menyerah. Selama kau duduk, aku akan menunjukkan padanya. Usaha yang sia-sia itu tidak ada." Ucap Kagami dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Berjuanglah, Taiga." Haruna juga tersenyum pada Kagami.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Para pemain Seirin melangkahkan kakinya di lapangan dan Kagami terlihat sangat yakin dan antusias.

' _Aku yakin Taiga akan membuka pintu itu, pintu dimana kekuatannya yang sebenarnya tersimpan. Aku percaya padanya. Aku percaya kekuatannya akan menyelamatkan kami, bahkan tanpa strategi apapun dariku. Dia pasti akan mengalahkan Aomine!'_

"Tenanglah, Tetsuya. Aku percaya padanya." Haruna memandang Kagami.

Terlihat di lapangan Aomine hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi dengan cepat Kagami menepis bolanya dari belakang Aomine. Semua pun terkejut.

"Taiga…" Gumam Haruna dan setelah itu Aomine berhadapan dengan Kagami.

' _Aomine meningkatkan kecepatannya. Aku sudah menduganya. Sepertinya dia mulai bermain serius. Jika dia sudah serius, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatannya, bahkan aku tidak bisa melawannya.'_

Aomine memantulkan bola ke belakang Kagami, dan Wakamatsu hendak menangkapnya, tapi dengan cepat Aomine berlari dan melakukan lemparan belakang. Bola pun masuk dengan mulus.

Kagami menerima operan dan berhadapan dengan Aomine. Koganei berdiri di belakang Aomine hendak melakukan _screen_. Kagami maju tapi Aomine berpindah tempat dengan cepat dan mengabaikan Koganei. Kagami pun melompat hendak menembak dan Aomine berusaha memblock, tapi tembakan Kagami masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

"Kagami bisa bermain seimbang melawan Aomine?!"

"Lihatlah, Tetsuya. Dia tidak akan kalah dari Aomine." Haruna kembali tersenyum dan membuat perasaan Kuroko lebih tenang. Tapi meski begitu Kuroko tetap terkejut dengan kemajuan Kagami.

Pertarungan sengit Aomine dan Kagami terus berlanjut. Kagami tidak kalah dari Aomine, begitu juga Aomine tidak kalah dari Kagami. Sampai pada Akhirnya, Kagami hendak melakukan _formless shot_ seperti teknik andalan Aomine, tapi bola meleset. Bell tanda babak pertama berakhir pun berbunyi.

"Kita kembali ke ruang locker." Kata Riko lalu semua kembali. "Haruna-chan, maafkan aku…"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Kantoku. Semua sudah lebih baik sekarang. Mulai sekarang, percayalah padaku." Haruna tersenyum. Haruna berjalan bersama Riko di depan lalu tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan Haruna. Haruna pun menoleh dan terkejut, begitu juga dengan semuanya.

' _Itu… Akashi! itu Akashi Seijuro, kapten Kiseko no Sedai!'_

Batin semuanya.

"Eh? S-Seijuro?"

"Ikutlah denganku sebentar." Ucap Akashi.

"Tapi aku seda-"

"Ikutlah denganku." Kali ini terdengar absolut.

"Ba-Baiklah." Haruna pun pergi bersama Akashi.

"Apakah mereka dekat?" Tanya Izuki.

"Entahlah." Jawab Kagami.

.

Akashi dan Haruna berada di luar Gymnasium.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haruna yang sebenarnya sedang kesal karna Akashi muncul tiba-tiba.

"Timmu sangat yakin kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan Daiki, kan?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya terkesan dengan semangat mereka. Dan juga…" Akashi mendekati Haruna dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haruna. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Tetsuya saat di _bench_?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan menjauhlah."

"Kau adalah milikku, Haruna. Apakah kau lupa itu?"

"Itu hanya anggapanmu saja. Aku tidak perna-" Kalimat Haruna terpotong saat Akashi mengangkat tangan kanan Haruna dan memperlihatkan cincin itu.

"Bersikaplah selayaknya kau adalah tunanganku, Haruna! Jadilah gadis baik yang penurut!" Akashi menatap tajam Haruna. Dia tidak suka dengan sikap Haruna yang tidak baik padanya. Haruna sedikit ketakutan.

"Le-lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau aku tidak suka dibantah?! Sudah berapa kali kau membantahku?!"

"A-aku…"

"Mulai sekarang, lakukan perintahku!"

Sementara itu…

Kuroko dan Kagami sedang berdiri di sisi lain tempat itu.

"Kuroko… bukankah itu Haruna dan Akashi?" Kagami menunjuk Haruna dan Akashi. "Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara mereka?"

"Entahlah, Kagami-kun. Mereka sedikit rumit. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan setelah itu aku tidak tau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin akan lebih jelas jika bertanya langsung pada Haruna-chan setelah pertandingan usai." Ucap Kuroko.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun mendekati Haruna dan Akashi tanpa diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"A-aku harus kembali." Ucap Haruna dan dia berbalik. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Akashi dan tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Mata Haruna pun membulat seketika saat dia mengetahui kalau benda itu adalah bibir Akashi.

"Oi oi! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Kenapa mereka berciuman di sini?!" Protes Kagami dengan suara pelan.

"Lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, Kagami-kun." Dan mereka kembali.

' _Apakah hubungan mereka sudah sampai di situ? Apakah Akashi yang membuat Haruna menangis saat bernyanyi waktu itu? Apakah lagu yang dinyanyikan Haruna waktu itu untuk Akashi? Apakah Haruna mencintai Akashi? Tunggu! Kenapa aku bertanya-tanya seperti ini? kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihat Akashi mencium Haruna?'_

Haruna mendorong dada Akashi saat dia menyadari kalau benda lembut yang menempel di bibirnya adalah bibir Akashi.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh?!" Protes Haruna sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Haruna." Akashi pun meninggalkan Haruna.

' _Apa itu tadi? Dia mencium bibirku? Yang benar saja! Berani sekali dia melakukannya! Tapi… ternyata memang berbeda. Dia… tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu.'_

Pikir Haruna dan perlahan dia berjalan menuju ruang locker.

"Akhirnya kau kembali, Haruna-chan. Pertandi-Eh?" Wajah Haruna yang menunjukkan kesedihan memotong kalimat Riko. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Riko.

"Ka-kantoku…" Haruna memeluk Riko dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Riko. "Maaf, aku meminjam bahumu sebentar." Haruna berusaha menahan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin memecah konsetrasi pemain hanya kara dia menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyuga. Kuroko dan Kagami hanya saling pandang.

"Maaf… jangan khawatirkan aku." Haruna melepas pelukannya pada Riko. "Pertandingan belum berakhir, fokuslah pada pertandingan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Um."

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali. Sejak aku bertemu denganmu tadi pagi kau terlihat sangat berbeda. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Akashi?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

' _Apakah Akashi yang membuat Haruna merasa sedih? Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa gadis seperti Haruna sedih karna laki-laki seperti Akashi?'_

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut. "Ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan Seiju- maksudku Akashi."

"Sudahlah, jika kau terbiasa memanggilnya dengan nama depan, tidak perlu menutupinya. Aku tadi melihatmu saat kau bersama Akashi."

"Eh? Ka-kau… melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Eh?"

"Jujur saja aku terkejut. Tapi aku tidak akan memikirkannya untuk sekarang. Yang harus aku lakukan adalah mengalahkan Aomine." Kagami sangat yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Aomine dan membuat semua tersenyum.

.

Mereka kembali ke lapangan. Entah kenapa perasaan Haruna sudah sangat membaik.

"Tetsuya, aku akan memasukkanmu di babak kedua ini. Mereka tidak mengetahui teknik andalan kita, kau harus melakukannya dengan benar kali ini!" Perintah Haruna.

"Hai!"

"Yosh! Maju!"

Mereka memasuki lapangan, termasuk Kuroko dan membuat beberapa penonton dan pemain Touou terkejut.

' _Kita akan lihat sejauh mana Tetsuya bisa melakukannya.'_

Imayoshi membawa bola dan dihadang oleh Izuki, tapi dia mengopernya pada Aomine. Aomine menerima bolanya dan berhadapan dengan Kagami. Tapi dengan cepat Aomine mendrible melewati Kagami dan membuat semua terkejut.

"Jangan terkejut. Kemampuan Aomine tidak hanya sampai di situ. Jika dia mau, dia bisa lebih meningkatkan kecepatannya lagi. Bahkan kecepatanku bukan tandingannya." Haruna memfokuskan diri ke Aomine dan Kagami.

"Seberapa hebat sebenarnya dia? Aku pikir saat Kagami mengimbanginya, dia sudah mencapai batasnya." Ucap Kogane.

"Tidak. Aomine tidak pernah mengeluarkan seratus persen kemampuannya. Jika itu terjadi, maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Eh? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau seperti apa kemampuan seratus persen Aomine. Tapi sepertinya kita bisa menahannya untuk beberapa saat." Ucap Haruna dan saat itu juga Aomine melakukan pelanggaran pada Kuroko.

Setelah itu permainan Seirin lebih teratur dengan adanya Kuroko di lapangan. Hyuga berhasil melakukan _three point_ dengan bantuan pass dari Kuroko.

' _Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Jika hanya mengandalkan teknik rahasia Tetsuya, aku rasa masih belum cukup. Berfikir, Haruna. Sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine… sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine….'_

Haruna berfikir sambil melihat situasi di lapangan.

' _Benar juga! Dengan cara itu! Pemain selevel Taiga pasti dapat melakukannya. Tapi, apakah Kagami mengerti? Apakah aku harus meminta time out? Tapi saat ini mereka mendapat momentum. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya.'_

Touou juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka juga mencetak angka dengan cepat. Seirin pun kembali menyerang, tapi…

" _Uso!_ " Riko terkejut dan berdiri. "Imayoshi menjaga Kuroko-kun?!"

"Sepertinya ini ulah Momoi." Haruna memfokuskan dirinya pada Imayoshi. "Tenanglah, Kantoku. Aku sudah memprediksi semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Haruna-chan?"

"Akan aku jelaskan jika Tetsuya sudah memulainya." Haruna menyeringai dan menatap Momoi yang sepertinya sedang serius. "Jangan meremehkanku, Momoi."

' _Jadi dia menyerahkan Tetsuya pada si empat mata itu ya. Kau pasti mengira Tetsuya akan terhenti begitu saja? Kau naif, Momoi.'_

Haruna kembali menyeringai.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Haruna-chan? Apakah kau tidak tau kalau kita sedang terdesak?" Tanya Riko sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah memintamu untuk percaya padaku, Kantoku? Rencanaku adalah, teknik dibalik misdirection Tetsuya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika semua persiapan sudah selesai, aku akan menjelaskannya."

Seirin semakin tertekan. Para pemain Touou sudah menerapkan informasi dari Momoi, dan juga permainan Aomine yang sangat sulit untuk di kejar.

"Mereka terus mencetak angka, bagaimana ini, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Sebenarnya rencana apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Furihata.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mengamati mereka." Haruna benar-benar fokus ke lapangan. Tapi ada yang berbeda…

"Eh? Matanya… apa yang terjadi dengan matanya?" Bisik Kawahara.

"Matanya bersinar?!"

"Haruna-chan?"

Haruna masih tetap fokus mengamati pertandingan itu. Terlihat dengan jelas mata semerah darah miliknya terlihat bersinar dan dia bergumam kecil.

"Sakurai melakukan _lay up_ , Susa mencetak angka, Aomine melewati Kagami. Mereka akan mengawasi Tetsuya... Misdirection Tetsuya sudah habis… Hm! Persiapan selesai. " Sinar di mata Haruna pun menghilang. "Yosh! Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita bisa melakukannya, Kantoku."

"Maksudmu teknik dibalik misdirection Kuroko-kun?"

"Ya. Misdirection _overflow_."

"Begitu, ya. Kuroko-kun sudah menjelaskannya pada kami saat istirahat tadi."

"Lakukan, Tetsuya!"

Seketika itu juga, Izuki melewati Imayoshi dengan cepat dan tanpa perlawanan dari Imayoshi. Haruna pun kembali menyeringai.

"Aku membalasmu, Momoi." Haruna memandang Momoi yang juga memandangnya. "Itu adalah teknik sebenarnya dari Misdirection milik Tetsuya."

' _Tapi ini diluar dugaan. Meski teknik ini berhasil, Tetsuya sudah terlihat kelelahan. Jika tetap diteruskan, dia tidak akan punya tenaga untuk melanjutkan pertandingan ini.'_

Seirin terus menekan Touou dengan teknik _overflow_ milik Kuroko sampai quarter ketiga selesai. Namun, Selisih angka masih jauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsuya?" Tanya Haruna saat para pemain duduk di _bench_. "Kau sudah sangat kelelahan."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika nanti kau tidak bisa bertahan, aku akan menggantimu, Tetsuya."

"Hai."

"Maaf, bisakah kau memperban ulang kakiku?" Ucap Kiyoshi yang sepertinya memaksakan diri.

"Kau berfikir terlalu berat, bodoh. Itu kebiasaan buruk. Kau hanya perlu percaya pada kami. Tim ini kuat. Kau yang membentuk tim ini kan?" Ucapan Hyuga pun membuat tim dan Kiyoshi merasa yakin.

Quarter keempat dimulai. Seirin yang pertama menyerang. Izuki melempar bola pada Hyuga dan dihadang oleh Sakurai. Tapi Hyuga mengkombinasikan _burrier jumper_ miliknya dengan _overflow_ milik Kuroko dan bolanya masuk.

 _Overflow_ milik Kuroko beberapa kali berhasil dan bahkan dia membuat tembakan Aomine meleset. Seirin cukup mengendalikan pertandingan sampai akhirnya Sakurai melakukan pelanggaran pada Hyuga. Dan Seirin mendapat _free throw_ tiga kali. Hyuga yang melakukannya.

Tapi ada yang aneh. Aomine berdiri di belakang Hyuga dan tidak mengambil posisi untuk rebound. Dia berdiri dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

' _Apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Haruna memperhatikan Aomine dan setelah Hyuga selesai melakukan tiga kali _free throw_ , Haruna menyadari sesuatu.

"Aomine…" Haruna berdiri dari duduknya dan sangat terkejut saat melihat Aomine. "Tidak mungkin… dia…"

Aomine menerima bola dari Imayoshi dan dengan sangat cepat melewati Kagami bahkan sebelum Kagami sempat menghadangnya dan dia mencetak angka.

"Memasuki Zone!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter 14 telat update lagi. Maafkan Hana yang lagi sok sibuk heheh.

REVIEW :

Naomi Kimiko-san : Maaf kalau kurang panjang heheh dan yang bilang itu Haruna soalnya udah ada keterangannya di bawah kalimatnya.

Minervadesu108-san : hmm gimana yaa XD sama akashi atau sama kagami yaa XD pokonya pantengin terus yaahh

.

Kalau begitu, maaf atas keterlambatan Hana dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

See you next capter


	15. Chapter 15

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Aomine memasuki Zone!"

Dan Aomine sendiri yang mengendalikan pertandingan. Dia terus mencetak angka dan mengabaikan semuanya, bahkan lawannya.

Riko pun meminta _time out_.

"Ini diluar dugaan. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan masuk zone. Aku… sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun.." Haruna menunduk.

" _Uso!_ "

"Kau sudah sangat membantu hari ini, Haruna. jangan menyesali apapun." Kagami meletakkan tangannya di kepala Haruna dan Haruna menatap Kagami. "Aku akan berjuang dan mengalahkan Aomine. Kapten, izinkan aku berhadapan _one-on-one_ dengan Aomine."

"Eh?"

" _One-on-one_? Kalian bertiga saja tidak bisa menghentikan monster itu! Apa kau punya rencana?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya." Jawab Kagami.

"Jangan ceroboh, Taiga. Aku tau kau kuat tapi Aomine tida-"

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Aku bersedia dicadangkan bila itu untuk kemenangan tim, tapi aku tetap harus menghadapinya sendirian."

"Taiga…"

"Baiklah." Hyuga merangkul Kagami. "Kau punya dua menit. Kau adalah _ace_. Lakukan sesukamu."

"Kapten…"

"Untuk sementara kita akan melawan mereka dengan seluruh kemampuan kita. Kami mengandalkanmu, Kagami."

"Osu!" Kagami berdiri. "Jangan khawatir, Haruna. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Kau hanya perlu menyemangati kami, itu sudah cukup. Karna bagiku kau adalah _tenshi_."

"Eh?"

Para pemain memasuki lapangan.

' _Tenshi? Apa maksudnya? Dia memanggilku tenshi?'_

Pertandingan berlanjut. Kagami pun berhadapan dengan Aomine. Tapi meski begitu, Aomine tetap tidak bisa dihentikan. Bahkan, _overflow_ Kuroko pun sudah tidak berfungsi. Terbukti saat Imayoshi berhasil menagkis bola yang dibawa Izuki.

Bola menuju luar lapangan, tapi Kuroko mengejarnya dan dia sampai terjatuh di pinggir lapangan.

"Tetsuya!" Haruna berdiri dan hendak menghampiri Kuroko, tapi ditahan oleh Riko dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Seirin terus tertekan. Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa mengimbangi Aomine. Pertandingan terlihat menyedihkan. Sampai akhirnya, Aomine melewati Kagami, tapi tiba-tiba Kagami bisa menangkis bola yang dibawa Aomine dan membuat semua terkejut.

"Eh? Taiga? Jangan jangan…"

"Kagami-kun juga masuk zone?!"

Pertarungan Kagami dan Aomine pun terjadi. Pertarungan antar pengguna zone. Kagami mendrible bola dengan kecepatan tinggi, begitu juga Aomine yang berusaha menghentikan Kagami. _Dunk_ Kagami di block oleh Aomine dan tembakan Aomine berhasil diblock Kagami. Mata Haruna pun membulat melihat pertandingan ini.

"Pertandingan macam apa… ini?" Haruna benar-benar terkejut. "Aku tidak bisa menganalisanya!" Pertarungan itu menyita perhatian seluruh penonton.

' _Tapi, meski sedikit, aku merasakan Aomine kembali. Berkat Taiga, dia kembali pada dirinya yang dulu. Aomine yang selalu menikmati pertandingan dan selalu bermain basket dengan senyuman. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia sangat menikmati pertandingan ini. Tapi, sekarang sudah jelas…'_

Kagami pun berhadapan dengan Aomine dan berhasil melewatinya dengan kecepatannya. Kagami menuju ring dan mencetak angka. Haruna pun menggunakan matanya saat melihat pertarungan Aomine dan Kagami. Matanya kembali terlihat bersinar.

' _Taiga yang akan memenangkannya. Meski begitu, kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Aku ingin Seirin menang, tapi aku juga tidak ingin Aomine merasakan kekalahan.'_

Aomine menyerang dan Kagami mengejarnya. Gerakan Aomine mulai melambat dan Kagami terlihat unggul. Aomine melempar bolanya tapi berhasil di tangkis oleh Kagami hingga Aomine terjatuh.

' _Aku sudah mengetahui akhir dari pertandingan ini. Maafkan aku, Aomine. Aku tidak mau kau merasakan sakitnya kekalahan, tapi aku juga tidak mau mimpi kami berhenti di sini.'_

Pertandingan dikendalikan oleh Seirin. selisih satu poin untuk Touou. Tapi saat Aomine ditekan oleh Kagami, dia melakukan tembakan yang tak terduga dan selisih menjadi tiga angka. 100-97 untuk keunggulan Touou.

' _Meski aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi aku percaya mereka akan menang.'_

Pemain Seirin terus berjuang di pertandingan ini sampai Kiyoshi melakukan fake dan membuat Wakamatsu melakukan _foul_.

Kiyoshi pun melakuka _free throw_. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk melakukan _rebound_. Dan benar saja. Tembakan Kiyoshi meleset. Pertarungan _rebound_ pun terjadi. Kagami yang mendapat bolanya, tapi saat dia hendak melakukan _dunk,_ Aomine menghalaunya. Pertarungan di udara pun terjadi. Aomine berhasil menangkis bolanya dan bola berlari menuju ring Seirin. Dengan cepat Imayoshi mengejar bolanya, tapi yang terjadi adalah Kuroko sudah berada di depan Imayoshi dan mendapat bolanya. Dia melakukan ignite pass untuk Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" Teriaknya.

Kagami dan Aomine pun bersiap menangkap bolanya, tapi Kagamilah yang mendapatkannya. Dia segera melakukan _dunk_ meski dihadang oleh Aomine. Sekuat tenaga Kagami mendorong bolanya dan bolanya masuk. Skeketika itu juga bell tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi.

101-100 untuk Seirin. Seirin memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sorakan penonton memenuhi lapangan, begitu juga dengan sorak kebahagiaan Seirin.

"Kalian hebat. Kalian sangat hebat." Haruna tersenyum di pinggir lapangan.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti semua sudah berakhir? Ini baru saja dimulai kan? Ayo kita bermain lagi, aku akan meladenimu." Ucap Kagami.

Lalu terlihat di lapangan Kuroko dan Aomine menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

.

Seirin kembali ke ruang locker dengan senyuman.

"Are? Dimana Haruna?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi bersama kita?" Tanya Koganei.

"Gadis itu… dia menghilang seperti Kuroko saja!" Hyuga sedikit kesal.

"Haruna-chan menemui Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Haah?!"

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian yang akan menang." Ucap Akashi.

"…"

"Aku akan sangat senang jika aku bisa berhadapan denganmu di final, Haruna."

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan berjuang hingga ke final dan mengalahkanmu,Seijuro. Dan juga, aku akan merebut Dia kembali darimu." Lalu Haruna meninggalkan Akashi di pinggir lapangan.

.

"Maaf meninggalkan kalia-Are?" Haruna kaget karna para pemain tertidur di ruang locker.

"Biarkan saja dulu, Haruna-chan." Riko tersenyum.

" _Otsukaresama._ " Haruna tersenyum.

.

"Yosh! Semua sudah ada di sini. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Ucap Riko.

"Gawat… aku tidak menyangka bisa ketiduran di ruang locker saat musim dingin begini." Ucap Hyuga.

"Musim dingin itu tidak sopan." Ucap Izuki.

"Yang tidak sopan itu kau!"

"Sebaiknya kita jaga kondisi supaya tidak terkena flu." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Tunggu. Apa kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya Koganei. "Ayo rayakan kemenangan kita!"

"Kita tidak akan melakukannya!" Bentak Hyuga. "Pertandingan kedua itu lusa! Dan setelah itu kita bertanding setiap hari! Walau menang kita tidak punya waktu untuk pesta!"

"Kedengarannya bagus." Ucap Riko. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Pemulihan kalian juga sangat penting. Kalian harus makan makanan yang bergizi dan cukup tidur." Tanya Riko.

"Tapi kita juga harus menyelidiki lawan kita selanjutnya." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Tapi, mau makan dimana? Biasanya mahal."

"Benar juga. Di dekat rumahki itu jauh." Riko kebingungan.

"Rumahku juga cukup jauh." Haruna juga ikut berfikir. "Tapi sebenarnya tidak masalah jika mahal. Aku bisa mentraktir kalian sebagai hadiah."

"Mana bisa kami melakukannya?!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Meskipun kau anak keluarga kaya kami tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Padahal aku tidak keberatan."

"Ano.. Rumahku sebenarnya di dekat sini…" Kagami menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Eh?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Taiga." Haruna tersenyum dan mereka semua menuju rumah Kagami.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dan sedikit berbelanja, mereka sampai di rumah Kagami. Apartemen yang besar.

"Besaaarrr!" Teriak Koganei.

" _Douzo_." Kagami mempersilahkan diri.

"Kagami, kau tinggal di sini sendirian?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Aku tinggal dengan Ayahku." Jawab Kagami.

"Kagami-kun itu ternyata orang yang tidak terpuji ya, aku akan berhenti menjadi bayanganmu." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Kenapa begitu?!" Protes Kagami.

"Tapi dekorasinga sederhana." Komentar Hyuga.

"Perabot yang minimal, bola basket dan majalah." Izuki duduk di dekat meja.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya makan, basket dan tidur." Lanjut Hyuga.

"Are? Dimana Riko?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tadi dia kedapur membawa bahan masakan kita." Jawab Fukuda.

"HEEHHH?!"

"Jangan Bercanda!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi saat musim panas?!" Teriak Izuki.

"Nanti kita bisa sakit bukannya pulih, Tau!" Teriak Hyuga.

"Sudah siap…" Terdengar suara Riko. "Sangat bergizi! Ini hot-pot specialku!" Riko membawa hot-pot di tangannya.

"Sudah siap…" Suara mereka lesu. Riko membukanya dan isinya pun terlihat. "Terlihat normal?" Mereka terkejut.

"Kenapa kalian ini?! Memang tidak bisa bilang kalau kelihatan enak?!" Protes Riko.

"Maaf, kami hanya terkejut."

"Kantoku sekarang sudah pandai memasak ya? Aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Haruna.

"Tunggu Haruna." Hyuga menghentikan Haruna. "Kuroko-kun, bisakah kau mencobanya sebelum Haruna memakannya?" Hyuga memasang senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Cara bicaramu santai sekali." Jawab Kuroko. "Baiklah. _Ittadakimasu_." Kuroko mengambil isinya. "Are?" dia terkejut saat yang dia ambil adalah pisang.

"Kenapa ada pisang di sini?" Tanya Koganei.

"Itu ada di dalam kantong plastik tadi." Jawab Riko.

"Itu untuk penutup! Kau memasukkan semuanya juga?!" Tegur Hyuga.

"Tapi… pisang… enak…" Jawab Riko.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Tehe~ Maaf maaf…" Riko bersikap imut.

"Sejak kapan kau bersikap seperti itu?!" Protes Hyuga.

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan, Hyuga. Yang lainnya kelihatan normal-normal saja. Kita bisa memakan selain pisang-" Kiyoshi berhenti bicara saat yang dia ambil adalah stroberi.

"Kenapa stroberi ada di sini?" Tanya Koganei lagi.

"Karna itu ada di kantong plastic juga tadi…" Jawab Riko.

"Sudah aku bilang itu untuk penutup!" Teriak Hyuga.

"Itu vitamin…" Jawab Riko.

"Kau memberi perintah dengan buruk?" Tanya Izuki.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Ucap Kuroko.

"Heh?"

"Mungkin ini rasanya enak." Kuroko memakan ujung pisangnya.

"Dia memakannya?!" Ucap Semua orang.

"Lumayan." Kiyoshi memakan stroberinya.

"Yang benar?!" Semua heran.

"Are? Buah-buahan ini enak juga." Koganei mengambil buah kecil.

"Jadi, ini benar lumayan?" Izuki hendak memakannya.

"Heeh? Ba-baiklah…" Hyuga memakannya dan terkejut.

"Ehem!" Riko terlihat senang.

"Enak…" Ucap Hyuga.

"Benarkah? Biasanya masakan Kantoku selalu mengerikan." Haruna memakannya. "Enak… ini enak!" Haruna pun heran. Melihat tingkah mereka, Kagami menghela nafas dan pergi ke balkon. "Kau tidak mau makan, Taiga?" Tanya Haruna.

"Nanti saja." Jawab Kagami. Haruna pun mengikuti Kagami menuju balkon.

" _Doumo._ "

"HUUAAA! K-kau! Sejak kapan?" Kagami terkejut.

"Baru saja." Jawab Kuroko.

"Sial… sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya."

"Kagami-kun… terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah. Setelah pertandingan berakhir dan makan bersama semuanya, pikiran itu datang begitu saja. Aku bersyukur bisa mengenal Kagami-kun."

"Ya ampun! Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal yang memalukan begitu."

"Benarkah?"

"Selain itu, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan senang. Winter Cup baru saja dimulai, tapi kita sudah menjukkan kartu kita hampir ke semua orang. Pertarungan selanjutkan tidak akan mudah."

"Berarti, kita harus lebih kuat lagi."

"Ya, kau benar." Kagami tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

"Dan juga… Haruna-chan, kau berjanji akan memberitahu kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kuroko menghadap Haruna.

"Se-sebenarnya… aku dan Seijuro…" Suara Haruna terdengar lemah lalu dia terjatuh.

"HARUNA?!" Kagami hendak menolong Haruna, tapi… "Kuroko?!" Kagami juga terkejut saat Kuroko juga terjatuh. "Ada apa? Oi!" Kagami menoleh ke dalam dan terkejut mendapati teman-temannya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Kagami. Kagami meninggalkan Haruna dan Kuroko di balkon dan masuk ke dalam.

"Mungkinkah ini karna hot-pot tadi? ini seperti mereka dalam pengaruh racun yang membunuh perlahan." Lalu Kagami terkejut saat melihat ke arah belanjaan Riko. " _Dakara…_ Kenapa dia memasukkan suplemen?!" Kagami pun ikut tumbang.

.

Setelah beberapa jam…

"Minna, segeralah tidur setibanya di rumah." Hyuga mengambil tasnya.

"Aku kira aku akan mati." Izuki memakai jaketnya. Sedangkan Riko berjongkok di pojokan dengan bayangan-bayangan hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kagami, boleh aku menumpang ke toilet?" Tanya Koganei.

"Itu keluar lalu ke kanan." Jawab Kagami.

"Untung saja aku tidak keracunan. Masakan Kantoku ternyata selalu mengerikan." Gumam Haruna.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau dia yang akan memasak." Jawab Hyuga.

"KYYYAAAAAA!" Terdengar teriakan Koganei dari dalam.

"Koga?" Koganei keluar lalu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

" _Hei… what's going on_?" Seorang wanita keluar dari kamar Kagami sambil memakai kaos berwarna putih. "Hmm? Taiga _you came back_?"

"Uwaa!" Kagami terkejut.

" _I missed you so much_!" Wanita itu berlari lalu dengan cepat dia mencium bibir Kagami.

"HAAAHHHHH….!" Semua langsung terkejut.

"Hei! _Who the hell are you guys_?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan tiba-tiba?!" Tanya Kagami. (Pakai bahasa Indonesia saja ya biar gampang *sebenernya Hana males nge-italic *digablok)

"Memang kenapa? Itu normal kan?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku, Alex?!"

"Alex? Bukankah dia pelatihnya Taiga?" Tanya Haruna.

"Pelatihnya Kagami?!" Tanya semuanya.

"Aahh… aku tau! Jadi kalian adalah _teammate_ Taiga ya? Aku Alexandra Garcia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucapnya yang masih mengenakan celana dalam dan membuat wajah semuanya memerah.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Pakai celanamu sana!" Kagami melempar celana Alex yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan.

"Hei! Sebenci itukah kau pada pelatihmu?" Tanya Alex.

.

Riko memberikan minuman pada Alex.

" _Thanks_." Ucap Alex yang dibalas senyuman oleh Riko.

"Ee-ah.. _Why..do you…_ " Kogane mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Hm.. _You don't really speak English, do you_? Kalau begitu, bahasa Jepang saja. aku mengambil jurusan Jepang di Universitas dan Taiga mengajarkanku sedikit."

"Ini dia!" Izuki memegang sebuah majalah basket. "Alexandra Garcia, dia sang juara kelas perguruan tinggi. Lalu dia bermain di WNBA."

"WNBA? Dia professional?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Tapi aku sudah pensiun. Penglihatanku rusak karna suatu penyakit. Sekarang aku hanya melatih di klub kecil saja."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang?" Ucap Riko yang duduk di samping Alex.

"Kantoku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!" Tegur Kagami.

"Heh?"

"Gadis Jepang memang cantik." Alex merangkul Riko.

"HAH?!"

"Maaf.." Ucap Kagami lalu Alex mencium bibir Riko. "Karna itulah…"

"Hiiii…!" Riko mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu pada semua orang!" Kagami memarahi Alex.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya mencium gadis dan anak-anak!"

"Aku tidak tanya tentang itu!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau datang ke Jepang?" Tanya Kuroko yang duduk di belakang Alex.

"Hm? Oh.. UWAAA! Kau?! Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah sejak tadi."

"Benarkah? Ohh.. kau yang diceritakan Taiga waktu itu ya. Jadi begitu ya. Taiga dan Tatsuya. Aku datang untuk melihat dua muridku bermain basket."

"Tatsuya? Maksudmu…" Izuki terkejut.

"Laki-laki dari Yosen yang bertemu di _street basketball_ waktu itu ya?" Tanya Kawahara. "Apa dia juga belajar basket darimu juga?"

"Tatsuya? Siapa dia?" Tanya Haruna.

"Dia adalah teman… bukan. Dia saudaraku. Dia sekarang bersekolah di Yosen." Jawab Kagami.

"Maksudmu dia yang berponi dan selalu bersama Mura?"

"Mura?"

"Murasakibara!"

"Ya, benar."

"Sejak aku pensiun, aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dan aku tergerak untuk itu. aku bermain di lapangan jalanan untuk melampiaskan rada frustasiku. Suatu hari, dia dan Tatsuya memintaku untuk mejadi guru mereka. Walaupun tadinya aku enggan, tapi sebelum aku sadari, aku telah bermain basket dengan senyuman. Mereka berdua telah tumbuh dan akan berhadapan satu sama lain di Jepang. Tentu saja aku penasaran."

"Tapi kami masih belum tau akan berhadapan dengan mereka atau tidak." Ucap Hyuga.

"WHAT?!"

"Lagi pula besok tidak ada pertandingan, jadi kita hanya menonton saja."

"Apa kau yakin?! Kalau begitu ajak aku ke sana." Alex sangat antusias.

"Ah! Aku hampir melupakannya." Kagami menepuk dahinya. "Ceritakan pada kami, Haruna." Kali ini Kagami serius.

"Cerita?"

"Itu benar, Haruna-chan. Kau sudah berjanji dan sekarang ceritakan pada kami apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kuroko. Haruna hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Haruna lirih dan datar.

"Jangan berbohong, Haruna-chan." Protes Kuroko.

"A-aku…"

'Ddddrrrrtttt ddddrrrrtttt'

 _Smartphone_ Haruna bergetar membuat kalimat Haruna terpotong.

" _Moshi-moshi, Ojii-san_?"

/" _Haruna, bisakah kau pulang sekarang_?"/

"A-ada apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Haruna merasakan hal aneh.

/" _Sebenarnya…_ "/

/" _Okaa-san…_ "/ Terdengar samar-samar suara Haruko yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku mendengar Haruko menangis?" Haruna sangat cemas.

/" _Maafkan aku, Haruna. Sebenarnya… Ibumu sudah…_ "/

"Apa yang terjadi pada Okaa-san?" Haruna sudah hampir menangis.

/" _Ibumu… meninggal._ "/

Seketika itu juga mata Haruna membulat dan air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Tidak… Ojii-san bercanda kan? Pasti bohong kan? Itu tidak mungkin!" Tubuh Haruna pun bergetar dan wajahnya memucat.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Hyuga dan semua orang pun bingung.

/" _Maafkan aku, Haruna. Ibumu tadi sempat membuka matanya, tapi setelah dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kei, detak jantungnya berhenti da-_ "/

"TIDAK!" Haruna melempar _smartphone_ miliknya ke dinding hingga rusak.

"Oi Haruna?!" Kagami memandangi _smartphone_ Haruna yang sudah rusak.

"Bohong! Okaa-san tidak mungkin… Ojii-san pasti berbohong! Okaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanku…" Haruna mendekap kedua lututnya dan air matanya sudah mengalir.

"A-apa maksudmu, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Haruna. Haruna hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Haruna-chan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Haruna menghapus air matanya dan menyembunyikan matanya di balik poninya. "Aku akan pulang." Dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah Kagami.

"Oi Haruna!" Kagami berdiri dan mengejarnya. "Kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian." Kagami menahan tangan Haruna.

"Lepaskan aku, Taiga." Perintah Haruna dengan suara lirih.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kagami memakai sepatunya.

"Kami juga." Semua sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah Kagami. Tanpa menunggu mereka, Haruna pun berjalan mendahului mereka.

Bagaimanakah nasib Haruna setelahnya? tunggu chapter berikutnya.

.

.

* * *

Yosh! pertama Hana mau minta maaf karna updatenya lama buanget. Tugas kuliah tidak bisa diganggu gugat jadi waktu buat nulis terpangkas habis. Mungkin untuk next chapter dan seterusnya Hana tidak bisa update cepat, mohon dimaklumi :( tapi Hana usahakan story ini akan Hana lanjutkan sampai akhir, mohon dukungan dan doanya ya Minna-san XD

.

Untuk Haruka neca-san dan Cantiqi putri-san : wattpad ya? ada juga yang minta untuk post di wattpad dan rencananya Hana bakal post kalau story ini udah tamat di sini :)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan, Haruna hanya diam dan menunduk. Dia tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan untuknya. Sesampainya di rumah, Haruna masih tetap menunduk dan tidak menjawab sapaan dari para tamu. Dia juga tidak menghampiri altar Ibunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan Haruko yang sedang menangis di pelukan Kei dan mengabaikan Masaomi, Akashi dan Kiseki no Sedai yang hadir.

"Haruko-chan…" Kuroko menghampiri Haruko.

"Te-Tetsuya-kun.. Okaa-san sudah…" Haruko benar-benar terlihat sedih. Kuroko pun langsung memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Tetsuya-kun, tolong jaga Haruko. Aku akan menghampiri Haruna." Ucap Kei.

"A-ano Kei-san…" Riko membuat Kei menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Riko-chan?" Tanya Kei. Terlihat sangat jelas mata Kei yang sembab.

"Bo-bolehkah kami ikut menemui Haruna-chan? Kami semua khawatir dengannya."

"Baiklah." Kei pun naik ke lantai dua.

"Apakah Harunacchi akan baik-baik saja -ssu?" Tanya Kise yang melihat Kei dan Seirin menaiki tangga.

"Tentu saja tidak nodayo. Dia pasti sangat terpukul." Jawab Midorima.

"Aku tidak siap jika harus melihat tangisan Harunacchi –ssu. Kenapa ya?"

"Itu karna kau pernah menyukainya nodayo!"

' **Tok tok'**

"Haruna?" Panggil Kei.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Haruna-" Kei sedikit terkejut saat dia tau kalau pintu kamar Haruna tidak dikunci. "Aku masuk." Kei membukanya dan masuk, sedangkan Riko, Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi dan Izuki menunggu di ujung kamar Haruna dekat pintu (Seirin yang lain ada di bawah).

Kamar Haruna sedikit gelap karna hanya lampu tidur yang menyala. Terlihat Haruna sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Haruna mengenakan kemeja dan rok pendek berwarna hitam.

"Kau tidak turun?" Tanya Kei.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Haruna.

"Haruna?"

"Apa… yang Okaa-san katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang Okaa-san katakan?"

"Dia bilang…" Kei diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Okaa-san bilang…"

" _Kei… Maaf, Okaa-san tidak bisa bersama kalian lebih lama. Andai saja Okaa-san bisa mendengar tawa Haruna sebelum pergi, pasti Okaa-san akan sangat bahagia."_

"Setelah itu, Okaa-san tersenyum pahit dan menutup matanya." Jawaban Kei membuat mata Haruna membulat dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Begitu ya…" Haruna tersenyum pahit. "Jadi selama ini Okaa-san hanya ingin melihat aku bahagia ya?" Haruna pun menghapus air matanya lalu berbalik ke arah Kei dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Haruna?"

"Aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar." Kei melangkah menuju pintu kamar Haruna.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Riko.

"Um!" Jawab Haruna masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kebawah." Riko dan rombongan pun turun ke bawah.

.

Haruna pun berjalan menuju altar Ibunya. Di sana sudah ada banyak tamu. Haruna berjalan dengan wajah yang tenang dan senyum palsunya yang berhasil menipu semua orang. Haruko pun terkejut dengan ekspresi Haruna. Haruna perlahan mendekati peti Ibunya, menyibak kain transparant yang ada di atas peti dan mengecup kening Ibunya.

"Okaa-san _… Arigatou gozaimashita._ " Haruna mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

Semua pun tertegun melihat Haruna. Setelah beberapa saat, Haruna membuka matanya lalu kembali tersenyum palsu. Semua benar-benar tertegun melihat Haruna. Lalu Yorisato Hideo, Kakek Haruna menghampirinya.

"Haruna, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya.

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukannya, Ojii-san." Jawab Haruna dengan senyuman. Melihat senyuman Haruna, Hati Hideo sedikit sakit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada, Ojii-san."

"Jangan berbohong, Haruna! Bagaimana bisa seorang anak tersenyum di samping mayat Ibunya?!"

"Jika aku menangis, Okaa-san dan orang lain pasti akan sedih. Karna itu aku harus selalu tersenyum agar Okaa-san dan orang lain di sekitarku tidak sedih." Jawab Haruna dengan senyuman. Hideo pun tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia pun pergi dari altar setelah memandang foto menantunya yang kini telah tiada.

"Jangan tutupi kesedihanmu." Akashi mendekati Haruna dan Haruna hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, upcara kremasi jenazah Ibunya. Haruna hanya bisa diam dan menahan tangisannya saat melihat tubuh Ibunya dilahap api hingga menjadi abu. Seirin yang datang di upacara itu pun ikut merasa sedih atas kematian Ibu Haruna meski mereka tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ibu Haruna.

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Um!" Haruna mengangguk dengan wajah yang biasa saja.

"Ibumu baru saja meninggal, apakah kau tidak merasa sedih?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Tidak ada anak yang tidak sedih saat Ibunya meninggal." Jawab Haruna.

"Tapi kau terlihat biasa saja."

"Apakah jika aku menangis… Ibuku akan kembali padaku dan memelukku?"

"…"

"Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Haruna pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Semenjak upacara kremasi selesai, Haruna selalu di dalam kamar dan tidak mau keluar. Dia bahkan hanya memakan sedikit makanan yang di antar oleh maid.

"Entah kenapa Haruko dan Haruna membatku khawatir nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jika tentang Haruna sifat _tsundere_ mu hilang ya, Midorima?" Ucap Aomine.

"Diam, Aomine."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, Kei-san." Momoi membungkuk.

"Terima kasih ya kalian." Jawab Kei.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu tolong hubungi kami ya, Kei-san." Dan mereka pun pergi, sedangkan Kei menuju ruang tengah.

"Haruko memang menangis semalaman, tapi entah kenapa sikap Haruna justru membuatku lebih khawatir." Ucap Kei duduk di ruang tengah bersama Riko, Kagami, Kuroko dan Hyuuga. Sedangkan anggota Seirin yang lain sedang bersiap untuk menonton pertandingan sore ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Haruna-chan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kakek kami memaksa Haruna bertunangan dengan anak rekan bisnis keluarga kami." Jawab Kei.

"APA?! BERTUNANGAN?!" Kagami, Hyuga dan Riko kaget.

"Tapi kan Haruna masih SMA." Ucap Hyuga.

"Hanya bertunangan, mereka tidak menikah karna menurut Kakek dan Ayah kami, bertunangan adalah cara yang tepat untuk menyatukan mereka saat ini." Jawab Kei.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti cara perpikir orang-orang kaya." Gumam Hyuga.

"Apakah orang itu Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya." Jawab Kei.

"HAAAHHH?!" Hyuga, Kagami dan Riko kembali terkejut.

"Ma-maksudmu Akashi yang akan menikah dengan Haruna?!" Tanya Kagami.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawaban Kei membuat Kagami terdiam.

' _Haruna akan menikah dengan Akashi? Itu artinya… Aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan. Setelah aku melihat kejadian kemarin, aku menyadari sesuatu kalau ternyata aku mencintai Haruna. Tapi setelah mendengar kalau Haruna nantinya akan menikah dengan Akashi… aku bahakan tidak berani mengungkapkan semuanya pada Haruna.'_

Pikir Kagami yang sedikit termenung.

"Maaf kalau Haruna tidak bisa menemani kalian. Aku harap kalian memaklumi keadaan Haruna saat ini." Ucap Kei.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Kei-san. Haruna-chan pasti sangat terpukul. Kami tidak ingin membebaninya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun benar. Haruna-chan butuh waktu. Kami tidak ingin mengganggunya." Riko tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Aku bersyukur Haruna memiliki sahabat seperti kalian." Kei pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus pergi. Kami harus menonton Winter Cup hari ini." Hyuga berdiri dan diikuti semuanya.

"Kami pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Haruko-chan dan Haruna-chan, Kei-san." Kuroko membungkuk.

"Tentu saja."

.

Mereka berempat pun menuju gymnasium untuk menonton Winter Cup setelah menjemput Alex di rumah Kagami.

"Kenapa sejak tadi aku mengkhawatirkan Haruna?" Gumam Kagami saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Kagami-kun, apakah kau menyukai Haruna-chan?" Tanya Kuroko _to the point_ dengan polosnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya, Kagami-kun. Aku sudah tau." Jawab Kuroko.

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya!"

"Itu hal yang wajar."

"Hah?"

"Haruna-chan gadis yang cantik. Dia baik, cerdas, dan dia adalah pewaris keluarganya. Bahkan di sekolah dia adalah gadis yang populer dan sebagian besar murid mengidolakan dia. Menurutku, menyukai Haruna-chan adalah hal yang wajar." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Lalu maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya Haruna-chan dan Akashi-kun sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil dan yang aku tau mereka sudah berpacaran sejak kelas dua SMP. Tapi, setelah Haruko-chan dan Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan, Haruna-chan berubah. Dia seperti membenci Akashi-kun dan dia mengundurkan diri sebagai asisten pelatih."

"Yang benar saja! Akashi dan Haruna sudah berpacaran sejak SMP?!"

"Ya, itu benar. Bahkan Nijimura-san dan Kise-kun juga menyukainya. Sebenarnya, aku juga pernah menyukainya."

"Lalu,apakah kau berpaacaran dengan Haruko karna kau tidak bisa memiliki Haruna dan Haruko sangat mirip dengan Haruna?"

"Aku tidak sejahat itu. Lagi pula, meski mereka kembar, sifat mereka sangat berbeda. Bahkan bisa dikatakan kalau mereka bertolak belakang."

"Benar juga. Haruko memang sangat berbeda dari Haruna… tunggu! Kenapa kita malah membahas hal ini?!"

"Memang kenapa? Bukankah Kagami-kun menyukai Haruna-chan?"

"Y-ya… tapi aku…"

"Lebih baik kau sampaikan padanya, Kagami-kun. Memendam perasaan sendirian itu tidak baik."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bukankah dia sudah bertunangan dengan Akashi?"

"Soal itu aku tidak begitu yakin tapi bagaimana pun kau harus tetap menyampaikannya."

"Ba-baiklah."

.

Di dalam kamar, Haruna duduk di kasurnya sambil melipat lututnya dan mendekapnya.

' _Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa Okaa-san meninggalkanku?'_

Haruna berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menuju ke kamar Haruko.

'TOK TOK'

"Haruko…" Panggil Haruna. Dan tidak lama, Haruko membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Haruko.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Um." Haruko dan Haruna pun masuk. Haruna duduk di sofa dekat ranjang Haruko dan Haruko kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Ne, Haruko… apakah sekarang Okaa-san sudah bahagia? Apakah dia tidak menderita lagi?" Tanya Haruna.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah selama ini kau yang membuat Okaa-san tidak bahagia? Bagaimana bisa kau menanyakan hal itu?!"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Okaa-san hanya ingin mendengar tawamu! Hanya itu saja dan kau bahkan tidak bisa memberikannya! Okaa-san sangat menyayangimu dan dia selalu ingin melihatmu bahagia! Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa melakukannya?! Apa karna Seijuro-kun meninggalkanmu? Apa hanya karna itu?!" Haruko terlihat marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya'?! Aku sudah kehilangan Seijuro yang aku kenal sejak kecil!"

"Yang kau kenal sejak kecil? Lalu apakah karna itu kau melupakan Okaa-san yang bahkan sejak kita belum lahir dia sudah mencurahkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar?! Hanya karna Seijuro-kun kau lupa bagaimana harus bahagia di depan semua orang! Kau hanya menunjukkan keangkuhan dan kau hanya berlaga sok kuat!"

"Apa kau tau bagaimana sakitnya saat milikmu direnggut satu-persatu?!"

"Masa bodoh dengan itu! Apa kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit saat melihatmu sedih dan terpuruk karna Seijuro-kun meninggalkanmu, karna aku dan Okaa-san mengalami kecelakaan itu?! Apa kau lupa kalau aku juga mengetahui semua yang kau rasakan?!"

"Ada apa denganmu Haruko?!"

"Ada apa denganku? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya?! Ada apa denganmu, Haruna?! kemana saja kau selama ini?! Apa kau tidak mempedulikan orang yang menyayangimu? Kau begitu egois memikirkan dirimu sendiri dengan berlaga sok kuat di hadapan semua orang dan membuat orang yang menyayangimu khawatir!"

"Apa kau marah padaku, Haruko?"

"Marah? Aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi aku membencimu!" Jawaban Haruko membuat Haruna terkejut.

"A-apa?!"

"Kemabalilah ke kamarmu." Haruko membelakangi Haruna yang tertunduk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Haruna pergi dari kamar Haruko.

' _Haruko… membenciku? Adikku sendiri membenciku? Adik yang paling aku sayangi membenciku?'_

Haruna menitihkan air mata saat dia memasuki kamarnya. Dia berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

' _Kau bodoh Haruna. Haruko bahkan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dan dia membenciku. Aku sudah membuatnya sedih. Aku sudah membuat orang-orang yang menyayangiku kecewa. Aku sendiri yang membuat mereka meninggalkanku.'_

.

Sementara itu…

Alex terkagum-kagum saat melihat pertandingan basket bersama Seirin.

"Oi oi, boleh juga.. jujur saja tadinya aku tidak berharap banyak pada basket di Jepang, jadi untuk itu aku minta maaf. Ukuran dan kekuatan mereka masih kurang, tapi kecepatan dan strategi mereka mengesankan. Selain itu setiap pemainnya juga hebat. Terutama si nomor tujuh yang baru saja masuk lapangan." Ucap Alex terkagum-kagum.

"Mereka masuk empat besar di Interhigh tahun lalu. Itu adalah Kebayasi Keisuke dari SMA Onita." Jawab Izuki.

"Tinggi seratus delapan puluh delapan centi, dia adalah point guard yang tidak boleh dianggap remeh dari Jepang. Dia hebat dalam mengoper dan mencetak angka. Dia adalah salah satu pemain terbaik di negri ini." Jelas Hyuga.

"Dia punya sesuatu yang istimewa. Dia lumayan." Ucap Alex.

"Tapi… lawannya hari ini…" Kagami menatap Midorima yang memasuki lapangan. Seketika itu Alex terkejut saat dia melihat Midorima.

Pertandingan itu pun menjadi pertandingan yang menyedihkan bagi Onita yang dihancurkan oleh Shutoku dengan score 109-71.

"Ampun. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa saat melihat Kiseki no Sedai bertanding. Jujur saja sangat menyedihkan." Ucap Hyuga saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Setiap tim dipilih berdasarkan kekuatan di setiap daerahnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang lemah. Tapi tim yang beranggotakan Kiseki no Sedai sangat luar biasa. Mereka membuat veteran dibedakan dengan pemain biasa." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Kita sudah tau soal itu!" Sahut Riko. "Selain itu, yang penting adalah pertandingan kita selanjutnya. Ayo pulang dan ulas data-data dari Nakamia Selatan!"

"YAH!" Jawab semua.

"Aahhh… soal itu…" Alex menarik kerah baju Kagami.

"Oi!" Protes Kagami.

"Maaf, tapi bisa aku pinjam orang ini untuk sementara waktu? Aku pastikan dia kembali sebelum pertandingan ." Alex kelihatan serius.

"Baiklah." Jawab Riko.

.

Sementara Kagami sedang dilatih oleh Alex, Kuroko datang menemui Aomine.

" _Doumo_." Ucap Kuroko datar.

" _Doumo_ _janai yo._ " Jawab Aomine. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku ke sini, Tetsu?"

"Langsung saja. Aomine-kun, ajari aku cara shooting." Jawab Kuroko.

"Haah?"

"Haruna-chan sudah pernah mengajariku, tapi saat ini keadaannya sedang tidak baik. Dia sudah memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan. Karna itu aku memintamu mengajariku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hai!"

.

Mereka pun sampai di lapangan basket jalanan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kuroko setelah melempar bole ke ring dan meleset.

"Bisa serius tidak?!" Aomine kesal. "Aku harus ngomong apa setelah kau memaksaku ke sini dan melihat shotmu yang jelek itu?! Aku juga tidak pernah bilang akan mengajarimu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Masa yang kalah harus mengajari yang menang cara shooting untuk digunakan pada pertandingan berikutnya?!" Mendengar jawaban Aomine, Kuroko sedikit murung. Aomine pun duduk di bawah ring. "Aku tidak tidur semenjak itu."

"Eh?"

"Aku pulang, makan, mandi lalu berbaring. Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhku lelah, tapi ketika aku memejamkan mata, aku melihat adegan pertandingan itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasanya. Dadaku sesak, aku merasa mual seperti ingin muntah, dan kepalaku berputar-putar. Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi karna itu adalah yang pertama kalinya, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Rasanya menyebalkan. Itu adalah malam yang mengerikan. Tapi karna itu aku ingin segera bermain basket lagi."

"Aomine-kun…"

"Haahh… Berbicara seperti itu membuatku ingin bermain. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan menemanimu." Aomine bangkit.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu cara shooting." Aomine pun mengusap kepala Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko tersenyum sambil membayangkan kembali saat mereka bermain bersama Kiseki no Sedai saat SMP. "Apa yang kau senyumi?"

"Tidak, kita jadi bisa berlatih bersama seperti saat SMP."

"Cepat dan cobalah menembak! Tidak ada waktu lagi kan?"

"Hai!"

"Oiya, Tetsu… Bagaimana keadaan Haruna?" Tanya Aomine.

"Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya tidak baik. Dia mengurung diri sejak pagi."

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi sepertinya dia sangat tertekan. Dia bisa membohongi semua orang dengan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi kita."

"Kau benar, Aomine-kun. Semoga dia segera membaik. Semua orang mengkhawatirkannya."

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun berlatih dengan keras demi pertandingan selanjutnya. Sementara itu… Haruna sedang bersiap. Dia memakai sweater putih dan celana pendek, mengikat rambutnya dan membawa bola. Dia selalu melampiaskan perasaannya dengan bermain basket. Dia ingin sedikit mengurangi rasa stressnya.

' _Okaa-san, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan menekan semua rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak akan sedih lagi. Aku harus menjadi gadis yang kuat.'_

Ucapnya dalam hati. Dia pun keluar dari kamar dan hendak melewati ruang tengah, tapi dia melihat Kei sedang berbicara dengan Hiroshi dan Hideo.

"Keadaan Haruna saat ini sedang tidak baik, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang baik memanggil Seijuro-kun untuk menenangkannya." Ucap Kei.

"Bukan ide yang baik? Seijuro-kun adalah tunangan Haruna, sudah seharusnya mereka bersama." Jawab Hideo.

"Tapi Ojii-san, Haruna kan masih menolak pertunangan itu…"

"Menolak? Apa alasannya menolak pertunangan itu?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Se-sepertinya Haruna masih belum bisa mencintai-"

"Penerus Yorisato tidak memerlukan cinta! Mereka hanya harus bersama dan menikah untuk kerja sama perusahaan dan memberikan keturunan untuk menjalankan perusahaan yang lebih besar!" Ucap Hiroshi.

"Apakah Otou-san tidak memikirkan perasaan Haruna?" Tanya Kei.

"Perasaan? Apa gunanya? Dia hanya perlu menjadi penerus yang ideal! Perasaan bisa berubah kapan saja! Kau bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi harapan sebagai penerus!"

"Ta-tapi Otou-san…"

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal ini! Haruna akan menjadi boneka yang sempurna untuk menjadi penerus Yorisato." Hiroshi dan Hideo berdiri untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Haruna adalah adikku yang berharga! Dia bukanlah boneka!" Lirih Kei sambil meremas rambutnya.

' _Kenapa? Jadi begitu ya? Aku dilahirkan di dunia ini hanya untuk menjadi boneka ya? Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada Haruko dan Onii-chan yang melakukannya. Aku bisa menekan semua perasaanku, aku adalah gadis yang kuat!'_

Haruna melangkah dan berjalan hendak keluar dari rumah.

"Haruna…" Panggil Kei. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Lapangan."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Aku… sedang ingin sendiri." Haruna meninggalkan Kei yang terpaku memandangnya.

' _Pertandingan berikutnya ya? Apa aku harus ikut? Tapi meski aku ikut aku tidak akan berguna. Sebaiknya aku di rumah saja. Tapi… jika aku ikut mungkin aku akan melupakan semuanya sejenak.'_

Setelah itu Haruna bermain basket sendiri di lapangan basket di rumahnya.

.

Pertandingan berikutnya pun segera di mulai. Para pemain Seirin sedang bersiap di dalam ruang locker.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Un!" Haruna mengangguk.

"Tapi bukankah kau masih bersedih?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan memikirkanku, fokus saja pada pertandingan."

"Ba-baiklah."

' _Bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak memikirkanmu? Kau lah yang selalu muncul di pikiranku.'_

Kagami menatap Haruna. Meski Haruna bersikap tenang, Kagami dapat melihat penyesalan dan kesedihan dari sorot mata Haruna, begitu juga Kuroko.

"Haruna-chan…" Panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Apa ada masalah anatara kau dan Haruko-chan?" Tanya Kuroko _to the point_.

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Ti-tidak…"

"Berhentilah menutupi semuanya, Haruna-chan."

"Maaf, Tetsuya… saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya padamu."

"Baiklah. Jika kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mencurahkan semuanya, panggil saja aku. Kita adalah sahabat kan?"

"Tetsuya…"

"Menyimpan masalah besar sendirian itu tidak baik, Haruna-chan." Kuroko tersenyum.

' _Tetsuya... Kau sama seperti Seijuro yang selalu mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo Hana update chapter lagi.

Semoga Minna-san tidak lupa dengan story ini :D

.

Untuk :

Phantom Klein-san : Nanti akan diceritakan kok, jadi sabar ya :)

Cantiqi putri-san : Terima kasih sudah memberi semangat, Hana terharu :D

.

see you next chapter Minna-san :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Pertandingan pun di mulai.

"Dengar! Kekuatan lawan kita berikutnya adalah permainan lambat setengah lapangan. Inu bukan hal baik untuk tim yang bermain cepat seperti kita, jadi kita akan mengubah barisan kita dan mengamati apa yang terjadi. Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Teppei, Mitobe-kun, Tsuchida-kun! Starter kali ini adalah kalian berlima!" Ucap Riko panjang lebar.

"YAH!"

"Oi! Jangan cemas dengan pertandingan ini!" Ucap Hyuga yang akan memasuki lapangan.

"Kami tidak cemas." Jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu berteriaklah!"

"Hai!/Osu!"

"Pertandingan kelima Winter Cup antara SMA Seirin melawan SMa Nakamiya Selatan segera di mulai! Hormat!"

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_ "

TIP OFF.

Bola didapatkan Seirin, di tangkap oleh Izuki lalu mengopernya pada Hyuga.

"Yosh maju! _Three-pointer_!"

Sayangnya tembakan Hyuga meleset. Kali ini bola direbut oleh Nakamiya. Mereka menyerang balik menuju ring Seirin.

"Ada apa, Hyuga?" Tanya Koganei di pinggir lapangan. Semua pun terlihat gelisah saat melihat tembakan Hyuga yang meleset.

.

Izuki membawa bola dan ditepis oleh point guard Nakamiya. Bola hendak keluar lapangan tapi salah satu pemain Nakamiya berhasil mengambilnya. Seirin pun mulai terdesak dengan selisih angka 25-16 untuk Nakamiya.

"Ada apa? Kita sudah terdesak di babak awal?" Kagami mulai gelisah.

"Saat ini, musuh kita bukanlah Nakamiya Selatan, melainkan diri kita sendiri." Jawab Haruna dengan suara lirih.

"Hah?"

"Kita lengah setelah menang di pertandingan pertama kita, dan kalian terlalu mengkhwatirkan aku. Mereka yang ada di lapangan tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka saat ini."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Time out."

"Baiklah." Riko pun meminta time out.

"Semua, dengar baik-baik." Ucap Riko saat pemain sudah duduk di _bench._

"Tunggu Kantoku. Lihatlah…" Hyuga menunjukkan buku panduan Winter Cup. "Aku yakin semuanya sudah tau, tapi inilah yang menjadi tujuan kita." Hyuga menunjuk posisi juara. "50 sekolah yang ada di sini semuanya bertarung habis-habisan melalui babak penyisihan mereka masing-masing untuk mewakili daerah mereka. Setiap tim membawa harapan dari tim lawan yang mereka kalahkan di babak penyisihan. Mereka berjuang sampai muntah darah dan melewati pertandingan yang sulit. Hanya ada satu tim yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua! Tentu menjadi tim yang terbaik di Jepang tidaklah mudah! Semua sudah putus asa, lengah sedikit saja bisa fatal. Aku tau ini terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi aku rasa kita masih memiliki kelemahan di hati kita. Bagaimana pun juga Kantoku, tampar aku sekeras mungkin agar aku bisa berpikir jernih."

"Eeh? Yang benar? Tapi aku kan lemah." Terlihat pelangi imajiner di sekeliling Riko.

"Kau malah terlihat sangat senang. Tolong cepatlah."

Dan Riko pun melakukan permintaan Hyuga.

"Kapten.." Panggil Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Kuroko siap kapan saja. Jika keadaan memburuk, biarkan kami bermain."

"Haa?! Jangan khawatirkan kami, Bodoh!" Hyuga memukul kepala Kagami.

" _Itai!_ "

"Kalau kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menang di sini, kami tidak pantas menyebut diri kami yang terbaik di Jepang!"

Kelima pemain pun memasuki lapangan dengan pipi memerah bekas tangan Riko.

"Haahh… aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku sadar lebih awal. Teppei dan Kuroko-kun juga mencoba mengatakan hal yang sama. Yang sudah mencapai level nasional memang berbeda cara perpikirnya." Ucap Riko.

"Tidak… jika memang sudah tau, kau tidak perlu menamparku juga."

"Yaahh.. aku terbawa suasana… _gomen._ " Riko mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Seirin mampu mengejar ketertinggalan dan dengan semangat para pemain dan yang ada di _bench_ , Seirin pun berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dengan score 83-77.

"YOSHA!"

"YOSH!"

"Berhasil!" Sorak sorai kemenangan pun memenuhi lapangan. Setelah semua selesai, mereka kembali ke ruang locker.

"Yosh! Kita berhasil!" Teriak Koganei saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang locker.

"Kalian hebat!"

"Senpai memang bisa diandalkan!" Ucap Kagami.

"Uhuk… uhukk…." Haruna tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk.

"Haruna-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak ada..." Jawab Haruna menundukkan kepalanya. Semua yang di _bench_ mengamati Haruna.

' _Aku merasa khawatir padanya. Dia sejak tadi tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Aku tau dia sangat terpukul karna Ibunya meninggal tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada masalah lain selain itu. Dia tidak perlu memaksakan diri dengan datang di pertandingan ini.'_

Pikir Kagami yang mengamati Haruna.

"Haruna-chan, jika kau belum merasa lebih baik, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ucap Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya." Jawab Haruna dengan senyum palsunya dan membuat Kuroko menghela nafas.

"Jangan kau pikir senyum itu bisa menipuku, Haruna-chan."

"Tetsuya… jika aku menangis, apakah aku akan terlihat lemah?" Suara Haruna sangat lirih dan hanya Kuroko yang bisa mendengarnya karna semua sedang senang merayakan kemenangan mereka.

"Menurutku, menangis itu bukan berarti kau lemah, malah itu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya dirimu yang sudah menahan beban berat hingga batasanmu yang bahkan mungkin orang lain tidak bisa melakukannya."

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya." Haruna tersenyum lalu berdiri. " _Minna_ … maaf aku harus pulang duluan."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Tanya Koganei.

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" Tanya Izuki.

"Mou! Jangan begitu, Haruna-chan! Kami akan mengantarmu." Riko menghampiri Haruna.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah… tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian. Benar kan, Kagami-kun?" Ucap Riko.

"Y-yah…" Jawab Kagami dengan wajah memerah.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian…" Haruna menunduk.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pertandingan keempat Seirin. Kali ini Kagami dan Kuroko bermain di meni-menit terakhir. Seirin dapat mengimbangi bahkan melampaui kemampuan lawan mereka. 87-82 untuk kemenangan Seirin. Sedangkan hal yang tidak wajar terjadi di pertandingan Yosen. Mereka menghancurkan lawan mereka dengan score 81-0.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Seirin pun meninggalkan gymnasium dan menuju rumah Kagami untuk melihat rekaman pertandingan selanjutnya. Mereka benar-benar terkejut saat melihat pertandingan Yosen dari awal sampai akhir.

"Ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Ucap Izuki.

"Ini benar-benar pertandingan basket kan?" Tanya Koganei dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Bahkan score seperti itu tidak masuk akal di turnamen lokal, tapi ini sudah terjadi dua kali berturut-turut di pertandingan nasional!"

"Ini berbeda sekali dengan permainan Touou yang sangat agresif. Mereka tidak membiarkan lawan mereka mencetak angka satu pun!" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Itu pasti karna kekuatan Mura. Dia benar-benar mengerikan." Gumam Haruna.

'Ddddrrttt… ddrrrtttt…'

Ponsel Kuroko tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Hai. Kuroko _desu_. Ada apa, Haruko-chan?" Kuroko mengangkatnya dan ternyata Haruko yang menelfonnya.

/ _"Tetsuya-kun, apa kau bersama Haruna?"_ /

"Hai. Aku bersamanya." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan menuju Haruna. "Ada apa?"

/ _"Katakan padanya jangan pulang terlalu malam. Onii-chan dan Ojii-san mencemaskannya."_ /

"Kenapa Haruko-chan tidak berbacara saja pada Haruna-chan? Akan aku berikan ponselku."

/" _Tidak perlu, Tetsuya-kun. Dia tidak ingin dihubungi oleh siapapun. Dia bahkan meninggalkan smartphone barunya di meja makan. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak akur dengannya."_ /

"Baiklah."

/" _Arigatou, Tetsuya-kun. Dan juga... jika kau sudah pulang nanti, tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sampai jumpa_."/

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Haruko-chan." Kuroko menutup telfonnya. "Haruna-chan, Haruko-chan bilang jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kuroko setelahnya dan Haruna pun sedikit terkejut dan terlihat tidak nyaman mendengar nama Haruko.

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Kalian ada masalah kan? Aku mengetahuinya, Haruna-chan."

"Eh?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa mengatakan masalahmu pada kami agar kau merasa lebih baik." Ucap Kagami.

"A-aku… aku sudah pernah berjanji akan mengatakan masalahku pada kalian jadi aku akan mengatakannya." Haruna menatap semua pemain Seirin dan dia menahan air matanya. "Aku dipaksa bertunangan dengan Seijuro untuk kepentingan perusahaan." Haruna menunduk.

"Kami sudah tau, Haruna-chan." Jawab Riko. "Kei-san menceritakannya pada kami."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentunya bukan hanya itu kan, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ha-Haruko…" Suara Haruna bergetar. Kuroko pun mendekati Haruna dan duduk di sampingnya. "Haruko membenciku… Aku sudah membuat Okaa-san dan orang-orang yang menyayangiku merasa sedih, aku egois karna aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri." Haruna masih menahan air matanya.

"Haruna-chan, kau ingat apa yang aku katakan kemarin, kan?" Tanya Kuroko. "Jika kau sudah tidak bisa menahannya, keluarkan semuanya." Kuroko mengusap kepala Haruna dan membuat Haruna mendongak.

"T-Tetsuya…" Dan saat Kuroko melihat air mata Haruna sudah mengalir, dia langsung mendekapnya. "Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa Seijuro harus berubah dan meninggalkanku? Kenapa Ai-nee begitu membenciku dan ingin membunuhku? Kenapa aku dijadikan boneka? Kenapa Haruko harus membenciku? Kenapa Okaa-san pergi meninggalkanku? Kenapa kenapa?!" Haruna meremas pakaian Kuroko sambil melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Keluarkan semuanya, Haruna-chan. Menangislah sampai hatimu merasa lega." Kuroko masih memeluk Haruna. Sejak dulu, hanya Kuroko, Akashi, dan Haruko yang mampu menenangkan Haruna saat dia sedang sedih atau marah. Seketika itu, tangisan Haruna benar-benar pecah. Dia benar-benar melampiaskan semua kesedihannya dengan menangis.

"Haruna-chan… aku tidak menyangka kalau bebanmu ternyata seberat itu. Kau pasti sangat tertekan." Riko ikut meneteskan air mata, begitu juga dengan Koganei dan trio kelas satu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Haruna menangis sampai seperti itu..." Ucap Hyuga.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki beban yang sangat berat." Mata Izuki sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah aku tidak diizinkan untuk bahagia?" Lirih Haruna.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Haruna-chan! Kau adalah murid terbaik di Seirin, kau lahir dengan wajah cantik yang sempurna dan kau juga lahir di keluarga yang serba berkelimpahan. Tidak semua orang bisa merasakan hal itu." Ucap Riko.

"Tapi semua itu tidak membuatku bahagia." Lirih Haruna yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kuroko.

"Jangan berfikiran seperti itu, Haruna-chan. Lampiaskan saja semua perasaanmu." Kuroko mengusap punggung Haruna.

" _Gomen,_ Tetsuya…"

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Bukankah kita sahabat?" Kuroko tersenyum dan sukses membuat Haruna tersenyum dari dalam hatinya. "Ngomong-ngomong Haruna-chan… kenapa badanmu terasa lebih panas?" Seketika itu Haruna melepaskan diri dari Kuroko.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Riko mendekat dan menyentuh kening Haruna. "Benar! Kau sedang demam Haruna-chan?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera antar Haruna-chan pulang." Perintah Riko.

"YAH!"

"Aku ikut!" Kagami berdiri.

"Heehh… untuk apa? Kau kan sudah di rumah." Tanya Izuki.

"Aku hanya… aku mengkhawatirkannya jadi…" Kagami sedikit salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah baiklah…" Riko tersenyum nakal.

.

Setelah semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

"Jadi begitu ya?"

 _/"Hai! Aku rasa perasaannya sudah sdikit membaik, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sakit."/_

"Sakit?"

 _/"Hai. Sepertinya dia sedang demam, tapi dia bilang dia hanya kelelahan. Mungkin jika dia istirahat dia akan merasa lebih baik."/_

"Tolong jaga dia saat dia bersamamu, Tetsuya-kun. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya."

 _/"Tanpa kau memintanya, aku pasti akan menjaganya, Haruko-chan."/_

" _Arigatou,_ Tetsuya-kun. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

 _/"Sampai jumpa, Haruko-chan. Aku menyayangimu."/_

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Tetsuya-kun." Haruko menutup telfonnya.

 _'Okaa-san, aku akan mengembalikan Haruna seperti dulu lagi. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga untukku.'_

Haruko tersenyum.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya sebelum pertandingan Seirin melawan Yosen-

"Kau yakin akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Kei yang ada di kamar Haruna.

"Un! Aku harus membantu mereka kan?"

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, jangan memaksakan diri. Apa lagi Okaa-san baru saja…"

"Maafkan aku, Onii-chan…" Haruna menunduk.

"Tidak, Haruna. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" Kei terdiam cukup lama. "Aku rasa jika kita terus memikirkan Okaa-san, kita tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hidup kita. Biarkan Okaa-san tenang di sana." Kei mengusap kepala Haruna. "Jika kau sanggup datang di pertandingan nanti, aku tidak akan melarangmu. Tapi jika kau merasa tidak kuat, kau harus segera menghubungiku, mengerti?"

"Hai!" Haruna tersenyum. "Onii-chan… tolong jangan beritahu siapa pun kalau aku sedang sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pikiran orang lain. Lagi pula aku hanya demam biasa, jadi aku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kei pun keluar dari kamar Haruna.

' _Sebenarnya… untuk apa aku ikut dalam pertandingan? Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi aku harus datang di pertandingan nanti. Aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir.'_

Haruna pun segera bersiap untuk pertandingan hari ini.

.

Waktu pertandingan hampir tiba. Seirin sudah bersiap di ruang locker.

"Haruna-chan, aku tau kau sedang banyak masalah tapi apakah kau bisa membantu kami? Musuh kita adalah salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, dan kami membutuhkanmu." Ucap Riko.

"Jangan berharap banyak padaku, Kantoku." Jawab Haruna datar.

"J-jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau bisa membantu bantulah kami, tapi jika memang tidak bisa, jangan memaksakan diri."

' _Sudah aku duga. Aku tidak menyalahkan Haruna-chan jika dia memang tidak bisa membantu. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit. Tapi meski begitu, kami akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini!'_

Pikir Riko.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya. Semua sudah siap kan? AYO!" Teriak Hyuga penuh semangat.

"YAAH!"

Seirin dan Yosen pun memasuki lapangan dan disambut oleh sorakan para penonton untuk tim jagoan mereka. Sesampainya di _bench_ , Kagami mengamati cincin dengan rantai yang biasa dia kalungkan.

"Ada apa Taiga?" Tanya Haruna.

"Ini tentang taruhanku dengan Tatsuya. Jika aku menang, kami sudah bukan saudara."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingin menang darinya."

"Tentu saja aku ingin menang di pertandingan ini! Karna itu aku tidak ingin ada keraguan lagi." Jawab Kagami dengan mantap.

' _Tidak ingin ada keraguan? Tapi jauh di dalam hatimu kau masih tidak ingin menang darinya. Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja, Taiga?'_

Haruna menatap Kagami.

" _Minna_! Aku yakin kalian sudah tau tapi lawan kita kali ini sama kuatnya dengan Touou. Kita tidak akan menang jika tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Kita akan memakai kelima pemain terbaik kita! Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga!" Ucap Riko dengan semangat.

"YOSHA!" Jawab Hyuga dengan semangat juga.

"Kau sedikit kaku, Hyuga. Ayo kita bersenang-senang." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Aku tau itu!" Jawab Hyuga.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat hasil latihan kalian berdua." Ucap Izuki.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kagami.

"Aku siap!" Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku harap bisa melihat sesuatu yang bagus." Ucap Izuki dengan candaanya.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan plesetan garing." Jawab Kagami.

"AYO! SEIRIN FIGHT!"

"YAH!"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Haruna. Kau sedang sakit kan? Kami semua akan berjuang sekuat tenaga kami. Kau cukup duduk manis dan memberi semangat kepada kami." Kagami tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut dan muncul sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, berjuanglah." Dia lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja!" Para pemain pun memasuki lapangan dan berbaris.

"Dengan ini pertandingan quarter final Winter Cup antara SMA Seirin melawan SMA Yosen segera di mulai. Hormat!"

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ "

TIP OFF.

Kiyoshi dan Murasakibara yang melompat. Tapi Murasakibara segera menepis bolanya.

'Prriiiittttt' wasit tiba-tiba meniup peluit.

"Are?"

"Ah? Gawat…" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Pelanggaran. _Shiro kyuuban_." Ucap wasit.

"Mura menangkis bolanya sebelum bola mencapai titik tertinggi." Gumam Haruna yang didengar oleh yang ada di _bench_.

"Yang benar saja!"

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Seirin yang menguasai bola. Mereka mulai melakukan operan cepat andalan mereka.

"Dia bebas!" Sorakan pemain Seirin. Dan saat itu Hyuga hendak melakukan _three point_ tapi Murasakibara terlalu tinggi. Saat Hyuga melempar bolanya, Murasakibara berhasil menangkisnya.

"Pertarungan kecepatan tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Mura saja sudah sangat sulit ditembus, ditambah lagi dengan dua orang gorilla itu." Haruna mengamati Okamura dan Liu. "Cih! Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Haruna sedikit kesal.

"Tenanglah, Haruna-chan. pertandingan baru saja dimulai. Percayalah pada mereka." Ucap Riko. "Kita akan menambah kecepatan kita seperti yang kita rencanakan kemarin."

"Maksudmu operan jauh dari samping lapangan?" Tanya Haruna.

"Ya! Dalam basket, operan panjang vertikal digunakan dalam permainan cepat, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan operan dari kiri ke kanan seperti dalam sepak bola."

"Pasti akan di block."

"Benar. Lapangan basket kecil, jadi para pemain akan merapat dan operan semacam itu tidak akan lolos. Merubah posisi serangan menggunakan satu operan itu tidak mungkin. Tapi di tim kita ada satu yang bisa melakukannya." Jawab Riko.

"Tetsuya?" Dan seketika itu Kuroko berhasil melakukan pass menuju Kagami seperti yang Riko rencanakan. Tapi saat Kagami melompat untuk menembak, Murasakibara sudah mengejar dan ada di depan Kagami. Dia berhasil menagkis tembakan Kagami hanya dengan satu langkah.

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mura adalah center yang sempurna. Jangkauannya sangat luas dengan postur seperti itu. Jangkauan defensenya adalah seluruh area _three point_."

Pertandingan pun terus berlanjut. Yosen benar-benar menekan Seirin. Mereka terus menyerang dan mencetak angka, sedangkan serangan Seirin selalu digagalkan oleh Murasakibara yang berhasil menangkis seluruh tembakan Seirin.

"Bagaimana ini, Haruna-chan?" Tanya Riko saat quarter pertama hampir selesai.

"Entahlah, Kantoku. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak akan bisa mencetak angka dengan mudah jika melawan Mura. Kecepatan dan serangan balik tidak mempan. Kemampuan kita tidak efektif melawannya." Ucap Haruna.

"Ini gawat! Bahkan Haruna tidak menemukan jalan keluar!" Furihata ikut frustasi.

' _Dengan kemampuan mata sepertiku atau Seijuro, mungkin akan dengan mudah mengalahkan Mura. Tapi saat ini, skill kami tidak berguna melawan Mura. Jika saja ada yang bisa…'_

Haruna lalu terkejut.

"Itu dia!" Ucap Haruna tiba-tiba dan seketika itu bell tanda quarter pertama berakhir dengan score 18-0 untuk keunggulan Yosen. Semua pun kembali ke _bench_.

"Untung saja Kiyoshi-senpai bisa mendapatakan rebound!" Ucap Kawahara.

"Kita akan membahas strategi mereka." Haruna duduk di bawah depan para pemain sambil menunjukkan replika lapangan. "Mereka memakai strategi _two-three-zone_. Jangkauan Mura adalah seluruh area _three point_ , ditambah dengan empat pemain lainnya…"

"Tidak akan ada celah sedikitpun!" Ucap Fukuda.

"Bagaimana kita akan mencetak angka kalau begini?" Furihata cemas.

"Dengan Mura mempertahankan posisinya di tengah, empat orang lainnya bebas bergerak dan memberikan tekanan dari luar." Lanjut Haruna.

"Meski begitu, bukankah kita seharusnya masih bisa melakukan _three point_?" Tanya Izuki.

"Satu tembakan tidak akan membuat perbedaan." Jawab Hyuga.

"Untuk menang, kita harus mencetak angka dari dalam!" Kiyoshi sepertinya ikut khawatir.

"Mura memang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dia tetap pada posisinya di daerah kekuasaannya. Kita tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan sedikit pun. Tapi itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika tidak ada Tetsuya di tim kita." Haruna menatap Kuroko.

"Hah?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin Aomine sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik kan, Tetsuya? Sekarang kau bisa melakukan debutmu di sini, melawan Mura." Haruna tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Haruna?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku yang akan mencetak angka, Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"HAAH?!" Semua terkejut.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Kalian harus percaya pada Tetsuya." Haruna berdiri. "Aku percaya Tetsuya bisa melakukannya. Kalau pun Tetsuya gagal, aku percaya kalian pasti akan mendapatkan _rebound_ nya." Haruna tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" Mereka berdiri dan menuju lapangan karna quarter kedua akan di mulai.

Kuroko melempar bola menuju Izuki dan permainan berlanjut. Di awal permainan, mereka masih terlihat kesal dan sedikit cemas. Yosen melakukan _double team_ pada Izuki. Izuki pun mengoper bolanya pada Kiyoshi yang di _mark_ oleh Murasakibara. Kiyoshi melompat hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi dihadang oleh Murasakibara. Tapi Kiyoshi melemparnya ke dekat ring dan di sana sudah ada Kagami yang melompat. Dia hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi dengan cepat Murasakibara berpindah tempat dan memblock serangan Kagami. Tapi Kagami masih bisa bergerak dan mengoper bolanya pada Kuroko yang sudah ada di situ. Kuroko menangkap bolanya dan bersiap untuk menembak. Dia membentuk _form_ yang tidak biasa untuk menembak.

"Aku yakin kau pasti melakukannya, Tetsuya." Gumam Haruna.

Murasakibara dengan cepat menghadang Kuroko. Dia sudah melompat di depan Kuroko tapi Kuroko tetap melempar bola itu. Bolanya menghilang di udara seperti saat Kuroko melakukan _vanishing drive_. Murasakibara sudah terkecoh dan bola pun masuk ke dalam ring. Seketika sorakan penonton memenuhi lapangan. Itu adalah point pertama Seirin di pertandingan ini, dan yang melakukannya adalah Kuroko.

"YOSHA!"

"Kuroko!"

"Kita akhirnya mencetak angka pertama melawan _Shield of Aegis_!"

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Tetsuya." Haruna tersenyum.

' _Tapi kenapa? Tetap saja aku merasa ada yang aneh. Apakah ada alasan mengapa Seijuro menyuruh Tetsuya untuk hanya melatih operan saja?'_

Pertandingan berlanjut. Yosen menyerang dan berhasil mencetak angka lagi. Kagami sangat kesulitan menghadapi Okamura yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar.

"Hm? Ada apa Mitobe?" Tanya Koganei dan di jawab oleh bahasa isyarat(?) oleh Mitobe. Yang lain pun kebingungan begitu juga Haruna yang tidak mengerti. "Kantoku, Mitobe bilang kalau itu tidak akan berhasil." Lanjut Koganei.

"Dia mengerti?!" Tanya trio kelas satu dan Haruna dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Aku tau itu." Jawab Riko.

Terlihat di lapangan Kuroko melakukan _vanishing drive_ dan melewati point guard Yosen. Dia mengecoh pemain Yosen dengan memasang posisi hendak menembak, dan setelah pemain Yosen terkecoh, dia mengoper bolanya pada Hyuga dan Hyuga berhasil mencetak angka.

"Ada apa denganmu, Taiga?" Gumam Haruna.

"Dia sangat kesulitan menghadapinya."

"Kenapa dia terlihat sangat kesulitan? Kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan hasil latihan kita? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebodoh itu, Taiga."

"Kau kasar sekali, Haruna-chan." Koganei _sweatdrop_.

Okamura masih di _mark_ oleh Kagami, tapi Kagami masih kesulitan. Dia terlihat berfikir sejenak lalu dia lebih merendahkan tubuhnya dengan mengubah pusat grafitasi pada tubuhnya menjadi lebih rendah. Yosen masih menyerang dan Okamura menembak, tapi bola berhasil di tangkis oleh Kagami.

" _Rebound!_ " Teriak Izuki.

Liu melompat dan hampir mendapat bolanya, tapi Kiyoshi dengan cepat melompat dan mendapat bolanya. Hyuga membawa bola dan berlari bersama Kuroko menuju ring Yosen. Di sana Murasakibara tetap menjaga daerah kekuasaannya. Hyuga hendak menembak tapi kesulitan karna Murasakibara, lalu mengopernya pada Kuroko yang sudah berlari ke belakang Murasakibara. Kuroko lalu melakukan _phantom shoot_ meski Murasakibara sudah menghalangi jalur lemparan bola. Bola lagi-lagi menghilang dan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ring.

Quarter kedua selesai. Seirin mengejar ketertinggalan dengan score 29-17 untuk keunggulan Yosen. Haruna membagikan minuman dan handuk untuk para pemain.

" _Arigatou_." Ucap Kuroko saat menerima handuk dari Haruna.

"Kau hebat Tetsuya." Haruna tersenyum.

"Itu semua berkat Haruna-chan yang sudah melatihku." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tapi meski begitu, kita tidak boleh lengah. Kekuatan Yosen tidak hanya itu." Haruna menatap para pemain Yosen yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan.

"Ya, kau benar Haruna. Babak kedua akan lebih sulit." Jawab Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke ruang locker saja." Perintah Riko.

"YAH!" Semua pun berjalan menuju ruang locker.

.

.

See you next chapter!

* * *

Yosh! Hana datang lagi :D

Maaf kalau chapter yang sebelumnya pendek heheh tapi Hana sudah memperpanjang(?) chapter ini, semoga Minna-san menikmati. Maaf juga kalau Hana updatenya lama banget. Review akan Hana balas di chapter selanjutnya XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Dengar, _minna_!" Riko memberi pengarahan pada pemain. "Kita akan mengganti Kuroko-kun di babak kedua."

"Kita kan bisa melakukan _overflow_ milik Kuroko." Ucap Koganei.

"Kita tidak bisa menggunakan teknik _overflow_ milik Kuroko-kun untuk melawan Yosen."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa mengharapkan hasil yang baik seperti saat melawan Touou. _Overflow_ Kuroko-kun memiliki dua efek untuk offense, memberi kekuatan pada tim untuk melakukan _vanishing drive_ dan mengurangi akurasi tembakan lawan. Tapi masalahnya adalah pada defense. Teknik itu efektif untuk melawan penembak dari luar dan _slasher_ , tapi tidak akan bekerja untuk Yosen yang mengandalkan serangan dari dalam. Kita harus mencetak angka melawan Murasakibara tanpa Kuroko-kun. Untuk itu Teppei, kekuatanmu sangat diperlukan. Lalu defense. Pemain penyerang Yosen akan bergerak di babak kedua. Nomor dua belas, Himuro-kun. Hanya Kagami-kun yang bisa melawannya. Dengan kata lain, jika kita ingin menang, Kagami-kun harus mengalahkan Himuro-kun dan Teppei harus mengalahkan Murasakibara-kun."

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Kiyoshi dan Kagami bersamaan.

"HARUNA-CHAN!" Kuroko terkejut saat Haruna yang ada di sebelahnya hampir terjatuh dan dia menahan tubuh Haruna agar tidak terjatuh.

" _G-gomen,_ Tetsuya." Suara Haruna sangat lirih.

"Duduklah di sini." Kuroko menuntun Haruna agar duduk di _bench_.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah ada di dekat Haruna.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Haruna-chan. Kau kan sedang sakit. Aku akan menghubungi Kei-san." Kuroko mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak! Jangan, Tetsuya." Haruna menahan tangan Kuroko. "Aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku ingin mengalahkan Mura, aku ingin Mura sadar kalau bakat tanpa tekad tidak akan bisa menang."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit! Benar kata Kuroko, kau sebaiknya pulang." Ucap Kagami.

"Tidak, Taiga. Aku…" Tiba-tiba penglihatan Haruna mengabur.

"Oi!" Kagami menahan tubuh Haruna. "Sudahlah, kau pulang saja."

"Aku ingin tetap di sini."

"Kau ini! Nafasmu saja tersengal-sengal begitu dan kau masih ingin memaksakan diri?"

"Aku mohon… aku ingin tetap di sini. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi jika ada apa-apa kau harus pulang. Mengerti?"

"Hai!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera ke lapangan." Ucap Hyuga dan mereka pun segera menuju lapangan karna babak kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Kiyoshi-san…" Panggil Haruna saat dia dalam perjalanan.

"Ada apa Haruna?"

"Aku yakin Kiyoshi-san sudah tau kalau sebenarnya Mura menyukai basket. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia tidak suka basket tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkannya akan hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Maksudnya adalah, kau hanya perlu berjuang dalam pertandingan ini, bodoh!" Sahut Hyuga.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Tapi hal itu memiliki resiko yang sangat besar. Mura sangat kuat saat dia mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Jika ada yang menyinggungnya tentang dia yang sebenarnya menyukai basket, dia pasti akan marah dan…"

"Jangan khawatir, Haruna. Apa kau pikir kami tidak bisa melawannya?" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Itu benar." Tambah Hyuga.

"Dan juga… Aku tidak tau ini strategi yang bagus atau tidak tapi kerja sama tim dan serangan berulang akan menembus pertahanannya. Izuki-san, kau bisa memanfaatkan _eagle eye_ milikmu." Ucap Haruna.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau itu akan menembusnya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Mengamati pertandingan ini. Aku menyadarinya saat aku melihat Mura yang tidak perlu melompat untuk menangkis bola. Jika kita bisa membuatnya melompat untuk menangkis bola, maka gerakannya yang selanjutnya akan tertunda dan itu adalah kesempatan kita."

" _Sasuga_ Haruna! Kau bahkan memikirkan hal ini." Ucap Hyuga.

"Aku percaya pada kalian." Haruna tersenyum.

"Serahkan pada kami!" Ucap Hyuga dan Kiyoshi.

Seirin pun sampai di lapangan dan bersiap. Tidak hanya Seirin, Yosen pun sudah siap di lapangan. Pemain Seirin sudah bersiap dan sesuai dengan apa yang Riko katakan, Kuroko dicadangkan untuk beberapa saat.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, Kagami-kun! Murasakibara-kun dan Himuro-san kuat tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan kalah. Kalahkan mereka." Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengulurkannya pada Kiyoshi dan Kagami.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kagami.

"Kalahkan mereka ya? Kedengarannya bagus." Jawab Kiyoshi dan mereka membalas kepalan tangan Kuroko.

"Serahkan pada kami!" Ucap Kiyoshi dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Ano… Taiga…" Panggil Haruna.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Masalah kalian memang sensitif karna menyangkut hubungan persaudaraan kalian tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon hilangkan keraguan dalam hatimu. Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya. Kau adalah Kagami Taiga yang akan mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai kan? Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya!" Sorot mata hangat terpancar dari Haruna.

' _Dia terasa berbeda. Entah kenapa membuatku lebih nyaman. Haruna tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan memohon dua kali padaku. Aku tidak pantas mengatakan aku menyukainya kalau aku tidak bisa berjuang dan meraih tujuanku!'_

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih, Haruna." Kagami tersenyum lembut pada Haruna dan di balas senyuman manis.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Yosen memegang bola pertama dan mulai menyerang. _Defense_ Seirin terlihat sangat kuat meski tanpa Kuroko. Bola di oper ke Himuro yang di _mark_ oleh Kagami. Himuro memasang posisi hendak menembak dan Kagami segera melompat untuk menghadangnya, tapi ternyata Himuro melakukan _fake_.

" _Fake_?! Aku sudah tau kalau dia bukan pemain biasa, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa melakukan _fake_ dengan sempurna." Gumam Haruna.

Himuro berpindah tempat dan dihadang oleh Hyuga. Kagami mengejarnya lalu Himuro melakukan gerakan yang sangat halus dan menembak. Dia membuat Kagami dan Hyuga tidak berkutik.

"Aku tidak percaya Kapten dan Kagami sampai tidak bisa bereaksi sama sekali."

"Trik apa yang dia gunakan?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab Riko

"Eh?"

"Dia hanya berhenti dan melakukan _jump shot_. Tapi, karna dia beralih posisi dengan halus, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau dia akan melakukan _shot_. Itu hanya permainan biasa tapi dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Dia merupakan kebalikan dari Aomine-kun yang permainnya tidak beraturan. Dia memegang teguh pada teori di buku. Itu seperti tarian yang disempurnakan."

' _Kantoku benar. Gerakannya benar-benar sangat halus. Aku belum pernah melihat pemain yang seperti dia. Taiga dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan. Bagaimana ini?'_

Permainan kembali berlanjut. Kembali Himuro melawan Kagami. Himuro kali ini melompat untuk menembak dan Kagami melompat untuk memblock bolanya. Tapi yang terjadi adalah bola yang dilempar Himuro melewati block Kagami dan masuk ke dalam ring.

"Kantoku, apa tidak sebaiknya menarik keluar Taiga sebentar?" Tanya Haruna.

"Aku juga sedang berfikir untuk menggantikannya. Tsuchida-kun, bersiaplah." Jawab Riko.

"Baiklah." Jawab Tsuchida lalu Riko berjalan menuju meja wasit dan disusul oleh Tsuchida. Bell tanda pergantian pemain pun berbunyi.

"Kagami."

"Hah?! Aku?!" Kagami lalu berjalan menuju Riko dan Tsuchida.

Pertandingan di lapangan pun sepertinya lancar untuk Seirin. Kiyoshi berhasil memancing Murasakibara dan berhasil melakukan _three point_. Selanjutnya, Himuro juga berhasil mencetak angka. Lalu Kiyoshi berganti posisi sebagai point guard. Dia memancing pemain Yosen dengan gerakan hendak melakukan _three point_ , lalu melempar bolanya pada Izuki. Izuki menangkapnya dan hendak menembakkan bolanya, tapi Liu dan Murasakibara sudah menghadangnya. Dia pun menggunakan _eagle eye_ miliknya dan mengoper bolanya ke belakang. Kiyoshi pun melompat dan melakukan _dunk_.

Time out.

Para pemain menuju _bench_. Haruna membagikan minuman dan berdiri di depan semuanya. Tapi dia menatap Kiyoshi dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan yang sedikit tidak tega.

"Kiyoshi-san, handuk." Haruna memberikan handuk pada Kiyoshi.

"Terima kasih."

"Kuroko, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Kagami lalu dia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. "Bisakah kau keluar dan membuang ini?" Dia memberikan kalung cincin pada Kuroko.

"Eh?" Kuroko terkejut. "Apa kau yakin? Aku pikir ini adalah barang yang berharga."

"Tidak masalah. Menyimpannya hanya membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya. Selain itu, masa laluku dengan Tatsuya dan masa depanku denganmu, sudah jelas mana yang lebih penting." Kagami memasang senyum palsu.

"Oi Haruna!" Hyuga berdiri saat melihat Haruna memegangi kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ma-maaf, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Duduklah." Kagami berdiri dan menyuruh Haruna untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih." Haruna duduk. Para pemain pun kembali ke lapangan. Kali ini Kagami masuk.

"Kagami, tolonglah!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kagami-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, apa kau akan benar-benar membuangnya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Entahlah, Haruna-chan."

Pertandingan di lapangan semakin memanas. Kagami berhasil menangkis bola yang akan di tembakkan oleh Himuro lalu maju menyerang Murasakibara. Dia hendak melakukan _dunk_ dan sudah melompat cukup tinggi. Tapi, Murasakibara berhasil menghalaunya dengan keras hingga Kagami terjatuh.

Seirin kembali menyerang tapi kali ini Yosen melakukan _triple team_ pada Kiyoshi dan berhasil merebut bola dari Kiyoshi. Himuro pun menerima operan dan maju menuju ring Seirin. Tapi dengan cepat Kagami menghadangnya. Himuro melompat untuk menembak, tapi Kagami terlambat menelompat untuk memblock karna terpeleset keringat. Tapi tembakan Himuro meleset karna Kagami sempat sedikit menyentuh bolanya.

' _Heh? Jadi begitu…'_

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Teknik di balik _mirage shoot_ milik Himuro." Ucap Haruna.

"Heh? Benarkah?!" Tanya Koganei.

"Ya." Haruna mengangguk dengan mantap.

Terlihat di lapangan Kiyoshi mengoper bola pada Izuki dan Izuki menembak tapi meleset. Murasakibara, Mitobe dan Kagami melompat, tapi tiba-tiba Kiyoshi datang dan berhasil mendapat bola lalu melakukan _dunk_. Kiyoshi pun berlari tapi dia terjatuh.

"SENPAI!" Kuroko menahan tubuh Kiyoshi. Wasit pun memberikan waktu. Semua menghampiri Kiyoshi.

"Maaf Kuroko. Aku hanya tersandung dan jatuh. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Kiyoshi bangkit berdiri.

"Teppei… kau benar-benar…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku bermain. Tolong. Kita sudah bangkit sampai sejauh ini, aku tidak ingin mengganggu aliran pertandingan ini. Aku masih bisa melakukannya. Ayo kita menang bersama-sama."

Permainan pun berlanjut dan Seirin benar-benar membuat kemajuan dengan mencegah Yosen mencetak angka dan mendapatkan poin meski melawan center paling kuat, Murasakibara.

' _Kalian benar-benar hebat! Aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Aku harus kuat sampai pertandingan ini selesai. Aku tidak boleh tumbang sebelum pertandingan ini berakhir!'_

Haruna mengamati Murasakibara lalu terkejut.

"Eh?! Mura… jangan-jangan dia…"

"Ada apa?"

"Haahh… aku sudah tidak tahan! Sangat menjijikkan aku ingin muntah melihat kalian menggeliat." Murasakibara terlihat sangat marah dan dia maju untuk menyerang.

"Murasakibara bermain dalam _offense_?!" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Jadi keahliannya tidak hanya _defense_ ya?" Tanya Koganei.

"Murasakibara-kun adalah salah satu pemain agresif Kiseki no Sedai. Meskipun dia malas dan tidak tertarik dalam basket, sebenarnya dia berbakat dalam _offense_. Khususnya dalam pertandingan seperti ini yang memancing amarahnya, dia mencetak seratus point dalam pertandingan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Seratus?!" Trio kelas satu terkejut.

Murasakibara benar-benar marah dan menunjukkan kehebatannya. Dia berhasil menjatuhkan Kiyoshi, Mitobe dan Hyuga saat dia melakukan _dunk_. Bahkan strategi permainan beruntun pun tidak berhasil melawannya.

"Aku sudah membayangkan kalau Mura akan mengerahkan semuanya. Ini gawat! Apa kita bisa mengatasinya? Dia terlalu kuat." Gumam Haruna.

"Dia benar-benar monster!"

"Menyeramkan!"

Dan di lapangan terlihat Murasakibara kembali menyerang, Kagami pun berusaha menghadangnya, tapi Murasakibara kembali melakukan _dunk_ dengan keras hingga Kagami terjatuh dan ring basket pun bergerak ke bawah perlahan, kemudian ring pun terjatuh dan rusak parah.

"Dia menghancurkan ringnya?!" Haruna bahkan sangat terkejut. Wasit pun menginstruksikan, permainan di tunda setelah ring selesai diperbaiki dan semua pemain kembali ke ruang locker untuk menunggu.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukannya." Ucap Izuki.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ucap Hyuga.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan hal itu!" Ucap Riko. "Lebih baik kita mengatur strategi untuk melawannya nanti. Haruna-chan, apa kau punya rencana?"

"…"

"Haruna-chan?"

"…"

"Haruna-chan?!"

"Dia tidak ada, Kuroko dan Kagami juga tidak ada." Jawab Kawahara.

"Haah?! Dasar mereka!"

Sementara itu…

"Apa kau yakin kau akan mengalahkan Atsushi, Haruna?" Ternyata Haruna bertemu dengan Akashi saat dalam perjalanan. Kuroko dan Kagami juga bersama Haruna.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Haruna.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar aku katakan sekali lagi. Saat ini, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau hanya beban bagi timmu. Apa kau tidak belajar dari apa yang sudah terjadi? Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi?"

"…" Haruna hanya menunduk.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Apakah kau sudah membantu mereka? Apakah kau sudah berguna bagi mereka? Sadarilah posisimu saat ini Haruna. Kau hanya beban! Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa berguna bagi siapapun!" Akashi pun meninggalkan Haruna, Kuroko, dan Kagami yang mematung di tempat itu.

"Ayo kita kembali, Haruna-chan." Kuroko menarik tangan Haruna dan mereka menuju ruang locker.

"Kalian!" Riko menghampiri mereka saat mereka sudah sampai di ruang locker. "Dari mana saja kalian-" Riko berhenti saat dia melihat Haruna menunduk dan air matanya menetes. "Haruna-chan? Ada apa?"

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Haruna-chan…" Kuroko menatap Haruna yang sudah terisak.

"Kenapa dia mengatakannya?! Apa dia tidak tau bagaimana rasanya? Sakit… rasanya sakit sekali Tetsuya! Kenapa dia begitu jahat? Kenapa dia harus berubah?!" Haruna benar-benar menangis dan marah di hadapan semua orang.

"Tenanglah Haruna-chan." Kuroko memegang pundak Haruna.

"Kenapa aku yang harus merasakan rasa sakit ini? Aku ingin dia kembali, aku ingin dia seperti dulu lagi… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia, aku tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan tanpa dia, aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar hancur tanpa dia Tetsuya… kenapa dia meninggalkanku?! KENAPA?!" Setelah itu nafas Haruna terengah-engah dan tidak beraturan.

"Haruna-chan?!" Kuroko sedikit panik saat mengetahui nafas Haruna yang tidak beraturan. Haruna benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah.

"Haruna!" Kagami ikut menahan tubuh Haruna yang hampir tumbang. "Oi Haruna! Sadarlah! Suhu tubuhnya semakin panas. Bagaimana ini?" Kagami pun panik.

"Ce-cepat bawa ke ruang kesehatan! Cepat!" Izuki membuka pintu lalu Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga dan Riko mengantar Haruna ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kuroko, cepat hubungi Kei-san!" Ucap Kagami saat dalam perjalanan dan dia yang menggendong Haruna.

"Hai!" Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Kei.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Kagami membaringkan Haruna di kasur. Dokter jaga pun segera memeriksa Haruna.

"Bagaimana Sensei?" Tanya Riko.

"Demamnya tinggi, tubuhnya juga lemah. Dia harus istirahat saat ini dan tidak boleh memaksakan diri." Ucap dokter lalu dia meninggalkan Haruna.

"Bagaimana ini Kuroko? Sebentar lagi kita harus bertanding lagi." Tanya Kagami.

"Jangan khawatir, Kagami-kun. Kei-san sebentar lagi akan datang." Jawab Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashi akan setega itu pada Haruna."

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi aku baru tau kalau sebenarnya Haruna-chan sangat rapuh." Riko mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau Akashi-kun akan mengatakan hal itu." Kuroko menatap Haruna yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Akashi-kun adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Haruna-chan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Haruna-chan. Dia sudah memendam rasa sakit begitu lama."

"Dia sudah sedih karna dipaksa bertunangan, lalu dia kehilangan Ibunya dan sekarang Akashi mengatakan hal yang kejam padanya. Seandainya aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Aku tidak menyangka ada pria yang bisa menyakiti hati Haruna seperti ini. Dan aku juga baru tau kalau perasaan Haruna pada Akashi akan sedalam ini." Hyuga memasang pose berfikir.

"Aku pikir Haruna-chan adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia. Dia terlahir di keluarga yang berkelimpahan dan dengan wajah yang sangat cantik, dia juga sangat cerdas dan berbakat meski kemampuan memasaknya lebih buruk dariku. Tapi ternyata dibalik semua itu, Haruna-chan merasakan penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan." Riko bahkan sampai menitihkan air mata.

"Mmmhh…" Haruna membuka matanya perlahan.

"Haruna-chan?"

"Ini di mana?" Tanya Haruna lirih.

"Di ruang kesehatan, kau istirahat saja ya." Jawab Riko.

"Pertandingannya…"

"Pertandingannya masih belum dimulai, tenang saja." Jawab Riko.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Haruna kembali menangis.

"Haruna! Haruna!" Terdengar suara Kei di ruangan itu.

"Onii-chan…"

"Haruna!" Kei langsung menghampiri Haruna dan duduk di samping Haruna. Haruna menududukkan diri setelah melihat Kei duduk. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kei mengusap pipi Haruna.

"Onii-chan…" Haruna menangis dan memeluk Kei dengan erat. Kei hanya diam dan mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Kei-san, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko ingin menjelaskan tapi Kei sudah mengangguk.

"Begitu ya? Lagi-lagi Seijuro. Sampai kapan dia akan menyakiti Haruna seperti ini?"

"Ano… sebaiknya Kei-san mengajak Haruna-chan pulang. Kita memang membutuhkannya di pertandingan ini tapi kami tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan Haruna-chan." Ucap Riko.

"Tidak! Aku ingin tetap di sini. Onii-chan, aku mohon izinkan aku di sini." Haruna melihat Kei dengan sorot mata memohon.

"Dengar Haruna. Kau sedang sakit dan tubuhmu sudah sangat lemah. Kau akan merepotkan mereka jika kau sampai pingsan di lapangan nanti." Kei sedikit tidak tega karna Haruna menunduk dan terlihat sangat kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku akan terus mengawasimu, jadi jika aku melihatmu tidak nyaman, aku akan langsung membawamu pulang."

"Benar?"

"Iya."

" _Arigatou_ , Onii-chan." Haruna memeluk Kei lagi. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, Onii-chan."

"Kau benar-benar manja ya, Haruna." Kei mengecup kening Haruna.

"Aku baru tau kalau Kei-san ternyata _siscon_." Kagami _sweatdrop_.

"Aku juga." Riko juga ikut _sweatdrop_.

"Izuki-senpai mengirim pesan, dia bilang ring sudah selesai diperbaiki." Ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bertanding lagi!" Kagami bersemangat. "Kami akan memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu, Haruna."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali." Ajak Riko.

"Baiklah." Dan semua pun kembali ke ruang locker untuk bersiap.

"Are? Kenapa Haruna-chan juga ikut?" Tanya Koganei.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruna. "Dengar, aku memiliki dua strategi setelah mengamati pertandingan ini dan strategi ini mengandalkan Tetsuya."

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Tetsuya akan menghadapi Mura sendiri."

"HAAAH?!"

"Mura itu kuat. Dia akan mengandalkan kekuatannya untuk melawan siapapun. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga saat menjaganya. Biarkan dia bergerak dan saat itu, kau bisa membuatnya melakukan _foul_ padamu."

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah!" Ucap Kuroko senang.

"Lalu yang satu lagi adalah, _steal all court man-to-man defense_. Kalian akan melakukan _man-to-man_ _defense_ tapi kalian harus terus mengganti posisi kalian. Sebagai contoh Taiga. Dia akan menjaga Liu, kemudian dia akan berganti posisi menjaga Himuro, begitu juga semuanya. Jika kita melakukan itu, Tetsuya akan memiliki peluang yang besar untuk mencuri bola dan kita bisa menyerang dan mencetak angka. Ingat Tetsuya, semua tergantung padamu."

"Hai!"

"Baiklah kami mengerti!"

" _Sasuga_ Haruna-chan! Meski sedang sakit dia tetap bisa menemukan strategi yang luar biasa." Ucap Koganei.

"Berjuanglah kalian." Haruna tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita kembali berjuang!" Ucap Hyuga.

"YAH!" Jawab semuanya.

.

Pertandingan berlanjut. Seirin menyerang kali ini. Kiyoshi hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi digagalkan oleh Murasakibara.

"Sudah aku duga dia akan agresif dari awal. Jika terus begini, kita tidak akan bisa mengejar." Gumam Haruna.

' _Mura tidak segan-segan. Dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang ini mustahil bagi kami untuk mengejar keteringgalan. Tapi jika Taiga bisa masuk zone mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Apakah Taiga bisa melakukannya?'_

Lalu semua pun terkejut saat Murasakibara melakukan _vice claw_ dan berhasil mendapatkan rebound. Dia mendribble sendiri bolanya menuju ring Seirin. Dia juga berhasil melewati penjagaan Seirin bahkan Kagami dan Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi pun terjatuh di lapangan.

"Teppei!" Riko pun panik.

Lalu Murasakibara mendekatinya dan membantunya berdiri. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Kiyoshi yang membuatnya terkejut dan terlihat sedih.

"Kantoku, Kiyoshi-san…" Haruna hendak menyarankan untuk menggantikan Kiyoshi, tapi Riko sudah berdiri dan mengangguk. "Tetsuya, berjuangalah. Aku mohon kalahkan Mura." Haruna menatap Kuroko penuh harapan.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Kuroko melepas kaosnya dan bersiap untuk memasuki lapangan.

"Seirin, pergantian pemain!" Instruksi wasit membuat Kuroko memasuki lapangan dan Kiyoshi kembali ke _bench_.

Di lapangan, Kuroko berbicara pada Murasakibara dan membuat Murasakibara sedikit kesal, setelah itu pertandingan berlanjut. Kuroko mendribble bolanya dan berhasil melewati Liu. Lalu dia dihadang Murasakibara saat akan melakukan shot. Meski di hadang, Kuroko tetap melempar bolanya dan ternyata itu adalah pass untuk Kagami dan dia melakukan _aley-oop_.

' _Maafkan aku, Mura. Tapi kali ini kami akan berjuang untuk mengalahkanmu. Aku tau kau sangat membenci kekalahan, tapi pandanganmu itu salah besar. Kami akan berjuang untuk mengalahkanmu karna tidak ada cara lain untuk menyadarkanmu selain memberimu kekalahan.'_

Murasakibara pun mengambil posisi untuk menyerang. Lalu semua terkejut saat Kuroko melakukan _mark_ pada Murasakibara. Murasakibara pun bergerak dengan bebas karna Kuroko terlalu ringan. Tapi saat dia menerima bola, dia tidak bisa melihat kalau Kuroko ada di sana dan dia melakukan pelanggaran pada Kuroko.

" _Charging! Shiro kyuu-ban! Seirin ball!_ " Ucap wasit.

Setelah itu Seirin melakukan penyerangan. Hyuga melakukan _barrier jumper_ dan bola berhasil masuk. Setelahnya, Seirin segera melakukan _defense_ yang dikatakan oleh Haruna. Mereka melakukan formasi sesuai dengan perintah Haruna dan Kuroko berhasil mencuri bola. Dia menuju ring Yosen dan mencetak angka.

Pelatih Yosen pun kesal dan menoleh ke _bench_ Seirin. Haruna menatapnya lalu menyeringai dan membuat pelatih Yosen semakin kesal.

"Jangan berharap bisa mengalahkan kami saat kami punya Yorisato Haruna!" Ucap Fukuda.

"Strateginya berhasil!"

Lalu quarter ketiga berakhir. Para pemain kembali ke _bench_.

"Haruna-chan, kau tidak perlu membagikan handuk dan minuman. Kau duduk saja di sini, biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Riko.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah…" Riko tersenyum.

"Melakukan _full-court_ memang berat. Apakah kita bisa bertahan hingga akhir?" Keluh Izuki.

"Kita akan membuatnya bertahan." Jawab Hyuga.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Yosen tidak akan melakukan apapun." Ucap Riko.

"Kantoku, soal itu… Jika mereka berhasil menembus _full-court_ dan sampai pada _half-court_ , biarkan kita menggunakan _two-three zone_ dengan aku di tengah." Ucap Kagami.

"Eh?"

"Formasi yang sama dengan Yosen?"

"Sama seperti Murasakibara, aku akan menjaga seluruh area _two point_."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tidak peduli siapapun yang datang aku akan menghentikannya! Demi Kiyoshi-senpai!" Kagami sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Riko menyetujuinya dan menjelaskan kembali formasi yang akan dilakukan.

"Kiyoshi kenapa kau cuma duduk diam? Jika kau punya ide bagus-" Ucapan Hyuga terpotong saat melihat Kiyoshi menangis. "Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Teppei?!"

"A.. ini.. kenapa?"

"Mana aku tau!" Bentak Hyuga.

"Ya.. aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya tapi ini mungkin… kalian semua sangat bisa diandalkan jadi aku merasa lega. Saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak sendirian, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

"HAA?! Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas?! Aku benar-benar kesal!" muncul siku di wajah Hyuga.

"Heeh?"

"Maaf, sejujurnya aku juga." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku juga." Begitu juga Kuroko.

"Aku sekarang benar-benar tau kalau Kiyoshi-san itu ternyata bodoh." Haruna menepuk jidatnya.

"Koga, bisakah kau mengambil kipas kertas di tasku?" Izuki juga sepertinya kesal.

"Eh? Kau membawanya? Benar!" Koganei mengambil kipas kertas di tas Izuki.

"Tunggu! Ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukannya!" Protes Riko.

"Dasar kau ini! Membuat kami kesal saja!"

"Aku akan memukulmu!" Izuki memukul Kiyoshi menggunakan kipas kertas.

"O-Oi!"

"Sudahlah kalian… jangan seperti anak ke-" Haruna berhenti bicara dan menutup mulutnya. " _uhuk uhuuukkkk!_ Ma-maaf…"

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala! Setelah ini kau harus pulang!" Ucap Kagami yang khawatir.

"Tapi… Aku ingin menonton pertandingan Kise…"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla :) setelah lama tidak muncul, Hana muncul kembali(?)

Yosh! Saatnya membalas review :

Kimiko Nao-san : chapter ini sudah Hana tambah, apakah masih kependekan? :)

(Guest)-san : Hmmm... kalau sampai Extra Game Hana belum yakin XD mungkin Hana tunggu adaptasinya dulu(?)

Phantom Klein-san : Hmmm... entahlah :D tapi nanti Kagami bakal nembak Haruna kok *spoiler dikit lah~~ XD

Cantiqi Putri-san : Terima kasih banyaakkkk :D follow terus ya sampai tamat :)

Sabrina454-san : kalau itu masih rahasia XD follow terus ya :)

.

Dan Hana mau mengingatkan kalau story ini mengikuti Anime Kuroko no Basuke bukan Manga Kuroko no Basuke karna ada yang protes dan marah-marah lewan PM kalau ceritanya berbeda dengan Manga. Padahal Hana sudah memberikan keterangan di setiap chapter kalau story ini mengikuti Anime, bukan Manga :) Lagi pula ini Fanfiction, Author berhak menentukan sendiri apa dan bagaimana jalan ceritanya :) Jadi mohon sebelum protes dan marah-marah sebaiknya memeriksa keterangan pada bagian judul di setiap chapter :) Terima kasih.

See you next chapter :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Sudahlah, kau pulang saja."

"Lupakan soal itu, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian. Ini adalah rahasia dibalik _mirage shoot_ milik Himuro."

"K-kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Aku sempat mengamatinya menggunakan mataku saat dia melakukannya. _Mirage shot_ , dia melempar bola dua kali untuk melakukannya."

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Dia melempar bola dua kali. Lemparan yang pertama adalah setinggi jangkauan lompatannya, dan lemparan keduanya adalah lemparan menuju ring. Itu seperti saat dia melakukan _fake_ yang sempurna, jadi bola akan terlihat seola-olah menembus _block_ mu."

"Kalau begitu kita hanya tinggal menunggunya melempar bola yang kedua kali untuk menghentikannya!" Ucap Koganei.

"Tidak…"

"Eh?"

"Himuro bisa melempar kapan saja sesuai dengan respon lawannya. Jika lawannya menunggu dia melempar bola yang kedua, dia akan melakukan _jump shot_ biasa. Dan jika lawannya langsung melompat pada lemparan pertama, dia akan melakukan _mirage shot_."

"Lalu bagaimana? Meski mengetahui rahasianya akan percuma saja."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah jeda antara setelah dia melompat sebelum melempar bolanya, atau…" Haruna menatap Kagami.

"Atau?"

"Tidak… aku masih belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk menghentikannya."

' _Jika Taiga memasuki zone, tidak peduli tembakan seperti apa yang dilakukan Himuro, dia pasti bisa menghentikannya.'_

"Yosh! Ayo!" Hyuga berdiri dan diikuti oleh semuanya.

"Ano.. kenapa kita tidak melakukannya lagi? Yang dikatakan Murasakibara-kun juga tidak salah, bola basket tidak adil. Tapi basket bukanlah permainan yang dimainkan sendiri, aku ingin menang bersama-sama dan aku percaya kita bisa melakukannya." Ucap Kuroko sebelum mereka menuju lapangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Yosh, Seirin… FIGHT!"

"YAH!" Semua pun memasuki lapangan dan pertandingan dilanjutkan.

' _Kalian benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Aku bangga bisa menjadi bagian dari tim ini. Aku juga akan berjuang demi kalian. Aku akan membantu kalian hingga mencapai batasku agar kalian bisa menjadi nomor satu di Jepang!'_

"Riko, aku benar-benar menikmati basket, aku bersyukur memainkannya." Ucap Kiyoshi tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan tiba-tiba?" Riko pun kebingungan.

"Karna itu aku minta maaf. Ini yang terakhir. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?"

"Biarkan aku bermain di menit-menit terakhir."

"Heeh?"

"Yang benar saja, Kiyoshi!" Koganei dan yang lain juga terkejut.

"Ya.. dua menit terakhir, tidak! Satu meint saja cukup. Biarkan aku bermain."

"Kau akan bermain lagi?" Tanya Koganei lagi.

"Jangan berbuat nekat begitu!" Tegur Tsuchida.

"Apa kau punya rencana, Kiyoshi-san?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan rencana apapun."

"Haah?!"

"Bukankah yang berhak menyusun strategi adalah kau? Kau sangat hebat dalam menyusun strategi meski kita sedang terdesak. Karna itulah aku akan bermain."

"Baiklah." Ucap Riko.

"Kantoku?!"

"Apa kau yakin, Riko?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Meski aku melarangmu kau akan tetap bermain kan? Kalau begitu, Haruna-chan, aku percayakan yang ada di sini padamu. Beri aku waktu tiga menit. Amati jalannya pertandingan saat aku tidak ada." Riko mengikat rambutnya.

"Bukankah aku selalu melakukan hal itu? Meski begini aku dulu juga seorang pelatih." Haruna tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" Riko juga tersenyum. "Ikut aku, Teppei."

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Sudah ikut saja!" Dan mereka pun meninggalkan lapangan.

Sedangkan yang ada dilapangan…

Seirin benar-benar melakukan formasi _two-three zone defense_. Meski begitu, Seirin tetap tidak bisa menghentikan serangan Yosen. Bahkan, Kagami masih tidak bisa menghentikan _mirage shot_ milik Himuro.

' _Apa yang kau lakukan Taiga? Jangan bodoh dengan memikirkan zone. Kau tidak akan bisa memasuki zone jika kau menginginkannya. Itu membuatmu lengah! Jika kau sudah dihentikan karna lengah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Strategiku tergantung padamu dan Tetsuya.'_

Dan yang terjadi di lapangan adalah Seirin terdesak oleh Yosen yang terus mencetak angka dan membuat Seirin tertinggal jauh.

"Bagaimana ini Haruna-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Si bodoh itu… apa yang dia lakukan?!" Haruna terlihat kesal. "Dia sudah bergantung pada zone!"

"Apa kita perlu melakukan _time out_?" Tanya Tsuchida.

" _Time out_?" Haruna lalu melihat Kise yang menangkap bola yang keluar. "Kise?" Gumamnya. Lalu dia melihat Kise sedang berbicara dengan Kagami dan Murasakibara. Setelahnya, Kagami memasuki lapangan dengan wajah yang berbeda. "Yosh. Koga-san, tolong ya."

"Baiklah." Koganei menuju meja wasit dan meminta _time out_. Setelah instruksi wasit, para pemain kembali ke _bench_.

"Strategi sementara. Kapten, Izuki-san dan Tetsuya lakukan _triple-team_ pada Himuro. Taiga dan Mitobe-san yang akan menjaga area dalam dan kurangi pertahanan Taiga di bawah ring. Taiga tidak bisa menjaganya sendirian." Haruna menatap Kagami.

"Kita mungkin bisa mengurangi jumlah serangan Himuro tapi kita akan melemah di bagian dalam." Ucap Hyuga.

"Tidak… meski kita tidak melakukan pertahanan yang kuat, kita harus fokus pada tujuan kita meski harus memberikan sedikit celah pada lawan kita." Jawab Izuki.

"Ya, itu benar tapi…" Hyuga menoleh pada Kagami.

"Mau tidak mau Taiga harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan Mura. Kalian sangat berbeda. Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti tadi dan bermainlah dengan serius! Kau tidak berjuang sendirian, jangan abaikan bayanganmu!" Haruna menatap tajam Kagami.

"Aku mengerti. Aku memang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara. Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu aku akan fokus berada di bawah ring." Jawab Kagami.

"Jika kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi, maka kau tidak pantas menjadi _ace_ dan cahaya Tetsuya." Raut wajah Haruna menjadi kelam dan sedikit menyeramkan. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Kagami yang bergantung pada zone.

"Aku akan berjuang hingga batasku. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Kagami dengan serius. Semua pun bersiap untuk kembali ke lapangan.

Terlihat di lapangan gerakan Kagami berbeda. Dia kembali pada dirinya dimana dia berjuang sekuat tenaga sebagai _ace_.

' _Yang dikatakan Haruna memang benar. Aku sudah bersikap bodoh. Aku sudah membuatnya kesal dan sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan adalah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak akan kalah!'_

Kagami benar-benar memberi tekanan pada Yosen dengan menjaga ring sekuat tenaga sampai Murasakibara berhasil memotong operan Izuki. Semua pun menuju ring Seirin tapi dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa, Kagami berhasil memgejar Murasakibara dan berhasil menghentikan serangannya.

' _Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi meski lawan kami adalah Mura. Aku akan menghancurkannya jika dia menghalangi jalan kami. Aku bukanlah Yorisato Haruna pelatih Kiseki no Sedai, tapi aku adalah Yorisato Haruna manager Seirin!'_

Mereka benar-benar serius akan menghancurkan lawan mereka.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Riko pun datang dan terkejut dengan raut wajah semua orang. "Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kagami memasuki zone." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Dia menghentikan Murasakibara." Tambah Koganei.

Kagami berhasil menghentikan serangan Yosen dengan mudah, bahkan dia menghentikan _mirage shot_ milik Himuro dan mencetak _three point_. Dia juga berhasil menghentikan serangan sekuat tenaga Murasakibara dan menjatuhkannya.

"Saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Taiga. Jika ada, dia harus memasuki zone." Ucap Haruna.

"Tapi bukankah Yosen juga memiliki Murasakibara dan Himuro?" Tanya Koganei.

"Himuro? Dia memang hebat. Tapi levelnya berbeda jauh dengan Taiga. Dia memang unggul jauh dari pemain biasa, tapi dia tidak lebih hebat dari pemain selevel Taiga dan Kiseki no Sedai." Jawab Haruna.

"Bagaimana dengan Murasakibara? Dia pasti bisa melakukannya kan?" Tanya Tsuchida.

"Mungkin dia bisa melakukannya. Tapi aku rasa akan sulit baginya. Meski sebenarnya dia menyukai basket, dia tidak pernah bisa mengakui kalau dia menyukainya. Hanya orang-orang yang menikmati basket dari lubuk hatinya saja yang bisa melakukannya." Jawab Haruna.

Dan Kagami berhasil mencetak angka sebelum Yosen memintaa _time out_. Yosen benar-benar berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Waaa _sugoi_! Kita bisa menang karna Kagami terlalu kuat!" Koganei kegirangan.

"Tunggu! Masih terlalu cepat untuk merayakannya!" Ucap Riko.

"Meski Taiga mengendalikan pertandingan, kita masih harus mengejar ketertinggalan." Ucap Haruna.

"Haruna-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk mengkhawatirkan aku, Tetsuya."

"Tapi wajahmu sudah benar-benar pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya."

"Pertandingan sebentar lagi selesai. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Haruko-chan tidak akan memaafkanku jika aku tidak menjagamu."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruna menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya dibalik poninya.

"Istirahatlah." Kagami memegang kepala Haruna. "Kau hanya perlu duduk dan melihat. Aku tau kau sudah mencapai batasmu."

"Aku masih bisa-"

"Kami yang akan berjuang. Kau sudah mengerahkan segalanya. Sekarang serahkan semua pada kami." Ucapan Kagami membuat semua tersenyum.

" _Mattaku_! Kau memperlakukanku seperti gadis yang lemah." Haruna tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, berjuanglah!"

"Tentu saja!"

"AYO!"

"YAH!"

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Di awal, Yosen berhasil mencetak angka karna Murasakibara mulai melakukan operand an kerja sama tim.

"Mura melakukan _pass_?!" Haruna dan semua terkejut.

' _Yosen mulai melakukan kerja sama tim. Jika Taiga terus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghentikan serangan Yosen, dia akan kehabisan tenaga sebelum pertandingan selesai. Bagaimana ini?'_

Tapi Seirin juga tidak kalah. Mereka terus mencetak angka membalas Yosen dengan mengandalkan kekuatan menyerang Kagami.

"Kita menekan mereka, tapi jika kita hanya bergantung pada Taiga, dia tidak akan bertahan hingga akhir." Gumam Haruna.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya. Kawahara-kun, bisakah kau memanggil Teppei?" Tanya Riko.

"Hai!" Kawahara pun berlari keluar untuk memanggil Kiyoshi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kiyoshi pun kembali.

"Kiyoshi-san, kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanya Haruna.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah kau yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja? Lihatlah, wajahmu pucat sekali." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Berjuanglah, Kiyoshi-san."

"Tentu saja!" Kiyoshi pun berjalan menuju meja wasit.

"Seirin, _member change_."

Setelah itu Kiyoshi memasuki lapangan dan pertandingan berlanjut. Yosen menyerang. Kagami menghadang Murasakibara, tapi Murasakibara mengoper bolanya pada Himuro. Himuro pun dijaga oleh Kiyoshi tapi Himuro tetap akan melakukan tembakan.

"Aku sudah memberitahu rahasia teknik itu, meski tidak menggunakan cara yang sama dengan Taiga, kami tetap bisa menghentikanmu." Ucap Haruna.

Dan saat itu juga Hyuga berhasil menepis bolanya. Seirin pun bangkit kembali dengan adanya Kiyoshi di lapangan. Seirin berhasil mengejar ketertinggalan. Mereka berjuang sekuat tenaga hingga detik-detik terakhir.

Tapi saat Murasakibara menyerang, Kagami kesulitan menghadapinya dan dibantu oleh Kiyoshi sehingga Seirin dapat meghentikan serangan Yosen. Tapi ada yang aneh. Murasakibara menjadi lebih cepat dan kuat.

"Jangan-jangan… Mura juga…"

Dan saat itu juga terlihat kalau Murasakibara memasuki zone. Kagami yang menyerang pun menjadi sedikit ragu. Tapi dia menggunakan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mencetak angka yang akan membalikkan keadaan.

' _Aku tau kalau Mura berpotensi memasuki zone tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan memasuki zone pada pertandingan ini.'_

Kagami pun melompat sebelum sampai pada garis _free throw_. Dia benar-benar menggunakan sisa tenaganya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kagami melempar bolanya menuju ring. _Meteor Jam_. Itulah nama teknik yang dilakukan Kagami dengan kekuatan penuh dan berhasil. Kagami mencetak angka terakhir.

Tapi Murasakibara segera berlari ke ring Seirin setelah mengetahui kalau Kagami sudah mencapai batasnya. Semua pemain pun berlari menuju ring Seirin, tapi ada yang aneh. Murasakibara terlihat tidak bisa melompat. Dan Kuroko dengan cepat berlari dan menepis bola dari tangan Murasakibara.

Pertandingan pun berakhir saat itu juga. Seirin memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"YOSHAAA!"

"BERHASIL!" Sorakan kebahagiaan dan kebanggaan dari pemain pun menggema di lapangan. Pemain pun kembali ke _bench_ untuk minum dan membersihkan keringat mereka.

" _Minna otsukare._ Kita bisa merayakannya nanti. Tim yang selanjutnya sudah menunggu." Ucap Riko.

"Siapapun yang menang kali ini akan menjadi lawan kita besok. Ayo kita pindah ke bangku penonton." Perintah Hyuga.

"Hai!" Dan semua lalu meinggalkan lapangan.

"Bukankah kau akan pulang? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Kagami pada Haruna saat mereka sedang berjalan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau aku bersama kalian?" Haruna balik bertanya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Kau kan sedang sakit!" Jawab Kagami.

"Jangan berlebihan Taiga, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terus saja mengatakan hal itu. Aku bosan mendengarnya."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi tadi kau pingsan hanya karna bertemu dengan Aka-" Ucapan Kuroko terpotong saat Haruna menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jika kau membahasnya lagi, aku akan menghajarmu Tetsuya." Nada bicara Haruna terdengar menyermakan.

" _Sumimasen_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Haruna…" Kei pun menghampiri mereka.

"Onii-chan?" Haruna pun langsung memeluk Kei.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tidak." Haruna menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihat pertandingan Kise, boleh kan Onii-chan?"

"Karna sudah ada aku, lakukan semaumu. Tapi ingat yang aku katakan tadi! Jika keadaanmu semakin memburuk, kita harus pulang!"

"Hai! _Arigatou,_ Onii-chan." Haruna tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, Kei-san akan bergabung dengan kita. Kita akan melihat pertandingan di bangku penonton." Ucap Hyuga.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya. Kalian benar-benar hebat! Tembakan ajaib Tetsuya-kun dan _dunk_ super Kagami-kun sangat luar biasa. Tekad Kiyoshi-kun juga sangat kuat. Hyuga-kun dan Izuki-kun juga sangat hebat. Kalian bahkan mengalahkan Mura-kun." Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang locker. Di ruang locker, mereka beristirahat sejenak dan memulihkan tenaga mereka.

"Hyuga, _jersey_ milikmu bau sekali!" Ucap Kiyoshi.

" _URUSAI!_ " Hyuga kesal. "Aku bermain dari awal hingga akhir dalam pertandingan yang menguras tenaga ini!"

"Izuki juga begitu tapi miliknya tidak sebau milikmu."

" _URUSAI_!" Mereka kelihatan baik-baik saja.

"Onii-chan maafkan aku." Ucap Haruna yang bersandar di tubuh Kei.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku selalu saja menyusahkanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau kan adikku. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu."

"Aku merindukan Okaa-san…" Ucapan Haruna membuat semua diam dan menatap Haruna.

"Dengar Haruna. Aku tau kau sangat sedih karna kepergian Okaa-san, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi bukankah kita pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Un!" Haruna mengangguk. "Tapi aku tetap merindukan Okaa-san." Jawab Haruna datar dan malah membuat Kei _sweatdrop_.

" _Minna_!" Riko masuk ke ruangan. "Ada yang ingin mewawancarai kita!"

"Wawancara?!" Tanya Hyuga.

"Ya. Majalah basket bulanan. Itu artinya mereka mulai memperhatikan kita." Jawab Riko.

"Apa yang akan mereka tanyakan?" Tanya Kagami.

"Bagaimana tentang pertandingannya, atau ambisi setelahnya, mungkin semacam itu." Jawab Riko.

"Yang benar? Aku jadi gugup." Ucap Hyuga.

"Kau memang tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini." Ucap Kagami.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bersikap seperti biasa saja." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Itu benar. Tenang adalah cara terbaik." Tambah Riko.

"Kau benar." Hyuga berdiri. "Yosh _Minna_! Ayo kita rileks!"

"YAH!" Dan mereka keluar untuk melakukan wawancara. Dua wartawan sudah menunggu mereka dan bersiap melakukan wawancara. Tapi Seirin sama sekali tidak rileks saat wartawan mulai mengambil gambar mereka.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita._ " Sebut saja wartawan A.

" _A-a-arigatou gozaimasu_! Suatu kebanggaan bisa diwawancarai oleh majalah basket bulanan!" Jawab Riko gugup tapi antusias(?)

"Kami juga lelah. Pertandingan Yosen sangat mengharukan." Jawab wartawan A. "Tapi lolos di Winter Cup dengan tim yang baru dibentuk dua tahun sangat menakjubkan. Apa lagi bisa lolos sampai sejauh ini."

" _A-arigatou gozaimasu_." Jawab Hyuga.

"Pertandingan manakah yang paling berkesan?" Tanya wartawan B.

"Salah satu…"

"Kami tidak bisa memutuskannya." Sahut Izuki.

"Benar juga ya. heheheh." Wartawan B tertawa.

"Jika harus menyebutkan satu, mungkin pertandingan melawan Shutoku." Jawab Hyuga.

"Pertandingan terakhir di babak penyisihan Winter Cup ya." Wartawan A mencatat jawaban Hyuga.

"Meski hasilnya seri, tapi aku merasa kalau Shutoku sudah bermain seperti Shutoku, begitu juga dengan kami." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Kami ingin bermain lagi melawan Shutoku." Jawab Hyuga.

" _Eagle eye_ itu merupakan kemampuan yang sangat hebat ya?"

"Benar juga… aku dengar di Uruguay banyak yang memilikinya. _Eagle eye-_ Uruguay, _Eagle eye-_ U-ruguay, _Eagle eye-_ U-gle eye, _kitakore_!" Jawab Izuki.

"Sudah, abaikan saja dia." Ucap Riko.

"Jika Izuki sampai berkata begitu, ada banyak sekali di Uruguay yang memiliki _eagle eye._ Bukankah itu bagus?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Jawab Hyuga.

"Kalau Kagami-kun?" Tanya wartawan A.

"Eh? Ya.. aku selalu bermain sungguh-sungguh di setiap pertandingan." Jawab Kagami.

"Kalau menurut Kantoku bagaimana?"

"Hmmm… menurutku pertandingan membuat Kagami-kun menonjol adalah pertandingan melawan Touou." Jawab Riko. "Kami percaya padanya tapi dia malah memberikan hasil yang di luar dugaan."

"Bagaimana menurutmu saat melawan Aomine?" Tanya wartawan A pada Kagami.

"Selanjutnya aku akan menang. Itu pasti!" Jawab Kagami.

"Eh? Kau sudah menang kan?" Tanya wartawan B.

"Bagaimana rasanya bisa lolos ke semifinal?" Wartawan A bertanya pada Mitobe dan Mitobe hanya sedikit menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Aku sangat bangga. Itu yang dia katakan." Koganei lalu nyempil(?) di dekat Mitobe.

"Be-begitu ya? Lawan berikutnya sepertinya SMA Kaijou…" Lagi-lagi Mitobe sedikit menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Kami sudah pernah latih tanding melawan mereka sebelumnya jadi aku gugup menantikan pertandingan yang sebenarnya. Itulah yang dia katakan."

"Ba-baiklah…" Wartawan A menghadap ke Haruna. "Yorisato-san, kau menjadi manager di tim ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hmm… mereka selalu berjuang sekuat tenaga di setiap pertandingan jadi semua pertandingan yang kami lewati sangat berkesan bagiku." Jawab Haruna.

"Begitu kah? Tapi dari pelatih Kiseki no Sedai menjadi manager tim basket Seirin yang baru saja dibentuk…"

"Aku menikmatinya dan aku ikut berjuang bersama mereka jadi itu terasa menyenangkan." Jawaban Haruna membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou gozaimasu._ Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini…"

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko-kun? Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan pendapatnya."

"Oh.. hampir saja lupa!"

"Setiap pertandingan kau bermain luar biasa!"

" _A-arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Kau juga aktif mendukung tim. Saat melawan Shutoku, melawan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, melawan Touou, dan juga pertandingan Yosen barusan."

"Soal itu… ano… aku hanya bermain dengan sungguh-sungguh…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk waktunya."

"Terima kasih banyak…" Lalu wawancara selesai.

"Ano… aku akan ke toilet sebentar, kalian duluan saja." Ucap Haruna.

"Eh? Sendirian?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja! Jangan katakan kau ingin ikut!"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi sebentar." Haruna berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

' _Toilet? Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan menghirup udara segar saja.'_

Pikir Haruna. Dia lalu berjalan menuju luar gymnasium.

'BRUUUKKK!'

" _Itai…_ " Haruna terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang.

"Ah maaf… Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya orang yang dia tabrak sedang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut saat dia mendongak. "Mayuzumi-san?" Tanya Haruna lalu dia berdiri.

"Kau… Yorisato Haruna?"

"Sedang apa ka-" Haruna lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat jaket yang dipakai Mayuzumi yang bertuliskan 'Rakuzan'. "Ra-Rakuzan? Kau…"

"Aku murid kelas tiga SMA Rakuzan dan aku anggota tim basket Rakuzan." Jawab Mayuzumi.

"Haah?!"

"Chihiro…" Panggil seseorang. "Di sini kau rupanya."

"Akashi kah? Ada apa?" Tanya Mayuzumi.

"Eh?" Haruna refleks mundur satu langkah saat melihat Akashi dan rombongannya menghampirinya dan Mayuzumi.

"Heehh… Ada Haruna juga ternyata. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Akashi berdiri tepat di depan Haruna.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Haruna-chan." Sapa Mibuchi.

" _Konbanwa_ , Mibuchi-san." Haruna menunduk.

' _Tunggu…! Gadis ini mengabaikan Akashi dan malah menyapa Reo-nee?! Apa dia tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan?'_

Pikir Hayama dengan wajah yang aneh.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa Mayuzumi-san, Mibuchi-san, dan… A-KA-SHI-KUN!" Ucap Haruna dengan senyum palsunya dan menekan kata 'Akashi-kun'.

"Tunggu." Akashi menahan tangan Haruna. "Pertandingan tadi lumayan. Apa kau yang menyusun strateginya?"

"Jika kau sudah tau jawabannya kau tidak perlu bertanya." Jawab Haruna sinis.

"Jawabanmu kasar sekali." Akashi membelai rambut Haruna. "Apa kau kesal karna aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu?"

"Aku tidak kesal. Dari awal aku memang membencimu."

"Ho… Benarkah?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Haruna-chan. Sei-chan adalah tunanganmu, bersikaplah yang manis padanya."

"HAAAHHHHH?! TUNANGAN?!" Hayama dan Nebuya terkejut bukan main.

"A-Akashi punya tunangan?!" Tanya Hayama.

"Gadis pirang mungil ini tunangan Akashi?!" Nebuya menunjuk Haruna dengan tidak sopan.

"Turunkan telunjukmu, SENPAI!" Ucap Haruna sinis dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua… ini bukan hal yang mengejutkan." Ucap Mibuchi.

' _Gadis ini sangat cantik, tapi dia menyeramkan seperti Akashi. Dia membuatku ngeri! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka sedang berduaan, mungkin mereka akan saling membunuh…'_

Hayama menciut seketika.

"Sampai jumpa, Mayuzumi-san, Mibuchi-san, Sei…juro." Haruna pun meninggalkan mereka.

' _Mereka semua menyebalkan! Kecuali Mayuzumi-san. Dia pendiam dan tenang. Saat aku melihatnya, rasanya seperti tidak asing. Dia mirip seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Pendiam, tenang, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali… Dia seperti Tetsuya saja.'_

Pikir Haruna dan saat itu Haruna tidak menyadari hal besar yang akan terjadi yang ada kaitannya dengan Mayuzumi dan Kuroko.

.

.

TBC ^^

* * *

Hai~ Hana kembali :D Dan karna sebentar lagi kesibukan Hana sudah berkurang, mungkin Hana bakal update lebih cepat :D

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti story ini. Terima kasih juga sudah bersabar menunggu lanjutannya :D

Review akan Hana balas chapter depan.

See you next chapter XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Haruna terus saja berjalan dengan santai menuju luar gymnasium.

"Dingin…" Gumam Haruna yang hanya mengenakan sweater tipis.

"Haruna?"

"Midorima? Takao?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini? Bukankah teman-temanmu berkumpul di bangku penonton?" Tanya Takao.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Pertandingan melawan Yosen sangat melelahkan jadi…"

"Begitu ya? Shin-chan, kita temani Haruna sebentar ya?" Tanya Takao lagi.

"Ba-baiklah…" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kalian lolos ke semifinal kan? Selamat…" Ucap Haruna dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga kan?"

"Lawan kami selanjutnya adalah Rakuzan nodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Aku tau…" Haruna mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Tanya Midorima, Takao hanya memasang wajah bingung karna dia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Memikirkannya? Entahlah Midorima. Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan."

"Pasti rasanya sangat berat nodayo. Setelah kehilangan Dia kau kehilangan Ibumu…"

"Um. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini bebanku sedikit berkurang. Mungkin karna Tetsuya dan Taiga."

"Sepertinya mereka sangat peduli padamu nanodayo."

"Um. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan mereka." Haruna tersenyum.

"Begitu ya?" Midorima juga tersenyum tipis lalu hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ne Midorima…"

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan berjuang sekuat tenaga saat bertanding melawan Seijuro."

 _'_ _Tunggu! Kenapa situasinya jadi berat begini? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Dan Taiga? Seijuro? Kenapa Haruna memanggil semua orang dengan nama depan mereka? Hmm… mungkin karna dia saat ini teman dekat Kagami jadi dia memanggilnya Taiga seperti dia memanggil nama depan Kuroko. Tapi… Seijuro? Dia bilang dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai dia hanya dekat dengan Kuroko dan Kise? Lalu kenapa dia memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!'_

Wajah Takao semakin aneh karna memikirkannya.

"Tanpa kau memintanya aku pasti aka-"

"Tidak!" Potong Haruna. "Kali ini aku ingin kau berjanji padaku." Sorot mata Haruna penuh dengan harapan.

 _'_ _Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Haruna terlihat seperti ini nodayo. Apakah hubungan mereka semakin memburuk? Apakah pertunangan mereka membuat Haruna tertekan nodayo?'_

"Apakah hubungan kalian semakin memburuk nodayo?" Tanya Midorima langsung.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau semakin memburuk atau tidak, tapi… setiap kali melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya, aku selalu ingin menjauh darinya, tapi hati kecilku menginginkan aku bersama dengannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Baiklah nanodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya lagi. "Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku nodayo. Kau juga pasti menonton pertandingan kami kan?" Pertanyaan Midorima hanya dijawab senyuman manis oleh Haruna.

" _Arigatou. Jaa ne,_ Midorima, Takao." Haruna masih tersenyum manis lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Takao "Ah tapi… dia sangat cantik ya, Shin-chan." Midorima hanya diam.

.

Haruna berjalan hendak memasuki gymnasium tapi dari kejauhan dia melihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya dia kenal.

 _'_ _Mereka? Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Dan Kise? Bukankah seharusnya dia bertanding? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?'_

Haruna pun mendekati beberapa orang itu.

"Orang itu… jangan-jangan dia…" Haruna berjalan lebih cepat. "Haizaki?!"

"Haah? Haruna ya? Lama tidak bertemu." Ucap Haizaki dengan wajah sombong dan menyebalkan bagi Haruna.

"Haruna/Harunacchi?!" Kagami dan Kise Terkejut.

"Apa yang ka-" Haruna terkejut saat dia melihat Himuro terluka. "Apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang ini semua ulahmu, Haizaki!"

"Memang kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau sudah bukan pengaturku sejak kau dan Akashi memintaku untuk berhenti dari tim."

"Aku memang sudah bukan pengaturmu, tapi kau sudah melukai orang lain! Apa kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"

"Berisik!"

"Kau!" Haruna menatap tajam Haizaki.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin memukulku? HAH?!" Haizaki mencengkeram leher Haruna dan mengangkat tubuh Haruna seperti yang dia lakukan pada Alex dan membuat Haruna sulit bernafas. "Dulu kau bisa mengaturku dengan kekuatanmu, tapi semenjak Akashi meninggalkanmu, kau menjadi lemah! Kau sudah dijadikan mainan oleh orang brengsek itu! Apa yang kau harapkan darinya?!" Mendengar ucapan Haizaki, Haruna yang tadinya berusaha melepaskan cekikan Haizaki pun berhenti.

"LEPASKAN DIA OI!" Teriak kagami.

"HARUNACCHI!"

"Hahahahaha…" Haizaki pun melempar tubuh Haruna pada Kagami dan Kagami menahan tubuh Haruna yang semakin lemah.

"Haruna/Harunacchi!"

"Dulu aku mengagumimu karna kau kuat, tapi sekarang kau hanyalah gadis bodoh yang mengharapkan pria seperti Akashi. Kau sangat menyedihkan." Haizaki pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku akan merebut gelar Kiseki no Sedai! Jangan lupakan hal itu!"

"Haruna? Kau baik-baik saja? Oi!" Kagami mengamati wajah Haruna yang tertutup oleh poni. "Haruna?"

"Um! Terima kasih, Taiga." Haruna mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Taiga? Dan juga Yorisato-san?" Tanya Himuro.

"Maaf…" Kagami menghela nafas. "Kita akan bicara lain kali."

"Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan dan melihat kalian ada di sini." Haruna mengamati tubuh Himuro yang penuh luka. "Lukamu… kau baik-baik saja kan, Himuro-san?" Tanya Haruna.

"Ya, begitulah. Bukankah kau yang tidak terlihat baik?" Himuro balik bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Di sini dingin, Haruna." Kagami melepas jaketnya. "Ini pakailah." Kagami memberikan jaketnya pada Haruna.

"Tidak perlu, Taiga. Aku tidak-"

"Pakailah! Aku tidak ingin keadaanmu memburuk hanya karna memakai sweater tipis itu."

"Ba-baiklah…"

"Aku harus masuk –ssu, pertandingan akan di mulai." Ucap Kise yang melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kise!" Panggil Haruna. Kise pun menoleh. "Kalahkan Haizaki, dan Seirin akan bertanding dengan kalian di semi final."

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kise dan dia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke dalam?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku masih ingin berada di luar. Jika kau ingin masuk, kau duluan saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Ma-mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu! Aku akan menemanimu." Wajah Kagami memerah dan membuat Alex dan Himuro sedikit tersenyum.

"Kau memang tidak ahli dalam urusan seperti ini ya, Taiga." Ucap Himuro.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau tidak mengungkapkannya, dia akan pergi darimu." Himuro menepuk pundak Kagami. Kagami terkejut dan menatap Haruna. Himuro lalu meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Alex.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Haruna diam karna suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan Kagami diam karna dia merasa canggung setelah Himuro mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

 _'_ _Pergi dariku? Sejak awal dia sudah sangat jauh dan aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Tapi saat aku melihat senyumannya, aku sudah merasa bahagia.'_

Kagami sedikit tersenyum.

"Ne… Taiga." Haruna memecah keheningan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau ikut ke rumahku setelah selesai menonton pertandingan Kise?"

"Haah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bermain basket denganmu dan Tetsuya."

"Haah?! Kau kan sedang sakit!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa bermain basket setiap kali suasana hatiku tidak baik. Bermain basket juga membuatku merasa lebih baik. Jadi… kau mau kan menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Haruna.

"Baiklah. Aku juga ingin bermain basket denganmu. Lagi pula, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Me-melakukan apapun untukku? Kenapa?" Haruna heran dan Kagami terkejut karna dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa sadar.

"So-soal itu… maksudku… I-itu karna… karna kau adalah sahabatku jadi…" Kagami salah tingkah dan membuat Haruna semakin bingung.

"Jangan bohong, Taiga." Ucap Haruna dan Kagami menatap Haruna.

 _'_ _Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Haruskah aku katakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya? Bagaimana ini?'_

Kagami menelan ludahnya.

"Be-begini, Haruna… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu tapi kau jangan marah."

"Apa itu?"

"Tapi jika kau marah itu wajar saja. Karna sudah terlanjur begini aku akan mengatakannya." Kagami menatap Haruna dengan tatapan serius. "Aku…" Kagami menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menyukai- tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Haruna." Ucap Kagami dengan mantap.

"Eh?" Haruna benar-benar terkejut. "A-apa yang… tidak… tapi aku…" Air mata Haruna pun menggenang di ujung matanya. "Kenapa selalu begini? Tetsuya, Kise, Nijimura-senpai, dan sekarang Taiga? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa? Kenapa kau mencintai gadis sepertiku?"

"Gadis sepertimu? Bagiku, kau adalah gadis yang sempurna."

"Sempurna? tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini! Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku gadis yang menyedihkan?! Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Aku tidak seperti Haruko yang ahli memasak, aku tidak memiliki sifat lembut seperti Haruko, aku hanya gadis egois yang memikirkan diriku sendiri! Aku bahkan menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali! Bukankah aku hanya gadis bodoh yang menyedihkan?" Haruna menunduk dan menangis.

"Serendah itukah penilaianmu terhadap dirimu sendiri? Di luar sana banyak orang yang menyukai dan mengagumimu bahkan banyak orang yang merasa iri dan ingin menjadi sepertimu. Kau cantik, kau jenius, dan kau sangat berbakat. Tidak ada orang yang seberuntung dirimu. Jika kau masih menganggap dirimu serendah itu, maka aku yang bodoh karna mencintai gadis yang tidak menghargai dirinya sendiri!" Ucap Kagami dengan tegas.

"…" Haruna hanya diam dan terkejut.

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. Kau sudah sangat berubah karna orang yang kau cintai menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Jujur saja aku membenci Akashi yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Tapi, kau harus tau kalau masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan sangat peduli padamu."

"Aku tau itu… Haruko mengatakannya padaku."

"Jika kau sudah tau kenapa kau masih saja menyembunyikan dirimu yang dulu?!"

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya! Kau pikir itu hal yang mudah?!"

"Sudahlah." Kagami menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu saja. Aku tidak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku karna sejak awal hatimu sudah menjadi milik seseorang dan aku tidak akan bisa mengambilnya." Kagami memegang kepala Haruna.

"Eh?"

"Jangan membuat orang yang menyayangimu merasa khawatir." Kagami mengusap kepala Haruna.

" _Gomen… gomen,_ Taiga." Haruna menunduk dan menangis karna merasa bersalah.

"Bukan salahmu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Berhentilah menangis, Haruna yang aku sukai bukanlah Haruna yang cengeng." Kagami tersenyum agar Haruna tidak menangis.

" _Arigatou,_ Taiga. Kau memang sahabat yang baik." Haruna tersenyum manis.

 _'_ _Aku sudah tau. Inikah yang dinamakan friendzone? Menyakitkan sekali. Aku juga yang bodoh karna mencintainya yang sudah jelas dia masih mencintai Akashi. Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun.'_

Pikir Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, karna kau sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tapi… aku ingin melihat Kise…"

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti."

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja! Kita masuk dan kau akan mengajak Kei-san pulang. Mengerti?" Ucap Kagami.

"Um! Tapi kita akan tetap bermain basket bersama, ne!"

"Baiklah baiklah." Mereka pun masuk ke gymnasium bersama.

 _'_ _Entah kenapa… aku merasa nyaman dengan Taiga yang seperti ini. Aku memang terkejut karna dia ternyata menyukaiku tapi dia mengatakan hal yang belum pernah aku dengar darinya sebelumnya. Aku senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari Taiga. Semoga saja aku tidak melukainya.'_

Pikir Haruna saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Onii-chan…" Haruna memanggil Kei yang duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Oh! Haruna… kemarilah." Ucap Kei.

"Tidak." Haruna menggeleng. "Aku ingin pulang saja."

"Heeh? Kau yakin?"

"Um!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Minna, kami pulang duluan." Kei berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kami pamit." Haruna membungkuk singkat. "Taiga, Tetsuya, setelah ini kalian harus datang ke rumahku."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kagami.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko sedikit bingung.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Kei menggandeng Haruna keluar dari gymnasium.

"Kenapa Haruna-chan menyuruhku ke rumahnya?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia ingin bermain basket. Karna aku sudah terlanjur berjanji, kau juga harus ikut." Jawab Kagami.

"Haruna-chan selalu saja begitu. Dia selalu melampiaskan segalanya dengan basket." Gumam Kuroko.

.

-Setelah Seirin selesai menonton pertandingan Kaijo-

"Setelah ini kita akan berlatih di GYM sekolah." Ucap Hyuga.

"T-tapi kapten!" Kagami mendekati Hyuga.

"Hm?"

"Aku dan Kuroko sudah berjanji akan ke rumah Haruna."

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" Tanya Izuki.

"Kami akan bermain basket bersama." Jawab Kuroko.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu kalian bisa sekalian latihan dengannya!" Ucap Hyuga. "Yosh! Kalian pergilah. Jika kalian bersama Haruna, aku merasa kalian berada di tangan yang tepat!"

"U-Uh!" Kagami dan Kuroko mengangguk.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka dengan pertandingan ini." Gumam Kagami.

"Aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka Kise-kun bisa meniru gerakan Kiseki no Sedai." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kuroko."

"Hm?"

"Aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Haruna."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sejak awal hati Haruna sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Jadi aku tidak mengharapkan apapun. Aku hanya mengungkapkannya saja."

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Kagami-kun. Memang terasa sakit tapi juga merasa lega."

"Ya. Aku juga merasa lega meskipun itu sakit. Pada awalnya dia mempertanyakan kenapa sahabatnya menyukainya, tapi akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum."

"Syukurlah. Tapi Kagami-kun, aku tidak ingin pembicaraan ini menjadi suram. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan hal lain?"

"Lebih baik diam saja! Berbicara padamu malah membuatku kesal!"

.

Kagami dan Kuroko pun sudah sampai di rumah Haruna. Seperti biasa, maid menyapa mereka. Haruko menghampiri Kuroko dan memeluknya.

"Tetsuya-kun!"

"Haruko-chan."

"Kalian mencari Haruna?"

"Apa dia ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Dia sama sekali belum masuk kamar sejak pulang tadi."

"Haah?"

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara biola. Gesekannya terdengar lembut lalu lantunan piano menyusul.

"Biola dan piano?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia… sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarnya." Haruko sedikit tersenyum.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Kagami.

"Dia ada di dalam sana." Haruko menunjuk pintu ruang musik yang sedikit terbuka. Lalu mereka bertiga mendekati ruangan itu.

"Ha-Haruna… bermain biola?!" Gumam Kagami.

"Sssshhh… Jangan berisik, Kagami-kun!" Bisik Haruko. "Sudah lama sekali Haruna tidak memainkan biola atau piano. Biasanya dia hanya bermain gitar atau drum untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Dan juga lagu ini… dia memainkannya setelah putus dari Seijuro-kun. Itu permainan terakhirnya sebelum ini." Mereka mendengarkan permainan Haruna dan Kei dengan seksama. Beethoven violin sonata no 6 mvt 2. Itulah yang sedang mereka mainkan.

" _Sugoi_ …" Kuroko terpana.

"Dia begitu menghayati permainannya…"

 _'_ _Haruna memang yang terbaik! Dia begitu sempurna dan itu membuatku semakin jauh darinya.'_

Pikir Kagami.

"Kalian bisa menunggunya di ruang tengah. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian." Haruko tersenyum dan menuju ke dapur.

" _Arigatou,_ Haruko-chan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Um!" Haruko mengangguk.

"Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip! Tapi aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat besar di antara mereka." Gumam Kagami.

.

Setelah Haruna selesai bermain biola, dia pun keluar.

"Are? Kalian sudah di sini?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja. Kami juga sempat melihatmu memainkan biola. Kau benar-benar luar biasa!" Ucap Kagami.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Haruna dengan wajah yang suram. "Sudah setahun lebih aku tidak bermain biola. Tanganku masih mengingat bagaimana cara memainkannya tapi hatiku sudah tidak bisa merasakan gesekan biola yang aku mainkan."

"Haruna-chan…"

"Lupakan saja! Kita akan bermain kan?" Haruna tersenyum kembali.

"Tentu saja/Hai!" Jawab mereka.

"Yosh! Onii-chan juga ikut kan?"

"Heeh? Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliah jadi…"

"Mou! Ayolah Onii-chan!" Haruna menarik tangan Kei.

"Oi Haruna!"

"Sekali ini saja, bermainlah denganku, Onii-chan. Aku mohon…"

 _'_ _Wajahnya… dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu sebelumnya! Wajahnya membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya seolah-olah ini adalah satu-satunya permintaannya.'_

"Baiklah, aku akan bermain."

Mereka pun keluar rumah dan menuju lapangan basket yang ada di halaman rumah mereka. Lalu terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di dekat lapangan itu. Seorang pria bersurai _silver_ dan bermanik merah darah pun keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri mereka berempat. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, moodnya sedang sangat buruk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya pria itu.

"O-Otou-san… _Konbanwa…_ " Haruna membungkuk singkat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Haruna. Jangan katakan kalau kalian akan bermain basket sekarang!"

"Ka-kami memang akan bermain…"

"Tidak bisa!" Bentak Hiroshi. "Masuk ke dalam!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Masuk! Memang kau tidak bisa melakukannya besok?! Tidak ada anak perempuan yang bermain basket malam-malam begini!"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar saja, Otou-san…"

"Tidak! Masuk ke dalam dan biarkan mereka saja yang bermain!"

"Tapi Otou-san…"

"MASUK!" Hiroshi membentak Haruna dan dia sudah marah. Haruna pun menunduk.

"Jika aku bilang ini yang terakhir kalinya aku bermain basket, apakah Otou-san akan mengizinkannya?" Tanya Haruna lirih. Kei, Kuroko dan Kagami hanya bisa terkejut dalam diam.

"Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan patuhi apa kataku!"

"Beginikah rasanya hidup sebagai boneka? Aku harus melakukan apa yang dikehendaki Otou-san, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang aku inginkan! aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang aku sukai! aku hanya melakukan hal bodoh yang Otou-san perintahkan! Penerus penerus penerus! Selalu saja penerus! Otou-san bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Aku benci dengan semua ini! Aku benci Otou-san!" Haruna berbicara dengan tidak sopan pada Ayahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Haruna! Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu!"

"Otou-san memang tidak pernah mengajarkan itu. Bahkan Otou-san tidak mengajarkan apapun padaku!"

"CUKUP HARUNA!"

'PLAKK!'

Hiroshi menampar pipi Haruna. Semua pun terkejut.

"O-Otou-san apa yang…" Kei menghampiri Haruna yang tertunduk sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Sudah… Cukup…" Lirih Haruna sambil menangis. "AKU BENCI OTOU-SAN!" Haruna berteriak lalu berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"Haruna/Haruna-chan/Ojou!" Kei, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Kunio (yang baru saja keluar dari mobil) mengejar Haruna.

Haruna terus saja berlari, tapi dia tidak tau hendak pergi ke mana. Dia langsung menghilang setelah keluar dari gerbang.

"Kei-sama, saya ke sebelah sini." Kunio menunjuk tikungan dekat rumah Haruna.

"Baiklah. Kagami-kun, pergilah bersama Kunio-san, aku akan bersama Tetsuya-kun." Jawab Kei.

"Osu!" Kagami mengikuto Kunio.

-Sementara itu…-

"Are? Ke mana mereka?" Gumam Haruko.

"A-ano… Ojou-chan, Hiroshi-sama tadi bertengkar dengan Ojou-san lalu Ojou-san pergi…" Ucap maid pribadi Haruko.

"Hah?!" Haruko terkejut dan menjatuhkan piring yang berisi kue hangat.

 _'_ _Bertengkar? Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya! Haruna selalu menuruti perintah Otou-san dan tidak pernah membantahnya. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku harus mencari Haruna! Dia sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya.'_

Haruko pun berlari keluar rumah.

"O-Ojou-chan!"

-Di sisi Kei dan Kuroko-

"Menurutmu kemana Haruna akan pergi dengan suasana hati seperti itu?" Tanya Kei.

"Haruna-chan selalu melampiaskan perasaannya dengan basket."

"Basket…" Kei tiba-tiba berhenti. "Dia pasti ke lapangan basket dekat sini!"

-Sementara Haruna…-

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia berhenti di sebuah taman kecil. Dia duduk di ayunan dan menangis.

"Ho ho… kebetulan yang sangat luar biasa! Siapa sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Seorang perempuan bersurai silver terlihat menyeringai di belakang Haruna. "Haruna-chan… _MITSUKETA_!"

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut dan berdiri. "A-A-Ai… nee?"

" _Mou_ , jangan terkejut seperti itu, Haruna-chan." Ai pun duduk di ayunan yang diduduki Haruna. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan keluargamu? Jika memang begitu, bukankah sebaiknya kau mati saja?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Tidak? Memang apa yang kau harapkan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mempunyai apapun di dunia ini?" Ai menyeringai.

-Di sisi Kagami dan Kunio-

"Kagami-san, anda ke sana, di sana ada lapangan basket. Saya akan ke sini, di situ ada taman kecil, jika anda tidak menemukan Ojou, anda langsung saja menuju taman itu."

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!" Lalu mereka berpencar. Kunio pun berlari menuju sebuah taman kecil dan dia bisa melihat surai Haruna menari-nari terbawa angin.

"Ojou! Ojo-" Kunio pun terkejut saat dia melihat Ai sedang menyeringai.

"Apa yang akan kau pertahankan? Seijuro-chan sudah meninggalkanmu, Ibumu juga sudah meninggal. Dan sepertinya keluargamu sudah tidak menganggapmu lagi. Katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau perjuangkan?!"

 _'_ _Apa yang ingin aku perjuangkan? Ai-nee benar! Seijuro sudah meninggalkanku, Okaa-san juga sudah tiada. Haruko membenciku, dan Otou-san hanya menganggapku sebagai boneka. Lalu apa yang aku miliki? Apa yang sebenarnya aku perjuangkan?'_

Haruna tertunduk dan berfikir.

"Itu tidak benar!" Kunio menghampiri Haruna dan Ai. "Jangan dengarkan dia, Ojou! Anda masih punya Haruko-sama dan Kei-sama. Haruko-sama tidak mungkin membenci anda! Anda juga masih punya Kagami-san, Kuroko-san dan Seirin! Mereka menyayangi Ojou! Apa Ojou tidak ingin memperjuangkan impian mereka?!"

 _'_ _Mereka… Haruko, Onii-chan, Tetsuya, Taiga, Seirin… itu benar! Aku menyayangi mereka! Mereka lah yang ingin aku perjuangkan!'_

"Ahahahahahaha~!" Ai tertawa. "Kau membuatku tertawa Kunio! Kau benar-benar lucu! Memperjuangkan impian mereka? Ahahahaha~! Memang apa yang bisa Haruna lakukan? Strategi dalam permainan? Hal seperti itu tidak menjamin kemenangan mereka!" Ai pun mendekati Haruna. "Ne, Haruna-chan… aku akan memberikan pelukan hangat untukmu. Kau sedang sakit kan?" Ai memeluk Haruna.

"Ojou! Menjauhlah darinya!"

"Hidupmu pasti sangat berat kan, Haruna-chan? Karna itulah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan… INI!"

.

.

See you next chapter

* * *

Hana balik lagi :) sejauh ini tidak banyak review, jadi review yang sebelumnya akan di jawab (mungkin) next chapter.

Apakah Minna-san penasaran? *mungkin tidak juga*

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini dan mereview. See you next chapter :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Pemberitahuan : mulai chapter ini mungkin akan ada beberapa chara yang OOC, mohon di maklumi.

.

.

"Hidupmu pasti sangat berat kan, Haruna-chan?" Ai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tanpa diketahui oleh Kunio dan Haruna. "Karna itulah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan… INI!"

'CRESSS'

Pisau yang dipegang Ai menancap di perut sebelah kiri Haruna. Seketika mata Haruna membulat. Ai melepas pelukannya dan terlihat dia masih memegang pisau yang menancap di perut Haruna.

"O-OJOU!" Kunio menghampiri Haruna.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU BERHASIL! AKU BERHASIL MENANCAPKAN PISAU INI! AHAHAHAHAHA~!"

"HARUNAAA!" Kei, Kuroko, dan Kagami terlihat berlari menuju Haruna.

"Menjauh darinya!" Kunio mendorong Ai hingga dia terjatuh dan pisau masih menancap di perut Haruna. "Ojou! Ojou!"

"Ugh…" Haruna memegang pisau itu lalu mencabutnya sendiri. "Huaakk!" Dia memuntahkan darah dan dari luka itu, banyak darah yang keluar.

"HARUNA!" Kei menahan tubuh Haruna saat dia hendak terjatuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR WANITA GILA!" Bentak Kagami.

"Kau…!" Kuroko mendekati Ai lalu memukulnya dengan keras hingga Ai kehilangan kesadaran.

"Haruna/Haruna-chan!" Kagami dan Kuroko menghampiri Haruna yang dipangku oleh Kei.

"Darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Kei.

"Onii-chan… apakah aku akan… mati?" Suara Haruna lirih dan lemah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau akan baik-baik saja!" Jawab Kei. "Kunio-san, ambulance…"

"Hai! Saya sudah memanggilnya." Jawab Kunio.

"HARUNAA!" Terdengar suara Haruko. Dia berlari menuju Haruna. "Eh? Apa yang… luka… darah… tidak! TIDDAAAAKKKKK!" Haruko berteriak lalu tubuhnya lemas.

"Haruko-chan!" Kuroko membantu Haruko duduk.

"Haruko… _Gomen_ …" Haruna menangis.

"Tidak… aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan hal itu… aku sangat menyayangimu Haruna! Aku tidak pernah membencimu! Bertahanlah! Kau harus bertahan!"

"A-aku… tidak ingin… mati…"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, Haruna! Polisi dan ambulance sebentar lagi akan datang. Bertahanlah!"

"Sakit… sakit Onii-chan…" Haruna memegangi lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah dan dia kembali memuntahkan darah.

"Bertahanlah Haruna! Kau harus bisa bertahan!" Kagami terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Darahnya terus keluar. Jika ambulance tidak segera datang maka…" Kuroko memegang tangan Haruna.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja!" Bentak Kei yang sudah hampir menangis. "Haruna, dengarkan aku. Kau harus bertahan, kau ingin bertemu dengan Seijuro kan? Kau ingin dia kembali kan? Kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Sei…juro?"

"Ya, Kau ingin dia kembali kan? Karna itu kau harus bisa bertahan!" Air mata Kei pun sudah mengalir.

"A-apa yang… Onii-chan katakan?" Suara Haruna semakin melemah.

"Demi kami dan Seijuro, kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Seijuro…"

 _'_ _Gelap… aku tidak bisa melihat… apa yang… terjadi? Kenapa…'_

Haruna pun perlahan menutup matanya. Tapi samar-samar dia masih mendengar suara orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Haruna… Tidak! Buka matamu Haruna! TIDAK!" Haruko menangis di samping Haruna yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

 _'_ _Suara Haruko? Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ada apa? Kenapa…'_

Lalu suara yang tadinya samar-samar pun sekarang menghilang. Haruna sudah benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia masih bernafas, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Detak jantungnya juga tidak teratur." Kei memeriksa keadaan Haruna. "Aku mohon, bertahanlah Haruna!"

"Bahkan dia masih bisa menyebut nama Akashi sebelum kesadarannya hilang." Gumam Kagami.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang suhu tubuh Haruna-chan semakin menurun?" Kuroko memegang kening Haruna.

"Kau benar!" Kei memeriksa suhu tubuh Haruna. "Kenapa ambulance lama sekali?" Kei mulai panik.

"Di-dia pasti kedinginan!" Haruko melepas jaketnya.

"Tidak, Haruko-sama!" Lalu Kunio melepas jasnya. "Biarkan Ojou memakai ini." Lalu Kunio menutupi tubuh Haruna dengan jas miliknya.

Lalu tidak lama setelah itu, ambulance dan polisi datang. Petugas ambulance segera menangani Haruna dan memberikan pertolongan pertama, sedangkan polisi bersama Kunio membawa Ai. Kuroko, Kagami, Kei, dan Haruko segera ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Haruna segera ditangani. Kuroko, Kagami, Haruko, dan Kei menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan perasaan cemas.

"Haruna… dia akan baik-baik saja kan? Tetsuya-kun, katakan kalau Haruna akan baik-baik saja…" Haruko menangis di pelukan Kuroko.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Haruna-chan adalah gadis yang kuat." Kuroko mendekap Haruko dan mengusap kepalanya, berusaha menenengkan Haruko.

Lalu terlihat Hiroshi datang. Dia langsung menghampiri Kei dan menanyakan keadaan Haruna.

"Kei, bagaimana keadaan Haruna?" Tanya Hiroshi.

"Kami masih belum tau. Tapi saat aku memangkunya tadi… nafasnya lemah, tubuhnya sangat lemah, detak jantungnya juga tidak beraturan. Darahnya keluar sangat banyak dan dia juga memuntahkan darah. Dia bilang lukanya terasa sangat sakit dan dia bilang… dia tidak ingin mati." Jawaban Kei membuat hati Hiroshi teriris.

"Ini semua karna Otou-san!" Haruko berdiri dan menghampiri Hiroshi. "Otou-san tidak punya perasaan! Otou-san tidak pernah menyayangi kami! Yang Otou-san pikirkan hanyalah penerus perusahaan! Otou-san menganggap kami boneka! Dan sekarang nyawa Haruna terancam juga karna Otou-san! Okaa-san baru saja meniggal dan sekarang Haruna terluka parah! Apa ini yang Otou-san harapkan?! Jika Haruna tidak bisa selamat, seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu Ayahku! Seumur hidupku, aku akan menganggapmu sebagai pembunuh! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Haruko menunjuk wajah Hiroshi dengan tidak sopan.

"Te-tenanglah, Haruko-chan. Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan Haruko. Haruko memang gadis yang lembut. Dia sangat baik, manis, dan penurut. Tapi Haruko bisa menjadi orang yang menyeramkan dan berbahaya jika dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Sedangkan Hiroshi hanya bisa terdiam melihat amarah Haruko. Jelas saja Hiroshi hanya diam. Dia sadar betul kalau ini adalah kesalahannya. Jika saja dia tidak bertengkar dengan Haruna, jika saja dia mengizinkan Haruna bermain basket bersama teman-temannya, jika saja dia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya pada Haruna, jika saja dia tidak menjadikan Haruna bonekanya, jika saja dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Haruna, jika saja dia bisa mencurahkan sedikit kasih sayangnya pada Haruna, jika saja… jika saja… jika saja… hanya kata itu yang ada di pikiran Hiroshi. Hanya ada penyesalan di hati Hiroshi.

Istrinya sudah tiada. Dia juga merasa sedih dan terpukul. Tapi saat itu, dia hanya memikirkan perusahaannya yang sedang berada di atas angin. Perusahaan yang hampir setara dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi yang juga akan berkerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

Dia tidak sempat memikirkan perasaan anak-anaknya. Dan saat ini, dia baru menyadari kalau anak-anaknya haus akan kasih sayangnya. Setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa istri dan anak bungsunya itu, dia dan keluarganya sudah kehilangan belaian kasih sayang seorang Yorisato Reiko. Wanita yang lembut tapi pemberani dan juga cantik. Dia begitu menyayangi keluarganya dan hanya dia yang memberikan begitu banyak kasih sayang bagi keluarganya.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat Reiko dan Haruko hendak pergi untuk mengikuti kontes piano. Saat itu mereka hampir terlambat dan tiba-tiba saja mobil mereka hilang kendali saat melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Reiko melindungi Haruko sehingga luka yang dialami Haruko tidak separah Reiko. Tapi, luka yang dialami Reiko sangat parah dan dokter hampir menyerah menangani Reiko.

Saat itulah Haruna mulai hancur karna dia begitu mencintai Ibunya dan Haruko. Dia kehilangan semangat saat melihat Ibu dan adiknya terbaring dengan berbagai alat yang tidak dia mengerti yang ada di tubuh Ibu dan adiknya.

Dan sekarang, Haruna yang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan luka yang cukup parah. Hiroshi hanya bisa diam. Hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur melihat Haruna terluka, Kei yang terus bergumam menyebut nama Haruna, dan Haruko yang terus menangis di pelukan Kuroko. Pikirannya kosong. Dia takut kalau dia harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi sekali lagi.

"Sensei!" Kei menghampiri dokter yang keluar dari ruangan tempat Haruna ditangani.

"Luka Haruna cukup dalam dan juga lebih parah dari yang kami duga karna dia mencabut pisaunya dengan paksa. Dia juga kehilangan banyak darah. Apalagi saat kejadian itu, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah. Kami sedang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menolongnya tapi…"

"Tapi? Tapi apa?"

"Saat ini yang bisa kami lakukan hanya menutup lukanya dan melakukan transfusi darah. Kami masih belum tau apakah dia akan sadar secepatnya atau tidak." Setelah itu dokter meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sensei…" Panggil Hiroshi dan dokter itu berhenti. "Golongan darah Haruna sama dengan milikku. Ambil saja darahku."

"Apa anda yakin?"

"Ya. Dia adalah putriku. Aku akan lakukan apapun."

"Baiklah. Tolong ikut saya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah." Hiroshi pun mengikut dokter itu.

Setelah itu, pintu terbuka lebar dan terlihat para perawat keluar dengan Haruna yang terbaring di ranjang dengan selang infus dan oksigen. Dia juga masih menutup matanya.

"Haruna…!" Haruko menghampirinya. Dia mendekat ke arah Haruna yang terbaring. "O-Onee-chan…"

"Maaf, dia harus segera di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus. Permisi." Ucap salah satu perawat. Lalu mereka memindahkan Haruna ke ruang perawatan khusus dengan peralatan yang lebih lengkap.

"Kagami-kun, Tetsuya-kun… sebaiknya kalian pulang dulu." Ucap Kei.

"Bagaimana bisa kami pulang sedangkan Haruna-"

"Ini demi Haruna, Kagami-kun. Besok kalian harus bertanding lagi kan? Kalian pasti butuh istirahat. Kalian harus memenangkan pertandingan besok demi Haruna."

"Kami akan pulang setelah memastikan Haruna-chan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kuroko.

"Baiklah."

Setelah Haruna di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus dan berbagai alat terpasang di tubuh Haruna, dan setelah dia menerima donor darah dari Ayahnya, Dokter mengatakan kalau sementara ini keadaan Haruna sudah membaik.

"Karna Haruna sudah sedikit membaik, kami pamit pulang." Ucap Kagami.

"Aku antar kalian sampai depan." Haruko berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, Haruko-chan. Kau istira-" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong setelah melihat ekspresi Haruko yang terlihat tertekan. "Baiklah Haruko-chan." Mereka pun berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

"Ano… Tetsuya-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Hm?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada teman-teman di Seirin."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tolong rahasiakan soal Haruna dari Seirin. Aku tidak ingin semua orang khawatir dan mengganggu pikiran mereka. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah, Haruko-chan. Tapi kami tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini terlalu lama."

"Aku tau, Tetsuya-kun. Aku yang akan mengatakan hal ini pada semuanya tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

Lalu mereka pun sampai di jalan raya depan rumah sakit. Cukup sepi karna memang sudah malam.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, Haruko-chan." Langkah Kuroko terhenti saat melihat Haruko menangis. "Haruko-chan?"

"T-Tetsuya-kun… aku takut…" Air mata Haruko sudah membasahi pipinya dan dia benar-benar terlihat takut. Kuroko yang melihatnya pun langsung memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tenanglah, Haruko-chan. Haruna-chan pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia, aku tidak ingin dia pergi…"

"Dengarkan aku, Haruko-chan." Kuroko memegang pipi Haruko dengan kedua tangannya. "Dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Dia akan tetap bersama kita. Bukankah Sensei bilang Haruna-chan sudah tidak apa-apa? Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Tetsuya-kun…"

"Jangan menangis. Haruna-chan pasti akan sedih jika dia tau kau sedang menangis." Kuroko menghapus air mata Haruko. "Kau sudah tenang?"

"…" Haruko mengangguk perlahan tapi dia masih menangis.

"Ne.. jangan menangis. Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau melihatmu menangis seperti ini…"

"Aku sudah tidak menangis." Haruko menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum manis. " _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya-kun."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

"Aku menyayangimu." Haruko berbisik pada Kuroko lalu mencium pipinya dan membuat wajah Kuroko memerah.

"Kau ini." Kuroko mengusap kepala Haruko. "Aku juga menyayangimu." Dia mengecup kening Haruko lalu pergi bersama Kagami.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini." Kagami sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Kau malah bermesra-mesraan dengan pacarmu di depan orang yang baru saja ditolak."

" _Sumimasen_."

"Tapi kalian benar-benar serasi. Awalnya aku pikir kalian pasangan yang aneh karna Haruko terlalu sempurna untukmu tapi kau terlihat dewasa saat bersamanya. Kau selalu menenangkannya dan mencurahkan kasih sayangmu untuknya." Mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung berhenti. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apakah Kagami-kun iri denganku?" Tanya Kuroko datar sambil menatap Kagami.

" _SHINU_!" Kagami-pun marah.

"Tapi, meski Sensei bilang kalau Haruna-chan baik-baik saja, aku tetap merasa khawatir."

"Kau benar. Bahkan Haruko sampai seperti itu."

"Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja."

"Na Kuroko. Jika Akashi menemui Haruna, apakah Haruna bisa membaik?"

"Akashi-kun ya? Aku rasa tidak sesimpel itu. Mengingat bagaimana respon Haruna-chan setiap bertemu dengan Akashi-kun, aku rasa itu tidak akan membantu. Kenapa Kagami-kun memikirkan hal itu?"

"Apa kau ingat sebelum Haruna pingsan? Tadi dia memanggil 'Seijuro' sebelum menutup matanya."

"Meski begitu, Akashi-kun yang sekarang tidak bisa membantu Haruna-chan. Mungkin saja keadaan Haruna-chan akan semakin memburuk."

"Benar juga."

.

"Haruna akan baik-baik saja, Haruna akan baik-baik saja…" Haruko bergumam di tengah-tengah tidurnya.

 _"_ _Are? Ini… dimana? Ah.. di rumah ya? Bukannya aku ada di rumah sakit?"_

 _Haruko berjalan tanpa sadar. Kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju ruang altar Ibunya. Terdapat karangan bunga yang besar dan foto Ibunya._

 _"_ _Are? Haruna? Bukankah Haruna terluka dan berada di rumah sakit? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah kejadian itu hanya mimpi?"_

 _Haruko hendak mendekati Haruna tapi dia tidak bisa mencapainya._

 _"_ _Heh? Ada apa ini? Aku sudah berjalan jauh, dan dia berada tepat di depanku, kenapa aku tidak bisa meraihnya? Haruna… Haruna!"_

 _Saat Haruna menoleh, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa sakit. Dia tidak tersenyum dan tidak bersuara. Air matanya hanya mengalir dengan sorot mata yang mengatakan 'Aku tidak ingin pergi' dan perlahan Haruna menghilang ditelan kegelapan._

 _"_ _Tunggu! Tunggu Haruna! jangan pergi! HARUNAAA!"_

"HARUNA!" Haruko terengah-engah dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke jam dinding "Jam 3 pagi ya?" Lalu dia menoleh ke ranjang Haruna. Haruna masih terbaring di sana dan masih tidak sadarkan diri. Haruko pun turun dari sofa dan menghampiri Haruna.

 _'_ _Kau tidak akan pergi kan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?'_

Haruko duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Haruna. Dia memegang tangan Haruna lalu dia mengusap pipi Haruna. "Dingin… kau pasti kedinginan ya?" Haruko menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Haruna. Dia mengabaikan berbagai kan kabel-kabel dan selang-selang kecil yang berada di tubuh Haruna.

"Kau akan berjuang dan terus hidup kan, Onee-chan?" Haruko tersenyum pahit. "Onee-chan ya? Sejak dulu kau selalu melarangku memanggilmu seperti itu dan saat aku tanya kenapa kau selalu saja berkata kalau kau tidak ingin terlihat tua karna dipanggil 'Onee-chan' oleh adikmu yang hanya lima menit lebih muda darimu." Haruko mulai menangis.

"Tapi selama kau masih tertidur dan terluka, aku akan terus memanggilmu 'Onee-chan', aku akan terus memanggilmu seperti itu. Kau pasti kesal kan? Jika kau kesal kau harus membuka matamu dan kau harus kembali tersenyum bersama semuanya." Haruko mengamati monitor detak jantung Haruna yang tidak stabil.

"Apakah Onee-chan khawatir dengan pertandingan? Tenang saja. Aku akan menggantikanmu. Aku akan menjadi Onee-chan dan menjadi manager Seirin. Aku tidak mengerti basket, jadi mungkin aku akan memberikan saran yang konyol untuk mereka. Tapi aku akan berjuang agar bisa membantu mereka. Aku janji aku akan mendukung mereka. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Adikmu ini pasti bisa membantu Seirin memenangkan pertandingan hingga ke final nanti dan adikmu ini akan membawa orang yang kau cintai kembali padamu." Haruko menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah Kagami dan Kuroko selesai membeli sepatu baru yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Haruko bergegas menuju gymnasium. Ruangan yang dia tuju saat itu adalah ruang locker SMA Seirin.

'TOK TOK'

" _Sumimasen…_ " Haruko pun membuka pintu perlahan.

"Are?"

"Kau…"

"Haruko-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tolong izinkan aku menggantikan Onee-chan hari ini." Ucap Haruko.

"HAAAH?!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Menggantikan Haruna?"

"Kau mengerti tentang basket?"

"Aku memang tidak begitu mengerti mengenai basket, tapi ini adalah permintaan Onee-chan. Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

"Permintaan Haruna-chan? Benar juga! Dia sedang sakit kan?" Tanya Riko.

"Un!" Haruko mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Bantulah kami, Haruko-chan." Riko tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Riko-san." Haruko tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa kau keluar rumah? Terakhir kali kau keluar rumah kau pingsan karna kelelahan." Kuroko memegang pundak Haruko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tetsuya-kun. Tubuhku sudah tidak selemah dulu." Haruko tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kuroko tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Haruko.

"Ehem! Ini bukan waktunya untuk berpacaran." Riko melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ma-maaf…" Haruko menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Baiklah! Kita akan bahas strategi kita. Kalian pasti sudah tau kan _perfect copy_ Kise-kun adalah ancaman terbesar kita. _Perfect copy_ hanya bisa berlangsung selama lima menit dan perkiraan, Kise-kun akan menyimpannya untuk menit-menit terakhir. Karna itu, kalian harus mencetak angka sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum Kise-kun menggunakannya. Jika kita bisa memberi jarak score sejauh mungkin, bahkan dengan _perfect copy_ akan mustahil untuk mengejar ketertinggalan!" Ucap Riko.

" _Perfect copy_?" Haruko sedikit bingung.

"Benar juga! Kau belum tau ya? _Perfect copy_ itu-" Penjelasan Kagami terhenti.

"Kemampuan Kise-kun adalah dia bisa meniru gerakan yang dia lihat dengan sempurna. Jika ada istilah _perfect copy_ itu berarti…" Haruko memasang pose berfikir. "Kise-kun bisa meniru semua gerakan Kiseki no Sedai dengan sempurna!"

"Eh?"

"Da-dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku hanya menghubungkannya. Kemampuan Kise-kun yang bisa meniru teknik orang lain dan kalian menyebut ' _Perfect copy_ '. Pemain yang paling kuat saat ini adalah Kiseki no Sedai dan Kise-kun termasuk di dalamnya, itu artinya Kise-kun adalah orang yang paling sering melihat kemampuan Kiseki no Sedai. Tidak mustahil jika Kise-kun bisa meniru gerakan mereka. Meski begitu, Kiseki no Sedai bukanlah pemain yang tekniknya bisa ditiru dengan mudah, karna itu _perfect copy_ tidak bisa bertahan lama." Jawab Haruko.

" _Sugoi!_ "

"Kau memang adiknya Haruna!"

"Kau pasti bisa membantu kami!"

"Tapi… aku tidak terlalu mengerti basket, jadi jika kalian merasa saranku mustahil untuk dilakukan, kalian bisa menolaknya." Haruko tersenyum. Lalu terdengar sorakan penonton dari lapangan.

"Sepertinya sudah di mulai."

"Yah! Rakuzan melawan Shutoku."

"Seijuro-kun melawan Midorima-kun." Gumam Haruko. "Ano… apa aku boleh menonton pertandingan Rakuzan dan Shutoku?"

"Untuk apa kau menontonnya?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Untuk Onee-chan." Jawab Haruko.

"Kita akan menontonnya setelah kita pemanasan. Sebelum itu, kita akan tetap di sini." Ucap Hyuga. Haruko pun duduk di salah satu _bench_.

"Ano… Haruko?" Kagami dan Kuroko berdiri di depan Haruko.

"Hm?" Haruko mendongak.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haruna?" Tanya Kagami lirih dan setelah itu Haruko hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa… maksudmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Dia sudah lebih baik dari kemarin karna sudah menerima darah dari Otou-san tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Semalam saat aku tertidur, Onee-chan datang di mimpiku. Aku ingat betul mimpi itu! Dia… dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menoleh saat aku memanggilnya, dia tidak menjawab semua perkataanku. Dia hanya menangis dan saat aku melihat matanya, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan." Haruko mendekap dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Rasanya begitu menyedihkan. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan siapapun tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar sangat dalam…" Haruko pun menangis dan mencuri perhatian semua yang ada di ruang locker.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa dia menangis?"

"Haruko-chan…" Kuroko pun duduk dan mendekapnya.

" _Kowai… Kowai yo_ … aku tidak ingin dia pergi..." Bisik Haruko.

"Ssssshhh… dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia akan tetap bersama kita!" Kuroko menelungkupkan tangannya di pipi Haruko dan menghapus air matanya. "Dia tidak akan pergi. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang akan pergi?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Untuk sekarang, aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian semua. Maafkan aku. Jika kalian memenangkan Winter Cup ini, aku akan memberitahu kalian apa yang terjadi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Onee-chan akan membantu kalian jadi kalian harus berjuang… demi Onee-chan juga." Haruko tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau itu sudah jelas! Tanpa kau mengatakannya, kami pasti akan berjuang!" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Ne… Haruko-chan. Aku penasaran sejak dulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Haruna-chan dan Akashi-kun? Haruna-chan bilang dia mencintai Akashi-kun, tapi kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengan Akashi-kun Haruna-chan malah bersikap seolah dia membencinya?" Tanya Riko.

"Soal itu…" Haruko sedikit berfikir.

 _'_ _Apa aku harus menceritakannya pada mereka? Tapi bagaimana jika Onee-chan marah padaku? Tapi mereka ingin mengetahuinya. Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya. Lagi pula, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka mengetahui masa lalunya dan Seijuro-kun.'_

"Akan aku ceritakan semuanya. Tentang Yorisato Haruna dan Akashi Seijuro." Jawab Haruko dengan mantap.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yosh! akhirnya bisa update juga :D

-san : sudah update :D

ShioriAn-san : Ada kok, tapi mungkin bakal Hana singkat XD Tunggu ya :D

See you next chapter :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Aku akan menceritakan semua pada kalian mengenai Yorisato Haruna dan Akashi Seijuro." Ucap Haruko. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menceritakan pada kalian kebenaran tentang keluarga kami. Kalian adalah keluarga Yorisato Haruna yang baru, kalian juga sudah sangat dekat dengan kami, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kalian mengetahuinya. Dan setelah kalian mendengarnya, jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun."

"Baiklah. Kami akan menjaga rahasia itu dengan sangat baik. Iya kan _Minna_?" Ucap Riko.

"Hum!"

"Tentu saja!"

" _Arigatou._ "

Haruko's POV

Aku dan Haruna, kami lahir di bulan April, tepatnya tanggal 7 April pukul 11.04 malam di kediaman keluarga Yorisato. Sebenarnya kami lahir dua minggu lebih awal dari perkiraan Sensei. Saat itu keadaan Okaa-san sudah tidak memungkinkan untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit, karna itu kami lahir di rumah.

Haruna lahir lima menit lebih awal dariku. Kami bukan kembar identik, karna itu kami tidak sepenuhnya mirip. Kalian akan menganggap wajahku dan Haruna mirip hanya sekilas saja. Jika kalian menatap kami lebih dari lima detik, kalian pasti sudah menganggap wajah kami tidak terlalu mirip.

Haruna memiliki iris mata berwarna merah darah seperti Otou-san, sedangkan aku berwarna biru keabu-abuan seperti Okaa-san, tapi rambut kami pirang seperti Okaa-san. Kami diberi nama 'Haru' karna kami lahir saat musim semi. 'Haruna' berarti bunga indah yang mekar saat musim semi dan 'Haruko' berarti anak perempuan yang lahir di musim semi.

Tapi kami lahir dari istri sah Otou-san, sedangkan Onii-chan tidak lahir dari istri sah Otou-san. Onii-chan bukanlah anak yang dilahirkan Okaa-san, tapi Onii-chan adalah anak kandung Otou-san dari wanita lain. Sebenarnya, Otou-san mencintai wanita lain selain Okaa-san.

Kalian pasti tidak asing dengan kata 'perjodohan' kan? Dulu Otou-san dijodohkan dengan Okaa-san. Tapi sebelum Otou-san menikah, ternyata kekasih Otou-san sudah mengandung Onii-chan. Lalu pernikahan Otou-san dan Okaa-san sempat dikatakan batal. Lalu, Ojii-san bilang kalau Otou-san akan menikah dengan kekasihnya setelah Onii-chan lahir. Tapi, kekasih Otou-san meninggal setelah melahirkan Onii-chan.

Lalu Okaa-san menyerahkan dirinya pada keluarga Yorisato. Sebenarnya keluarga Midorikawa, keluarga Okaa-san sempat tidak menyetujuinya karna pernikahan mereka sempat batal. Lalu setelah Okaa-san mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Otou-san dan dia bersedia merawat Onii-chan seperti putra kandungnya sendiri, kedua keluarga pun setuju dan menikahkan mereka.

Okaa-san pun menepati janjinya. Dia benar-benar merawat Onii-chan seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Dan Okaa-san lah yang memberikan nama 'Kei' pada Onii-chan. 'Kei' berarti orang bijak yang diberkati.

Meski Otou-san dan Okaa-san sudah menikah, Otou-san masih belum bisa mencintai Okaa-san. Tapi Okaa-san bisa mengerti semua itu dan dia tetap merawat Onii-chan dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tulus. Lalu, karna Okaa-san dan Otou-san sudah menikah sekitar dua tahun dan belum juga mempunyai anak, Ojii-san pun memaksa Otou-san agar Otou-san memiliki anak yang lahir dari istri sahnya. Lalu satu tahun kemudian kami lahir.

Tapi meski kami lahir dari rahim Okaa-san dan Onii-chan tidak, Okaa-san tidak mengurangi kasih sayangnya pada Onii-chan. Okaa-san memperlakukan Onii-chan sama seperti kami. Orang-orang pasti tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Onii-chan bukan anak kandung Okaa-san.

Melihat bagaimana Okaa-san menyayangi kami, Otou-san pun mulai bisa mencintai Okaa-san. Baginya, Okaa-san seperti bidadari yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuk memberi kebahagiaan bagi kami.

Lalu, cerita antara Haruna dan Seijuro-kun pun dimulai. Keluarga kami dan keluarga Akashi sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Orang tua kami dan orang tua Seijuro-kun juga saling mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain. Dan karna itulah Kami dan Seijuro-kun berteman.

Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Shiori-san, Ibu Akashi-kun dan Okaa-san jug bersahabat, jadi Shiori-san selalu datang mengunjungi kami, begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat aku dan Haruna lahir, Shiroi-san sangat senang dan dia selalu mengajak Seijuro-kun mengunjungi kami. Tapi, hanya Haruna yang bisa mengerti Seijuro-kun. Sejak kecil, Haruna lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Seijuro-kun.

Bahkan saat berumur lima tahun, saat mereka bermain di taman bunga yang Okaa-san rawat waktu itu, Seijuro-kun dan Okaa-san membuatkan mahkota bunga untuk Haruna dan mereka pun membuat janji.

 _"_ _Haruna lihat! Aku dan Reiko-san membuat ini!"_

 _"_ _Waahhh… indah sekali."_

 _"_ _Ini untukmu."_

 _"_ _Eh? Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Apa kau suka?"_

 _"_ _Aku suka! Arigatou Sei."_

 _"_ _Akan aku pakaikan. Kau cantik sekali Haruna."_

 _"_ _Benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Ya. Jika kita sudah besar nanti, kita akan menikah kan?"_

 _"_ _Eh? Menikah?"_

 _"_ _Ya! Saat kita sudah dewasa nanti."_

 _"_ _Kita berdua?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Haruna hanya boleh menikah denganku!"_

 _"_ _Um! Aku akan menikah dengan Seijuro!"_

Bahkan mereka sudah bisa berjanji untuk menikah. Bukankah mereka lucu? Saat itu kami tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya 'menikah' itu. Mungkin jika mereka mengingat janji itu, mereka akan merasa malu.

Tapi, meski kita kembar, aku dan Haruna bisa dibilang bertolak belakang. Sejak kecil, dia sangat menyukai olah raga dan kegiatan fisik, sedangkan aku lebih suka kegiatan yang tidak terlalu berat karna sejak aku dilahirkan, fisik yang aku miliki tidak sekuat fisik Haruna.

Terkadang, aku juga merasa iri dengan mereka. Saat aku melihat mereka bermain bersama, terkadang aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Haruna. Tapi, saat aku mencoba bermain basket, aku selalu saja kelelahan. Aku ingat apa yang Okaa-san katakan padaku.

 _"_ _Haruna adalah Haruna. Haruko adalah Haruko. Haruko tidak bisa menjadi Haruna begitu juga Haruna tidak bisa menjadi Haruko. Dengar, Haruko. Haruna memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Haruko, Haruko juga punya kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki oleh Haruna. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Haruko?"_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya Haruko hanya ingin melihat Haruna Onee-chan senang dengan apa yang Haruko lakukan."_

 _"_ _Haruko bisa memasak kan?"_

 _"_ _Um!"_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, Haruko bisa belajar memasak lebih giat lagi untuk mereka. Jika Haruko memasak dengan sepenuh hati, makanan Haruko akan terasa lebih enak dan itu akan membuat Haruna senang."_

 _"_ _Um! Arigatou, Okaa-san."_

Tapi, meski kami berbeda, kami tetaplah saudara kembar. Perasaanku dan perasaan Haruna selalu terhubung dan ikatan persaudaraan kami sangat kuat. Aku selalu tau apa yang Haruna pikirkan dan rasakan, meski Haruna tidak selalu bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan dan rasakan. Aku tau semua tentang Haruna.

Satu hal yang aku tau mengenai Haruna dan Seijuro-kun adalah, mereka sama-sama ingin membahagiakan satu sama lain apapun yang terjadi.

Melihat mereka berdua, aku ingin masuk ke dalam kebahagiaan kecil itu. Karna itu aku berlatih keras agar bisa membuat sesuatu untuk mereka. Aku ingin mereka juga bisa merasa senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

 _"_ _Seijuro-kun, Onee-chan, Haruko membuatkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Ini kue pertama buatan Haruko."_

 _"_ _Haruko memasaknya sendiri?"_

 _"_ _Um!"_

 _"_ _Enak!"_

 _"_ _Waahh… Haruko sangat hebat! Adikku sudah bisa memasak! Dia hebat kan, Sei?"_

 _"_ _Ya, Haruko hebat."_

 _"_ _Arigatou, Seijuro-kun, Onee-chan."_

 _"_ _Mou! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku Onee-chan!"_

 _"_ _Eh? Nande?"_

 _"_ _Aku memang kakakmu, tapi aku kan hanya lima menit lebih tua darimu, jadi jangan memanggilku Onee-chan. ne!"_

 _"_ _Hai! Ha-Haruna."_

Aku sangat senang karna aku berhasil. Aku berhasil masuk ke dalam kebahagiaan kecil mereka. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu ingin berlatih memasak lebih keras lagi untuk mereka.

Selain basket, Haruna dan Seijuro-kun sering bermain musik bersama. Aku, Haruna dan Onii-chan, kami diberi pelajaran bermusik. Meski kami diajarkan memainkan alat musik yang sama, keahlian kami berbeda. Tapi Onii-chan menguasai semuanya dengan sangat baik, jadi dia ahli dalam memainkan alat musik yang dia pelajari. Tapi dibandingkan Onii-chan dan Haruna, aku lebih ahli memainkan piano. Dan dibandingkan aku dan Onii-chan, Haruna lebih ahli memainkan biola.

Seijuro-kun juga sama seperti kami. Karna dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarganya, dia juga dijejali pelajaran bermusik seperti kami. Dia bermain piano lebih baik dari pada alat music yang lain karna dia selalu mengiringi Haruna. Seijuro-kun yang bermain piano dan Haruna yang bermain biola. Aku sering mendengar melodi sempurna yang mereka ciptakan.

Seijuro-kun juga sering berkuda jika dia senggang, bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih sering berkuda. Kuda kesayangannya yang bernama Yukimaru selalu menemaninya. Tapi, Haruna tidak pernah ikut berkuda bersama Seijuro-kun. Haruna hanya melihat Seijuro-kun berkuda dari jauh.

Haruna itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai binatang, jadi dia tidak bisa akrab dengan binatang. Apa lagi, Yukimaru juga tidak menyukai Haruna. Dia selalu meronta jika melihat Haruna berdiri di depannya. Karna itu Haruna tidak pernah ikut berkuda. Kami selalu tertawa setiap kali melihat Haruna berlari sambil berteriak ketakutan saat Yukimaru meronta.

 _"_ _Haruna-chan, jangan takut, Sei ada di dekat Yukimaru jadi dia tidak akan melukaimu."_

 _"_ _T-tapi Shiori-san… Tubuh Yukimaru lebih besar dari Sei, jadi aku takut…"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, Haruna. Yukimaru tidak menyukaimu, tapi dia menyukaiku."_

 _"_ _Seijuro diam saja! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengannya lagi!"_

Lalu Haruna meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Setelah itu, Shiori-san memanjakan Haruna setelah mereka semua sampai di penginapan. Shiori-san menyayangi Haruna dan juga aku seperti dia menyayangi Seijuro-kun. Shiori-san adalah wanita yang lembut dan penyayang, karna itu Shiroi-san selalu memanjakan Seijuro-kun. Dia selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Seijuro-kun, dan Seijuro-kun terlihat sangat bahagia dan nyaman saat berada di pangkuan ibunya.

Haruna dan aku sering melihat hal itu terjadi, dan setiap kali kami melihatnya, Haruna selalu tersenyum. Aku tau apa yang dia pikirkan. Haruna ingin Seijuro-kun merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamanya.

Setelah itu, aku sangat sering melihat Haruna memanjakan Seijuro-kun saat mereka sedang bersantai. Seijuro-kun meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Haruna, dan Haruna membelai rambut Seijuro-kun sambil bersenandung. Senyuman Seijuro-kun yang menunjukkan kenyamanan, kehangatan dan kebahagiaan pun akhirnya muncul.

 _"_ _Pangkuan Haruna sangat nyaman seperti pangkuan Kaa-san."_

Haruna sangat senang dengan hal itu. Haruna tau dia memang tidak bisa menggantikan kehangatan Shiori-san untuk Seijuro-kun, tapi setidaknya dia bisa membuat Seijuro-kun merasa nyaman dan bahagia saat bersamanya.

Tapi, Seijuro-kun sedikit berubah setelah Shiori-san meninggal. Shiori-san meninggal karna dia mengidap suatu penyakit saat kami berusia sebelas tahun. Sejak saat itu, Seijuro-kun terlihat kesepian meski dia selalu bisa menutupinya dengan _poker face_. Setiap kali melihat Seijuro-kun merenung sendirian, Haruna selalu menangis. Dia bisa merasakan rasa sakit Seijuro-kun, tapi dia tidak berani mendekatinya karna dia takut Seijuro-kun akan marah padanya. Tapi saat Haruna tidak sengaja melihat Seijuro-kun menangis sambil memandangi foto Shiori-san, tanpa pikir panjang Haruna langsung menghampiri Seijuro-kun.

 _"_ _Sei… apakah kau… kesepian?"_

 _"_ _Bukan urusanmu."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja itu urusanku!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?"_

 _"_ _Haruna…"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi, aku akan selalu bersamamu."_

Aku masih ingat bagaimana Haruna mendekap dan membelai Seijuro-kun. Perasaannya benar-benar tulus. Aku bisa merasakan Haruna akan melakukan apapun demi Seijuro-kun. Sejak saat itu, Seijuro-kun perlahan menemukan keceriaannya kembali. Dan Okaa-san menjadi pengganti Shiori-san. Dia membuat Seijuro-kun menganggapnya sebagai Ibunya dan dia mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Seijuro-kun. Bahkan Seijuro-kun juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san'.

 _"_ _Seijuro, kau bisa datang ke sini kapan pun kau mau. Kami pasti menerimamu."_

 _"_ _Hm."_

 _"_ _Dengar, Seijuro. Memang berat kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kita sayangi, tapi kehidupan terus berjalan. Kau tidak bisa terus terpuruk dan sedih seperti ini, kau juga harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Aku tau aku tidak bisa menggantikan Shiori, tapi setidaknya kau bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sama dari seorang Ibu. Kau bisa menganggapku Ibumu. Aku akan menyayangimu seperti putraku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Apa itu benar?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, Seijuro. Tersenyumlah, aku yakin Shiori akan senang jika melihatmu tersenyum."_

 _"_ _O-Okaa-san…"_

Saat itu, Seijuro-kun memeluk Okaa-san dengan erat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Okaa-san agar kami tidak bisa melihat air matanya. Tapi kami tetap mengetahuinya, kalau Seijuro-kun sedang menangis. Setelah itu, Seijuro-kun datang setiap hari. Dia mulai terlihat bahagia bersama kami. Bahkan, dia lebih manja pada Okaa-san dari pada aku, Haruna atau Onii-chan. Tapi kebiasaan bermanja dengan Haruna tidak hilang begitu saja. Dia selalu saja tidur di pangkuan Haruna atau memeluk Haruna.

Tapi, Masaomi-san, Ayah Seijuro-kun selalu bersikap tegas padanya. Sejak kecil Masaomi-san selalu memberi pelajaran yang ketat pada Seijuro-kun. Asalkan Seijuro-kun menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala hal, Masaomi-san tidak akan melarangnya bermain.

Setelah itu, setiap kali Seijuro-kun merasa lelah, dia selalu memeluk Haruna. Haruna sudah seperti obat penenang untuk Seijuro-kun.

Saat kami masuk ke SMP Teiko, Haruna dan Seijuro-kun sangat senang. Sebelumnya, Onii-chan juga bersekolah di SMP Teiko dan dia adalah kapten tim basket Teiko sebelum Nijimura-senpai. Mereka bilang kalau Onii-chan adalah pemain terbaik saat itu.

Saat Kantoku mengetahui kalau Haruna adalah adik dari Yorisato Kei, dia meminta Haruna untuk menjadi seorang manajer pada awalnya. Dan setelah Kantoku mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang mengejutkan, dia meminta Haruna menjadi asistennya dan melatih mereka yang sekarang disebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai.

Kebenaran itu adalah… Yorisato Haruna adalah orang yang mengajarkan Akashi Seijuro bermain basket.

Pada awalnya, anggota tim basket yang lain tidak mau menerima Haruna tapi setelah Seijuro-kun mengatakan pada mereka kalau Haruna yang mengajarinya bermain basket, mereka langsung menerima Haruna.

Aku merasa senang saat Haruna menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya menjadi asisten pelatih di Teiko, dia sangat antusias dan bersemangat. Tidak lama setelah itu, Haruna mengetahui kalau Tetsuya-kun juga anggota dari klub basket, tapi dia ada di string ketiga. Sejak saat itu Haruna dan Tetsuya-kun berteman karna sejak awal memang mereka berada di kelas yang sama, sedangkan aku satu kelas dengan Seijuro-kun. Karna Tetsuya-kun adalah teman dekat Haruna, aku pun juga mulai bisa berteman dengan Tetsuya-kun.

Tapi saat Tetsuya-kun mengatakan pada kami kalau dia akan berhenti, Haruna sangat kecewa dan dia berusaha meyakinkan Tetsuya-kun untuk tidak berhenti. Setelah itu, Seijuro-kun membangkitkan kekuatan Tetsuya-kun yang sebenarnya dan semenjak itu kami semakin akrab. Lalu, Tetsuya-kun mulai menyukai Haruna.

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu Haruna-chan."_

 _"_ _Haah?! Ta-tapi kan aku…"_

 _"_ _Kuroko-kun, Haruna sudah bersama dengan Seijuro-kun…"_

 _"_ _Ki-kita hanya teman sejak kecil!"_

 _"_ _Tapi kalian saling mencintai kan?"_

 _"_ _Ha-Haruko!"_

 _"_ _Aku tau. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, dan sekarang aku merasa lega."_

Tapi semakin Tetsuya-kun dekat dengan Haruna, aku merasa perasaan suka itu menghilang dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa lega.

Setelah Tetsuya-kun berhasil menjadi anggota string pertama, dia sangat senang. Dia selalu menemuiku meski kami berada di kelas yang berbeda dan dia selalu memperhatikan aku. Aku selalu bertanya 'Kenapa dia sangat peduli padaku?'

Dan beberapa hari setelah Kise-kun bergabung dengan tim basket saat kelas dua, Seijuro-kun dan Haruna mulai berpacaran.

 _"_ _Haruna, jadilah kekasihku."_

 _"_ _Eh? K-kau tidak perlu memikirkan janji itu, lagi pula itu hanya janji saat kita berumur lima tahun."_

 _"_ _Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan janji itu karna aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Yorisato Haruna."_

 _"_ _Ta-tapi aku…"_

 _"_ _Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita kecil. Bahkan aku berkali-kali mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikimu karna hubungan kita hanya teman sejak kecil."_

 _"_ _Sei… tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa memilikiku selain kau. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."_

 _"_ _Aku mencintaimu, Haruna."_

 _"_ _Aku juga mencintaimu,Sei."_

Sejak saat itu, Haruna menyebut dirinya 'Pacar Seijuro' dan Seijuro-kun menyebut dirinya 'Pacar Haruna'. Mereka benar-benar lucu.

Tapi, tidak hanya Tetsuya-kun. Nijimura-senpai dan Kise-kun juga mulai menyukai Haruna.

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Haruna."_

 _"_ _Harunacchi aku menyukaimu."_

Tapi Haruna menolak mereka. Tentu saja, karna Haruna sudah memiliki Seijuro-kun. Meski mereka sedih, mereka tetap menerima semua itu.

Lalu, beberapa hari sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan itu, Tetsuya-kun mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Awalnya aku sangat terkejut. Tapi entah kenapa itu membuatku senang. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya jadi aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi entah kenapa saat Tetsuya-kun bertanya 'Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?' aku langsung mengangguk dan sejak saat itu kami berpacaran.

 _"_ _Ano, Haruko-chan… bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Apa itu, Kuroko-kun?"_

 _"_ _Sebenarnya… Haruko-chan, aku… aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Sejak aku dan kau menjadi teman dekat, aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Haruko-chan. Bolehkah aku menjadi pacarmu?"_

 _"_ _E-EEHH? A-apa yang…"_

 _"_ _Aku serius, Haruko-chan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

 _"_ _Kuroko-kun… Hum! Aku juga mencintai Kuroko-kun… tidak! Tetsuya-kun."_

Tapi beberapa hari setelahnya, aku dan Okaa-san mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu kami hampir kehilangan nyawa kami. Kami mengalami koma tapi aku yang membuka mata terlebih dahulu. Aku tertidur selama lima bulan, sedangkan Okaa-san tertidur selama lebih dari satu tahun.

Lalu aku mendengar cerita dari Onii-chan yang membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak.

 _"_ _Haruna disekap oleh Ai selama satu minggu. Dia mungkin benar-benar akan mati jika polisi tidak datang tepat waktu."_

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Haruna di sekap selama satu minggu dan kejadian itu terjadi satu bulan sebelum aku bangun. Ai-nee adalah sepupu kami. Ayah Ai-nee, Yorisato Hitomi adalah adik kembar Otou-san. Saat kami kelas dua SMP, Haruna mengikuti kompetisi biola tingkat nasional dan lolos sampai ke final.

Saat itu, keluarga kami sangat bahagia dan bangga, dan berencana menyaksikan penampilan Haruna di final. Tapi, keluarga Ai-nee mengalami kecelakaan saat mereka berangkat dari Kyoto. Hanya Ai-nee yang selamat dalam kecelakaan itu. Dia hanya mengalami patah tulang kaki dan luka-luka kecil saja. Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal di tempat, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya yang berusia sebelas tahun, Rin-chan meninggal sesaat setelah sampai di rumah sakit.

Sejak saat itu Ai-nee sangat membenci Haruna. Dia menganggap kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahan Haruna. Dia menganggap Haruna adalah pembunuh keluarganya, dan dia berusaha merenggut kehidupan Haruna. Sebenarnya, kejiwaan Ai-nee memang sudah terganggu karna kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Setelah insiden Haruna disekap waktu itu, Ai-nee dipenjara. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa kabur dan merubah total penampilannya, bahkan dia memalsukan identitasnya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia berhasil membunuh Haruna.

Tim pun menjadi runyam. Pelatih utama Teiko, Shirogane-sensei harus dirawat dan kepala sekolah mentut agar Kiseki no Sedai selalu bermain di setiap pertandingan karna mereka sangat kuat dan bisa membawa kemenangan untuk tim. Karna tekanan itu, Kiseki no Sedai secara tidak sengaja dipaksa untuk berkembang dan mereka menjadi sangat kuat. Setelah itu, satu-persatu dari mereka mulai berubah. Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun dan mungkin Midorima-kun juga. Hanya Tetsuya-kun yang tersisa.

Saat Haruna berusaha menyatukan tim kembali, tanpa disangka, Seijuro-kun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

 _"_ _Jika kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, pulanglah!"_

 _"_ _Eh? Tapi aku…"_

 _"_ _Jika aku menyuruhmu pulang maka kau harus melakukannya dan jangan membantah!"_

 _"_ _Se-Sei? Bukan! Kau… siapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku? Tentu saja aku adalah Akashi Seijuro."_

 _"_ _Bukan! Kau bukan Seijuro!"_

Setelah itu, aku menyaksikan sendiri betapa kejamnya Seijuro-kun pada Haruna.

 _"_ _Berhentilah dari tim! Saat ini, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, kau sudah tidak berguna lagi dan hanya membebani kami. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkan orang yang tidak berguna sepertimu. Jika kau tetap bersama kami, kau hanya akan menghambat kami! Mulai sekarang, kau sudah bukan siapa-siapa di klub basket!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Dan juga, lupakan semua yang terjadi di antara kita! Hal semacam itu tidak ada gunanya! Saat ini, kita hanya teman sejak kecil dan tidak lebih dari itu! Kau tidak akan berguna jika hanya memikirkan Ibu dan adikmu yang akan mati itu! Saat ini, bagiku tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kemenangan. Dan kau tidak bisa memberikan kemenangan itu karna kau sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Gadis bodoh yang tidak berguna dan hanya memikirkan hubungan yang tidak penting seperti kau ini sudah tidak aku butuhkan."_

Setelah mendengar kata-kata mutlak yang penuh penekanan itu, Haruna menampar pipi Seijuro-kun dengan sangat keras.

 _"_ _Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun dari mulut busukmu itu! Jangan berbicara seenaknya tentangku! Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanmu yang sok berkuasa! Memangnya kau siapa?! Kau bukanlah raja! Dan satu hal lagi. Aku tidak akan menuruti semua perintahmu karna aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan apapun bahkan teman masa kecil sekali pun!"_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu di depan semua orang, Haruna meninggalkan GYM. Semenjak hari itu, Haruna mulai berubah. Beberapa hari kemudian setelah mendengar bahwa Haruna sudah berhenti menjadi asisten pelatih, klub basket wanita meminta Haruna bergabung dengan mereka dan tanpa berfikir, Haruna langsung menyetujuinya.

Haruna bermain dalam setiap pertandingan. Dengan kejamnya dia menghancurkan semua lawannya. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada lawannya dan selalu bermain serius.

 _"_ _Tidak peduli siapa lawanku, aku akan menghancurkan mereka."_

Tim selalu memenangkan pertandingan karna Haruna. Dia benar-benar pemain yang sangat hebat. Karna tim basket wanita Teiko tidak sekuat tim basket pria, mereka tidak pernah bertahan lama dalam kejuaraan dan selalu gagal mencapai final. Tapi saat Haruna bergabung, Teiko menjadi sangat kuat.

Mereka selalu tersenyum dan tertawa puas setiap kali memenangkan suatu pertandingan, tapi tidak dengan Haruna. Dia tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak pernah tersenyum sejak dia memutuskan ikatan dengan Seijuro-kun.

Dan saat mereka mencapai final, untuk pertama kalinya permainan Haruna berantakan. Dia tidak bisa fokus dan membuat tim tertinggal jauh pada quarter pertama. Mungkin karna saat itu Seijuro-kun menyaksikan pertandingan itu. Tapi saat quarter kedua dimulai, Haruna sudah mulai fokus dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi.

Haruna memasuki _Zone_ dan dia memangkitkan kekuatan matanya. Dia benar-benar hebat dan dengan cepat dia membalikkan keadaan.

Saat Haruna membawa bola dan dihadang oleh tiga pemain, Haruna berhasil melewati mereka bertiga dan membuat mereka tidak berkutik karna Haruna menjatuhkan salah satu dari mereka sama seperti teknik milik Seijuro-kun. Mata Haruna sering di sebut dengan _Half-Emperor Eye_.

Kemampuan mata dimana dia bisa melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lawannya. Mata yang bisa melihat masa depan. Jika milik Seijuro-kun adalah _Emperor Eye_ , maka milik Haruna adalah _Half-Emperor Eye_. Tidak sekuat dan seakurat milik Seijuro-kun karna saat mata itu digunakan untuk bertanding, hanya bisa fokus pada satu orang yang ada di depannya dan kemampuan mata itu tidak bisa digunakan di satu pertandingan penuh, tergantung pada keadaan Haruna saat bertanding. Kemampuan mata Haruna hanya bertahan paling lama satu babak.

Aku ingat betul saat itu Haruna menghancurkan lawannya dengan score 153-27. Saat semua merayakan kemenangan dengan bahagia, Haruna malah menatap lawannya dengan tatapan dingin.

 _"_ _Seharusnya aku tidak serius saat melawan kalian. Kalian terlalu lemah."_

Dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, tim basket wanita Teiko mejuarai kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMP. Haruna pun dikenal sebagai pemain basket wanita terkuat, _Saikou no Senshu_. Mereka menganggap jika Haruna terlahir sebagai laki-laki, dia pasti akan menjadi salah satu dari Kiseki no Sedai. Tapi aku tidak melihat adanya kebahagiaan ataupun kepuasan dari Haruna. Tatapan dingin, pendiam dan penyendiri. Itulah yang menjadi karakteristik Haruna saat itu.

Aku menyadari satu hal. Haruna berusaha terlihat kuat di depan semua orang, terutama di hadapan Seijuro-kun. Dia ingin membuktikan pada Seijuro-kun kalau dia kuat dan dia bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa dia.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah membuat orang yang menyayanginya merasa khawatir. Aku selalu bertanya.

 _"_ _Apakah Haruna akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Haruna akan seperti ini selamanya? Apakah tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya?"_

Itu adalah masa-masa suram Haruna yang menyakitkan. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan kalian, Haruna sedikit berubah. Perlahan-lahan, dia kembali menjadi Haruna yang dulu. Dia bisa tersenyum, dia terlihat bersemangat dalam pertandingan, dan dia terlihat menikmati apa yang dia lakukan saat bersama kalian. Baginya, kalian sangat berharga.

Tapi, Haruna masih saja menunggu Seijuro-kun.

 _"_ _Seijuro pasti akan kembali! Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku, dia sudah berjanji akan selalu ada di sisiku, dia pasti akan kembali!"_

Dia mengatakan hal itu dan entah kenapa hal itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Bagi Haruna, Seijuro-kun adalah segalanya dan satu-satunya.

 _"_ _Hanya Seijuro yang bisa membuatku melakukan apapun. Aku ingin memberikan hidupku untuknya."_

 _"_ _Haruna adalah seseorang yang paling berharga untukku. Aku merasa seperti terlahir untuknya."_

Mereka saling mencintai dan cinta mereka benar-benar murni dan tulus. Karna itulah Haruna sangat ingin mengalahkan Seijuro-kun. Dia sangat yakin kalau dia mengalahkan Seijuro-kun, dia akan menemukan kembali orang yang dia cintai.

 **Normal POV**

"Jangan menangis, Haruko-chan." Kuroko meraih tangan Haruko.

"Maaf, aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku sangat menyayangi Haruna, aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa bahagia tapi… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat dia terpuruk karna Seijuro-kun." Haruko menunduk.

"Haruna-chan pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia akan melindungi dan menjagamu karna kau adalah adiknya yang berharga. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Haruko-chan. Melihatmu bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Haruna-chan." Riko tersenyum.

"Semoga itu benar." Haruko tersenyum.

"Setelah mendengar cerita Haruko, aku jadi bersemangat! Aku ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini!" Hyuga berdiri. "Kita harus berjuang sekuat tenaga kita!"

"YAH!" Semua pun juga ikut bersemangat.

"Ano… aku ingin bertanya. Siapa saja pemain yang akan bermain hari ini?" Tanya Haruko.

"Hari ini sudah pasti Kagami-kun, Kuroko-ku, Hyuga-kun, Izuki-kun dan Teppei." Jawab Riko.

"Kemampuan mereka?" Tanya Haruko lagi.

"Kagami-kun adalah tipe pemain yang sama dengan Aomine-kun, menggunakan insting dan lompatan supernya. Kuroko-kun… kau mungkin sudah tau kan? Hyuga-kun adalah shooter, Teppei adalah center, Izuki-kun adalah point guard dengan _eagle eye_." Jawab Riko lagi.

"Jadi begitu. Kemampuan pemain lain?" Tanya Haruko lagi.

"Kami hanya pemain biasa. kami tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus yang mencolok tapi kami bisa bekerja sama dan mendukung tim." Jawab Tsuchida.

"Hm… begitu ya?" Haruko memasang pose berfikir. "Jika kita terdesak, mungkin kita bisa menggantikan pemain yang ada di lapangan dengan pemain lainnya." Gumam Haruko.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yaho!

Akhirnya Hana sempet update chapter baru juga :D

Kimiko Nao-san : Ini sudah update :D

ShiroiAn-san : Hehe :D Feelnya sampai ke ShiroiAn-san ya? Yokatta :D Yang ini flashback Haruna dan Akashi, kalau flashback yang Teiko nanti bakal ada chapternya sendiri kok *spoilerdikit* tapi mungkin nanti flashback yang Teiko bakal Hana singkat juga :D

(Guest)-san : Ini sudah update :D

Ichi-san : Kita udah ngobrol di PM ya :D makasih banget sarannya, chapter ini Hana bikin pakai saran dari Ichi-san lhoo XD

Arigatou Minna-san yang sudah memberi Hana semangat :D

See you next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke lapangan!" Hyuga dan yang lain bersiap.

Pertandingan antara Shutoku dan Rakuzan memasuki waktu istirahat sepuluh menit sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Seirin dan Kaijou akan melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

Tapi saat Haruko melihat Akashi, dia merasa sangat kesal dan marah. Mungkin karna Akashi sudah membuat Haruna sedih.

 _'_ _Haahh… lihatlah wajahnya. Bahkan terlihat berbeda dari Seijuro-kun yang dulu. Aku benci pria bodoh yang menyakiti Haruna.'_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Haruko.

Akashi pun menyapa Kuroko yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Yo. Sudah lama sejak upacara pembukaan ya, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi.

"Hai! Akashi-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

"Yo. Kau tidak melupakanku kan? Waktu itu tindakanmu benar-benar berani. Kise dan kau… akan kuhancurkan kalian!" Ucap Kagami.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Kagami Taiga. Tapi biar aku beri satu peringatan. Hanya mereka yang melayaniku yang boleh melihatku dari atas. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang menentangku meremehkanku." Akashi pun menaruh tangannya di pundak Kagami lalu Kagami pun terjatuh di hadapan Akashi. "Rendahkan kepalamu!"

"Kagami!"

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko menghampiri Kagami.

"Tetsuya juga. Jika kau ingin menghadapiku, kau harus bersiap. Akulah yang menemukan bakatmu. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya." Akashi dan rombongannya pun meninggalkan lapangan.

Haruko masih berdiri di ujung lorong lapangan dengan membawa papan jalan. Dia menatap Akashi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyum palsu.

"Hm? Aku kira aku akan bertemu Haruna." Akashi berhenti di depan Haruko. "Di mana dia?"

"Dia tidak datang hari ini." Jawab Haruko.

"Haruko-chan?" Sapa Mibuchi. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?"

"Reo-san? Aku baik." Jawab Haruko singkat.

"Bukankah dia pacar Akashi? Tapi sepertinya bukan!" Gumam Hayama.

"Dia adalah Haruko-chan, adik Haruna-chan." Ucap Mibuchi.

"Apa kau yang akan menggantikan Haruna?" Tanya Akashi.

"Jika iya memang kenapa?" Haruko balik bertanya masih dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak menyukai basket." Akashi menyeringai. "Terserah saja." Akashi meninggalkan Haruko.

" _Machinasai,_ Seijuro-kun." Suara Haruko tiba-tiba terdengar dingin dan membuat langkah Akashi terhenti. "Jika Otou-san atau Ojii-san memintamu menemui Onee-chan, jangan lakukan. Saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan hidup dan mati. Jika kau datang, kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya." Haruko pun meninggalkan Akashi.

"Hidup dan mati? Kau berbicara seolah aku peduli padanya." Akashi lalu menuju ruang locker. Sedangkan Haruko merasa sedikit lega karna hanya Akashi yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

 _'_ _Aku tau Onee-chan mencintainya tapi Seijuro-kun yang sekarang ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya.'_

.

"Kita akan melihat pertandingannya di sini." Ucap Hyuga.

"HAI!" Jawab semuanya.

Pemain Rakuzan dan Shutoku pun memasuki lapangan dan bersiap untuk bertanding di babak kedua. Haruko pun melihat Akashi yang menyeringai dengan tatapan kesal.

"Dia pasti sangat hebat. Tapi tetap saja dia bodoh! _Seijuro-kun no baka_!" Haruko bergumam dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Sudahlah, Haruko-chan. Dia tidak akan mendengarmu. Lagi pula, bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan berkata kasar?" Kuroko memegang pundak Haruko.

"Jika menyangkut Onee-chan itu berbeda. Saat ini aku hanya kesal padanya." Jawab Haruko.

 _'_ _Ya. Saat ini aku hanya kesal. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku malah ingin membunuhnya.'_

Babak kedua pertandingan antara Rakuzan dan Shutoku pun dimulai. Midorima langsung di _mark_ oleh Akashi. Akashi pun langsung menekan Midorima. Dia berhasil merebut bola Midorima sebelum Midorima melompat. Bahkan dia berhasil menjatuhkan Takao yang menghadangnya dan dia berhasil mencetak angka.

"A-apa itu tadi?!"

" _Uso_!"

"Itulah kekuatan Seijuro-kun. Dia memiliki mata yang bisa melihat masa depan. Sebenarnya, itu bukan soal mata apa yang dia miliki. Tapi itu tentang bagaimana dia menggunakan kekuatan mata itu. Tentu saja kekuatannya tidak sampai di situ saja."

Dan pertandingan pun di dominasi oleh Rakuzan. Mereka memimpin empat belas poin dan bahkan mereka terus menekan Shutoku hingga batasan mereka.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Seijuro-kun. Bahkan tim sekelas Shutoku hanya dia jadikan sebagai mainan. Entah bagaimana perasaan Onee-chan jika dia melihat pertandingan ini." Gumam Haruko.

Tapi di pertengahan pertandingan, Shutoku berhasil mengejar keteringgalan dengan teknik kombinasi Midorima dan Takao yang tidak bisa disentuh oleh Rakuzan termasuk Akashi. Takao mengumpan bole menuju Midorima yang sudah melompat dan melakukan posisi menembak lalu Midorima langsung menembak setelah bola menyentuh tangannya. Teknik kombinasi yang luar biasa. Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti 'Bayangan dan Cahaya' Shutoku.

Tapi, seletah ditekan, Akashi merasa teman-temannya menjadi panik dan permainan Rakuzan sedikit kacau. Lalu dia melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia melakukan tembakan bunuh diri.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bunuh diri?"

"Dia sengaja melakukannya. Apa yang dia pikirkan?"

"Dia… Apakah dia sudah benar-benar bodoh?!" Haruko bahkan heran.

Lalu terlihat di lapangan Akashi sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya dan pembicaraan itu dapat didengar oleh Seirin.

"Kapan aku menyuruh kalian untuk lengah? Pertandingan belum berakhir! Apa kalian terlalu santai karna kita unggul jauh? Keberhasilan mereka mencetak angka berturut-turut adalah buktinya. Jika jaraknya semakin menipis, kita tidak akan menampilkan permainan yang buruk. Jika begitu, lebih baik keunggulan aku hilangkan lebih cepat. Tenangkan diri kalian. Jika kita kalah, kalian boleh mengkritikku semau kalian karna mungkin penyebab kekalahan adalah perbuatanku tadi. Aku siap bertanggung jawab dan keluar dari tim. Dan sebagai bukti penyesalanku, akan aku congkel kedua mataku dan akan kuberikan pada kalian."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi? Kau tidak perlu bertindak sampai sejauh itu!"

"Itu hanya jika kita kalah. Jika kita menang, itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak khawatir sama sekali karna aku sangat yakin, jika bersama kalian, aku tidak mungkin kalah." Akashi menunjukkan wajah lembut tipuannya.

Kata-kata Akashi tadi membuat Haruko marah. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat dan terlihat kalau dia sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Haah?! Apa yang dia katakan? Mencongkel kedua matanya? Heh! Berani sekali dia mengatakan hal itu!" Haruko benar-benar marah dan perkataannya mencuri perhatian Seirin.

"Haruko-chan?"

"Aku benci pria bodoh seperti dia! Mencongkel kedua matanya dia bilang?! Bukankah dia terlalu arogan? Bagaimana bisa Onee-chan mempertahankan pria brengsek seperti dia?! Kalau begitu aku sendiri yang akan mencongkel kedua matanya itu!"

"Haruko-chan!" Kuroko menggenggam tangan Haruko dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Tetsuya-kun!"

"Tahan emosimu dan jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh!"

" _Urusai!_ Jangan ikut campur!" Haruko berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi genggaman Kuroko terlalu kuat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau tenang!"

" _URUSA_ -"

'PLAK!'

Kuroko menampar Haruko. Dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Hentikan, Haruko-chan! Tenangkan dirimu!"

"Kau… kau tidak pernah bisa mengerti! _Tetsuya-kun no baka_! _Mou shiranai_!" Haruko pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Haruko/Haruko-chan!"

"Kau membuatnya marah Kuroko." Ucap Izuki.

"Susul dan tenangkan dia, Kuroko-kun. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Kuroko-kun tidak salah, tapi menenangkan perempuan yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil seperti Haruko-chan sebaiknya dilakukan dengan cara yang lebih lembut." Ucap Riko.

"Cepat sana!"

"Hai. _Arigatou._ " Kuroko pun berlari mengejar Haruko. Dia bisa melihat Haruko hendak memasuki ruang locker Seirin dan dia sedang menangis. "Haruko-chan." Kuroko menarik tangan Haruko.

" _Nani yo_?" Tanya Haruko lirih.

" _Sumimasen_ …"

"Tidak… Tetsuya-kun tidak akan mengerti! Laki-laki yang Onee-chan cintai benar-benar sudah berubah! Selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku hanya melihat kalau Onee-chan menderita karna kehilangan Seijuro-kun, tapi aku tidak menyadari betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat sikap Seijuro-kun yang seperti itu. Dia selalu menahannya, dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya, Onee-chan benar-benar hancur!"

"Apakah itu yang membuatmu marah?"

"Aku hanya takut dengan kemarahanku sendiri. Aku melampiaskannya pada Seijuro-kun, tapi sebenarnya aku marah pada diriku sendiri! Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Padahal selama ini aku selalu berkata kalau aku mengerti semua hal tentang Onee-chan tapi apa? Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Onee-chan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesali dirinya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Onee-chan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karna dia tidak bisa membuat Seijuro-kun menjadi lebih kuat. Dia tidak bisa memberi Seijuro-kun kekuatan. Dia tidak bisa menjamin kemenangan Seijuro-kun. Dia menganggap kalau alasan itulah yang membuat Seijuro-kun meninggalkannya. Karna itulah dia bahkan sudah bukan menderita lagi. Hati Onee-chan sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan kepingan itu tidak akan bisa disatukan kembali." Haruko menangis sampai wajahnya memerah. Melihat Haruko yang menangis seperti itu, Kuroko membawa Haruko masuk ke ruang locker dan menutup pintunya.

"Haruko-chan… maaf aku sudah menamparmu." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Haruko.

"Tetsuya-kun tidak salah. Aku tidak membenci Tetsuya-kun. Aku hanya malu pada kalian dan pada diriku sendiri. Itu saja. Aku ini bodoh ya, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Tidak! Bukankah Haruko-chan juga merasakan sendiri betapa menderitanya Haruna-chan? Haruko-chan tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu!"

"…"

"Saat ini, Haruna-chan membutuhkanmu. Bukankah dia akan semakin merasa sedih jika melihatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Hm."

"Berhentilah menangis. Manager Seirin tidak boleh cengeng." Kuroko mengusap kepala Haruko.

"Um!" Haruko menatap Kuroko. Kuroko menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Haruko dan menghapus air matanya.

"Haruko-chan… aku yang akan menghapus air matamu saat kau sedih. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis."

"Tetsuya-kun…"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kuroko berbisik dan wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Tetsuya-kun." Haruko tersenyum. Kuroko pun mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan Haruko. Lalu wajah keduanya sedikit memerah setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Tapi ciuman hangat itu pun harus berakhir dengan cepat saat mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Are? Kalian di sini ya?" Ternyata Kagami dan teman-temannya yang datang. Mereka hendak mengambil tas mereka dan bersiap untuk bertanding.

"Kalian berduaan di ruangan yang tertutup?!" Izuki menunjuk Kuroko dan Haruko.

"Tapi Kuroko bukan laki-laki mesum jadi tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Koganei.

"Apakah pertandingannya sudah selesai? Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Kuroko mengabaikan perkataan mereka.

"Tentu saja Rakuzan yang menang. Shutoku hanya dijadikan mainan oleh Akashi. Dia benar-benar kejam." Jawab Hyuga.

"Begitu ya? Jika kita memenangkan pertandingan ini, kita akan melawan Akashi-kun. Apakah Haruko-chan sudah tenang?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Um!"

"Ooh… kalian sudah baikan ya? Cepat sekali." Tanya Hyuga.

"Yosh. Minna-san, kalian bisa menganggapku sebagai Yorisato Haruna hari ini. Aku akan berusaha mendukung kalian agar kalian bisa menang." Haruko pun mulai bersemangat dan membuat pemain yang lain bersemangat juga.

"Yosh! AYO!"

"YAH!"

Mereka pun menuju lapangan untuk bertanding. Setelah merapikan tas dan keperluan lain, mereka pun melakukan pemanasan di lapangan.

"Mereka terlihat fokus. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup." Gumam Haruko.

"Jangan khawatir, Haruko-chan. Ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan kok!" Riko tersenyum.

"Hai! Kantoku."

"Haruko-chan _kawaii_! Haruna-chan _mitai_ …"

"Yaah… _kyoudaidesu kara…"_ Haruko memasang senyuman yang aneh(?)

"Tapi, sunyi sekali. Tidak ada yang memberi salam." Riko duduk di _bench_.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kise memanggil para pemain Seirin, melakukan _line up_ dan berkata bahwa itu adalah deklarasi perang. Hyuga pun sedikit kesal dan menyuruh Kagami membalasnya dengan memperlihatkan _line up_ yang asli. Kagami pun mengoper bolanya ke Kuroko lalu Kuroko mengopernya menuju ring dan Kagami melakukan _dunk_. Kagami dan Kuroko membalas Kise dengan _line up aley-oop._

" _Sasuga 'Kage to Hikari'_." Haruko bergumam dan tersenyum.

Para pemain pun kembali ke _bench_ untuk bersiap. Lima pemain inti pun segera memasuki lapangan.

" _Minna_ , _ganbatte_!" Haruko tersenyum.

Lalu dari kejauhan, Kise memperhatikan Haruko. Haruko yang mengetahui kalau Kise sedang melihatnya pun tersenyum pada Kise dan Kise hanya megalihkan pandangannya.

 _'_ _Kenapa bukan Harunacchi? Kenapa Harunacchi tidak datang -ssu? Apa dia menganggap Seirin akan menang tanpa dia? Apa dia meremehkanku -ssu?'_

Kemudian Kise mendekati Kuroko dan Kagami dan mereka terlihat membicarakan sesuatu. Untuk beberapa kali Kise seperti dibuat frustasi oleh mereka tapi sepertinya kali ini pertandingan antara mereka akan sangat sengit.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Kagami dan Kuroko, Kise menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri Haruko dan dia ingin menanyakan kenapa Haruna tidak datang hari ini dan malah digantikan oleh Haruko.

"Kise-kun?" Haruko berdiri.

"Harukocchi… kenapa hari ini Harunacchi tidak datang dan malah kau yang menggantikannya -ssu?" Tanya Kise dan dengan tatapan yang sedikit kesal. "Apa dia meremehkanku?"

"…" Haruko hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni.

"Harukocchi!"

" _Gomen,_ Kise-kun." Haruko mendongak. "Onee-chan saat ini tidak bisa datang di pertandingan ini karna ada suatu halangan. Bukan karna dia meremehkan siapapun. Dia juga menantikan pertandingan ini, pertandingan melawan Kise-kun tapi… dia tidak bisa datang."

"Eh? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya -ssu?" Wajah Kise pun berubah.

"Ti-tidak dia… baik-baik saja. Ah! Dia berpesan padaku. Dia bilang, meski hari ini dia tidak bisa datang, dia ingin Tetsuya-kun, Kagami-kun dan Kise-kun berjuang sekuat tenaga di pertandingan ini." Haruko tersenyum.

"Tentu saja -ssu!" Kise pun kembali ke lapangan.

 _'_ _Gomen, Kise-kun. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau terganggu dengan keadaan Onee-chan. Jika kau mengetahui keadaan Onee-chan, pikiranmu pasti akan kacau. Meski kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah melupakan Onee-chan, kau pasti masih memiliki perasaan padanya kan? Kau orang yang baik, Kise-kun.'_

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Seirin yang mendapatkan bola pertama dan mereka mulai menyerang.

"Strategi untuk menyerang langsung dan mencetak angka sebanyak mungkin sebelum Kise-kun menggunakan _perfect copy_ memang tindakan yang benar tapi…" Haruko memasang pose berfikir. "Tidak ada jaminan kita bisa unggul hanya dengan itu. Kemampuan Kiseko no Sedai tidak main-main. Jika Kise-kun mengoptimalkan semuanya, kita bisa saja kalah."

"Eeh?!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Kita hanya memprediksi kalau _perfect copy_ akan digunakan di akhir pertandingan. Tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Kise-kun akan menggunakannya di awal atau pertengahan pertandingan."

"Lalu jika memang begitu, kita harus bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengamatinya dulu."

Terlihat di lapangan Kuroko maju ke ring Kaijou membawa bola. Dia hidang oleh Hayakawa dan berhasil melakukan _vanishing drive_. Setelahnya, dia melakukan form menembak dan melempar bola. Moriyama berusaha menghalaunya tapi bola berhasil masuk ke dalam ring dan Seirin mencetak angka lebih dulu.

Tapi saat para pemain Seirin hendak kembali untuk _defense_ , bola tiba-tiba saja melayang dan masuk dengan mulus ke ring Seirin. Semua pun terkejut. Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Haruko benar. Kise menggunakan _perfect copy_ di awal pertandingan.

 _'_ _Melihat semangat Kise-kun dan para pemain, aku sudah memperkirakan kalau perfect copy akan digunakan di awal. Tapi percuma jika hanya bisa memperkirakan dan tidak bisa mencari jalan keluarnya. Bagaimana ini?'_

Di lapangan, Kise mendominasi pertandingan. Dia benar-benar menguasai teknik Kiseki no Sedai dengan sempurna. Bahkan dia bisa menggunakan _emperor eye_ milik Akashi. Seirin benar-benar terpojok.

"Kita kena!" Riko terlihat kesal.

"Eh?"

"Dari pertandingan sebelumnya, mereka tau jika Kagami-kun tidak bisa memasuki zona Kise-kun. Tapi jika dilihat dari pertandingan sebelumnya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil resiko sekecil mungkin. Mereka sudah mengatur waktunya dengan baik." Lanjut Riko.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Kise akan terus seperti ini hingga batas waktunya?" Tsuchida.

"Tidak. Aku rasa dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktunya. Tapi jika seperti ini, mungkin serangan yang kita terima tidak mungkin berakhir di sini." Jawab Riko.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah sangat mengenal pola serang Seirin dari pertandingan kalian yang dulu. Keefektifan Tetsuya-kun juga sudah berkurang karna mereka pernah bertanding sebelumnya." Gumam Haruko.

"Apakah Haruko memiliki solusi?" Tanya Koganei.

"Aku memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan Kantoku. Kise-kun tidak akan menghabiskan batas waktu _perfect copy_ di awal pertandingan ini. Tapi aku masih memperkirakannya. Aku tidak bisa langsung mengambil keputusan seperti Onee-chan." Jawab Haruko.

"Be-benar juga…"

Lalu, di lapangan pun semakin tegang. Hyuga mengoper bola pada Kuroko dan Kuroko hendak melakukan posisi menembak, tapi di hadang oleh Kise. Kuroko pun terlihat terkejut dan sedikit panik. Lalu dia mencoba mengubah arah tembakannya, tapi itu percuma. Kuroko pun menembakkan bolanya, dan Kise berhasil memblock bola itu. Semua pun terkejut.

 _'_ _Aku harus tenang. Di saat mendesak seperti ini, apa yang akan Onee-chan lakukan?'_

 _"_ _Haruko, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi ahli strategi dalam basket."_

 _"_ _Heeh? Tapi kan aku tidak mengerti soal basket."_

 _"_ _Aku juga akan mengajarimu mengenai basket. Meski kau tidak bisa memainkannya, kau bisa membantu mereka menyusun strategi."_

 _"_ _Baiklah."_

 _"_ _Dengar ya. Jika timmu berada dalam keadaan terdesak dan mereka panik, kau tidak boleh ikut panik. Kau harus bisa menenangkan dirimu. Setelah itu, kau amati keadaan di lapangan. Kau harus mengamati semua pemain baik temanmu atau musuhmu. Kau juga harus bisa mengetahui bagaimana kondisi fisik dan mental mereka. Jika kau bisa melihat sisi lain dari pertandingan yang ada di hadapanmu, kau pasti akan mendapat solusinya."_

 _"_ _Mengetahui sisi lain pertandingan?"_

 _"_ _Kau akan mengerti saat kau melakukannya."_

Haruko pun tersenyum tipis. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Dia pun mulai mengamati apa yang terjadi di lapangan dengan sangat jeli. Tapi yang terlihat adalah Kise menguasai pertandingan dan Seirin tertinggal tiga belas poin dari Kaijou.

 _'_ _Melihat sisi lain dari pertandingan ini? Tapi yang terlihat hanyalah Kise-kun yang mendesak Seirin dan Seirin tidak bisa menandingi kemampuan Kise-kun. Dan juga, Seirin sudah terlihat kesal padahal ini masih menit-menit awal pertandingan. Bagaima- tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan tujuan Kise-kun menggunakan perfect copy di awal pertandingan adalah…'_

Pertandingan pun berlanjut dan Kise pun berhenti menggunakan _perfect copy._ Tapi pemain Seirin masih terlihat kesal dan terburu-buru, sehingga setiap serangan mereka dapat terbaca oleh pemain Kaijou dan mereka gagal mencetak angka.

"Kantoku, bisakah kita mengganti pemain?" Tanya Haruko tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Mengganti pemain?"

"Aku memang masih belum tau bagaimana cara menghadapi _perfect copy_ Kise-kun, tapi aku rasa menenangkan pemain dan menurunkan tempo permainan lebih penting untuk saat ini."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Furihata-kun, tolong bersiaplah."

"Haah?! Furihata?!" Tanya Koganei.

"Begitu ya? _Sasuga_ _Haruna-chan no imouto_." Riko berdiri lalu menuju meja wasit.

"Ano, saat aku bermain nanti, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Furihata pada Haruko.

"Hm? Tidak ada." Jawab Haruko.

"Eh?"

"Kau hanya perlu bermain seperti biasa. Menurunkan kecepatan dan bermainlah dengan permainanmu yang biasa. Tapi, berhati-hati saja tidak cukup. Kau juga harus menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi bagaimana?"

" _Bakadesu ne_. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau kan punya rekan tim. Jangan menahan diri dan bergantunglah pada mereka." Jawab Haruko dengan senyuman.

"Hai!" Furihata pun menyusul Riko ke meja wasit.

"Izuki-kun!" Riko memanggil Izuki lalu melakukan pergantian pemain. Furihata memasuki lapangan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau dia sangat gugup dan takut.

"Dia sampai tidak melihat Kuroko?"

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Furihata terlihat sangat ketakutan dan dia melakukan kesalahan. Tapi Kuroko berhasil merebut bolanya kembali.

"Kantoku, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan." Tanya Fukuda.

"Karna itulah dia bermain. Benar kan?" Izuki menoleh ke arah Haruko. "Rasa takut bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ada beberapa hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang penakut."

"Itu benar, Senpai. Dia yang akan menenangkan pemain dan menurunkan tempo permainan. Semakin dia takut makan akan semakin efektif." Jawab Haruko.

Furihata pun bermain dengan cukup bagus. Dia bisa merespon semua gerakan teman-temannya.

"Kantoku, ini…"

"Ya! Rasa takut akan membuatmu lebih berhati-hati. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak akan melakukan serangan yang ceroboh. Kalau kita ingin memperlambat tempo, dialah pemain yang cocok. Aku mulai mengerti apa yang Haruko-chan pikirkan. Jika Haruna-chan ada di sini, dia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Jawab Riko.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti bertanding bersama Haruna." Izuki tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sepintar dia, Senpai. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Haruko tersenyum.

Lalu permainan Seirin terlihat lebih teratur dan mereka mulai bisa mencetak angka hingga quarter pertama berakhir.

 _'_ _Apakah seperti ini yang Onee-chan rasakan? Sangat menyenangkan! Bisa berjuang bersama mereka benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Aku merasa lebih bersemangat! Semoga saja aku bisa bertahan sampai pertandingan ini selesai. Aku tidak boleh kelelahan sebelum semuanya berakhir!'_

"Sekarang aku akan mengganti Furihata-kun. _Good job_!" Riko mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hai!"

"Selanjutnya giliran Izuki-kun. Aku serahkan padamu."

"Oke! _Kitakore_." Jawab Izuki.

"Sekarang kita putuskan untuk menggunakan rencana sebelumnya. Kita akan menggunakan pertahanan utama yang belum pernah kita perlihatkan dalam pertandingan sebelumnya. Fokus permainan akan ada pada Teppei." Riko memberi arahan.

"Hum! Serahkan padaku!" Kiyoshi memakan madu lemon.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Kali ini bola dikuasai oleh Seirin. Kiyoshi membawa bolanya dan berhadapan dengan Kobori. Tapi Kiyoshi mampu mengecoh Kobori dengan bantuan Kuroko dan Kiyoshi berhasil mencetak angka.

Kaijou pun balik menyerang. Kali ini bola dibawa oleh Kasamatsu yang di _mark_ oleh Izuki. Tapi Kasamatsu berhasil melewati Izuki dengan mudah meski Izuki berusaha mengikuti gerakan Kasamatsu. Setelah sampai di bawah ring dan hendak menembak, Kiyoshi datang menghadang Kasamatsu. Tapi Kasamatsu berhasil mencetak angka untuk Kaijou. Hyuga pun menghampiri Izuki dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Izuki terlihat lebih serius.

Seirin menyerang. Tapi saat Kagami hendak mengoper, bola sudahdi rebut oleh Kaijou. Lagi-lagi Kasamatsu melawan Izuki. Lalu Kasamatsu pun mendribble bola dan melewati Izuki. Tapi saat Kasamatsu tepat berada di belakang Izuki, Izuki berhasil menepis bolanya tanpa berbalik. Dia menggunakan _Eagle Eye_ miliknya untuk melakukan _back tip_. Hyuga mendapatkan bolanya dan mencetak angka untuk Seirin.

" _Sugoi_! _Eagle spear_ Izuki-san luar biasa." Haruko pun kagum.

"Hebat kan? Kakakmu yang mengajarkan teknik itu pada Izuki. _Barrier jumper_ milik Hyuga juga Kakakmu yang mengajarkannya." Ucap Koganei.

" _Sasuga Onee-chan_. Tapi yang aku tau, teknik yang di ajarkan olehnya terhitung sulit untuk dilakukan. Izuki-san dan Hyuga-san sangat hebat karna berhasil menguasainya."

"Itu karna Haruna mengajarkan teknik yang cocok untuk mereka, jadi mereka bisa menguasainya dengan mudah."

Pertandingan berlanjut. Kali ini Kaijou yang menyerang. Kasamatsu lagi-lagi merhadapan dengan Izuki. Tapi setelah di hentikan oleh _Eagle spear_ , Kasamatsu kesulitan menentukan langkah. Lalu Kise meminta Kasamatsu untuk mengoper bola padanya. _One-on-one_ Kise dan Kagami pun kembali. Perang antar kedua _Ace_ pun dimulai. Kagami berhasil menghentikan serangan Kise, begitu juga Kise yang berhasil menghentikan serangan Kagami. Tapi Kagami mulai berhasil melancarkan serangannya dan dia mencetak angka.

Kaijou pun menyerang. Hayakawa melakukan _screen_ pada Kagami, lalu Kasamatsu mengoper bola pada Kise dan Kise pun menuju ring Seirin untuk menembak. Tapi sesaat setelah bola di lempar, Kagami dapan menangkisnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kise-kun? Lompatannya rendah. Kalau pun Kagami-kun tidak menangkis serangan Kise-kun, bola tetap tidak akan masuk." Gumam Haruko.

Bola dikuasai oleh Seirin dan Kise mulai kewalahan melawan Kagami. Kagami berhasil melewati Kise dengan mudah dan mencetak angka. Lalu terdengar bell berbunyi.

" _Member change, kuro_!"

"Kise, kau diganti." Ucap pelatih kaijou dan membuat Kise terkejut. Kise pun sempat protes karna dia merasa dia masih bisa bermain tapi Kasamatsu meyakinkan Kise untuk berhenti bermain karna cidera di kakinya semakin parah saat melawan Haizaki kemarin. Kise pun menuruti perintah itu dengan perasaan kesal dan kecewa.

"Kaki Kise-kun cidera karna Haizaki-kun? Jadi Haizaki-kun masih bermain basket ya? Sepertinya dia belum berubah." Haruko pun terkejut setelah Riko menceritakan pertandingan Kise dengan Haizaki kemarin.

"Sebenarnya sebelum melawan Haizaki kaki Kise-kun sudah mengalami gangguan. _Over work_ , dia memaksakan diri meski cidera lamanya belum pulih. Dan karna pertandingan kemarin, kakinya bertambah buruk." Lanjut Riko.

"Kise-kun…" Haruko menatap Kise yang tertunduk di _bench_.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Kali ini Kaijou bermain serius dengan melakukan _double team_ pada Kagami. Tapi Kagami berhasil mengoper bolanya pada Hyuga, lalu Hyuga megopernya pada Kuroko dan Kuroko berhasil mencetak angka dengan _phantom shot_.

Lalu Kaijou pun menyerang. Serangan Kaijou tidak main-main. Mereka benar-benar serius bermain meski tanpa Kise dan mereka berhasil mencetak angka dengan tembakan Moriyama.

"Kantoku, sudah waktunya kan?" Tanya Koganei.

"Benar juga." Jawab Riko.

"Ah! Waktunya mengganti Kuroko ya?" Tanya Kawahara.

"Benar."

"Tapi, Kaijou masih belum menemukan cara untuk menghadapi Kuroko, kita biarkan saja dulu…"

"Itu karna Tetsuya-kun yang bersusah payah menghindari mereka." Sahut Haruko.

"Heh?"

"Kalian sudah pernah melawan Kaijou kan? _Misdirection_ milik Tetsuya-kun tidak akan bertahan lama karna kalian pernah melawan mereka. Jika sampai _Misdorection_ Tetsuya-kun sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, hanya _overflow_ yang tersisa bukan?"

"Eh? Dari mana kau tau tentang _overflow_ itu?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Tentu saja Tetsuya-kun menceritakannya padaku. Jika _overflow_ digunakan di tengah-tengah pertandingan, itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya, Tetsuya-kun tidak akan berguna di lapangan dan kita akan kehilangan salah satu senjata kita. Ditambah lagi Kise-kun masih bisa menggunakan _perfect copy_. Meski Kagami-kun menghadapinya, jika tanpa Tetsuya-kun, kita pasti akan kalah."

"Be-benar juga!"

"Kau bahkan berfikir sejauh itu."

"Karna itu, kita harus segera mengganti Tetsuya-kun sekarang."

"Yosh. Mitobe-kun, bersiaplah." Perintah Riko dijawab anggukan oleh Mitobe.

Lalu Seirin balik menyerang. Izuki memegang bola dan di _mark_ oleh Kasamatsu, tapi Kasamatsu berdiri cukup jauh di depan Izuki. Semua pun terkejut melihatnya.

 _'_ _Aneh. Apa yang dilakukan kapten Kaijou itu?'_

Haruko berfikir dan mengamati pergerakan Kasamatsu dan Izuki. Lau Kuroko pun mendekat dan Izuki mengoper bolanya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun bersiap untuk menembak tapi Kasamatsu menghadangnya. Dia melakukan _back step_ dan bersiap memblock tembakan Kuroko, membuat semua terkejut.

 _'_ _Jangan-jangan…'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai Minna-san :D Hana kembali lagi :D

Maaf kalau Hana tidak bisa update kilat sesuai permintaan Minna-san, tapi Hana tetap usahakan update cepat kok :)

Review akan Hana balas di chapter depan ya :)

See you next chapter :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

 _'_ _Aneh. Apa yang dilakukan kapten Kaijou itu?'_

Haruko berfikir dan mengamati pergerakan Kasamatsu dan Izuki. Lau Kuroko pun mendekat dan Izuki mengoper bolanya pada Kuroko. Kuroko pun bersiap untuk menembak tapi Kasamatsu menghadangnya. Dia melakukan _back step_ dan bersiap memblock tembakan Kuroko, membuat semua terkejut.

 _'_ _Jangan-jangan…'_

Haruko berdiri dari duduknya. Kuroko sudah bersiap dan hendak melempar bolanya.

" _DAME!_ " Haruko berteriak tapi itu sia-sia karna bola sudah meninggalkan tangan Kuroko. Kasamatsu pun melangkah lalu melompat dan menangkis tembakan Kuroko. Kuroko pun terkejut dan terdiam.

"Ini bohong kan?" Koganei terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Dia bisa menghentikan tembakan yang menembus Murasakibara…"

"Kise-kun juga sudah menghentikan tembakan itu tapi trik tembakan itu masih tetap terjaga. Tapi kapten Kaijou menghentikannya dengan membongkar trik tembakannya!" Haruko menatap Kuroko.

" _Member change, Shiro!_ " Kuroko digantikan oleh Mitobe.

"Kuroko…" Panggil Koganei saat Kuroko sudah sampai di _bench_.

"Seharusnya aku menyarankan untuk mengganti Tetsuya-kun lebih awal. Jika begini akan terlihat seperti Tetsuya-kun diganti karna sudah kalah. Mungkin ini juga akan mempengaruhi pemain lain." Gumam Haruko.

" _Sumimasen_ …" Ucap Kuroko. "Aku diblock tepat sebelum aku diganti. Aku sudah mengganggu alur pertandingan… maaf."

"Are?"

"Dia tidak seperti yang kita kira…"

"Kau tidak _shock_?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tentu saja _shock_. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Seirin masih belum kalah. Dan juga… kita punya _ace_ yang bisa diandalkan."

"Tetsuya-kun…" Haruko membawa handuk dan minuman untuk Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_." Kuroko mengambil minuman dan handuk.

" _Daijoubu_ , Tetsuya-kun. Kagami-kun dan para Senpai tidak akan kalah begitu saja."

"Hai." Kuroko tersenyum.

 _'_ _Kami masih unggul meski Tetsuya-kun keluar, tapi aku tetap harus memikirkan cara bagaimana menghadapi perfect copy Kise-kun. Kapten Kaijou itu benar, jika cidera di kaki Kise-kun sangat parah, pelatih Kaijou tidak akan mengizinkan Kise-kun bermain dari awal. Karna itu Kise-kun pasti akan kembali dan menyudutkan kami dengan perfect copy miliknya. Aku tidak boleh lengah dan tetap harus memikirkannya.'_

Haruko memasang pose berfikir dan wajahnya terlihat tegang. Kuroko pun menatap Haruko lalu memegang pundaknya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Haruko-chan." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Tetsuya-kun…"

"Aku tau kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi Kise-kun. Tapi jika kau berfikir dengan perasaan khawatir dan tegang seperti ini, kau tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya."

"…" Haruko menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sedikit lega lalu dia menghela nafas. "Aku jadi terlihat bodoh karna terlalu khawatir." Wajah Haruko sedikit memerah.

"Lihatlah, Kagami-kun dan yang lain bisa mengatasinya. Berfikirlah dengan tenang."

"Hum." Haruko mengangguk.

Dan memang terlihat dilapangan, Kagami menguasai pertandingan. Dia bisa lolos dari _double team_ Nakamura-Hayakawa, berhasil mencetak poin beberapa kali dan menghentikan tembakan Moriyama. Dia bahkan bisa mengoper bola pada Kiyoshi saat dia dihadang oleh Kobori dan Seirin kembali mendapat poin. Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan. Quarter kedua pun berakhir dan kedudukan seri 44-44. Kedua tim pun kembali ke ruang locker.

"Ano… Aku akan ke toilet." Haruko pun meninggalkan rombongan sebelum mendengar jawaban dari yang lain. Kuroko pun berhenti dan mengamati Haruko yang tiba-tiba aneh.

"Kuroko…" Panggil Kagami.

"Hai." Kuroko pun menyusul rombongan Seirin.

" _Minna_ , dengarkan untuk babak selanjutnya!" Ucap Riko saat semua sudah sampai di ruang locker. "Aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa." Lanjutnya.

"Haah?!" Semua pun bingung dan memasang wajah yang aneh.

"Tidak ada!"

"Ya… tapi kau yang menyuruh kami mendengarkan…" Koganei pun protes.

"Artinya, keadaan kita baik-baik saja. Kita akan mempertahankannya seperti ini! Kaki Kise-kun masih cidera tapi dia pasti akan bermain di menit-menit terakhir. Sebelum itu, beri jarak sejauh mungkin! Menyerang adalah satu-satunya pilihan!"

"YAH!" Jawab semuanya.

Sedangkan Haruko…

"Aku sudah lelah. Tapi aku tidak boleh membuat mereka khawatir! Aku akan bertahan hingga pertandingan ini berakhir! Aku tidak boleh tumbang sebelum pertandingan ini berakhir."

Dia membasahi wajahnya dan menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin.

 _'_ _Haaahh… wajahku jadi jelek begini. Apa wajahku bertambah pucat? Kantung mataku terlihat? Mata panda… Ternyata mendukung tim itu tidak mudah ya… Sejak awal memang aku tidak ahli menjadi penyusun strategi. Tapi aku harus bisa mendukung mereka sebisa mungkin.'_

Haruko pun meninggalkan toilet dan menuju ruang locker.

'TOK TOK'

" _Tadaima_ …" Haruko membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Oh.. kau sudah kembali." Ucap Hyuga yang membawa minuman.

"Haaahhh…" Haruko menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk di _bench_ dengan lesu.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Dia jadi lesu?"

"Haruko-chan?"

"Ne… Tetsuya-kun… lihatlah! Wajahku jelek sekali." Haruko memasang wajah yang aneh.

"Hah?!" Semua bingung.

"Jelek dia bilang?"

"Apa maksudnya? Dia kan cantik!"

"Apa maksudmu, Haruko-chan?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Lihat ini! Wajahku jadi pucat. Dan lihat kantung mata ini!" Dia menunjuk kantung di bawah matanya. "Mataku sudah seperti panda…"

"Sejak kemarin memang sudah seperti itu kan?" Kuroko duduk di samping Haruko.

"TETSUYA-KUN HIDOI!" Haruko berjongkok di pojokan.

"Jangan memulai dramamu, Haruko-chan. Jika kau cukup tidur dan makan teratur, kantung mata itu pasti akan hilang. Apa kau membawanya?"

"Um. Tadi pagi aku menyempatkan diri untuk membuatnya." Jawab Haruko. "Ambil saja di tas."

"Baiklah." Kuroko pun mengambil tas Haruko dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Kau membuat dua kotak, Haruko-chan?" Kuroko mengambil dua kotak makan.

"Aku membuat itu untuk semuanya." Haruko menghampiri Kuroko.

"Heh?"

"Apa itu?"

"Madu lemon untuk kalian." Jawab Haruko. "Ini, kalian makanlah." Haruko membuka salah satu kotak dan berisi madu lemon.

"WUUAAAHHHH…" Semua mengambil dan memakannya. " _OISHII!_ "

"Ini benar madu lemon kan?" Tanya Izuki.

"Rasanya jauh berbeda dengan yang dibuat oleh Mitobe!" Hyuga mengambil satu lagi dan memakannya.

"Ini bisa membangkitkan semangat!" Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Kau benar-benar pandai memasak ya, Haruko?" Kagami sudah memakan lima potong.

"Oi Kagami! Jangan menghabiskan semuanya!"

"Aku masih ada satu kotak lagi…" Ucap Haruko.

"Sayang sekali Haruko-chan, kotak ini sudah tidak ada isinya." Kuroko menunjukkan kotak makanan Haruko yang sudah kosong.

" _NANI?!_ " Haruko terkejut.

"Kuroko yang menghabiskannya!" Ucap Furihata.

"Tapi kalian juga ikut memakannya, jadi aku tidak menghabiskannya sendiri." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oi Kagami! Lihat! Karna kau memakannya terlalu banyak makanannya jadi cepat habis!" Hyuga memarahi Kagami.

"Seharusnya aku membuatnya lebih banyak…" Gumam Haruko.

"Haruko-chan, lain kali ajari aku membuatnya ya." Riko tersenyum.

"U-um!" Haruko mengangguk.

 _"_ _Kau tau, Haruko? Ternyata kemampuan memasak Kantoku sama sepertiku."_

Haruko pun teringat kata-kata Haruna lalu dia _sweatdrop_.

 _'_ _Dia akan membahayakan hidupku jika tetap memintaku mengajarinya memasak.'_

"Kalian terlihat santai sekali." Haruko pun heran.

"Yaa… Kantoku yang membuat kami santai."

"Aku mengerti situasinya. Kita memang unggul, tapi kita tidak boleh lengah hanya karna kita yang mengendalikan permainan. Mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat sewaktu-waktu meski tanpa Kise-kun." Ucap Haruko.

"Kami tau itu. Kami memang terlihat santai, tapi kami lebih fokus dari sebelumnya karna ini adalah kesempatan kita." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Ya, itu benar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Hyuga berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku mengatakan itu karna aku tidak bisa banyak membantu. Jika saja Onee-chan…" Haruko pun murung seketika.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kagami berdiri dan menghampiri Haruko. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menggantikan Haruna? Kau tidak mengerti tentang basket tapi kau memberanikan diri datang kemari dan membantu kami, itu semua sudah membuat kami sangat bersemangat. Meski Haruna tidak bersama kami, kami akan tetap berjuang dan memenangkan pertandingan ini demi Haruna. Kau juga membantu kami demi dia kan?"

"Um." Haruko pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus bersemangat! Saat ini kau adalah manager kami, jika manager kami lesu seperti ini bagaimana bisa kami bersemangat?"

" _Mattaku_! Bagaimana bisa Onee-chan menolak pria sepertimu?" Gumam Haruko sambil tersenyum.

"Ja-jangan bicarakan hal itu!" Wajah Kagami memerah seketika.

"Ayo kita berjuang bersama, Manager-san!" Kuroko tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Haruko.

"Hai!" Haruko tersenyum.

Mereka pun kembali ke lapangan dan pertandingan berlanjut. Kuroko masih duduk di _bench_ , begitu juga Kise.

Haruko berdiri di samping _bench_ dengan senyuman di wajahnya, tapi dia sudah bisa fokus ke pertandingan.

 _'_ _Kise-kun, duduk dan lihatlah kemampuan kami. Jika kau merasa kesal, maka turun dan bermainlah!'_

Haruko benar-benar lebih bersemangat dari babak pertama tadi. Dia juga lebih fokus.

Pertandingan lagi-lagi dikendalikan oleh Seirin, Seirin terus menyerang dan mencetak angka dan Seirin unggul 52-48 setelah babak kedua berjalan enam menit. Kaijou juga mencetak angka tapi permainan Seirin tetap masih unggul.

Izuki mendapatkan bola dan dihadang oleh Kasamatsu lalu dia mengopernya pada Hyuga. Hyuga hendak menembak tapi Moriyama menghadangnya lalu Hyuga mengoper bolanya pada Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi hendak melakukan _dunk_ tapi Kobori menghalangi Kiyoshi dan akhirnya Kiyoshi mengoper bolanya pada Mitobe dan Seirin kembali mencetak angka.

" _Nice shoot_ Mitobe!"

"Permainan kombinasinya berhasil!"

Permainan berlanjut. Kali ini Kaijou yang menyerang. Kasamatsu membawa bola dan mendriblenya dengan cepat melewati Izuki, tapi Izuki melakukan _eagle spear_ dan bola pun lepas dari tangan Kasamatsu. Tapi Kasamatsu memaksakan dirinya dan merebut bola yang akan ditangkap oleh Mitobe dan terjatuh di tengah lapangan. Bola pun ditangkap oleh Kobori dan hendak menembak, tapi Kiyoshi berhasil menangkis bolanya. Hayakawa pun berhasil mendapat _rebound_ dan memasukkan bolanya ke dalam ring.

Sorakan penonton pun memenuhi lapangan. Pertandingan pun masih terus berlanjut. Kali ini Moriyama berhadapan dengan Hyuga. Moriyama hendak menembak tapi Hyuga berhasil membuat tembakan Moriyama meleset. Lalu dengan cepat Hayakawa berlari ke ring dan mendapatkan _rebound_. Hayakawa mengoper bola pada Kobori dan Kobori hendak memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi Kiyoshi datang untuk menangkisnya. Tapi akhirnya, Kiyoshi malah melakukan pelanggaran pada Kobori dan bola yang dilempar Kobori masuk ke dalam ring.

" _Defense pushing! Shiro nanaban! Basket count! One Throw!_ "

"Sial!" Terdengar Kiyoshi menyesalinya.

"Kiyoshi Teppei." Panggil Kobori. "Kemampuanmu memang lebih unggul dariku. Tapi aku tidak akan kalah! Karna kami menginginkan kemenangkan lebih besar dari kalian. Kekuatan keinginan kami sangat berbeda. Bagi kami, ini adalah balas dendam. Kalian sudah pernah menang jadi beban kalian lebih berat. Tapi, langkah kalian akan terhenti di sini. Aku tidak mungkin kalah dari tim yang hanya ingin menang saja." Lalu Kobori meninggalkan Kiyoshi.

"Katakan sesuatu padanya, BODOH!" Hyuga memukul punggung Kiyoshi dan Kiyoshi kesakitan. "Jangan biarkan dia bicara terus tanpa bisa membalasnya!"

"Yaahh.. dia ada benarnya juga, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Haa?!"

"Mungkin karna itulah aku menganggap mereka kuat."

"Apa kau sudah lupa tentang semalam? Mau bagaimana lagi apanya?! Kenapa kau menerimanya, _Tesshin-san_?!" Hyuga pun marah.

"Maaf maaf… jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Kiyoshi berusaha menenangkan Hyuga.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak cukup serius! Semua bergantung padamu, _Uncrowned King_!"

"Sebutan yang itu juga jangan…"

"Kemana perginya tekad saat kau melawan Murasakibara, _Tesshin_?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya."

"Fokuslah _Tesshin_!"

"Hentikan…"

" _Tesshin… Tesshin… Tesshin… Tesshin…_ " Lalu muncul siku di wajah Kiyoshi.

"Aku sudah bilang kan tadi?! Meskipun itu Hyuga aku tetap marah!" Kiyoshi pun marah.

" _Tesshin_ Apanya?! Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Tesshin_ kan?!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti BODOH!" Mereka malah berkelahi.

"Hyuga juga tidak bisa menghentikan serangan mereka kan?!"

" _Urusai_! Permainanku baru saja mulai _BAKA_!"

"Apanya yang baru saja mulai?! Kau bahkan kesulitan!"

"HAAAHH?! Kau pikir aku lebih payah dari Izuki? Aku lebih baik mati, BODOH!"

" _Kawaiidesu ne, ano futari._ " Ucap Haruko sambil tersenyum.

"Haruko-chan…" Gumam Kuroko yang terkejut karna senyuman Haruko sedikit berbeda.

"Tapi… Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan mereka. Selama kita masih bisa fokus, kita akan memenangkan pertandingan ini." Senyuman Haruko sedikit terlihat seperti senyuman maut.

"Kau benar, Haruko-chan." Ucap Riko.

Lalu pertandingan berlanjut dan Seirin bermain lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kiyoshi, Hyuga dan yang lain pun semakin fokus meski Kagami masih terlihat khawatir dengan pertengkaran Kiyoshi dan Hyuga. Quarter ketiga pun selesai dengan keunggulan Seirin. 58-67 untuk Seirin.

"Kalian hebat." Haruko tersenyum manis sambil membagikan handuk dan minuman.

" _Arigatou_."

"Lalu strategi selanjutnya bagaimana?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Kalian hanya perlu bermain seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kalian tetap tidak boleh lengah! Aku akan memikirkan bagaimana cara kita menghentikan Kise-kun selama kalian bermain." Jawab Haruko.

"Baiklah!"

Lalu setelah dua menit, permainan berlanjut. Lagi-lagi Seirin yang menguasai pertandingan dan terus mencetak angka.

"Jika kita bisa unggul lima belas poin sebelum Kise-kun kembali, kita akan menang. Tentu saja itu bukan jaminan tapi dengan selisih lima belas angka, bahkan dengan _perfect copy_ itu akan mustahil membalikkan keadaan. Sampai akhir jika keunggulan kita tinggi, kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Lima poin lagi dan _checkmate._ " Ucap Riko.

"Tapi… tidak semudah itu." Ucap Haruko. "Kemungkinan itu memang ada. Tapi kita tidak bisa bergantung dengan itu. Aku tidak seperti Onee-chan atau Seijuro-kun yang bisa melihat masa depan, tapi aku tau kalau Kise-kun tidak mungkin kalah semudah itu karna aku sangat mengenalnya." Haruko menatap Kise lalu menatap Kuroko. "Hm? Ada apa Tetsuya-kun?" Haruko merasa Kuroko sedang merasa khawatir. Kuroko menatap Haruko lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuat Haruko tersenyum.

Seirin menekan Kaijou dan berhasil unggul lima belas poin di empat menit terakhir. Lalu Kuroko pun berdiri.

"Kantoku, izinkan aku bermain." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

"Kita sudah unggul lima belas angka. Tinggal sedikit lagi kita menang."

"Justru karna itu." Kuroko melepas kaos putihnya. "Aku harus masuk untuk mengalahkan Kise-kun. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari Kiseki no Sedai yang terpojok."

"Biarkan saja Tetsuya-kun bermain. Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Tetsuya-kun."

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun." Riko menyetujuinya dan Kuroko menuju meja wasit dan kebetulan Kise juga hendak bermain.

"Kantoku, bukankah ini masih terlalu awal untuk Kuroko?" Tanya Koganei.

"Dan rahasia _phantom shoot_ juga telah diketahui…"

"Efek _Misdirection_ pada Kaijou sudah melemah kan?"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama tapi…" Riko merasa sedikit tidak yakin.

"Di antara kalian, tidak ada yang mengenal Kiseki no Sedai lebih baik dari Tetsuya-kun. Untuk saat ini, percayalah padanya." Ucap Haruko.

 _'_ _Kemarahan Kise-kun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Memang tidak salah memainkan Tetsuya-kun saat ini, tapi… ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kise-kun. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih baik dari pada awal pertandingan tadi. Staminanya juga sudah membaik. Jangan-jangan…'_

Haruko terlihat khawatir. Dia menggigit kuku jempolnya sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara menghentikan Kise.

Pertandingan pun dimulai kembali. Kise berhasil menekan para pemain Seirin. Dia menggunakan _perfect copy_ dari awal. Dia mengkombinasikan teknik Kiseki no Sedai menjadi satu. Kise benar-benar menguasai pertandingan. Dia bahkan bisa meniru _Ignite pass kai_ Kuroko dengan sempurna.

"Ini bohong kan?!" Riko berdiri dan terlihat panik.

"Tapi, _Perfect copy_ hanya tinggal dua menit kan?"

"Apa dia berniat mengeluarkan semuanya sekarang?"

"Tidak. Masih ada kemungkinan lain. Apa dia akan memakainya sampai akhir? Efek samping _perfect copy_ adalah stamina yang berkurang sangat banyak. Tapi entah kenapa staminanya tidak habis secepat babak pertama. Kalau seperti ini dia akan bertahan hingga akhir. Dan kalau itu terjadi, mereka mungkin akan mengalahkan kita." Ucap Riko.

 _'_ _Aku memang sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, tapi keadaannya lebih buruk dari yang aku duga.'_

Haruko terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Seirin saat ini.

 _"_ _Kau harus tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Jika kau panik, kau tidak akan bisa memikirkan apapun dan kau akan berakhir dengan membuat kesalahan. Seburuk apapun situasi di lapangan, tetaplah tenang dan pikirkan jalan keluar yang terbaik."_

Haruko pun menghela nafas panjang. Setelah dia merasa tenang, dia berjalan menuju meja wasit.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana Haruko-chan?" Tanya Koganei.

" _Time out_." Jawab Haruko dengan tenang.

Lalu para pemain pun kembali ke _bench_ setelah wasit menginstruksikan _time out_.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun akan menggunakan _perfect copy_ hingga akhir." Ucap Riko.

"Eh? Batas waktu _perfect copy_ bertambah?" Tanya Izuki.

"Kemungkinannya sangat tinggi. Jika itu benar, keunggulan kita tidak akan bertahan lama. Jika kita tidak bisa menghentikannya akan sangat berbahaya." Jelas Riko.

"Ano… aku menemukan cara sementara untuk menghentikan Kise-kun." Ucap Haruko.

"Eh?"

"Ini mungkin bukan cara yang bagus, tapi…"

"Katakan saja."

"Lakukan _triple attack_ pada Kise-kun."

" _Triple attack_?"

"Pertama, Tetsuya-kun menghandang Kise-kun dan membirakannya lewat , dan Kagami-kun yang akan menghadapi Kise-kun. Izuki-san juga harus berada di sekitar Kise-kun. Tetsuya-kun harus bisa mengamati pusat gravitasi Kise-kun. Buat pusat gravitasi Kise-kun tidak berubah saat dia melewatimu, dan pastikan dia berada dalam jangkauan Izuki-san. Dengan begitu kecepatannya akan berkurang. Jika Kise-kun sudah melewati Tetsuya-kun dan berhadapan dengan Kagami-kun, Tetsuya-kun lakukan _back tip_ dan Izuki-san lakukan _eagle spear_. Cara ini mungkin sedikit berlebihan tapi kita tidak punya cara lain lagi." Haruko menjelaskan.

 _'_ _Entah kenapa aku merasa Haruko sedikit mirip dengan Haruna saat ini. Meski saat ini kami terdesak, dia tetap tenang dan bisa menemukan cara untuk menyelesaikannya meski cara yang dia temukan tidak sebaik Haruna. Dia hebat bisa begitu tenang meski situasinya seperti ini.'_

Pikir Kagami.

"Jadi begitu. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit menentukan _timing_ nya…" Ucap Izuki.

"Tapi kita bisa menghentikan Kise." Tambah Kiyoshi.

"Yosh! Mulai sekarang kita tidak boleh membuat kesalahan lagi. Semua harus fokus!" Ucap Hyuga bersemangat dan para pemain membuat lingkaran. "Meski caranya berhasil, bukan hanya Kise yang ada di Kaijou. Jangan lengah sampai pertandingan berakhir! Utamakan kerjasama dan saling umpan, jangan sampai meleset. Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus menjaga keunggulan kita! Ayo Seirin! _FIGHT_!"

"YAAH!"

Para pemain pun kembali ke lapangan.

 _'_ _Tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan lagi… Tidak ada yang aneh dengan kata-kata itu, tapi kenapa kondisi mental mereka tidak baik? Are? Sejak kapan aku bisa mengetahui kondisi mental mereka?'_

 _"_ _Temukan sisi lain dari pertandingan di hadapanmu. Amati dan analisa setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Dalam pertandingan, yang terpenting bukan hanya strategi, tapi juga kondisi mental para pemain. Sebagus apapun strategi yang kau miliki, jika kondisi mental mereka tidak baik, strategi itu tidak akan berhasil."_

 _"_ _Jangan sampai lengah di tengah-tengah pertandingan. Apapun yang terjadi, siapapun lawanmu, kau harus bertekad untuk mengalahkannya. Jika tekadmu tidak cukup kuat, kau hanya perlu mencoba untuk menghancurkan lawanmu. Dengan begitu, kau memiliki keinginan untuk berjuang. Kalah atau menang, itu bukanlah masalah. Yang terpenting adalah perjuanganmu. Tapi tentu saja kau tidak boleh memiliki keinginan untuk kalah dari siapapun."_

 _'_ _Aku tidak sepintar kau, jadi aku tidak berpikir kalau hal itu mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi sesulit apapun itu, akan aku lakukan demi mereka dan demi kau.'_

Haruko pun fokus ke lapangan. Dia seperti menyelami pikirannya lebih dalam. Dia sangat fokus pada pertandingan di depannya.

Kaijou pun berhasil menghentikan serangan Seirin dan balik menyerang. Kise menerima bola dan tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh Kuroko. Kise pun terkejut. Kuroko, Kagami dan Izuki sudah ada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Strategi Haruko pun coba mereka lakukan.

Kuroko sengaja membarkan Kise lewat dan sudah ada Kagami yang berhadapan dengan Kise. Sesuai dengan strategi yang Haruko jelaskan, timingnya benar-benar sempurna. Kuroko, Kagami dan Izuki hampir mendapatkan bola Kise, tapi tanpa disangka Kise melakukan operan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Operan yang mengandalkan putaran tanpa mengubah pusat gravitasi.

Kasamatsu yang menerima operna Kise. Lalu dengan cepat Kise berlari menuju ring dan menerima _pass_ dari Kasamatsu. Tapi Kagami juga mengejar Kise dan berusaha merebut bola. Tapi Kagami gagal dan Kise berhasil mencetak angka.

 _'_ _Ternyata cara itu tidak berhasil. Aku tidak boleh meremehkan Kise-kun dan harus mencari cara yang lebih efektif, tapi kami sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Onee-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

"Bahkan strategi Haruko tidak bisa menghentikan Kise!"

"Sial!"

" _Bakemono ga_!"

Lalu para penonton mulai meneriakkan dukungannya untuk Kaijou. Para pemain pun semakin resah. Terbukti dengan Kaijou yang berhasil mencuri bola dari Izuki padahal Izuki selalu melakukan operan yang akurat. Lalu kembali Kise yang memegang bola. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti di depan Kagami dan melakukan _Phantom Shoot form_. Dan benar saja, itu berhasil melewati pertahanan Kagami.

" _Uso_!"

"Bukankah itu berbeda dengan _pass_?"

"Dia bisa melakukan _phantom shoot_ yang membutuhkan _misdirection_?"

"Tidak. Itu berbeda. Dia memang memakai _form_ itu, tapi dia menggunakan teknik Midorima-kun supaya terlihat menghilang." Ucap Haruko.

Setelah Kise mencetak poin, semua penonton pun menyorakkan nama Kaijou. Mereka beralih mendukung Kaijou.

"KAIJOU! KAIJOU! KAIJOU! KAIJOU!"

Mereka terus bersorak untuk kaijou.

" _Nanda yo kore_?"

"Semua penonton mulai mendukung Kaijou."

"Kalau begini seperti kita adalah penjahatnya!"

Dan pemain Seirin di lapangan pun benar-benar berantakan karna _under pressure_. Terbukti dengan Hyuga yang melakukan _air ball_. Riko pun menjadi panik.

" _Time out_!" Riko berdiri.

"Tapi kita kan baru saja melakukannya!"

"Tapi kata-kata Hyuga-kun tadi…"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata-kata itu." Sahut Haruko. "Yang salah adalah kondisi mereka di bawah tekanan. Tentu saja mereka tertekan. Kebangkitan Kise-kun dan sorakan penonton yang menyorakkan nama Kaijou memberikan tekanan yang luar biasa. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa bermain dengan normal." Haruko berjalan menuju meja wasit dan berhenti sebelum sampai di meja wasit. "Semakin memikirkan kesalahan, semakin sering kesalahan terjadi." Haruko melihat ke lapangan.

Seirin lagi-lagi melakukan kesalahan dan membuat situasi mereka semakin memburuk. Tapi Kagami memaksakan diri dan mengejar Kise meski Kise berhasil melewatinya. Tapi saat Kise hendak melakukan _dunk_ , Kagami kembali mengejar Kise dan berusaha menghentikannya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Kagami melakukan pelanggaran.

" _Pushing! Shiro kyuuban! Free throw! Two shot!_ "

Dan penonton pun memaki Kagami karna tidak terima.

"Aaaahhhh! Apa yang kau lakukan Kagami?"

"Kalau begini kami akan lebih dianggap sebagai penjahat!"

"Jangan pedulikan apa kata penonton. Memikirkan sorakan penonton yang ditujukan untuk Kaijou hanya menambah tekanan yang kalian terima. Yang bermain adalah kita, bukan mereka." Ucap Haruko sedikit bernada dingin. "Kantoku, _Time out_." Setelah mengatakan itu, Haruko pun berjalan mendekati Kagami tapi masih di luar lapangan. Terlihat Kagami dan Kise berdiri dan Kagami sedang mengatur nafasnya. "Kaga-" Haruko berhenti karna Kagami mulai bicara.

"Dianggap jahat atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya kekalahan kami hanya ada di cerita fiksi. Ini adalah drama kami! Jadi kamilah yang akan menentukan ceritanya!" Ucap Kagami.

"Kagami…" Hyuga menghampiri Kagami dan menepuk pundaknya. "Kata-katamu… tidak masuk akal…" Dia terlihat menahan tawa.

"Kau bisa mengatakan kata-kata tidak bermutu ya? Mulut siapa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datar.

"Kau juga selalu begitu dan mengatakan _'Boku wa kage da'_!" Wajah Kagami memerah.

" _Oretachi no dorama da! Oretahci no dorama da!_ " Izuki mengatakannya dengan kilau-kilau di sekitar wajahnya.

"Jangan diulang-ulang!" Kagami kesal.

"Kagami kau bisa menulis drama ya? Hebat…" Kiyoshi meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

"Kau diam saja…"

"Pfffttt… Kagami-kun kau lucu sekali _…_ " Haruko menahan tawa.

"Kau juga diam!" Kagami benar-benar malu dan kesal tapi dia berusaha menjelaskan. "Makdusku… tidak usah pedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain… kita pasti menang! Ano…"

"Kami mengerti. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan kelanjutannya." Jawab Hyuga. "Berkat kau beban di pundak kami sudah menghilang. Tersisa dua menit… ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"Hyuga… itu kata-kataku…" Kiyoshi memasang wajah aneh.

"Krisis kita belum berubah. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu." Izuki berpikir.

"Soal itu…" Sahut Haruko dan membuat Seirin dan Kise menoleh.

"Harukocchi." Gumam Kise.

"Aku sudah menemukan caranya." Haruko tersenyum pada Kise.

"Seirin, _Time out_!" Setelah mendengar isntruksi wasit, Seirin dan Kaijou kembali ke _bench_.

"Jadi Haruko… apa idemu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Memaksakan teknik milik Kise-kun." Jawab Haruko.

"Haah?!" Mereka memasang wajah aneh.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengatur teknik yang akan dilakukan oleh Kise-kun."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Maafkan Hana karna update telat, ada sedikit halangan :( Hana juga minta maaf karna belum bisa balas review Minn-san.

Tapi untuk next chapter Hana usahakan update kilat kok :)

Terima kasih Minna-san sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic Hana, jika ada saran silahkan di sampaikan ke Hana :)

Yosh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan Minna-san :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengatur teknik yang akan dilakukan oleh Kise-kun." Jawab Haruko.

"Eh? Apa kita bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Haruko-chan… aku tau kalau pengetahuanmu mengenai basket memang rendah, tapi kita saat ini sedang terdesak! Jangan main-main!" Riko sedikit kesal.

"Dengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan!" Wajah Haruko berubah kesal.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" Bentak Riko.

"Tapi aku-"

"Jika kau tidak punya solusi yang bagus, lebih baik diam saja." Ucap Riko. Haruko pun tertunduk kecewa.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ingin tau strategi Haruko." Ucap Kiyoshi.

"Aku juga. Maksudku, jika memang kita bisa melakukannya, itu akan menjadi peluang kita." Ucap Kuroko.

"Kuroko benar." Ucap Hyuga. "Haruko, jelaskan sekarang."

"U-um." Haruko mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengamati pertandingan ini dengan baik, terutama teknik Kise-kun. Kita bisa mengatur teknik yang akan dilakukan oleh Kise-kun. Dia menggunakan teknik Kiseki no Sedai menurut situasi. Dan kalian pernah melawan Kiseki no Sedai sebelumnya. Di antara kalian, ada satu orang yang bisa menahan kekuatan mereka." Haruko menoleh ke Kagami.

"Eh?" Semua pun terkejut.

"Kise-kun menggabungkan teknik Kiseki no Sedai, tapi dia tidak pernah mengulang teknik yang sama dalam sekali _offense_ ataupun _defense_. Dia menggunakan teknik Aomine-kun saat mendribble bola karna Aomine-kun memiliki kecepatan yang paling tinggi. Jika ada yang menghadangnya di luar, dia akan menggunakan _shoot_ Midorima-kun atau teknik Seijuro-kun. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus melakukan teknik Midorima-kun, jadi sepertinya dia akan sering menggunakan teknik Seijuro-kun. Dia juga tidak bisa menggunakan teknik Midorima-kun jika berada di dalam, karna itu dia pasti melakukan _thor hammer_ milik Mura-kun." Haruko kembali menjelaskan.

"K-kau mengamatinya sampai seperti itu?"

"Tapi itu masih belum cukup. Tetsuya-kun, bisakah kau lebih mengamati Kise-kun?" Haruko menoleh ke Kuroko.

"Eh? Aku?" Kuroko bingung.

"Sejak dulu, kau selalu mengamati kebiasaan orang-orang. Aku sudah memberikan sedikit penjelasan, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan sisanya. Amati kebiasaan Kise-kun sekali lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya, Tetsuya-kun."

" _Wakarimashita_." Jawab Kuroko. "Aku juga sudah mengamati Kise-kun sejak masuk ke lapangan. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya." Kuroko pun yakin.

"Eh? Kau mau mengamati dari _bench_ lagi?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengamati Kise-kun dari dekat. Aku memang tidak berguna jika terlalu lama berada di lapangan. Tapi bisakah aku terus bermain?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Baiklah. Sayang sekali aku juga tidak melihat stamina Kise-kun berkurang." Jawab Riko.

"Kalau begitu, jika kita tidak menghentikan Kise kita akan kalah. Itu artinya kita harus melakukan strategi Haruko dan mempercayakan peran itu pada Kuroko." Ucap Hyuga lalu semua pemain membentuk lingkaran. "Ayo! Masih ada kesempatan untuk menang! Semuanya jangan menyerah sampai akhir! SEIRIN FIGHT!"

"YAAAHH!" Teriakan Seirin pun menggema di lapangan.

" _Machinasai_ , Kagami-kun…" Haruko menghampiri Kagami.

"Hm?"

"Karna Tetsuya-kun akan mengamati Kise-kun, tolong kau mengendurkan _offense_ dan _defense_. Jika permainan kalian terlalu cepat, pengamatan Tetsuya-kun tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Kalian harus percaya dan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian."

"Baiklah." Jawab Kagami. Lalu para pemain memasuki lapangan. Seirin dan Kaijou sudah bersiap.

Haruko pun menatap Kise dan Kise menatap Haruko. Lalu Haruko tersenyum manis pada Kise. Tapi senyuman itu memiliki arti seperti 'Aku yang akan menang!' Lalu Kise membalas senyuman Haruko.

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Kise melakukan _free throw_ sebanyak dua kali dan semua masuk. Kaijou pun semakin mengejar ketertinggalan mereka.

"Haruko-chan… _Gomen…_ " Ucap Riko.

" _Daijoubudesu yo,_ Riko-san." Haruko lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengamati Kise-kun sampai seperti itu dan memiliki rencana itu."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Onee-chan ajarkan padaku. Mungkin jika Onee-chan di sini, dia pasti akan menemukan cara ini lebih cepat dariku." Haruko mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Tetsuya-kun adalah pengamat yang hebat. Aku percaya dia bisa membimbing Seirin dan memenangkan pertandingan hari ini."

"Ya, kau benar." Riko tersenyum.

Lalu terlihat di lapangan Kagami berhadapan dengan Kise. Kagami melakukan _Full drive_ dan melewati Kise, tapi Moriyama sudah di belakang Kise dan menghadang Kagami. Tapi tetap saja Kagami lebih unggul dan dengan mudah melewati Moriyama. Tapi Kise bisa mengejar dengan kecepatan milik Aomine. Kagami pun terkejut lalu menghentikan langkahnya meski dalam kecepatan yang tidak biasa.

" _Sugoi_ …" Gumam Haruko.

Kagami pun mencoba menembak saat dia sudah berhenti, tapi Kise menghentikannya dengan _block_ Murasakibara. Kaijou punmendapatkan bolanya. Semua berlari menuju ring Seirin. Kise mendapat bola dan dihadang Kagami di luar. Lalu Kise mengecoh Kagami dengan _form_ menembak Midorima, tapi setelah Kagami melompat, Kise mengoper bolanya pada Moriyama.

"Dia menggunakan teknik Midorima untuk mengecohnya?!" Riko terkejut.

" _Naruhodo_ … _Mattaku_!" Haruko menyentuh dahinya dengan senyuman pasrah dan semua menoleh padanya. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Onee-chan?" Gumamnya.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Haruko-chan?" Tanya Riko.

"Tidak… aku hanya tidak menyangka Kise-kun akan melakukan hal itu." Jawab Haruko.

Dan saat itu, Kise melakukan _Hitori Alley-oop_ dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Setelah itu, Seirin kembali menyerang. Hyuga mengoper bola pada Kagami dan Kagami berusaha mencetak angka, tapi Kise tidak mengizinkannya dan berhasil menangkis bola itu. Bola pun hendak keluar tapi Hyuga berusaha mengambilnya. Dia mengejarnya hingga tubuhnya keluar lapangan dan menabrak _bench_ , lalu dia terjatuh. Haruko dan Fukuda yang duduk di _bench_ pun ikut terjatuh. Haruko terjatuh hingga kepalanya terbentur lantai.

"Kapten!" Semua pun terkejut.

" _Daijoubu da_. Maaf Fukuda, Haruko." Ucap Hyuga dan dia berdiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Fukuda.

"Kapten! Darah…" Kuroko menghampiri Hyuga dan khawatir melihat darah keluar dari mulut Hyuga.

"Mulutku hanya terluka sedikit saja. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Hyuga.

" _Itai…_ " Gumam Haruko berdiri sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Haruko-chan?" Kuroko menghampiri Haruko. " _Daijoubudesu ka_?"

"Um!" Haruko mengangguk. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Tetsuya-kun harus tetap fokus dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kami semua percaya padamu." Haruko tersenyum.

"HAI!"

Pertandingan pun berlanjut. Kedua tim berjuang mencetak angka dan Kuroko masih tetap mengamati Kise. Lalu Kaijou unggul di sisa waktu tiga puluh sembilan detik. Riko pun mengambil _time out_ dan para pemain kembali ke _bench_.

"Aku sudah bisa mulai membaca permainan Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, jika semua berjalan lancar…"

"Masih belum sempurna tapi untuk mempersempit permainannya aku ingin mengamati Kise-kun lebih dekat lagi. Jadi aku memiliki permintaan."

"Apa itu?"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Haruko-chan, Kise-kun memiliki dua kebiasaan. Yang pertama saat dia berlari menyerang, dia akan meniru teknik Aomine-kun, dan yang satu lagi adalah dia menghindari meniru teknik yang sama secara beruntun. Aku masih belum punya data yang cukup tapi dari dua kebiasaan itu, kita bisa memaksanya bermain seperti kemauan kita."

"Hum!"

"Pertama, aku akan membuatnya meniru Aomine-kun, dan saat dia masuk _inside_ , dia tidak akan meniru Midorima-kun. Lalu Kagami-kun akan membantu, dia akan menghindar dengan teknik Akashi-kun. Sisanya adalah teknik yang paling _powerfull_ , _thor hammer_." Jelas Kuroko.

"Hebat Kuroko! Masih belum sempurna? Tapi kelihatannya kita akan berhasil!"

"Jika kita bisa mengetahui pergerakan Kise selanjutnya maka…"

"Kita mungkin bisa menghentikan mereka. Tapi itu jika dia masih bermain sendirian seperti saat SMP. Kise-kun yang sekarang berbeda. Saat umpan sudah menjadi pilihan, aku sudah tidak bisa mempersempit gerakannya lagi. _Hontouni sumimasen_. Aku dulu yang bilang kalau aku ingin dia bermain sebagai tim tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Jadi permintaanku adalah tidak untuk menghentikan Kise-kun."

"Tapi… itu saja belum cukup. Kita tetap harus mencoba menghentikan Kise-kun dengan merebut bolanya. Izuki-san, gunakan _eagle spear_. Tapi jika kita gagal dan Kise-kun berhasil mencetak angka, Kita harus segera membalasnya. Kita tidak tau mana yang akan terjadi, karna itu Kagami-kun harus berlari menuju ring Kaijou apapun yang terjadi." Ucap Haruko.

"Itu juga bisa dilakukan!"

"Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kita harus mencetak angka di awal pertandingan. Serang dengan kerja sama tim dan kecepatan tinggi." Ucap Haruko.

"Maksudmu kita melakukan _run-and-gun_?"

" _Run-and-gun_? P-pokoknya lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Baiklah!" Lalu semua pemain menuju lapangan.

Permainan berlanjut dan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana Haruko dan Kuroko. Seirin melakukan _Run-and-gun_ dan berhasil mencetak angka meski mereka cukup kesulitan. Lalu saat Kaijou menyerang, Seirin benar-benar melakukan strategi mereka. Kuroko menghadang Kise dan Kise meniru Aomine, lalu Kagami menghadangnya dan Kise meniru Akashi, dan akan melakukan _thor hammer_ milik Murasakibara. Tapi sebelum Kise melompat, Izuki berhasil menangkis bola dengan menggunakan _eagle spear_. Bola pun lepas dari tangan Kise.

Lalu Kise pun segera meraih bolanya dan melemparnya pada Kasamatsu dan tanpa disangka Kasamatsu berhasil mencetak angka. Tapi Seirin tidak gentar. Meski sisa waktu kurang dari empat detik, Seirin tetap melakukan strategi mereka. Kagami berlari menuju ring Kaijou setelah menerima bola dari Kiyoshi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tapi Kise berhasil mengejar dan mereka pun berhadapan. Kagami lalu melompat dan melakukan _form Meteor jam_. Tapi Kise juga ikut melompat dan hendak menghentikan Kagami.

"KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko sudah ada di belakang Kagami.

Lalu Kagami pun segera melempar bola ke ring dan memantulkan bolanya. Kuroko mendapatkan bola itu lalu melakukan _phantom shoot_. Dan bola masuk saat bell tanda pertandingan usai berbunyi. Setelah itu, wasit meniup peluit dan poin Seirin pada papan _score_ bertambah.

"BERHASIL!"

"YOSH!"

"KITA BERHASIL!"

Seirin memenangkan pertandingan dengan _score_ 81-80. Dan semua bersorak untuk kemenangan Seirin.

"Kalian… berhasil! Kita menang!" Haruko pun tersenyum.

"Kita berhasil!"

"Kau berhasil Haruko!"

"Onee-chan… Kami menang! Kami membawa kemenangan untukmu!" Haruko menangis bahagia dan menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami di lapangan. Tapi dia berhenti saat melihat Kise menghampiri Kuroko dan Kagami dan berbicara dengan mereka. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepala Haruko terasa sakit dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

 _'_ _A-are? Ada apa? Kepalaku sakit sekali… dan tubuhku terasa sangat berat… Tetsuya-kun… apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mendengar mereka? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi kabur? Apa yang terjadi?'_

Haruko menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha berjalan menuju _bench_ lalu mendudukkan diri.

 _'_ _Aku tidak boleh tumbang sekarang. Kami semua masih ada di lapangan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Bertahanlah Haruko…'_

Lalu kedua tim pun berbaris untuk memberi hormat. Haruko dan yang ada di _bench_ juga berdiri. Setelah itu para pemain kembali ke _bench_. Haruko hanya diam saat para pemain kembali. Dia tidak membagikan handuk dan minuman.

"Kita berhasil!"

"Kita sampai ke final!"

"Tinggal selangkah lagi!"

"Are? Kau tidak membagikan handuk dan minumannya?" Tanya Koganei pada Haruko.

"…" Haruko hanya diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya.

"Haruko?" Koganei menggerakkan tangannya di depan Haruko.

"…"

"O-Oi…" Semua pun melihat ke arah Haruko.

"Haruko-chan?" Kuroko berdiri di depan Haruko.

"…" Haruko masih tidak menjawab.

"Ne… Haruko-chan?" Panggil Kuroko dengan lembut.

"…"

"Ada apa?" Kuroko meraih pipi Haruko dan Haruko perlahan mendongak. Dia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangannya yang kabur lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Kuroko. "Haruko-chan?"

" _Tsukaremashita_." Bisik Haruko.

"Sudah selesai, Haruko-chan." Kuroko mengusap kepala Haruko. "Semua berkat kau. _Arigatou gozaimasu._ "

"Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke ruang locker agar dia bisa istirahat." Ucap Hyuga.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko. "Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kuroko pada Haruko.

"Um." Jawab Haruko lirih.

"Kau bantu Haruko, aku akan bawakan tasmu." Ucap Kagami mengambil tas Kuroko.

"Hai." Kuroko mengangguk. "Ayo, Haruko-chan." Haruko lalu menoleh saat dia mendengar Kise menangis karna kalah dari Seirin.

 _'_ _Gomennasai, Kise-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih dan kecewa.'_

Dan mereka pun kembali ke ruang locker. Haruko duduk bersandar di pundak Kuroko.

 _'_ _Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa aku selalu menyusahkan Tetsuya-kun? Jika aku terus merepotkannya, dia pasti akan meninggalkanku.'_

Haruko pun menangis.

"Eh? Haruko-chan? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm…" Haruko menggeleng. "Tetsuya-kun tidak akan meninggalkan aku kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Datte_ … aku selalu saja merepotkan Tetsuya-kun…"

"Kenapa Haruko-chan berbicara seperti itu? Aku mencintai Haruko-chan dan aku akan melakukan apapun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Kuroko tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_." Haruko tersenyum tipis lalu setelah itu matanya terpejam.

"HARUKO-CHAN!"

"Eh?"

"Haruko!"

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Oi!" Semua pun kaget dan terlihat panik.

"Dia kelelahan. Ini pasti juga efek karna Haruna-chan sedang sakit." Kuroko menggendong Haruko. "Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Ayo cepat!" Lalu Riko, Hyuga, Izuki, Kagami dan Kiyoshi ikut mengantar Haruko, sedangkan yang lain membereskan barang-barang.

Kuroko membaringkan Haruko setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan. Sayang sekali dokter jaga sudah tidak ada.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kei-san." Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kei.

"Wajahnya pucat sekali." Ucap Izuki.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Kuroko dan Haruna bilang fisik Haruko sangat lemah." Ucap Kagami.

"Mungkin ini juga karna dia terjatuh dan kepalanya terbentur saat pertandingan tadi." Hyuga memasang pose berpikir.

"Maksudmu saat kau terjatuh karna mengejar bola dan menabrak _bench_?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Ya. Saat itu dia tidak langsung berdiri dan terlihat kesakitan."

"Kau benar, Hyuga-kun. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kei-san nanti?" Riko pun mulai panik.

"Hmmh…" Haruko perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ooh… dia sudah sadar!" Ucap Izuki.

"Tetsuya-kun…" Haruko menyebut nama Kuroko dengan suara lirih.

"Kuroko-kun sedang menghubungi Kei-san. Dia akan segera kembali." Ucap Riko.

 _'_ _Aku ada di ruang kesehatan? Apakah aku pingsan? Haaahh… aku merepotkan mereka semua.'_

Pikir Haruko yang menatap langit-langit ruangan itu lalu dia berusaha duduk.

" _Itai…_ " Haruko memegang kepalanya.

"Haruko-chan?" Kuroko menghampiri Haruko. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit?"

" _A-atama itai…_ " Jawab Haruko lirih.

"Sudah kuduga pasti karna terjatuh tadi." Ucap Hyuga. "Maaf ya, Haruko."

"Hyuga-san tidak perlu meminta maaf begitu. Ini bukan salah Hyuga-san. Ini salahku karna memaksakan diri." Jawab Haruko dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kei-san, dia masih ada di studio dan sebentar lagi akan pulang." Ucap Kuroko.

"Um." Haruko mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ , Tetsuya-kun."

"Apa kau bisa berdiri? Kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini." Ucap Hyuga.

"Um." Haruko mengangguk lagi.

"Ayo, Haruko-chan." Kuroko membantu Haruko berdiri dan berjalan. "Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Ucap Kuroko saat mereka berjalan

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Tetsuya-kun. Maaf… Kau sudah lelah tapi aku malah-"

"Lagi-lagi berkata seperti itu." Potong Kuroko. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu. Kau tidak pernah merepotkan dan menyusahkanku, Haruko-chan." Perkataan Kuroko hanya dijawab senyum tipis oleh Haruko.

"Semua berkumpul di sana." Hyuga menunjuk rombongan Seirin yang berdiri di lorong lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Yosh! Kita menang!" Furihata bersorak.

"Jujur saja aku tidak percaya! Kita akhirnya bisa sampai di final!" Ucap Koganei.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Tanya Tsuchida pada Kuroko yang terus mengamati tangannya.

"Tidak… selama ini aku hanya mengoper dan tidak menembak, dan ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan _buzzer beater_." Jawab Kuroko.

"Woohhh… benar juga!" Ucap Koganei.

"Aku merasa senang setengah mati." Muncul kilau-kilau di sekitar wajah Kuroko dan sepertinya wajahnya juga menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia.

"Wuuaaa! Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Kuroko seperti ini!" Kagami dan trio kelas satu memasang wajah aneh setelah melihat ekspresi Kuroko.

"Ahahaha tidak mungkin kita tidak senang." Kiyoshi tersenyum.

"Meski hanya bayangan, bukankah kau pahlawan hari ini?" Izuki juga tersenyum.

"Dasar! Kalian jangan terlalu senang! Pertarungan masih belum selesai ahahaha…" Hyuga juga memasang wajah bahagia dengan kilau-kilau di sekitar wajahnya.

"Bukankah wajah kapten juga terlihat senang! itu menjijikkan!" Kagami jadi kesal.

"Berhentilah main-main!" Riko memukul kepala Hyuga dengan kipas kertas.

"Masih satu langkah lagi menuju nomor satu di Jepang! Demi Kaijou dan tim yang kita kalahkan sampai sekarang, kita harus menang!" Ucapan Riko membuat candaan mereka berhenti.

"Yosh! Ayo pulang!" Teriak Hyuga.

"YAH!"

"Are? Are? Tidak ada?!" Kagami panik seketika saat mengetahu cincinnya hilang.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Hyuga.

"Cincinku hilang!"

"Haahh?"

"A-aku akan mencarinya sebentar!" Kagami berlari meninggalkan rombongan.

"Oi Kagami!"

"Haaahhh dia itu! Kuroko, susul dia!"

"Hai!" Kuroko pun melangkah tapi berhenti saat Haruko menarik lengan bajunya.

"A-ano…" Haruko menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan seperti 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku'

"Ayo, Haruko-chan." Kuroko tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Haruko.

"Kagami-kun sepertinya ada di lapangan." Ucap Haruko saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Baiklah, kita ke lapangan." Kuroko mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Sudah sedikit berkurang."

"Setelah ini kau harus pulang, mengerti?"

"Eh? Tapi aku harus di rumah sakit-"

"Haruko-chan…" Kuroko menatap Haruko dengan tatapan serius.

" _Wakarimashita_." Jawab Haruko. Lalu mereka pun terkejut saat Kagami berdiri bersama Midorima dan membicarakan tentang Akashi dan timnya. Haruko dan Kuroko pun terdiam saat mendengar pembicaraan Kagami dan Midorima.

"Yo! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Takao menghampiri Kuroko.

"Takao-kun?"

"Are? Shin-chan bersama dengan Kagami? Ahahahaha seperti saat musim panas saja." Ucap Takao. "Yahh… tapi hari ini rasanya sulit sekali untuk tertawa. Aku pergi dulu. Berjuangalah untuk besok." Takao maju dan memanggil Midorima. "Oi Shin-chan! Di sini kau rupanya. Ayo pulang!"

"Kagami, aku beritahu kau sesuatu." Midorima berbalik. "Akashi Seijuro itu ada dua."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Kagami.

"Sisanya tanyakan saja pada Kuroko nanodayo. Sampai jumpa. Berjuanglah sebisamu nodayo." Midorima melangkah pergi.

"Midorima-kun…" Panggil Haruko.

"Haruko? Di mana Haruna? Kenapa malah kau yang membantu Seirin nodayo?" Midorima berdiri di depan Haruko.

"Dia sedang sakit dan aku menggantikannya sementara." Jawab Haruko.

"Kau adiknya kan? Kalian mirip sekali." Ucap Takao.

"Kami saudara kembar." Jawab Haruko.

"Heehh… pantas saja. Kalian sama-sama hebat."

" _Arigatou_. Tapi Onee-chan lebih hebat dariku."

"Haruko, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Haruna nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku nodayo. Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Akashi." Jawab Midorima.

"Eh?" Haruko terkejut lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. " _Gomen,_ Midorima-kun. Aku tidak bisa menyebut nama orang itu di depan Onee-chan. Keadaan Onee-chan saat ini… Aku bahkan tidak tau dia akan baik-baik saja atau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu nanodayo?! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Midorima terkejut.

"Onee-chan… sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karna terluka parah. Dan yang melukainya adalah sepupu kami, Ai-nee." Suara Haruko bergetar Midorima hanya diam dan terkejut. "Kau bisa memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain, tapi jangan katakan apapun pada Seijuro-kun."

"HAH?! Maksudmu keadaan Haruna saat ini sedang kritis?!" Takao terkejut.

"Um." Haruko mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lain nodayo. Sampai jumpa." Midorima meninggalkan tempat itu dan terlihat dia sangat terkejut dengan kabar dari Haruko.

"Ayo, Haruko-chan." Kuroko kembali menggandeng tangan Haruko. Haruko hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan tadi kan?" Tanya Kagami. "Apa maksudnya itu?" Pertanyaan Kagami membuat Kuroko berhenti.

"Aku akan beritahu nanti." Jawab Kuroko.

"Oi! Jangan membuatku penasaran!"

"Tidak. Aku ingin membicarakan ini dengan semuanya. Ini bukan hal yang sangat penting tapi seperti yang Midorima-kun katakan, aku ingin kalian mengetahuinya sebelum melawan Akashi-kun. Tentang masa lalu kami." Jawab Kuroko.

.

"Kalau begitu Kuroko, ceritakan." Tanya Hyuga saat mereka semua berkumpul di rumah Kagami.

"Kenapa di rumahku?!" Protes Kagami. "Dan juga kenapa Haruko juga ikut?!"

"Apa kau ingin kami mendengar cerita di luar saat musim dingin begini?!" Hyuga juga protes.

" _Dakara nande?!_ "

" _Chotto_! Cerita ini ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan final besok, dengarkan dengan serius! Lagi pula apa kau tega meniggalkan Haruko-chan sendirian saat dia sedang sakit?!" Riko memarahi Kagami dan Kagami hanya diam lalu duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Haruko-chan?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Riko-san." Haruko tersenyum tipis.

" _Yokatta_."

"Apakah Kuroko mulai bermain basket sejak SMP?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Aku melihat basket pertama kali saat kelas lima SD. Aku melihat pertandingan di TV dan kelihatan seru. Tidak ada yang spesial dari bagaimana aku memulainya. Dulu di daerahku tidak ada klub basket, jadi aku pergi ke lapangan basket terdekat dan bermain sendirian. Tapi suatu hari ada anak laki-laki yang ikut bermain bersamaku. Kami langsung akrab. Dia lebih hebat dariku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi saat aku kelas enam SD, dia pindah rumah. Saat itu kami membuat janji. Saat kami SMP, kami akan masuk ke klub basket dan akan bertanding suatu hari nanti."

"Heehh… kau punya teman seperti itu ya?" Tanya Izuki.

"Tetsuya-kun tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padaku…" Haruko menatap Kuroko.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Dia masih bermain basket kan?" Tanya Furihata.

"Tidak. Dia sudah berhenti karna salahku." Jawab Kuroko. "Aku rasa dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Begitulah. Kita akan mulai pembicaraannya dari sini." Ucap Kuroko dan dia pun mulai menceritakan kisahnya saat di Teiko.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

Pagi yang cerah. Para murid terlihat sibuk mempromosikan dan menawarkan klub mereka pada para murid baru. Ada juga yang sibuk mendaftarkan diri di klub yang mereka minati. Tapi dalam sekejap perhatian mereka tertuju pada dua orang gadis berambut pirang sebahu. Wajah mereka mirip, tapi yang satu bermanik merah darah, dan yang satu bermanik biru keabu-abuan.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Bukankah mereka _'Haru Kyoudai'_ dari keluargaa Yorisato?"

"Keluarga Yorisato?! Yang benar saja!"

"Mereka adik Yorisato Kei!"

"Yorisato Haruna dan Yorisato Haruko!"

Mereka membicarakan dua gadis itu, Yorisato Haruna dan Yorisato Haruko. Sebenarnya Haruna dan Haruko sedikit terganggu dengan mereka, tapi keduanya hanya memberi mereka senyuman.

"Haruna, aku akan mendaftar di klub memasak." Ucap Haruko lalu dia berlari ke meja dengan papan yang bertuliskan klub memasak.

"Aku tinggal ya, Haruko." Haruna berjalan meninggalkan Haruko tanpa mendengar jawaban Haruko. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang menghampiri Haruna.

"Permisi. Apakah kau Yorisato Haruna?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya, benar."

"Aku Nijimura Shuzo, kapten tim basket. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan sopan.

"Bergabung? Tapi aku kan perempuan."

"Kau bisa menjadi manager, atau kau bisa menjadi asisten pelatih, apalagi kau adalah adik dari Yorisato Kei."

"Maaf, senpai. Tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak tertarik bergabung dengan klub manapun."

"Begitu ya? Tapi jika nanti kau tertarik, kau bisa menghubungiku."

"Hai. _Arigatou_." Haruna membungkuk singkat lalu dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Aku akan mengikuti test di klub basket." Ucap Akashi saat dia sedang makan siang bersama Haruna dan Haruko di kantin sekolah.

"Heeh? _Jaa ganbatte_." Ucap Haruna datar.

"Haruna! Bukan begitu cara menyemangati orang lain!" Protes Haruko. "Lakukan dengan benar!"

"Hai Hai! Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu saat kau mengikui test nanti." Haruna tersenyum pada Akashi. "Kau bisa pulang duluan, Haruko. Aku akan pulang bersama Seijuro."

" _Ryoukai!_ " Haruko berdiri. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas." Haruko meninggalkan Haruna dan Akashi.

"Apa kau yakin tidak mengikuti klub apapun?" Tanya Akashi.

"Saat ini aku tidak tertarik. Mereka ingin merekrutku hanya karna aku putri keluarga Yorisato dan adik Yorisato Kei yang dulunya pangeran di sekolah ini."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Tapi mungkin kau bisa memulai hal yang baru."

"Memulai hal yang baru?"

"Ya. Mereka semua mengagumimu kan? Kau juga belum pernah merasa ditolak sama sekali kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin jika kau masuk ke klub memasak, kau akan merasa di tolak dan kau harus berjuang dengan kekuatanmu sendiri agar mereka mau menerimamu." Ucapan Akashi membuat alis Haruna berkedut.

"Maksudmu kau ingin aku membakar gedung sekolah ini? HAA?!" Muncul siku di wajah Haruna.

"Aku hanya memberimu saran saja." Akashi berdiri. "Tapi aku tetap ingin kau bergabung dengan klub basket."

"Basket ya?"

"Kau bisa memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Um." Haruna pun mengekor Akashi.

.

.

Haruna masuk kedalam GYM bersama dengan Akashi dan mencuri perhatian semua orang, termasuk pelatih.

"Are? Itu kan Yorisato Haruna?!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Apa dia akan bergabung dengan klub basket?"

Haruna pun berdiri di sudut lapangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Salah satu pelatih pun menghampirinya.

"Apakah kau ada urusan, Yorisato-san?" Tanya seorang pelatih.

"Tidak, Sensei. Saya hanya menemani teman saya mengikuti test ini saja." Jawab Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah bersamaku. Kau bisa mengamati test ini dan memberi saran pada kami."

"Eh? Kenapa saya yang-"

"Sudah, ikutlah."

Haruan pun hanya menuruti pelatih itu dan berdiri di depan semua peserta test. Para peserta pun bertanya-tanya. Mereka mengira Haruna bergabung dengan klub basket menjadi manager. Karna merasa rishi dan terganggu, Haruna pun mulai berbicara.

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku datang ke sini hanya ingin menemani temanku mengikuti test ini, lalu Sensei memintaku untuk mengamati test kalian. Untuk saat ini, aku tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan klub basket." Ucap Haruna sedikit bernada dingin karna dia sedang kesal.

"Jangan kasar seperti itu, Haruna." Terdengar suara Akashi berbicara lalu semua menoleh pada Akashi. "Mereka hanya penasaran saja, dan kau bisa menjawab mereka dengan cara yang lebih baik."

" _Wakarimashita. Sumimasen, Minna-san_." Haruna membungkuk.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita akan mulai testnya."

Test pun di mulai. Haruna mengamati permainan dari setiap pemain.

"Sensei, apa Sensei merasa kalau ada tiga tingkat yang berbeda di antara mereka?" Tanya Haruna.

" _Sasuga_ Yorisato Haruna. Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Nomor dua puluh sembilan Akashi Seijuro, nomor delapan, sebelas, dan dua puluh tiga. Mereka seperti berada di level yang berbeda dengan yang lain, lalu di bawahnya masih ada dua level yang berbeda."

"Kau benar."

.

Test pun selesai. Pelatih mulai membacakan hasil test. Dia memanggil nama-nama peserta yang tergabung di string ketiga. Biasanya, sisa peserta yang tidak terpanggil dalam string ketiga akan tergabung dalam string kedua. Tapi pelatih mengatakan kalau dia akan membacakan beberapa peserta yang akan tergabung dalam string pertama. Semua peserta test pun terkejut dengan hasilnya.

"Selanjutnya, anggota string pertama." Ucap pelatih.

"String pertama?!"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Yang akan membacakannya adalah Yorisato-san."

"Hai." Haruna menerima papan jalan dari pelatih lalu mulai membacakannya. "Anggota grup pertama adalah nomor delapan Aomine Daiki, nomor sebelas Midorima Shintarou, nomor dua puluh tiga Murasakibara Atsushi, nomor dua puluh Sembilan Akashi Seijuro."

.

"Aku tidak terkejut saat kau berhasil menjadi anggota string pertama tapi… _Omedetou_ , Seijuro." Haruna tersenyum manis saat mereka berjalan bersama.

" _Arigatou_." Akashi juga tersenyum. "Tapi Haruna, bukankah sebaiknya kau bergabung saja dengan klub basket? Kita tidak akan tau jika tidak mencoba. Selama ini mereka hanya mendengar kemampuanmu lewat Kei-san, tapi mereka tidak mengetahuinya secara langsung bukan? Mungkin jika kau bergabung, mereka akan mengubah pandangan mereka tentangmu setelah mengetahui kalau kau benar-benar memiliki kemampuan dan bukan bayang-bayang Kei-san."

"Sebenarnya… aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya saat aku mengamati test tadi. Aku jadi bisa membedakan tingkatan level para pemain."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kantoku juga mempercayaimu kan?"

"Kantoku dan beberapa kelas satu mungkin mempercayaiku, tapi bagaimana dengan para Senpai? Mereka tidak akan terima seorang gadis yang baru saja lulus SD menjadi asisten pelatih dan menguasai mereka."

"Jika kau memang memiliki kemampuan, mereka pasti akan mengakuimu."

"Entahlah… Aku bingung." Haruna menjadi lesu.

"Jangan lesu begitu, Haruna. Jika nanti kau sudah yakin, kau bisa bergabung kapan saja." Akashi tersenyum.

"Um!" Haruna mengangguk.

.

.

"Yorisato-san, Shirogane-kantoku memintamu menemuinya." Salah seorang murid yang merupakan anggota tim basket memanggil Haruna setelah bell tanda sekolah usai berbunyi.

"Shirogane-kantoku?"

"Dia adalah pelatih utama tim basket SMP Teiko. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangannya."

"Um." Haruna mengangguk lalu mengikuti murid itu.

"Kantoku, saya sudah membawa Yorisato-san." Murid itu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuklah."

"Permisi…" Ucap Haruna sambil memasuki ruangan itu.

"Maaf tiba-tiba memanggilmu. Aku pelatih utama tim basket Teiko, Shirogane Kozo. Kalau begitu, langsung saja. Yorisato Haruna, jadilah asistenku." Ucap Shirogane dengan tegas. Haruna pun terkejut sampai tidak bisa merespon apapun. Dia terdiam cukup lama untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, dia pun mulai berbicara.

"Ano… sebenarnya…"

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai adik Yorisato Kei, tapi aku ingin melihat kelebihan apa yang ada padamu. Kau bermain basket cukup baik, dan kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan permasalahan di lapangan. Aku ingin melihat kelebihanmu dan mengembangkannya."

"Mengembangkannya?" Gumam Haruna. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Pada awalnya aku ingin kau menjadi manager di tim, tapi setelah Akashi memberitahuku kalau kau yang mengajarinya bermain basket, aku berubah pikiran dan ingin menjadikanmu asistenku."

"Baiklah, Kantoku. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak mengajarinya bermain basket, aku hanya menemaninya bermain saja. Dan juga, jika ternyata nanti aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Kantoku bisa memintaku berhenti dari tim."

"Baiklah. Aku berharap banyak padamu, Yorisato Haruna. Kau bisa datang latihan mulai hari ini."

"Hai!"

.

"Semuanya berkumpul!" Salah satu pelatih meminta para pemain untuk berkumpul. "Ada pengumuman penting yang akan dikatakan oleh Shirogane-kantoku."

"Mulai hari ini, latihan kalian akan diawasi oleh asistenku. Dia juga akan melatih pemain kelas satu yang ada di string pertama. Dia adalah Yorisato Haruna." Shirogane memperkenalkan Haruna.

"Yorisato Haruna kelas 1-C." Haruna membungkuk.

"Apa?! Kita akan diawasi oleh gadis mungil ini?!"

"Dan juga dia kelas satu!"

"Meski dia adik Yorisato-senpai, bagaimana bisa gadis kecil yang baru saja lulus SD mengawasi dan melatih kami?!" Banyak yang memprotes posisi Haruna. Tapi Haruna masih terlihat tenang.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Akashi pun mulai bersuara. "Dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia berbakat dan jenius. Dan juga… Dia yang mengajariku bermain basket." Ucapan Akashi membuat semua terkejut.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak mengajarimu. Lagi pula, aku sudah berjanji pada Shirogane-Kantoku kalau ternyata aku tidak berguna, aku akan mundur." Ucap Haruna.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Aomine.

"Um. Tentu saja." Haruna mengangguk. Latihan pun di mulai. Haruna pun benar-benar mengawasi mereka. Dia mencatat data-data yang dia peroleh dari hasil latihan hari ini.

.

"Akhirnya latihan selesai juga." Ucap Aomine yang sedang membersihkan bola-bola.

"Yorisato-san, apakah kau sudah mendapat data-data kami nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Um. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Midorima Shintarou, tembakanmu sangat akurat. Jika kau mau lebih melatihnya, kau akan bisa menembak _three point_ dari mana saja. Aomine Daiki, meski permainannya tidak beraturan, dia selalu bisa menemukan celah dan mencetak angka dengan mudah. Kecepatannya juga luar biasa, dan dia berkembang dengan sangat cepat. Murasakibara Atsushi, meski terlihat pemalas, dialah yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam _defense_. Tubuh besarnya dapat menjangkau bola dari mana saja. Dan dia yang memiliki kekuatan paling besar." Haruna menjelaskan data yang dia peroleh pada para pemain.

"Wuuaaa kau hebat!" Aomine Kagum.

"Heehhh… Yori-chin hebat sekali ya." Murasakibara memakan snacknya.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan kemampuan Akashi nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Untuk apa? Aku selalu bermain dengannya, dan aku yang paling mengetahui bagaimana dia. Intinya, dia sangat hebat." Haruna memasukkan bola yang sudah dibersihkan oleh Aomine.

"Apakah rumor yang beredar itu benar?" Tanya Momoi.

"Rumor?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kalian tidak tau? Satu sekolah membicarakan kalian! Mereka mengira kalau kalian berpacaran." Ucap Momoi.

"Memang." Jawab Akashi dengan santai.

'plak!'

"Apanya yang memang?!" Haruna memukul kepala Akashi. "Jangan dengarkan rumor itu. Kami bersahabat sejak bayi. Lagi pula Momoi dan Aomine juga dekat kan?"

"Kalau itu… kami memang teman sejak kecil." Jawab Aomine.

"Nah kami juga sama. Iya kan, Sei?" Haruna tersenyum.

"Iya, kami bersahabat sejak bayi, tapi kami berjanji akan meni-" Ucapan Akashi terpotong saat Haruna membekap mulutnya.

"DIAM!" Wajah Haruna memerah.

"Akashi, jangan main-main dan cepat selesaikan semua ini agar kita bisa pulang nanodayo." Protes Midorima.

"Akashi-kun hanya bisa bercanda saat ada Yorisato-san saja ya." Momoi tertawa.

"Abaikan saja dia. Otaknya mungkin sudah mulai terganggu karna dia tidak berhenti berpikir dan tidak pernah bersantai." Ucap Haruna.

"K-kau kasar sekali, Yorisato."

"Sejak tadi kalian memanggilku dengan nama Yorisato ya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja nodayo! Namamu kan Yorisato Haruna." Ucap Midorima.

"Kalian bisa memanggilku Haruna. Aku memiliki saudara kembar di sini, jika kalian memanggilku dengan nama itu, kami tidak akan tau kalian berbicara dengan siapa. Lagi pula, aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama Yorisato." Haruna tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Aomine.

"Um."

"Benar juga. Saudara kembarmu Yorisato Haruko dari kelas 1-A kan? Dia sangat mirip denganmu, dia juga disukai semua orang." Ucap Momoi.

"Dia memang begitu. Dia sangat berbeda denganku. Dia bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, dia juga bisa membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merasa nyaman. Kalau aku tidak terlalu bisa bersosialisasi, aku tidak bisa akrab dengan banyak orang."

"Heehh… tapi Yori-chin kan baik, dan juga imut." Ucap Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Kau juga lucu, Mura." Haruna sedikit terkekeh.

"Jika sudah selesai ayo kita pulang." Ucap Akashi.

"Hai!" Jawab semuanya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Yaahh… Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hana bisa update :D maafkan Hana yang tidak bisa update cepat ya Minna-san. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, Hana perpanjang chapter ini. Hana juga bikin flashbacknya lebih detail dan tidak jadi Hana singkat :D

*Tapi maaf kalo ceritanya malah jadi ngaco

Saatnya balas review :D

ShiroiAn-san : Di chapter ini sudah ada Haruna :D

Kimiko Nao-san : Haruna sudah ada di chapter ini kok, tapi di flashbacknya :)

Rara-san : Sudah update :D maaf ya kalo updatenya lama

Neca-san : Ini sudah lanjut kok :D maaf nunggunya lama ya

ryinita putri-san : Heheheh kasihan Haruna kalo di injek-injek, nanti ceritanya gak bisa lanjut XD

Hanabi-san : Sudah update kok ini :D maaf yang updatenya lama banget

Yosh! Sampai jumpa chapter depan :D Hana akan usahakan update cepat, jadi sabar ya Minna-san :D

See you next chapter :D


	26. Chapter 26

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Latihan rutin terus berjalan. Sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan lancar. Para pemain juga berkembang dengan pesat. Latihan mereka terlihat lebih menyenangkan semenjak Haruna bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi, ada yang membuat Akashi khawatir.

"Akashi, Midorima, bisakah kalian mengambil data pemain string pertama di meja Kantoku?" Nijimura mengelap keringatnya.

"Hai." Jawab Akashi dan Midorima.

"Aku ikut!" Haruna berlari menuju Akashi dan Midorima.

"Bukankah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan di sini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak… Seijuro tidak mau aku temani ya?" Haruna berbalik.

"Bukan begitu." Akashi menggandeng tangan Haruna. "Ayo." Haruna pun mengikuti mereka dengan wajah memerah.

Saat mereka keluar, mereka melihat Momoi sedang berbincang dengan dua manager lainnya sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi handuk. Tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak sadar kalau handuknya akan terjatuh. Akashi pun melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Haruna dan menahan handuk-handuk itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Akashi dengan lembut. "Terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah sangat membantu tim, aku sangat menghargainya." Akashi tersenyum dan membuat Haruna kesal. "Ayo Haruna, Midorima." Midorima mengikuti Akashi, sedangkan Haruna masih berdiri di situ.

"Haruna?" Panggil Akashi.

"Seijuro _no baka_!" Gumam Haruna lalu dia mengekor di belakang Midorima.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun nodayo, Akashi." Ucap Midorima.

"Hm? Ah… begitulah."

"Apakah mengenai kejuaraan nasional?"

"Walaupun kita menang, ada beberapa hal yang membahayakan. Jika memikirkan satu atau dua tahun kedepan, situasi ini tidak bisa disebut stabil."

"Apa tidak cukup dengan mengembangkan kemampuan kita masing-masing nodayo?"

"Kemampuan bermain kita saat ini tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi semua terlalu monoton. Aku meninginkan sesuatu… misalnya pemain keenam yang bisa mengubah alur pertandingan. Pemain seperti itu. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Haruna dan saat ini Haruna sedang melakukan pengamatan pada anggota string kedua dan ketiga, tapi dia masih belum menemukannya." Ucap Akashi.

"Pemain keenam ya?" Gumam Midorima.

" _Baka_." Gumam Haruna yang didengar oleh Akashi dan Midorima.

"Hm? Siapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmph!" Haruna mengalihkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

' _Seenaknya saja menunjukkan wajah seperti itu pada gadis lain! Aku kan tidak menyukainya… are? Apa aku cemburu? Gawat! Bagaimana kalau Seijuro dan Midorima tau kalau aku sedang cemburu?'_

"Kau sepertinya sedang kesal, apa karna kau tidak suka saat aku membantu manager-san itu?" Tanya Akashi.

"T-tidak!" Jawab Haruna.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang cemburu seperti ini." Akashi tersenyum nakal.

"A-a-a-aku tidak cemburu! Apa maksudmu?! _Baka!_ " Haruna malah semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku tau kalian punya hubungan special, tapi kita punya tugas yang harus kita lakukan nodayo!" Tegur Midorima.

" _Urusai yo!_ Midorima _no baka_!"

" _Nandato?!_ Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang lebih pintar darimu nodayo!"

"HAAAAH?! Jelas-jelas kau lebih bodoh dariku dasar peringkat tiga!" Muncul siku di wajah Haruna.

"Kau mendapat peringkat dua hanya karna kau beruntung saja nanodayo! Selanjutnya aku pasti ada di atasmu!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa! _Kono baka megane!_ "

" _Baka kinpatsu ga_!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" Tegur Akashi.

"Kalian berdua membuatku kesal! Aku akan kembali ke gym!" Haruna berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Haruna!" Akashi berusaha memanggil Haruna.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyukai gadis seperti dia nodayo!" Midorima masih terlihat kesal.

"Dia adalah Haruna, dan karna itu aku menyukainya." Ucap Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

.

Latihan pun selesai dan semua anak kelas satu sedang membereskan lapangan. Haruko yang sudah selesai dari klub memasak pun datang ke gym untuk menunggu Haruna dan Akashi agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

"Bagaimana latihan hari ini?" Tanya Haruko saat dia duduk di _bench_ lapangan.

"Seperti biasa. Tapi mereka berkembang dengan cepat." Jawab Haruna.

"Ne.. ne! Apa kau dengan rumor itu?" Haruna dan Haruko mendengar beberapa manager berbincang.

"Iya, aku dengar! Mereka bilang saat klub basket selesai latihan dan sekolah sudah sepi, terdengar suara seseorang sedang bermain basket di gedung GYM sebelah, padahal sudah tidak ada siapapun di sana!"

"Wuuaahhh… _kowai!_ Aku jadi takut saat membereskan barang-barang sendiri."

"Aku juga." Para manager itu membicarakan rumor yang sedang beredar. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Haruna dan Haruko pun saling pandang.

"Ne Haruko… Hantu itu tidak ada kan ya?" Haruna sedikit tersenyum aneh dengan wajahnya yang memucat.

"Eheheheh… apa yang kau katakan Haruna? Tentu saja mereka tidak ada." Haruko juga memasang wajah yang sama dengan Haruna.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Akashi mengambil minuman.

"Ti-tidak… K-kami tidak sedang membicarakan soal hantu… benar kan Haruko?"

"Iya, Haruna benar."

"Haruna-san…" Panggil salah satu manager.

"Hai?" Haruna menoleh dan wajahnya kembali normal.

"Aku ingin minta tolong, bisakah kau membantu kami membawa handuk-handuk ini ke ruang laundry? Kami harus mencuci semua handuk hari ini."

"Eh?! Ru-ruang laundry?"

"Hum! Tolong ya, Haruna-san." Manager itu pun pergi meninggalkan Haruna.

"T-t-tunggu!" Haruna berdiri lalu menoleh ke arah Haruko dan Akashi. "Ruang laundry itu melewati gedung GYM sebelah kan?" Wajah Haruna kembali memucat. "Sei… temani aku…"

"Ruang laundry kan dekat, pergilah sendiri." Akashi berjalan menuju lapangan untuk membereskan beberapa peralatan.

"Ne… Haruko…"

"Aku akan membantumu, Seijuro-kun!" Haruko berlari menyusul Akashi.

" _BAKA IMOUTO_!" Haruna lalu menatap tumpukan handuk yang ada di dalam keranjang.

' _Bagaimana ini? Ini kan sudah gelap, latihan sudah selesai dan beberapa anggota sudah pulang… Haahh… apakah aku harus membawa ini? Mereka sudah pergi duluan, dan aku harus pergi sendiri. Memang sih dekat, tapi ruangan itu melewati gedung GYM sebelah… bagaimana ini? bagaimana ini?'_

Haruna menelan ludahnya lalu mengangkat keranjang itu perlahan. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menuju ruang laundry itu.

' _Tidak ada apa-apa… tidak ada apa-apa… tenang Haruna, tidak ada apa-apa…'_

Haruna sudah dekat dengan gedung GYM sebelah, lalu terdengar suara seseorang berlari sambil mendribble bola. Haruna pun langsung merinding.

' _HIIHHHH! Apa itu?! Suara apa itu?!'_

Dia berhenti sejenak dan mendengarnya sekali lagi.

' _Suaranya memang seperti seseorang sedang bermain basket. Mungkin hanya anggota string kedua atau ketiga yang masih tinggal untuk latihan. Aku diberitau oleh Kantoku yang bertanggung jawab di string ketiga kalau ada anggota yang melakukan latihan tambahan.'_

Haruna pun melangkah menuju pintu GYM yang sedikit terbuka.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci? Itu artinya masih ada orang di dalam kan?" Haruna membuka pintu itu lalu melangkah masuk.

' _A-are? Ti-tidak ada siapapun? J-jangan-jangan…'_

Haruna lalu keluar dari GYM dengan cepat lalu menutup pintu GYM dengan keras.

"Are? Yorisato-san?" Terdengar suara seseorang di sebelahnya.

"EH?! EH?!" Tubuh Haruna kaku seketika karna dia tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya. "KYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Haruna berteriak sangat keras. Orang-orang ada di GYM sebelah sampai bisa mendengar teriakan Haruna.

"Haruna!" Akashi pun panik dan berlari keluar untuk menyusul Haruna.

Sedangkan Haruna…

Setelah berteriak tadi dia menjatuhkan semua handuk yang dia bawa dan dia terbaring tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Are? Are? Yorisato-san?!" Orang yang memanggil Haruna tadi pun berencana ingin membantu Haruna, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karna mendengar suara Akashi.

"Haruna! Haruna!" Akashi berlari menghampiri Haruna. Setelah melihat Akashi, orang tadi bersembunyi agar Akashi tidak melihatnya. "Haruna! Apa yang terjadi?! Haruna!" Akashi berusaha membangunkan Haruna. Karna Haruna tidak bangun juga, Akashi akhirnya menggendong Haruna menuju GYM utama.

"Haruna!" Haruko dan yang lain menghampiri Akashi dan Haruna.

"Apa yang terjadi nodayo?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Siapkan matras!" Akashi meminta Haruko untuk menyiapkan matras.

"Hai!" Haruko segera menyiapkan matras untuk Haruna. Setelah itu Haruna dibaringkan di matras itu.

"Haruna! Haruna!" Akashi masih berusaha membangunkan Haruna. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"J-jangan-jangan Haruna… dia bertemu dengan hantu itu!" Ucap Haruko.

"Jangan bercanda Haruko!" Akashi sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak bercanda! Sudah banyak orang yang mengalaminya, gedung GYM sebelah ada hantunya!" Haruko juga kesal karna Akashi tidak percaya pada ucapannya. Lalu terdengar suara lenguhan dari Haruna. Mata Haruna pun terbuka perlahan.

"EH?!" Haruna terkejut dan langsung mendudukkan diri. "T-t-tadi… tadi aku… dia…" Haruna panik dan air matanya sudah menggenang.

"Tenang, Haruna. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa." Akashi berusaha menenangkan Haruna.

"T-t-tadi itu…" Tubuhnya gemetar dan dia langsung memeluk Akashi yang ada di sampingnya. " _K-kowai…_ "

"Tenanglah. Sekarang sudah aman." Akashi mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Hantu apa yang dilihat oleh Haruna? Aku akan ke sana." Aomine berjalan menuju GYM sebelah sambil membawa bola basket.

"T-tunggu Aomine-kun!" Haruko berusaha menghentikan Aomine.

"Ada apa? Kau juga ingin ikut?" Aomine menoleh.

"T-tidak!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Aomine pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Hantu? Jangan bercanda! Jika memang ada akan aku ajak dia _one-on-one_." Gumamnya sambil berjalan.

"Ciss…" Aomine membuka pintu GYM dan ternyata memang tidak ada orang padahal dia mendengar suara bola sebelum membuka pintu.

' _ARE…?! Yang benar saja! Tadi aku mendengar ada orang yang sedang latihan tapi suaranya hilang setelah aku membuka pintunya! Jangan-jangan memang ada hantu di sini?!"_

"Ano…" Terdengar suara seseorang.

"HHHUUUUUAAAAAAA!" Aomine pun berteriak ketakutan. Dia berjongkok dan menggumamkan sesuatu dengan air mata di matanya.

"Aomine-kun?" Tanya orang itu.

"Eh?" Aomine berdiri. "Kau?"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota string ketiga."

"Syukurlah bukan hantu." Aomine bernafas lega.

"Hantu?"

"Akhir-akhir aku dengar kalau ada hantu di sini, ternyata kau hantunya ya?" Aomine menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya melakukan latihan tambahan saja." Jawab Murid yang bernama Kuroko.

"Kau membuat semua orang takut. Apa kau yang membuat Haruna pingsan?"

"Ah… Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Sudah ada Akashi yang menemaninya, jadi dia baik-baik saja."

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya."

"Tapi kau hebat ya! Bahkan anggota string pertama tidak ada yang melakukannya." Ucap Aomine.

"Itu karna aku sangat menyukai basket dan aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku agar aku bisa naik string dan ikut dalam pertandingan." Jawab Kuroko.

"Heehh… begitu ya?" Aomine sedikit berpikir "Yosh! Sudah kuputuskan!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan berlatih setiap hari denganmu di sini. Dan suatu hari nanti kita akan berdiri di lapangan yang sama."

"Kau yakin?"

" _Baka!_ Tidak ada orang jahat yang menyukai basket!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ano… Yorisato-san?" Kuroko memanggil Haruna.

"Hm?" Haruna menoleh. "HUAA!" Haruna sedikit terkejut. "A-ada apa?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin."

"Kejadian kemarin?"

"Aku sudah membuat Yorisato-san ketakutan dan pingsan."

"Haah?!" Haruna berpikir sejenak. "Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, anggota string ketiga. Aku melakukan latihan tambahan dan malah beredar rumor kalau di GYM ada hantunya. Aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan. Aku minta maaf." Kuroko membungkuk.

"Syukurlah!" Haruna bernafas lega. "Aomine sempat mengatakannya padaku, syukurlah kalau itu benar. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Kuroko-kun." Haruna tersenyum.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sudah membuatmu pingsan…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku malah lega karna kau bukan hantu." Haruna tertawa kecil.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , Yorisato-san."

"Panggil saja aku Haruna. Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku." Haruna tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Um!" Haruna mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Haruna-chan." Kuroko menjabat tangan Haruna.

" _Yoroshiku ne,_ Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Haruna-chan. Sepertinya aku akan berhenti bermain." Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba saat dia berada di kelas bersama Haruna dan Haruko.

"HAAH?!" Haruna berdiri dan menggebrak meja tanpa sadar dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. "Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Kenapa Kuroko-kun ingin berhenti? Bukankah Kuroko-kun menyukai basket?" Tanya Haruko.

"Sepertinya basket terlalu mustahil untukku."

"Jangan bercanda Tetsuya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…"

"Hari ini ada test untuk naik string, jika aku gagal lagi aku akan berhenti."

"Tetsuya…" Haruna sangat terkejut dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Dengarkan aku, Tetsuya. Menyerah tidak akan memberimu apapun. Kau selalu berjuang dan kau sangat menyukai basket! Bagaimana bisa orang yang berlatih lebih dari yang lain menyerah begitu saja?!"

"Tapi aku tidak mempunyai bakat…"

"Berbakat atau tidak itu tidak penting! Selama ini aku selalu bersemangat karna melihatmu berusaha sekuat tenagamu, kau sudah seperti motivasiku, Tetsuya."

"Motivasi? Bukankah itu Akashi-kun?"

"K-kalau dia berbeda. D-dia kan sahabatku…" Ucap Haruna lirih sambil malu-malu. "P-pokoknya, kau harus mempertimbangkan kembali sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk berhenti. Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kau berhenti bermain. Aku percaya kau bisa meraih tujuanmu, Tetsuya." Haruna tersenyum manis.

"Meraih tujuanku?"

"Hum! Tentu saja! Karna kau adalah Kuroko Tetsuya!" Senyuman Haruna membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

.

Setelah selesai latihan dan semua sudah selesai membereskan lapangan, semua berkumpul untuk mencari Aomine yang sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Apa dia sudah pulang ya?" Gumam Haruna sambil berpikir.

"Tas Aomine masih ada, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan tasnya. Apa lagi, dia meninggalkan majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya itu." Jawab Akashi.

"Apa dia masih berlatih di gedung sebelah ya?" Gumam Haruna.

"Gedung sebelah? Maksud Na-chin gedung berhantu itu?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Gedung itu tidak berhantu!" Bantah Haruna.

"Kita cari saja di sana nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

.

"Itu dia!" Haruna menunjuk Aomine lalu mereka menghampiri Aomine.

"Aomine! Ternyata kau ada di sini ya?" Ucap Akashi.

"Ya. Gedung yang biasanya terlalu ramai jadi aku berlatih berdua di sini." Jawab Aomine.

"Berdua?" Akashi dan yang lain mengedarkan pandangan dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kuroko.

"Tetsuya!" Ucap Haruna. "Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?" Haruna menghampiri Kuroko dan sempat membuat Akashi kesal.

"Aku… gagal lagi…" Jawab Kuroko lirih dan membuat Haruna sedikit kecewa.

"Siapa dia Haruna?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ah! Dia Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekelasku dan anggota tim basket di string ketiga." Jawab Haruna. "Tetsuya, ini Akashi Seijuro."

"Doumo." Ucap keduanya.

"Tetsuya mengikuti test naik string hari ini dan…" Raut wajah Harna terlihat sedih.

"Sepertinya aku sedikit tertarik dengannya." Akashi sedikit menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hai." Jawab Kuroko.

"K-kalau begitu, kami akan keluar. Ayo Minna." Haruna menarik tangan Aomine dan Murasakibara, sedangkan Midorima menyusul.

"Aku akan ganti pakaian dulu." Aomine berlari menuju ruang klub.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Mido-chin, Na-chin." Murasakibara meninggalkan Midorima dan Haruna.

"Um! Sampai jumpa, Mura." Haruna melambaikan tangan pada Murasakibara. "Apa ya yang mereka bicarakan?" Gumam Haruna.

"Akashi juga mengatakannya padamu kan?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tentang?"

"Dia menginginkan anggota keenam yang bisa mengatur alur pertandingan nodayo."

"Soal itu ya? Dia memintaku mencarikan pemain seperti itu tapi aku belum menemukannya… tunggu! Jangan-jangan Tetsuya…"

"Kau juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku nodayo. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi memilih pemain seperti itu."

"Seijuro itu… memang sulit ditebak. Tapi aku mengerti apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini. Mungkin Tetsuya memang hanya pemain biasa, tapi Seijuro pasti melihat potensi lain dalam diri Tetsuya yang tidak kita sadari."

"Kau ini percaya sekali padanya nanodayo."

"Tentu saja! Aku kan selalu bersamanya sejak kecil dan akan selalu bersamanya!" Tanpa sadar Haruna mengucapkannya.

"Jika kau menyukainya, katakan saja. Dia juga sangat menyukaimu nodayo."

"A-a-a-apa yang kau katakan?!" Wajah Haruna memerah. Lalu pintu pun terbuka.

"Apakah dia anggota keenam yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kau mendengar semuanya ya?" Ucap Akashi lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan gym dan diikuti oleh Midorima dan Haruna.

"Apa menurutmu orang seperti dia akan berubah?" Tanya Midorima lagi.

"Apa maksdumu dengan orang seperti dia?!" Protes Haruna yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas Midorima.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Akashi. "Kemungkinan memang ada tapi meski aku sudah berbicara dengannya, aku tidak menganggapnya teman. Aku tidak harus melakukan ini dan itu." Ucap Akashi bernada dingin dan dengan ekspresi yang menyeramkan. "Aku hanya mengulurkan tali padanya. Apakah dia bisa memanjatnya atau tidak, tergantung padanya." Midorima dan Haruna terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Akashi.

' _Kenapa? Dia tidak seperti dia yang biasanya. Tidak! Itu seperti bukan Seijuro. Kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi tidak nyaman begini ya?'_

Haruna berhenti dan menatap Akashi.

"Ada apa Haruna?" Akashi berbalik.

"A-ahh! T-tidak ada…" Haruna memasang senyum palsu.

"Senyum palsumu sedikit menggangguku." Ucap Akashi.

"Eh? _G-gomen…_ " Haruna menunduk.

"Ada apa?" Akashi menghampiri Haruna dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau lelah? Kita akan pulang, jadi sabar sedikit ya." Akashi tersenyum lembut.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk dan hatinya pun lega saat melihat senyuman Akashi.

.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Seijuro, Midorima." Haruna tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah. Sampai jumpa." Akashi kembali tersenyum.

"Um. Sampai juma." Haruna melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi dan Midorima yang berjalan meninggalkan Haruna.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko menghampiri Haruna yang sedang makan di kantin bersama calon Kiseki no Sedai.

"Haruna-chan, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Hmm? Tentang apa? Jika tentang basket aku sedang tidak mood." Ucap Haruna sambil mengunyah makan siangnya.

" _Mattaku_ kau ini putri keluarga terhormat tapi kelakuanmu sama sekali tidak tidak terhormat nodayo!" Tegur Midorima.

" _Urusai yo megane_!"

"Kau ini!" Muncul siku di wajah Midorima.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, akan aku bicarakan nanti. Ini sangat penting jadi aku harus katakan padamu hari ini." Ucap Kuroko.

" _Wakatta._ " Ucap Haruna lalu Kuroko meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Pudding coklatmu kelihatan enak ya, Haruna. Akan aku ambil…" Tiba-tiba Haizaki muncul di samping Haruna dan tangannya menjulur hendak mengambil pudding coklat milik Haruna. Seketika tangan Haruna menggenggam pergelangan tangan Haizaki dengan cepat dan kuat saat tangan Haizaki hampir menyentuh pudingnya. Aura kelam yang menyeramkan muncul di sekitar Haruna.

"Oi _teme_! Jika kau berani menyentuh pudding coklat kesukaanku, aku akan menambah porsi latihanmu hingga kau mati di lapangan." Ucap Haruna dengan suara berat dan menyeramkan.

" _Sumimasen,_ Haruna-san." Ucap Haizaki sedikit kesal lalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Jangan mengancam yang tidak-tidak, Haruna." Tegur Akashi.

"Heehh? Memang kenapa? Meski aku bilang begitu, aku tidak akan benar-benar melakukannya!" Jawab Haruna.

"Kau ini." Akashi menghela nafas.

"Na-chin, jika kau tidak memakan telurmu, boleh aku memakannya?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Um! Ini, ambilah." Haruna memberikan telur rebus miliknya pada Murasakibara sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pilih kasih sekali ya, Haruna." Ucap Aomine.

" _Datte_ … Haizaki berusaha mengambil makanan kesukaanku, sedangkan Mura meminta makanan yang tidak begitu aku sukai." Jawab Haruna.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali ke kelas nodayo. Bersama makhluk pirang ini membuatku kesal." Ucap Midorima.

" _Nanda yo baka megane_?! Cepat pergi sana!" Haruna juga ikut kesal.

"Kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar! Midorima, kau harusnya mengalah pada seorang gadis! Haruna, kau seharusnya lebih menghargai laki-laki." Tegur Akashi.

"Untuk apa mengalah pada gadis seperti dia/untuk apa menghargai laki-laki seperti dia?!" Ucap Haruna dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Pppffttt… kalian kompak!" Ledek Aomine.

" _URUSAI YO AHOMINE!_ " Ucap Haruna dan Midorima bersamaan lagi.

"Siapa yang Ahomine?!" Protes Aomine.

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi saja!" Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Seharusnya dia lakukan itu sejak tadi! _Koke atama!_ " Haruna berdiri. "Aku harus kembali. Tetsuya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Aku rasa itu tentang saran Seijuro kemarin."

"Baiklah. Kita juga harus kembali ke kelas." Ucap Akashi.

.

"Tetsuya… are? Kemana dia?" Haruna mencari Kuroko di kelas tapi dia tidak melihatnya.

"Haruna-chan?"

"HUUAAA!" Haruna terkejut. "Tetsuya!"

"Bisa kita bicara sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko datar.

"Baiklah." Haruna berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan Kuroko mengikutinya. "Katakan." Haruna duduk di bangkunya, dan Kuroko duduk di depan Haruna dengan menghadap Haruna.

"Kemarin, Akashi-kun bilang padaku kalau aku bisa memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanku yang tipis, aku akan menjadi pemain yang sangat hebat. Lalu aku bicara pada Aomine-kun dan aku berpikir untuk mengembangkan _pass_ karna sejak awal memang aku tidak pandai menembak. Kalau Haruna-chan bagaimana?"

"Hmmm… _pass_ kah? Mungkin yang dikatakan Seijuro benar. Jika kau menggunakan kekuranganmu itu di lapangan, mungkin kau akan menjadi pemain yang hebat. Tapi bagaimana ya?" Haruna berpikir cukup lama. "Jika kau bisa melakukan _pass_ yang menghilang mungkin hebat."

"Aku bertanya serius, Haruna-chan."

"Eheheh _gomen_. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Otak Seijuro itu berada di level yang jauh berbeda denganku, tapi kau memang punya potensi."

" _Pass_ yang menghilang kah?" Kuroko berpikir. " _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Haruna-chan."

"Haah?" Haruna hanya bisa bingung dengan kata terima kasih dari Kuroko.

.

Sepulang latihan, calon Kiseki no Sedai tidak sengaja berkumpul di gerbang sekolah.

"Are? Kalian semua ada di sini?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kebetulan sekali ya!" Ucap Aomine senang.

"Ah! Karna semua ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke _konbini_ dan makan es krim bersama?" Haruna terlihat antusias.

"Itu ide yang bagus, Na-chin!" Murasakibara juga terlihat antusias.

"Haruko-chan juga harus ikut!" Momoi menarik tangan Haruko.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" Tanya Haruko.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Sesekali makan es krim tidak buruk." Ucap Akashi.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" Haruna mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka pun pergi bersama untuk makan es krim.

"Seijuro pulang terlambat tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Haruna saat mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Jika bersamamu, tidak masalah." Akashi tersenyum.

"Tentu saja! Jika Masaomi-san tau kau bersamaku, dia tidak akan marah." Wajah Haruna sedikit merona.

"Kau manis sekali, Haruna. Aku sangat menyukaimu." Akashi mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Heeh? a-a-apa yang…" Wajah Haruna memerah dan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Haaaahh… Seijuro-kun dan Haruna selalu saja berduaan, bahkan saat semua sedang bersama-sama." Haruko menggoda Akashi dan Haruna.

" _Urusai yo_ Haruko!" Haruna memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri terlalu asik dengan teman-temanmu sampai tidak ada laki-laki yang kau sukai. Sesekali cobalah untuk menyukai anak laki-laki." Akashi berbalik menggoda Haruko.

" _N-nani yo?!_ " Haruko ikut malu.

"Ahahahaha Haruko-chan dan Haruna-chan benar-benar manis jika sedang malu!" Momoi tertawa.

"Haruko memang terlihat manis tapi Haruna sama sekali tidak terlihat manis nodayo!" Protes Midorima.

" _Nandato?! Koke atama!_ " Haruna kesal.

"Hmph!" Midorima hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"KAAUUU!" Muncul tiga siku di wajah Haruna. "Pulang saja sana! Aku tidak rela jika kau ikut bersama kami dasar lumut!"

"Aku ikut karna berpikir itu bukan ide yang buruk nanodayo! Jangan kau pikir aku ikut karna aku mengikuti perkataanmu!"

"Itu sama saja, _tsundere megane_!"

"Itu alasan yang berbeda nodayo! Dan jangan menyebutku _tsundere_ kalau kau sendiri juga _tsundere_!"

"HAAHHH?! Aku bukan _tsundere_!"

"Kau _tsundere_!"

"Bukan! Itu kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Haahh… mereka berdua ini selalu saja bertengkar." Haruko menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnyaaa Hana bisa update lagii :D

Maafkan Hana yang update begitu lama, Hana sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya bisa update hari ini :D

Saatnya balas review :

Neca-san : Ini sudah update :D maaf ya kalo lama

Rara-san : terima kasih banyak ucapan selamatnya :D Hana bakal usahain next chapter update cepat

ShiroiAn-san : sabar yah, beberapa chapter kedepan isinya flashback pas di Teiko :D dan maaf sekali kalau Hana updatenya lama, Hana usahakan update cepat kok

Yuuki-san : Kalau itu masih rahasia :p kalau pengen tau ikuti terus fic ini sampai selesai ya :D

Fallyn-san : Iyaa bener banget! Beberapa chapter kedepan emang isinya flashback Teiko dan kayaknya emang bakal panjang, sabar dulu ya :D

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D bye bye


	27. Chapter 27

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

" _Okaerinasai,_ Haruna-sama." Sapa maid yang sedang lewat.

" _Tadaima_." Jawab Haruna lalu dia berlari ke kamar. Dia meletakkan tasnya, melepas blazer dan kemejanya, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia mengisi tub dengan air hangat, lalu melepas sisa pakaiannya dan memasukkannya di keranjang tempat pakaian kotor.

'TOK TOK'

"Ojou? Ini Kunio." Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang. Haruna pun sedikit membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memunculkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah!" Teriak Haruna lalu dia kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Ojou?" Panggil Kunio lagi.

"Ada apa Kunio-san? Aku sedang di kamar mandi." Jawab Haruna.

"Reiko-sama dan Hiroshi-sama memanggil anda."

"Katakan pada mereka aku sedang mandi. Selesai mandi aku akan menemui mereka."

"Baiklah, Ojou. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

"Tunggu, Kunio-san!"

"Ada apa Ojou?"

"Aku tidak akan makan malam bersama yang lain. Bisakah kau bawakan makan malamku ke sini?"

"Baiklah, Ojou. Permisi." Kunio keluar dari kamar Haruna.

" _Mendokusai_. Aku harus mandi dengan cepat." Gumam Haruna. Setelah beberapa menit, Haruna selesai mandi. Dia mengikat setengah rambutnya dengan pita kecil berwarna merah, lalu mengenakan dress warna putih sepanjang lututnya dengan pita yang juga berwarna merah di dadanya. Setelah siap, dia melangkah menuju kamar orang tuanya.

'TOK TOK'

"Haruna _desu_."

"Masuklah, Haruna." Terdengar suara Reiko, dan Haruna pun masuk.

"Otou-san dan Okaa-san memanggilku?"

"Duduklah." Perintah Hiroshi.

"Hai." Haruna duduk di kursi di depan Hiroshi dan Reiko.

"Aku dengar sudah beberapa hari ini kau tidak mau makan malam bersama yang lain. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada masalah, Otou-san."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"…" Haruna menunduk.

"Beberapa kali kau sengaja pulang terlambat dan kau terlihat lega saat mengetahui kalau kau melewatkan makan malam bersama yang lain, dan jika kau pulang tepat waktu, kau selalu saja makan malam sendiri di kamarmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Sore wa…_ Haruna… sedang tidak ingin berkumpul dengan yang lain…"

"Anak ini! Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?! Kei dan Haruko selalu saja melaporkan hal ini padaku dan membuatku pusing! Kau tau kan aku punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada mengurusi pertengkaran tidak jelas kalian ini?!"

"Kami tidak bertengkar!" Bantah Haruna.

"Jangan membantah!"

"Pekerjaan apa yang lebih penting dari keluarga sendiri?" Tanya Haruna lirih.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Haruna!"

"Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan! Apakah pekerjaan di kantor lebih penting dari pada keluarga?! Apakah perusahaan lebih berharga dibanding kebahagiaan keluarga Otou-san sendiri?! Otou-san tidak pernah berkumpul bersama kami! Lalu kenapa Otou-san memarahiku karna aku tidak makan malam bersama yang lain?!" Haruna mulai kesal.

"Jangan melawanku Haruna!" Hiroshi berdiri menghampiri Haruna. "Bersikaplah dewasa! Kau selalu saja berbuat sesukamu dan bertingkah seperti gadis berandalan! Cobalah menjadi gadis yang baik seperti Haruko!"

"Aku Haruna! Bukan Haruko! Kenapa Otou-san selalu saja membandingkan aku dengan Haruko?! Aku dan dia berbeda!"

"Karna Haruko lebih baik darimu! Kau hanya unggul dari segi fisik dan otak saja! Tapi sikap dan etikamu sangat rendah!"

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Haruko menjadi penerus! Bukan Onii-chan atau aku!" Haruna sudah menangis.

"HARUNA!" Hiroshi membentak Haruna dengan sangat keras dan wajahnya terlihat memerah karna marah. "Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Bukan menambah masalah!"

"Kalau begitu Otou-san tidak perlu memanggilku ke sini kan?!"

"CUKUP HARUNA!" Hiroshi hendak menampar pipi Haruna tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Reiko.

" _Yamete kudasai_ , _Anata_!" Reiko lalu menghampiri Haruna dan memeluknya.

"Kau selalu saja memanjakan anak ini! Sekarang lihat dia! Dia sudah berani melawanku!"

"Sudah cukup, _Anata_. Aku mohon."

"Perbaiki sikapmu itu Haruna! Jika tidak aku akan mengirimmu ke Kyoto dan kau akan tinggal bersama kakekmu!" Hiroshi meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi dari rumah.

"Okaa-san… Okaa-san…" Haruna menangis di pelukan Reiko.

"Sudah, sayang. Jangan menangis. Okaa-san di sini, Otou-san tidak akan memarahimu lagi. Sudah ya."

"Otou-san tidak menyayangiku…"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Otou-san sangat menyayangimu, karna itu dia ingin kau berubah menjadi lebih baik."

"Tapi Otou-san…"

"Sssshhh… sudah sayang, tidak apa-apa. Berhentilah menangis, ya."

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Haruna menolak untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Haruko.

"Cepat Haruna, atau kita akan terlambat." Ucap Haruko yang merapikan blazer miliknya.

"Aku akan berangkat sendiri." Jawab Haruna datar.

"Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Haruna? Biasanya kan kita-"

" _Ittekimasu_." Haruna pun berangkat meninggalkan Haruko.

" _Machinasai_ _yo,_ Haruna!" Haruko mengejar Haruna.

"Katsuo-san, tolong ajak Haruko ke dalam mobil dan antarkan dia ke sekolah." Ucap Haruna pada seorang supir.

"Lalu Haruna Ojou-sama bagaimana?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

" _W-wakarimashita_ , Haruna Ojou-sama." Katsuo pun melakukan perintah Haruna. Lalu sesaat setelah Haruko pergi, Haruna berjalan menuju mobil yang di dalamnya sudah ada Kunio.

"Kunio-san, antarkan aku ke sekolah."

"Baiklah, Ojou." Kunio turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Haruna. Lalu mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

"Kunio-san tidak perlu mengantarku sampai ke gerbang sekolah, cukup sampai halte yang di dekat sekolah saja."

"Apakah Ojou yakin?"

"Hum." Haruna mengangguk. "Dan juga Kunio-san tidak perlu menjemputku. Ada latihan hari ini. Kunio-san jemput saja Haruko sepulang sekolah nanti karna dia tidak ada kegiatan klub hari ini."

" _Wakarimashita_ , Ojou." Jawab Kunio.

.

Bell makan siang berbunyi.

"Haruna! Kita makan siang bersama ya!" Haruko menghampiri Haruna yang masih ada di kelas.

"Aku tidak membawa bekal. Aku akan makan di kantin hari ini." Haruna berdiri dan sedikit terkejut saat Kuroko berdiri di hadapannya. "Tetsuya, temani Haruko makan siang."

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah lakukan saja!" Bentak Haruna.

"H-hai!" Kuroko duduk di dekat Haruko dan makan siang bersama Haruko. Sedangkan Haruna pergi ke kantin.

"Arara? Na-chin hari ini juga makan siang di kantin ya? Ayo!" Murasakibara mengajak Haruna untuk berkumpul bersama yang lain.

"Aku akan makan siang sendiri." Haruna meninggalkan Murasakibara dan duduk di meja kosong.

"Bukankah kau tadi bersama Haruna?" Tanya Aomine saat Murasakibara duduk bersama calon Kiseki no Sedai.

"Na-chin bilang dia akan makan siang sendiri." Jawab Murasakibara sambil menunjuk Haruna.

"Baguslah! Hari ini tidak ada yang merusak moodku nodayo." Ucap Midorima. Dan Akashi yang duduk di samping Midorima hanya mengamati Haruna saja karna dia tau kalau suasana hati Haruna sedang buruk.

.

Latihan hari ini dimulai. Tapi sejak Haruna masuk ke gym, dia tidak berkonsentrasi. Dia juga tidak mencatat hasil latihan hari ini, dan dia tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik sebagai asisten pelatih hari ini. Dia lebih sering melamun.

"Semuanya istirahat lima belas menit!" Ucap Haruna. Lalu semua pemain keluar lapangan. Mereka mengambil minuman dan membersihkan keringat yang ada di tubuh mereka.

"Hari ini kau tidak berkonsentrasi, ada apa?" Tanya Nijumura.

"T-tidak… hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Haruna berbohong.

"Benarkah?" Nijumura menyentuh kening Haruna. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar ke UKS?"

"Tidak perlu, Senpai. Aku masih ingin berada di sini."

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau merasa lebih buruk, katakan padaku dan aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS, mengerti?"

"Hai." Haruna mengangguk.

"Jika kau tetap ingin ada di sini, kau seharusnya melakukan tugasmu dengan benar nodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Diamlah, Midorima. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu bertengkar nodayo?! Aku hanya memberitahumu saja! Jika kau tidak melakukan tugas dengan benar, itu akan berpengaruh pada kami juga nodayo!"

"Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya, aku sudah tau itu."

"Tapi kau tetap saja tidak melakukannya. Kau tidak mencatat hasil latihan hari ini nodayo!"

"Aku akan melakukannya! Diamlah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam nodayo?! Kau seharusnya mencatat-"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU SEDANG TIDAK INGIN BERTENGKAR DENGANMU! AKU MENGERTI SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN JADI DIAMLAH!" Haruna berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Midorima.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mengajakmu bertengkar nodayo!"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG DIAM!" Haruna mulai menangis. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?!"

"Sudah cukup, Midorima." Tegur Nijimura. "Akashi, kau awasi mereka, aku akan mengantar Haruna ke UKS."

"Hai."

"Ayo, Haruna." Nijimura mengajak Haruna ke UKS. Tapi sebelum Haruna meninggalkan gym, dia menatap Akashi dan Akashi hanya diam.

"Haruna…" Gumam Akashi.

"Midorin, kau terlaluan!" Ucap Momoi.

"Hah?"

"Satsuki benar, kau sampai membuatnya menangis seperti itu!"

"Itu bukan salah Midorima." Ucap Akashi.

"Heh? Tapi kan Midorin yang membuat Haruna-chan menangis!"

"Suasana hati Haruna saat ini sedang sangat buruk. Sepertinya ada masalah di rumahnya." Ucap Akashi.

"Begitu kah?"

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun tidak menenangkannya?" Tanya Momoi.

"Dia… sudah bersama Nijimura-san jadi dia akan baik-baik saja." Akashi meninggalkan mereka.

"Akashi juga bersikap aneh." Ucap Aomine.

"Akashi-kun pasti tidak suka kalau Haruna-chan bersama dengan Nijimura-san. Dia juga ingin bersama Haruna-chan…" Gumam Momoi.

Sementara itu…

Haruna duduk di ranjang UKS, dan Nijimura menemaninya.

"Maafkan Midorima ya, Haruna." Ucap Nijimura.

"Itu… bukan salah Midorima. Aku sudah meresponnya secara berlebihan jadi…"

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bohong kan soal kau tidak enak badan? Apa ada masalah?"

"…"

"Jadi benar ada masalah. Masalah keluarga kah? Jika memang masalah keluarga, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi… tidak baik punya masalah dengan keluarga sendiri."

"Senpai tidak akan mengerti." Jawab Haruna lirih. "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan keluargaku. Menyedihkan bukan?"

"Hmm?" Nijimura bingung dengan perkataan Haruna.

"S-Senpai tidak latihan? Mereka pasti menunggu senpai." Haruna berusaha menghindari pembicaraan tentang keluarganya.

"Masih ada waktu istirahat jadi aku akan disini sebentar lagi."

 _'_ _Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan keluarganya tapi melihatnya seperti ini… entah kenapa membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu agar dia bisa tersenyum lagi. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku bukan Akashi yang selalu bisa menghibur dan menenangkannya.'_

"Ne, Senpai…"

"Hm?"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ …"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karna Senpai sudah mengkhawatirkan aku."

"K-kau ini membuatku malu saja! Kau… tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu…" Wajah Nijimura memerah dan dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Senpai _kawaii…"_ Haruna tertawa.

"Eh?" Nijimura kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Haruna tertawa.

" _Jaa…_ kita kembali ke gym?" Tanya Haruna.

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Um. Berkat Senpai." Haruna tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Kau tidak perlu mencatat latihan hari ini, tidak masalah."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak boleh membantah kali ini!"

" _W-wakarimashita_."

"Ayo!" Nijimura dan Haruna pun kembali ke gym.

.

Latihan selesai dan seperti biasa, anak kelas satu membersihkan gym sebelum mereka pulang. Karna yang lain mengkhawatirkan Haruna, mereka melarang Haruna membantu mereka. Alhasil, Haruna duduk di _bench_. Dia hanya memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang merapikan bola-bola ke wadahnya. Sejak dia dan Nijimura kembali, Akashi tidak banyak bicara dan lebih banyak diam. Karna itu Haruna tidak mengajaknya berbicara.

"Murasakibara, bantu aku menaruh semua pel ini di ruang peralatan!" Ucap Aomine yang membawa dua pel dan dua sapu.

"Heehh… tapi kan aku masih membersihkan yang sebelah sini…" Ucap Murasakibara.

"Aku akan membantumu, Aomine." Haruna mengambil beberapa pel dan mengekor Aomine.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu membantu, Haruna." Ucap Aomine saat dia meletakkan pel dan sapu yang dia bawa.

"Tidak masalah, Aomine. Hanya membantu membawa peralatan saja tidak berat."

" _Jaa_ … jika Murasakibara sudah selesai, apakah kau bisa memasukkan semua pel dan sapu ke sini? Aku harus membereskan papan score dan bola-bola itu."

"Um. _Wakatta._ " Haruna pun menghampiri Murasakibara. "Mura…"

"Are? Na-chin? Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, berikan pelnya padaku, aku akan memasukkannya ke ruang peralatan."

"Baiklah…" Murasakibara memberikan pel yang dia bawa.

"Haruna! Kami sudah selesai! Kami ganti baju dulu!" Aomine memanggil dari pintu keluar.

"Um."

"Ayo Murasakibara!"

" _Matte yo_ …" Murasakibara berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Haruna pun memasukkan pel yang dia bawa ke ruang peralatan.

"Yosh! Sudah selesai… Are? Ada bola yang jatuh ya…" Haruna mengambil beberapa bola yang keluar dari keranjangnya. Dia pun memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Tapi saat dia mengambil bola yang terakhir, dia melihat ada air yang menggenang di dalam ruang peralatan. "Hmm? Air?" Haruna pun mendekatinya dan ternyata ada botol minuman yang terjatuh dan isinya tumpah. Haruna pun mengambil pel dan membersihkannya.

Tapi saat Haruna membersihkannya, ada seseorang yang menutup dan mengunci ruang peralatan. Haruna tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang sudah mengunci pintu ruang peralatan dan gym.

"Yosh! Selesai!" Haruna bangkit dan menuju pintu. "Are? Apakah aku tadi menutup pintunya?" Dia berusaha membuka pintu itu tapi tidak berhasil karna pintunya terkunci.

 _'_ _Eh? Eh? Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Jangan-jangan seseorang sudah menguncinya? Bagaimana ini?!'_

'DOR DOR DOR'

Haruna menggedor pintu dari dalam.

"APA ADA ORANG DI LUAR? TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA! SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DI LUAR TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA! ADA YANG TERKUNCI DI DALAM!" Tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali karna gym juga sudah dikunci. " _DAREKA_! TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA!" Sudah berulang kali Haruna menggedor pintunya tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Haruna pun mulai takut.

 _'_ _Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?! Apakah sudah tidak ada orang? Apakah mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku takut… di sini sangat gelap… aku tidak bisa melihat apapun… aku takut…'_

" _Dareka tasukete…_ " Haruna menangis karna takut. " _Dareka… tasukete…_ kenapa tidak ada yang menolongku? Aku takut… Sei... _tasukete_ …" Haruna terduduk dan memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. "Sei… kau di mana? Aku takut…"

Sementara itu…

"Haahh… membersihkan gym itu melelahkan." Ucap Aomine sambil mengganti pakaiannya.

"Benar sekali, Mine-chin. Tapi… Na-chin itu tidak bisa diam ya? Kita sudah melarangnya membantu tapi dia ngeyel sekali." Murasakibara merapikan dasinya.

"Itu karna dia tidak pernah mau mendengarkan perkataan orang lain nodayo!" Midorima memperban jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Tapi apakah Na-chin akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tadikan dia masih ada di gym saat kita ganti baju."

"Ah! Benar juga!"

"Dia pasti saat ini sudah bersama Momoi di luar nodayo! Jangan terlalu khawatir dengannya."

"Aku duluan." Ucap Akashi lalu dia keluar dari ruang ganti tanpa mendengar jawaban dari yang lain.

"Akashi-kun?" Panggil Momoi.

"Momoi? Di mana Haruna?" Tanya Akashi.

"Haruna-chan? Aku tidak tau…"

"Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya?"

"Aku tidak bersamanya. Tadi saat aku selesai merapikan handuk bersama manager yang lain, aku kembali ke gym tapi sudah tidak ada siapapun, lalu aku ke sini."

"Begitu ya?"

 _'_ _Apakah Haruna sudah pulang? Tapi…'_

Akashi masuk lagi ke ruang klub dan tas Haruna masih ada di lockernya.

 _'_ _Tas Haruna masih ada di sini.'_

"Ada apa Akashi?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak…" Akashi keluar dan langsung menuju gym.

 _'_ _Pintu gym sudah terkunci. Apa dia di toilet?'_

"Akashi-kun? Apakah kau menemukan Haruna-chan?" Tanya Momoi yang sudah ada di belakang Akashi.

"Pintu gym sudah terkunci. Momoi, periksalah toilet, mungkin dia ada di sana."

"Um!" Momoi berlari menuju toilet yang ada di dekat gym dan Akashi mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi setelah Momoi keluar dari toilet.

"Tidak ada siapapun di toilet."

"Lalu dia kemana? Tasnya masih ada di locker, tidak mungkin dia pulang dan meninggalkan tasnya."

"Oooiiii! Akashi, Satsuki! Apa kalian melihat Haruna? Tasnya masih tertinggal di ruang klub…" Aomine dan yang lain menghampiri Akashi dan Momoi.

"Kami sedang mencarinya." Jawab Momoi.

"Ini sudah gelap. Haruna sangat takut berkeliaran di tempat gelap seperti ini karna dia percaya kalau hantu itu ada dan dia sangat takut dengan hantu." Akashi berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera mencarinya! Ayo kita berpencar dan mencari Haruna!" Ucap Aomine.

"Um!"

" _Wakatta_." Lalu mereka berpencar dan mencari Haruna ke seluruh sekolah.

Sementara Haruna…

Dia masih menangis karna takut.

"Okaa-san… Onii-chan… Haruko… Sei… Sei… tolong aku… aku takut… aku mohon tolong aku… Sei…" Haruna berusaha menggedor pintu tapi tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan.

 _'_ _Sudah tidak ada siapapun. Sei… apakah dia sudah pulang?'_

Sementara yang lain…

Aomine mencari di gedung sekolah. Dia sudah memeriksa semua kelas tapi dia tidak menemukan Haruna. Murasakibara mencari Haruna di kantin, dan tidak ada siapapun. Midorima mencari di UKS dan ruang guru, tapi sudah tidak ada orang. Momoi mencari di perpustakaan dan kolam renang, tapi Haruna juga tidak ada. Akashi mencari di sekitar gym, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Kau di mana Haruna? Tidak mungkin kau pulang dan meninggalkan tasmu di ruang klub." Gumam Akashi yang masih mengitari sekitar gym.

 _'_ _Tunggu dulu! Sebelum kami ganti baju, Haruna membawa beberapa peralatan dan menyimpannya di ruang peralatan. Dan setelah itu Momoi kembali ke gym tapi tidak ada orang... mungkin saja saat itu Haruna masih ada di dalam ruang peralatan. Lalu siapa yang mengunci ruang peralatan dan gym?'_

Akashi pun berlari menuju ruang guru dan bertemu dengan Midorima.

"Midorima, apakah ada orang di ruang guru?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada siapapun nodayo." Jawab Midorima. Lalu Akashi membuka locker yang berisi kunci-kunci ruangan, tapi dia tidak menemukan kunci gym.

"Kunci gym masih belum ada di sini, itu artinya masih ada yang membawanya." Gumam Akashi.

"Mungkin Haruna yang membawanya nodayo."

 _'_ _Haruna membawa kunci gym?'_

Akashi lalu berlari menuju tempat pembuangan sampah.

 _'_ _Mungkin Haruna ada di tempat pembuangan sampah untuk membuang sampah yang ada di gym.'_

Tapi setelah dia sampai di tempat pembuangan sampah, dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri. Dia tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karna di situ sangat gelap. Tapi yang pasti, orang itu perempuan. Setelah mengetahui kalau Akashi datang, perempuan itu langsung pergi dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" Akashi berusaha menghentikan perempuan itu karna melihat sesuatu terjatuh. Akashi pun mengambil benda itu dan dia terkejut. "Benda ini…"

"Akashi!" Aomine dan yang lain menghampiri Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Barusan aku melihat seorang perempuan. Dia pergi setelah melihatku dan dia menjatuhkan sesuatu." Akashi lalu menunjukkan barang yang dijatuhkan oleh perempuan itu. "Dia menjatuhkan ini."

"EEHHH?!"

"I-itu kan…"

"KUNCI GYM DAN RUANG PERALATAN!"

"Aku akan memeriksa gym. Mungkin Haruna masih ada di dalam." Akashi dan yang lain pun berlari menuju gym. Akashi membuka pintu gym dan masuk ke dalam.

"S-suara apa itu?" Aomine merinding.

"Suara?" Akashi pun menajamkan pendengarannya. "Ada seseorang yang menangis. Jangan-jangan…" Akashi berlari menuju ruang peralatan dan membuka pintunya. "Haruna?!" Akashi menghampiri Haruna.

"S-Sei…"

"Haruna kenapa kau-" Ucapan Akashi terpotong karna Haruna langsung memeluknya.

"Sei… Sei…" Haruna menangis di pelukan Akashi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terkunci di dalam sini?"

"A-aku…" Haruna kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Akashi karna dia masih ketakutan dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kau pasti ketakutan." Akashi mendekap Haruna dengan erat. " _Daijoubu_. Sudah ada aku di sini."

"…" Haruna masih menangis karna ketakutan dan Akashi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa Haruna-chan terkunci di ruang peralatan?" Momoi terlihat cemas.

"Aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif tapi… dari apa yang terjadi barusan, aku merasa ada yang sengaja mengunci Haruna di dalam ruang peralatan nodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu Midorima?" Tanya Aomine.

"Benar juga. Mungkin gadis tadi yang melakukannya." Gumam Akashi.

"Ah! Gadis yang ada di tempat pembuangan sampah tadi? Benar juga! Akashi bilang dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kunci gym kan?" Aomine ikut berpikir.

"Siapa gadis itu dan untuk apa dia melakukannya?" Gumam Momoi.

"Kita bisa bicarakan hal itu nanti. Aku akan mengantar Haruna pulang." Akashi membantu Haruna berdiri, tapi Haruna menghentikan Akashi. "Ada apa Haruna? Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"U-um." Haruna mengangguk.

" _Doushita?_ "

" _S-sore wa…_ "

"Baiklah, kita pulang ke rumahku ya." Akashi tersenyum.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk.

"HAH?! K-kau dan Haruna…" Aomine terkejut.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Aku tidak sepertimu." Akashi memberikan tas Haruna dan menggandeng tangan Haruna. "Ayo, Haruna."

"Kalau begitu, kami semua pulang dulu ya." Momoi dan yang lain pulang.

" _Mata ashita._ "

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Haruna?" Tanya Akashi saat mereka sudah dalam perjalanan.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Akashi mengusap kepala Haruna. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Haruna."

" _G-gomen_ … aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Haruna menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Akashi tersenyum.

"Ano…"

"Hm?"

" _A-arigatou gozaimasu._ " Wajah Haruna memerah.

"Untuk apa?"

"K-kau sudah menolongku. Jika tidak ada kau… aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku."

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Haruna. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aku akan selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku." Akashi tersenyum.

" …"

"Kau tau Haruna? Melihatmu murung hari ini membuatku sedih."

" _G-gomen…_ "

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Eh? Syarat?"

"Ya. Syaratnya adalah… berikan aku senyuman manis yang tidak akan kau tunjukkan pada orang lain."

"Apa-apaan syarat itu?!" Haruna menahan tawa.

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya maka aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Baiklah baiklah…" Haruna lalu tersenyum manis dan membuat Akashi lega.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Haruna."

"S-Sei!"

.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Seijuro?!" Tanya Masaomi saat dia melihat Haruna bersama dengan Akashi.

"Maaf, Tou-san. Tapi ada masalah di rumah Haruna dan dia tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Haruna sendirian." Jawab Akashi.

"J-jika Masaomi-san keberatan, aku akan pergi…" Haruna berbalik.

"Haruna…"

"Tunggu Haruna!" Masaomi mengambil ponselnya. "Ajak dia masuk, Seijuro."

"Eh?" Haruna terkejut.

"Apa maksud Tou-san?"

"Barusan Reiko menelfon dan bertanya mengenai Haruna. Aku bilang kalau kau juga belum pulang jadi mungkin kalian bersama. Hiroshi-kun juga menghubungiku dan bertanya tentang Haruna. Dia bilang ada masalah dengan Haruna. Reiko dan Hiroshi-kun mencemaskanmu, Haruna." Ucap Masaomi.

"…" Haruna terpaku mendengar penjelasan Masaomi.

"Masuk dan istirahatlah. Aku akan menghubungi orang tuamu kalau kau ada di sini. Kunio pasti akan datang menjemputmu."

"H-hai!" Haruna dan Seijuro pun melaksanakan perintah Masaomi. Haruna pun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga Akashi.

 _'_ _Otou-san mencemaskanku? Apa itu benar?'_

Haruna berpikir. Dia sedikit tidak percaya kalau Hiroshi mencemaskan dia karna kemarin Hiroshi benar-benar marah pada Haruna.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Tidak…" Jawab Haruna lirih. "Sei…"

"Hm?"

"Beberapa hari terakhir aku tidak menghabiskan waktuku bersama keluargaku. Aku sengaja pulang terlambat untuk menghindari makan malam bersama keluargaku. Bahkan jika aku pulang tepat waktu, aku selalu meminta agar makan malamku di antar di kamarku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat tidak berkumpul bersama keluarga. Otou-san selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi dia tidak sempat berkumpul dengan yang lain. Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana rasanya. Tapi itu semua malah memancing kemarahan Otou-san. Otou-san marah kepadaku dan pada akhirnya aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak aku katakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku bilang kalau Otou-san bahkan tidak pernah berkumpul bersama keluarga dan mementingkan pekerjaan, tapi kenapa Otou-san memarahiku… Lalu Otou-san benar-benar marah padaku dan membandingkan aku dengan Haruko. Lalu aku semakin kesal dan terus membantahnya. Dia bahkan hampir menamparku. Jika Okaa-san tidak ada di sana, aku pasti sudah terluka karna Otou-san."

"Kau ini…" Akashi meletakkan tangannya di kepala Haruna. "Membantah orang tua itu tidak baik. Seharusnya kau mendengarkan perkataan Ayahmu, Haruna. Ayahmu dan kau itu berbeda. Ayahmu adalah orang yang sibuk, meski dia jarang bisa berkumpul dengan kalian, dia berjuang demi kalian."

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh. Aku bahkan kesal pada Haruko karna Otou-san terus saja membandingkanku dengan Haruko."

"Berbaikanlah pada Ayahmu dan Haruko sepulang nanti."

"Um… terima kasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku, Sei." Haruna tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih." Akashi juga tersenyum.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kunio dan Reiko pun datang menjemput Haruna.

"Ayo kita pulang, Haruna." Reiko menghampiri Haruna dan Haruna langsung berlari ke pelukan Reiko.

"Maafkan Haruna, Okaa-san." Haruna menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Reiko karna dia menangis. Reiko tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Haruna.

"Seijuro, terima kasih sudah menjaga Haruna hari ini." Reiko tersenyum.

"Menjaga Haruna sudah menjadi tugasku, Okaa-san." Akashi menghampiri Reiko dan Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu."

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua sudah baik-baik saja dan berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Akashi.

"Siapa gadis yang mengunci Haruna dan untuk apa? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya? Kenapa kunci gym dan ruang peralatan ada padanya?" Gumam Akashi saat sedang makan siang bersama yang lain.

"Ada apa, Sei?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tidak… hanya kepikiran sesuatu." Jawab Akashi dengan senyum palsu.

"Heehh…"

"Hari ini aku merasa sangat lapar, aku akan membeli makanan lagi." Murasakibara berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tunggu Murasakibara! Aku ikut!" Aomine menyusul.

"Yang mereka pikirkan hanya makan saja nodayo." Midorima sedikit kesal.

"Padahal kau sendiri juga memikirkan makanan." Celetuk Haruna.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya nodayo, _baka kimpatsu_!" Midorima jadi kesal.

" _Nani yo_?! Aku kan tidak mengatakan hal yang jahat! _Baka megane_!"

"Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu. Aku akan kembali ke kelas saja nodayo." Midorima meninggalkan meja itu.

"Hmph!" Haruna hanya membuang wajahnya.

"Haruna…" Panggil Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan seseorang di sekolah ini?" Tanya Akashi.

"Midorima." Jawab Haruna.

"Bukan itu. maksudku apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan gadis di sekolah ini?"

"Bertengkar? Tidak pernah. Ada apa, Sei?"

"Tidak… aku hanya tidak ingin kau punya masalah di sekolah ini, itu saja." Akashi mengusap kepala Haruna dan tersenyum. Dia berbohong, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Dia memang tidak ingin Haruna mendapat masalah, tapi dia tidak ingin Haruna tau mengenai gadis yang menguncinya di dalam ruang peralatan.

" _N-nani yo_? Tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini…" Haruna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karna malu.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"B-bukan seperti itu…"

"Jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai. Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kelas." Ucap Akashi.

"Benar juga." Aomine berdiri dan kembali ke kelas bersama Murasakibara.

"Ayo, Haruna." Akashi menarik tangan Haruna.

"Sei…" Panggil Haruna lirih.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Bisa kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi?"

"Baiklah." Lalu mereka pergi ke atap. "Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi saat mereka sudah ada di atap.

"Soal kejadian kemarin… aku sudah tau."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada yang sengaja mengunciku di dalam ruang peralatan. Sepertinya aku tau siapa dia." Haruna menunduk. Akashi pun terkejut karna ternyata Haruna mengetahuinya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kamiki Riza-senpai, Teman sekelas Nijimura-senpai." Jawab Haruna.

"Kamiki Riza? Dia kan ketua manager klub basket…" Akashi terkejut dan sedikit berpikir.

 _'_ _Kamiki-senpai, ketua manager klub basket. Teman sekelas dan teman sejak kecil Nijimura-san. Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini pada Haruna?'_

"Sejak aku bergabung dengan klub basket, Kamiki-senpai sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin karna aku masih kelas satu tapi aku memiliki posisi yang penting di klub. Dia selalu menatapku dengan tajam, dia juga sering membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaanya, pokoknya aku merasa kalau dia sangat membenciku. Tapi jangan katakan hal ini pada siapapun, Sei. Aku hanya mengatakannya padamu."

"Haruna…" Akashi memeluk Haruna.

 _'_ _Aku akan melindungi Haruna apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Haruna.'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Haaiii Hana balik lagi setelah sekian lama :D

Hana minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Readers-sama, Hana udah lamaaaaaaa banget gak update fanfic ini karna Hana lagi buntu heheheh

Sebenernya Hana juga gak tau Hana nulis apaan di chapter ini heheh tapi sebagai permintaan maaf Hana panjangin chapter ini, dan juga mohon doanya semoga Hana cepet dapat pencerahan supaya Hana bisa update cepat :D

Yaps! Sekian dulu pidato dari Hana XD sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Byebye~~


	28. Chapter 28

Hollaa Hana balik lagi :D tapi di chapter kali ini, Hana gak akan lanjutin cerita flashback di Teiko, tapi Hana bakal menjawab request dari beberapa readers-san yang kirim PM ke Hana dan request trivia Haruna.

* * *

YORISATO HARUNA TRIVIA

1\. Yorisato Haruna, berambut pirang panjang (sepinggul), dengan bola mata berwarna merah darah, dan memiliki kulit putih pucat.

2\. Haruna benci dengan serangga dan hewan yang tidak ramah. Menurutnya serangga itu sangat menganggu dan menjijikkan; dan hewan yang tidak ramah bisa saja membahayakannya.

3\. Hal yang Haruna takuti adalah hantu. Haruna sangat percaya kalau hantu itu ada dan dia sangat takut pada hantu karna sejak kecil Kei selalu menakut-nakuti Haruna tentang cerita hantu dan sering menyamar menjadi hantu dan membuat Haruna menangis ketakutan.

4\. Keluarga Haruna merupakan keluarga yang berkelimpahan. Memiliki satu perusahaan besar di Tokyo dan dua perusahaan cabang di Kyoto dan Okayama. Memiliki satu hotel di Kyoto, satu apartemen di Shinjuku, dan penginapan kecil di Okayama. Dan merupakan sponsor utama sekolah Seirin.

5\. Haruna adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara. Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Yorisato Kei, dan adik kembar bernama Yorisato Haruko. Orang tua Haruna Yorisato Reiko (sudah meninggal) dan ayah Yorisato Hiroshi.

6\. Warna kesukaan Haruna adalah warna pink dan ungu.

7\. Sejak kecil Haruna dituntut untuk serba bisa. Dia bisa memainkan beberapa alat music seperti piano, biola, gitar dan drum. Dia juga memiliki suara yang merdu. Haruna juga pandai menghias barang-barang yang biasa menjadi _kawaii_. Haruna juga pandai dalam bidang olahraga terutama basket.

8\. Haruna menyukai makanan manis dan pedas, tapi dia tidak menyukai makanan asam. Makanan favoritnya adalah segala makanan manis dengan rasa coklat, terutama pudding. Dia benci dengan umeboshi.

9\. Haruna selalu mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya karna dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan ibunya. Dia sangat rajin merawat rambutnya sehingga orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu beranggapan kalau rambut Haruna sangat indah dan wangi.

10\. Hobi Haruna adalah bermain basket (tentunya), memainkan biola, dan juga menghias barang-barang biasa menjadi lebih _kawaii_. Haruna bahkan memiliki rak besar yang berisi hasil karyanya.

11\. Dua hal yang paling Haruna benci adalah Memasak dan mencuci piring karna dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

12\. Haruna bersahabat dengan Akashi sejak mereka masih bayi. Haruna mulai menyukai Akashi sejak kecil (sejak mereka membuat janji untuk menikah saat mereka dewasa).

13\. Saat Haruna ditanya oleh Kei "Mengapa kau menyukai Seijuro?" Haruna hanya menjawab dengan "Itu takdir." Tapi sebenarnya Haruna menyukai Akashi karna sejak kecil Akashi selalu bersama dengannya. Akashi selalu bisa melakukan apa yang Haruna inginkan dan selalu ada ketika Haruna membutuhkan.

14\. Akashi selalu mengatakan pada Haruna "Aku menyukaimu." Tapi Haruna tidak terlalu menanggapinya karna itu membuatnya malu. Mereka mulai menjalin hubungan percintaan saat kelas dua SMP.

15\. _First kiss_ Haruna dan Akashi terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas lima SD (sebelum ibu Akashi meninggal). Saat itu pertama kalinya Haruna membuat sesuatu yang _kawaii_ dan Akashi berusaha merebutnya dari Haruna. Tapi Haruna menolaknya karna dia malu. Akhirnya karna kecelakaan mereka pun berciuman tanpa di sengaja.

16\. Orang yang paling sering memergoki Haruna saat dia sedang berduaan dengan Akashi adalah Kuroko.

17\. Haruna langsung menjadi sahabat Kuroko sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan karna menurut Haruna wajah Kuroko sangat _kawaii_ dan polos, dan Kuroko sangat unik. Haruna juga bilang kalau mungkin ketakutannya pada hantu akan sedikit berkurang saat dia berteman dengan Kuroko.

18\. Saat SMP, banyak yang mengagumi Haruna karna kecantikan dan kejeniusannya, karna itu banyak laki-laki yang menyukai Haruna. Tapi tidak sedikit pula gadis yang tidak menyukai Haruna.

19\. Saat ujian masuk SMP Haruna menduduki peringkat kedua. Sedangkan peringkat pertama adalah Akashi, dan peringkat ketiga adalah Midorima.

20\. Haruna dan Midorima sering mendebatkan hal kecil. Dari luar memang terlihat seperti Haruna dan Midorima tidak akur, tapi sebenarnya menurut Haruna Midorima adalah _kawaii tsundere_ dan Haruna berusaha menjahili Midorima karna Midorima selalu kaku dan _tsundere._

21\. Haruna sangat dekat dengan Kise karna menurut Haruna Kise itu orang yang baik. Meski Kise sangat tampan dan dia menjadi model yang cukup terkenal, Kise tidak pernah sombong dan dia ramah dengan siapa saja. Menurut Haruna juga, Kise termasuk _playboy_.

22\. Haruna adalah salah satu orang yang dipatuhi Murasakibara setelah Akashi.

23\. Menurut Haruna, Aomine itu orang yang baik, tapi terkadang dia bodoh.

24\. Menurut Haruna, Murasakibara itu _kawaii_.

25\. Haruna pernah marah pada Nijimura karna Haruna mendengar saat Aomine bertanya kepada Nijimura "Kenapa menyukai Haruna?" Nijimura menjawabnya dengan "Haruna sangat seksi dan pahanya menggoda."

26\. Saat pertama kali melihat permainan Kagami, Haruna langsung teringat pada Aomine.

27\. Di Seirin, Haruna sering mendapat surat cinta, tapi dia memberikan surat cinta itu pada temannya.

* * *

Yup segitu dulu saja, maaf kalo banyak kegajean di dalam trivia ini. Dengan begini lunas sudah hutang Hana pada para readers-san yang request trivia Haruna.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, Hana usahakan secepatnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu.


	29. Chapter 29

Haloo Hana balik lagi nih, dan kali ini Hana mau post lagi request dari temen setia Hana sesama author juga yang minta trivia Haruko.

Monggo… silahkan di baca :D

Dan bersama trivia Haruko kali ini, ada chapter lanjutan juga.

Langsung saja…

* * *

YORISATO HARUKO TRIVIA

1\. Yorisato Haruko, berambut pirang panjang (sepunggung), memiliki bola mata berwarna biru keabu-abuan, memiliki kulit putih pucat.

2\. Haruko sangat membenci keju mozzarella dan telur setengah matang karna menurutnya mereka sangat menjijikkan.

3\. Sama seperti Haruna, Haruko juga sangat takut pada hantu karna dia juga sering menjadi korban kejahilan Kei saat kecil. Dan juga, Haruko sangat takut pada serangga yang bisa menyengat seperti lebah, dan sebagainya.

4\. Haruko adalah anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara dan dia sangat menghormati saudara dan keluarganya.

5\. Meski Haruko adalah putri seorang keluarga terpandang, Haruko tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu di depan semua orang. Tidak seperti Haruna, dia tidak pernah memakai pakaian dengan model yang kekinian. Dia lebih suka memakai pakaian sederhana dan nyaman untuknya.

6\. Warna kesukaan Haruko adalah biru muda dan putih.

7\. Tidak seperti Haruna, Haruko tidak menyukai kegiatan fisik karna fisiknya memang tidak sekuat Haruna.

8\. Haruko sangat pandai memasak. Dia bahkan dapat mengalahkan koki yang bekerja di penginapan Yorisato yang ada di Okayama. Tapi Haruko tidak bisa mengajari orang lain memasak karna menurutnya, meski dengan bahan, bumbu, dan takaran yang sama, jika orang yang memasak berbeda maka rasanya akan berbeda.

9\. Haruko menyukai makanan yang dia masak sendiri (tentunya). Tapi dia tidak menyukai makanan pedas, terutama ramen dengan kaldu dan rasa yang kuat.

10\. Hobi lain Haruko selain memasak adalah bermain piano dan melukis. Haruko memiliki banyak karya lukis dan gambar, bahkan _sketch book_ miliknya sudah memenuhi rak buku yang berdiri kokoh di sudut kamarnya.

11\. Hal-hal yang paling Haruko benci adalah memasak makanan yang tidak dia sukai, membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, dan mencuci pakaian.

12\. Teman-teman Haruko selalu berkata kalau Haruko sangat manis, tapi menyeramkan saat dia marah, meskipun hal itu sangat jarang terjadi.

13\. Haruko sangat menyayangi Haruna, baginya tidak ada yang lebih penting dari kakak kembarnya itu.

14\. Haruko sering kena 'semprot' oleh Haruna karna Haruko sering menjahili dan mengerjai Haruna.

15\. Haruko sering memanggil Haruna dengan sebutan 'Sadako albino' karna terkadang Haruna terlihat menyeramkan.

16\. Haruko pernah membajak social media Kei dengan mengupload wajah konyol Kei saat dia tertidur, tapi itu malah mendapat respon yang baik dari penggemar Kei karna menurut mereka wajah Kei saat tidur terlihat imut. Kei langsung tertawa jahat di depan Haruko.

17\. Haruko sering menjuluki Kei dengan sebutan 'Kuso playboy' saat Haruko marah pada Kei.

18\. Haruko menyukai Kuroko karna menurutnya Kuroko itu sangat _kawaii_ dan baik. Haruko juga menyukai bagaimana Kuroko bekerja keras dan berusaha demi tujuannya, karna menurut Haruko, usaha keras Kuroko dapat memotivasi orang lain.

19\. Haruko sempat mengira dirinya sudah tiada saat dia baru saja terbangun dari koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Ibunya.

20\. Haruko memiliki kelainan kecil pada jantungnya karna itu darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya sedikit tidak lancar dan akibatnya, fisiknya menjadi lemah. Dan karna kecelakaan yang menimpanya itu, kelainan itu semakin parah dan sampai saat ini masih dalam fase pemulihan.

21\. Haruko dilarang keluar dari rumah karna polusi yang ada di luar rumah dapat mempengaruhi kesehatannya, dan juga dia sangat mudah kelelahan. Karna itu sejak dia bangun dari komanya, dia menjalani _home schooling_ dan akan masuk di sekolah umum jika dia sudah lebih baik.

22\. Menurut orang yang mengenal Haruko dan Kuroko, terkadang mereka merasa Haruko mirip dengan Kuroko, mereka terkadang tidak menyadari kehadiran Haruko.

23\. Tidak seperti orang lain yang sulit merasakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko, Haruko selalu bisa melihat dan merasakan hawa keberadaan Kuroko.

24\. Haruko berteman baik dengan Kiseki no Sedai karna Haruna, tapi tidak seperti Haruna, Haruko tidak begitu akrab dengan semuanya, kecuali dengan Akashi dan Kise.

25\. Haruko pernah diminta untuk menjadi model di agency Kei dan Kise, tapi Haruko menolak karna menurutnya dia tidak pandai berpose di depan kamera.

26\. Haruko juga sering di sebut sebagai "drama queen" oleh orang yang mengenal baik dirinya.

27\. Haruko pernah berkata kalau Kiseki no Sedai itu hanya jenius saat mereka bermain basket, tapi jika di luar basket, orang akan berkata kalau mereka adalah sekumpulan orang aneh dan itu membuat mereka semua tertawa.

28\. Haruko pernah memukul kepala Aomine dengan sangat keras saat SMP karna saat mereka berdesakan di kantin, Aomine tanpa sengaja menyentuh _oppai_ Haruko karna terdorong oleh orang di depannya.

29\. Murasakibara sangat menyukai Haruko karna setiap kali Haruko datang ke gym saat Kiseki no Sedai latihan, Haruko selalu membawa camilan buatannya sendiri, dan Haruko menyiapkan porsi khusus untuk Murasakibara.

30\. Haruko sangat dekat dengan Momoi saat SMP, tapi saat Momoi mengetahui kalau Haruko sudah menjadi pacar Kuroko, hubungan mereka sedikit renggang. Tapi Haruko dan Momoi mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka setelah Haruko tersadar dari komanya.

* * *

Yups trivia Haruko segitu dulu saja. Hana mungkin bakal update yang lain next time.

Setelah baca trivia, let's go to the next page karna chapter lanjutan sudah menanti.

Monggo… silahkan…


	30. Chapter 30

**Haruna Monogatari**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **(And the Picture)**

 **Warn. : OC, Alur mengikuti anime KnB, Typo(s), dll.**

 **RnR?**

* * *

Kejuaraan nasional tingkat SMP pun segera tiba. Setelah mereka semua lolos babak seleksi dengan sangat mudah, mereka pun melanjutkan latihan mereka di awal musim panas ini.

Sejak Haruna terkunci di ruang peralatan waktu itu, Kamiki tidak melakukan hal apapun dan hubungan kekeluargaan Haruna juga sudah lebih baik meski Haruna masih sering menghindari ayahnya.

Latihan kali ini, klub basket SMP Teiko melakukan _training camp_ , tapi hanya di khususkan untuk pemain string pertama kelas satu, sedangkan string kedua dan ketiga mengikuti pelatihan musim panas di tempat yang berbeda. Tapi Haizaki tidak bisa mengikuti _training camp_ ini karna dia mencari-cari alasan dan anehnya pelatih percaya padanya.

Pelatihan berlangsung di penginapan tepi pantai milik keluarga Yorisato, tepatnya milik Yorisato Hitomi, paman Haruna. Yang mengikuti _training camp_ kali ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para calon Kiseki no Sedai, Nijimura, Haruna, Momoi, Kamiki, dan dua orang manager kelas satu lainnya, serta Shirogane sebagai pengawas sekaligus pelatih.

"Pelatihan ini akan berlangsung selama lima hari. Kita akan melatih stamina dengan berlari dua puluh putaran di pantai, lalu aku akan mengumumkan porsi latihan untuk masing-masing pemain." Haruna berdiri di depan para pemain sambil membawa papan jalan miliknya. "Dan juga, pelatihan kali ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk melatih skill kalian masing-masing. Karna kita tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum kejuaraan di mulai, maka pelatihan kali ini akan lebih berat dari biasanya."

"Heehh…"

"Aku sudah menduga hal itu, Haruna tidak akan mengampuni kita." Bisik Aomine pada Murasakibara.

"Iblis." Ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jadwal untuk hari ini adalah hari bebas. Kalian bebas bermain, bersantai, tidur, makan, atau melakukan apapun yang kalian suka. Tapi jangan sampai kalian membuat masalah yang akan merugikan kita. mengerti?" Ucap Haruna.

"Hai~"

"Kalau begitu bubar!"

'PRRIIIITTTT'

Haruna meniup peluit lalu yang lain pun membubarkan diri.

"Haruna, semua kamar sudah siap." Panggil Hitomi dari dalam penginapan.

"Hai! Arigatou, Oji-san." Haruna mengambil tasnya. "Sekarang kalian bisa menaruh tas kalian di kamar masing-masing."

"Hai~"

"Ah tunggu! Aomine dan Murasakibara di kamar nomor 23, Seijuro, Nijimura-senpai, dan Midorima di kamar nomor 24. Aku dan Momoi di kamar nomor 26, Kamiki-senpai dan yang lain di kamar nomor 28." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Haruna langsung berlari melesat ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan dan merapikan barang bawaannya.

"Haruna, sebelum melakukan kegiatan hari ini lebih baik suruh mereka makan siang dulu. Makan siang sudah siap." Hitomi masuk ke kamar Haruna.

"Um. _Wakarimashita_." Haruna mengangguk sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Maaf ya, Haruna. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Aku harus segera kembali ke Kyoto besok. Kau tau kan ayahmu tidak suka menunda pekerjaan."

"Sayang sekali ya Oji-san. Padahal aku sudah lama tidak bertemu Oji-san. Tapi jika memang masalah pekerjaan mau bagaimana lagi. Coba saja Ai-nee dan Rin di sini."

"Mereka punya urusan masing-masing. Kalau begitu, setelah selesai ajak mereka untuk makan malam. Ada beberapa pekerja di sini, kau bisa beritahu mereka bila butuh sesuatu. Dan juga managerku akan berada di sini bersama kalian selama program latihan kalian berlangsung. Kau juga bisa mengandalkan dia."

" _Wakarimashita. Arigatou_ , Oji-san." Haruna tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya Haruna."

"Um."

Hitomi pun pergi lalu seorang pria masuk ke dalam kamar Haruna.

"Selamat siang, Haruna Ojou-sama. Saya manager Hitomi-sama. Panggil saja saya Teru."

"Selamat siang, Teru-san."

"Jika Ojou-sama butuh sesuatu, panggil saja saya."

"Um. _Arigatou,_ Teru-san."

.

Setelah merapikan barangnya, Haruna dan Momoi pun keluar untuk mengajak yang lain makan siang bersama.

"Haruna-chan, setelah makan siang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Momoi saat mereka berjalan menuju yang lain.

"Hmm… karna hari ini hari bebas, sebenarnya aku ingin bermain air dipantai." Jawab Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, setelah makan siang kita akan bermain di pantai. Aku akan ajak yang lain juga jika mereka mau."

"Um." Haruna tersenyum.

.

Makan siang pun sudah siap dan semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Calon Kiseki no Sedai, Haruna dan Momoi duduk bersama.

"Makan siang sudah siap, Haruna Ojou-sama." Salah satu pekerja meletakkan makana di meja makan.

" _Arigatou_." Haruna tersenyum.

" _Sasuga_ _wa Ojou-sama_." Celetuk Nijimura.

" _Yamete kudasai yo, senpai._ " Haruna tertawa malu.

"Ojou-sama jadi-jadian nodayo." Celetuk Midorima.

"Diam, _megane_!" Muncul siku di wajah Haruna.

"Ne.. ne.. setelah makan bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?" Ajak Momoi.

"Benar! Ayo kita bermain di pantai." Haruna terlihat antusias.

"Jika kalian memakai _bikini_ aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Aomine.

"Dai-chan…" Muncul aura kelam di sekeliling Momoi.

"Baiklah." Ucap Akashi.

"Cih." Kamiki terlihat sangat kesal tapi Haruna hanya mengabaikannya.

"Teru-san…" Panggil Haruna dan membuat Kamiki terkejut.

"Teru-san?" Gumam Kamiki.

"Hai, Ojou-sama?" Teru pun datang.

"Eh?" Kamiki benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Teru.

"Apakah kami bisa bermain di pantai setelah makan siang?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja, Ojou-sama. Tapi mohon berhati-hati karna hari ini pantai sedang sangat ramai pengunjung. Malam nanti akan ada perayaan festival di sepanjang jalan dari jalan masuk pantai sampai ke kuil." Jawab Teru.

"Eh? _Matsuri?_ Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita pergi bersama?" Tanya Haruna.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Nijimura.

"Aku suka _matsuri_ , pasti banyak makanan enak." Murasakibara mulai berhayal tentang makanan.

"Bu-bukan ide yang buruk nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Yosh! Kita akan pergi bersama!" Momoi sangat senang.

"Bagaimana, Sei?" Tanya Haruna pada Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jika kau ikut, tentu saja aku akan ikut." Akashi tersenyum.

"Um." Haruna tersenyum malu. "Kalau begitu, malam nanti kami akan pergi, Teru-san. Bisakah Teru-san mengantar kami?"

"Tentu saja, Ojou-sama."

" _Arigatou_ , Teru-san."

"Riza?" Ucap Teru tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Semua terkejut.

"Kau juga ada di sini? Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi?"

"O-Otou-san…" Ucap Riza malu.

"HHEEHHHH?! OTOU-SAN?!" Semua terkejut.

"J-jadi Teru-san adalah ayahnya Kamiki-san?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Ah! Iya benar! Teru Ji-san! sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu." Ucap Nijimura.

"A-aahh… jadi Teru-san ayahnya Kamiki-senpai ya?" Tanya Haruna.

"Hai." Jawab Teru.

"Heehh… kebetulan sekali ya." Haruna tersenyum.

"Setelah makan ikut aku sebentar, Riza. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Um." Kamiki mengangguk.

.

Setelah selesai makan, Haruna dan yang lain bersiap-siap untuk bermain di pantai. Tapi saat Akashi berjalan menuju kamar Haruna, dia tanpa sengaja melihat Teru dan Kamiki berbicara. Mereka terlihat sangat serius, akhirnya Akashi pun sedikit menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Tanya Kamiki sedikit kasar.

"Kau masih tanya kenapa?! Haruna Ojou-sama adalah cucu kesayangan Hideo-sama! Dia di didik untuk menjadi salah satu penerus Yorisato corp!"

"Lalu? Apa spesialnya Yorisato corp?!"

"Tentu saja spesial! Yorisato corp adalah salah satu perusahaan bidang property terbesar di Jepang! Harga sewa satu kamar apartemen milik Yorisato corp saja sudah bisa membiayai pendidikanmu sampai universitas! Keluarga kita ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Yorisato! Keluarga kita ini bisa berkecukupan karna gajiku yang cukup besar!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus tunduk seperti pelayan di depan Haruna?!"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya minta padamu jangan pernah membuat masalah yang akan merugikan Ojou-sama! Di sini dia yang berkuasa! Dia bisa berbuat apa saja hanya dengan memberi perintah!"

"Cih!"

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau membenci orang sebaik Ojou-sama! Pokoknya, aku tidak mau dengar kau membuat masalah yang akan merugikan Ojou-sama! mengerti?! Sekarang pergilah."

Akashi lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _'Aku harus menjaga Haruna. Haruskah aku meminta Tou-san mengawasi kami? Tapi jika Haruna tau dia pasti akan marah. Sebaiknya aku memanggil Kunio-san kemari tanpa diketahui Haruna.'_

Akashi lalu mengirim pesan pada Kunio dan Kunio langsung mengikuti perintah Akashi.

'TOK TOK'

"Haruna?" Akashi memanggil Haruna.

"Iya tunggu!" Haruna lalu membuka pintu. "Ayo kita berangkat."

"Akashi-kun? Di mana yang lain?" Tanya Momoi.

"Mereka sudah menunggu di luar." Jawab Akashi.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka." Momoi lalu berlari menuju luar penginapan.

"Ayo, Haruna."

"Um."

"Haruna…"

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak ada yang mengawasimu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Tidak ada, memang kenapa Sei?"

"Tidak, saat di pantai dan di _matsuri_ nanti akan ada banyak sekali orang, aku pikir akan lebih baik jika ada yang mengawasi kita."

"Itu tidak perlu, Sei. Asalkan ada kau, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja." Haruna tersenyum dan membuat wajah Akashi bersemu merah.

"Kau manis sekali." Akashi mengusap kepala Haruna dan membuat wajah Haruna memerah. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku."

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang jika ada aku, kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

"Um."

"Karna itu, kau harus selalu bersamaku agar aku bisa menjagamu." Akashi tersenyum.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk dan tersenyum.

.

Semua sudah berada di pantai untuk bermain bersama. Tapi Kamiki tidak mau ikut dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di kamar.

"Ayo berenang, Haruna!" Ajak Aomine.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul." Jawab Haruna.

"Ayolah Haruna, tidak akan menyenangkan jika kau tidak ikut."

"Na-chin takut ya terbakar sinar matahari?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Tapi kalau Na-chin menjadi hitam seperti Mine-chin, Na-chin tidak akan kawaii lagi." Celetuk Murasakibara.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Haruna _sweatdrop_.

"Apa maksudmu Murasakibara?!"

"Kaburrr…" Murasakibara berlari dan Aomine mengejarnya.

"Ahahaha dasar mereka." Haruna tertawa.

"Ne Haruna-chan, kau membawa _mizugi_ kan?" Tanya Momoi.

"Um."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ganti."

" _Wakatta_." Lalu mereka berganti memakai baju renang, sedangkan calon Kiseki no Sedai dan Nijimura hanya memakai celana pendek.

"Yosh! Ayo kita susul mereka, Momoi." Ajak Haruna.

"Um." Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusul yang lain sambil mengikat rambut mereka. Mereka pun menyita perhatian banyak orang.

"Hei lihat!"

"Uwwaaa…"

"Saat mereka dewasa nanti mereka pasti akan sangat cantik dan seksi!"

"Yang berambut pink boleh juga!"

"Yang berambut pirang menggoda!"

Momoi dan Haruna mengabaikan komentar beberapa orang. Momoi memakai _mizugi_ polos berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Haruna memakai _mizugi_ polkadot berwarna dasar ungu tua, dan bintik berwarna putih.

"Oi oi _majikayo ano futari_?" Ucapan Nijimura membuat yang lain memfokuskan diri pada Momoi dan Haruna.

"Uwaaa…" Aomine tercengoh.

"Na-chin dan Sa-chin _kawaii_ …"

" _Omatase_ …" Ucap Haruna.

"Haruna…" Akashi menghampiri Haruna. "Ikut aku sebentar." Akashi menarik tangan Haruna menuju tempat di mana mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka.

"Ada apa Sei?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Akashi mengambil jaket tipis berwarna putih dari tasnya lalu memakaikannya pada Haruna. "Jangan tunjukkan tubuhmu di depan semua orang selain aku."

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan hanya memakai _mizugi_."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin semua orang melihatmu memakai pakaian ini!"

"Kau ini kenapa Sei?! Ini kan di pantai, wajar saja jika ada orang yang memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau semua orang memandangi tubuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?!"

"Karna aku menyukaimu!" Ucapan Akashi membuat Haruna diam seketika. Melihat Haruna hanya diam dan menunduk, Akashi sedikit menyesal sudah bersikap seperti itu pada Haruna. "Maaf… maaf Haruna. Aku tidak…"

" _Daijoubu_. Jika Seijuro tidak menyukainya, aku akan pakai jaket ini." Haruna tersenyum dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi.

"Um." Haruna mengangguk. "Ayo, kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya." Haruna menarik tangan Akashi lalu mereka bermain bersama sampai matahari hampir terbenam.

.

"Haahh… menyenangkan sekali." Ucap Aomine saat mereka sudah sampai di penginapan.

"Mine-chin, kau tambah gelap." Celetuk Murasakibara.

"Haah?!" Aomine pun menghampiri Murasakibara dan hampir saja menyerangnya.

"Ne, setelah lelah dari pantai begini, sepertinya akan lebih menyenangkan dengan _onsen_." Ucap Haruna.

"Haruna benar!"

"Ano…" Haruna memanggil salah satu pekerja. "Apakah _onsen_ nya sudah bisa digunakan?" Tanya Haruna.

"Tentu saja, Ojou-sama." Jawab pekerja itu.

"Yosh! Ayo!" Lalu mereka pun bersiap menuju ke _onsen_ yang ada di belakang penginapan itu.

Haruna, Momoi, Kamiki dan dua manager lainnya ada di _onsen_ perempuan, sedangkan yang lain ada di _onsen_ laki-laki yang hanya di batasi oleh tembok yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Haruna-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Kita jadi pergi ke _matsuri_ kan?" Tanya Momoi.

"Tentu saja! Kamiki-senpai dan yang lain juga ikut kan?" Tanya Haruna.

"Um." Kamiki mengangguk.

"Hai." Jawab dia manager itu.

"Yosh!"

Setelah berendam, mereka pun keluar dari _onsen_ secara bersamaan. Mereka memakai yukata sehabis mandi yang disediakan oleh penginapan.

"Kalian juga sudah selesai ya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Um." Momoi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan _matsuri_ nanti?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Benar juga…" Haruna lalu bertanya pada salah satu pekerja. "Ano… jam berapa _matsuri_ dimulai?" Tanya Haruna.

"Bazar sudah siap sore tadi, tapi _hanabi_ akan diluncurkan pukul delapan." Jawab pekerja itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Haruna.

"Baiklah." Jawab Akashi.

"Kenapa kita selalu saja mendengar perintah darinya nodayo." Gumam Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Lalu mereka pun bersiap untuk ke _matsuri_.

.

"Waahhh… ramai sekali." Gumam Momoi.

Mereka sudah ada di festival dan memang sangat ramai. Banyak stand yang berjejer. Yang datang bukan hanya penduduk lokal, tapi juga para pengunjung yang sedang berlibur, bahkan banyak turis asing yang datang mengenakan Yukata.

Tapi Haruna dan yang lain tidak memakai Yukata, mereka hanya memakai baju santai.

"Na Satsuki…" Panggil Aomine.

"Ada apa Dai-chan?"

"Ayo kita main tembak-tembakan seperti biasanya!" Ajak Aomine.

"Ayo!" Mereka pun pergi bermain berdua.

"Na-chin, ada penjual permen apel di sana…" Murasakibara menunjuk stand penjual permen apel.

"Permen?" Mata Haruna langsung berbinar. "Ayo kita ke sana, Mura." Haruna menarik tangan Murasakibara.

"Mereka pergi." Gumam Akashi.

"Aku akan pergi ke kuil nodayo." Ucap Midorima.

"Aku juga akan pergi ke kuil. Kita pergi bersama ya, Midorima-kun." Ucap Teru yang mengantarkan rombongan ke festival.

"Hai." Jawab Midorima.

"Ne, Shu-chan…" Kamiki memanggil Nijimura.

"Ada apa?"

"Temani aku beli yakisoba."

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sendiri?" Tanya Nijimura.

"Aku ingin ditemani Shu-chan."

"Aku akan menyusul Haruna dan Murasakibara." Ucap Akashi.

"Ah! Tunggu Akashi! aku ikut!" Nijimura menghentikan Akashi.

"Eh? lalu bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Kamiki.

"Kau pergilah dengan manager yang lain." Nijimura lalu meninggalkan Kamiki.

" _Cho_ \- Shu-chan!" Kamiki terlihat sangat marah. Dia menatap tajam Haruna yang sedang memakan permen apel. "Lagi-lagi Ojou-sama sialan itu! Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mengambil Shu-chan dariku!"

Sementara Haruna…

"Kau beli terlalu banyak Mura!" Haruna sedikit tertawa saat Murasakibara membawa begitu banyak permen apel.

"Hehh… ini masih wajar. Na-chin saja yang beli terlalu sedikit. Setelah ini aku mau beli es serut yang ada di sana, sepertinya enak."

"Ahahah kau ini." Haruna tertawa.

"Yo!" Nijimura pun muncul.

"Ara Senpai." Haruna tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang asik." Ucap Akashi.

"Lihatlah Sei! Mura membeli banyak sekali permen apel." Haruna menunjuk kantong yang berisi penuh dengan permen apel yang dibawa Murasakibara.

"Itu sudah bukan hal aneh Haruna." Jawab Akashi.

"Permen ini sangat enak." Haruna tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu banyak makan makanan manis Haruna, tidak baik." Tegur Akashi.

"Kalau begitu Seijuro bantu aku menghabiskannya." Haruna menyodorkan permen apel yang sudah dia gigit pada Akashi sambil tersenyum manis. Melihatnya, Akashi tersenyum lalu menggigit permen apel Haruna.

"Manis." Ucap Akashi.

"E-eh… Bukankah Seijuro tidak menyukai makanan manis?" Haruna sedikit terkejut karna dia hanya bercanda menyodorkan permen itu.

"Aku memang tidak menyukai makanan manis, tapi aku sangat menyukai Haruna yang manis." Akashi tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Haruna.

" _N-nani yo?! B-baka!_ " Haruna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah rambut Akashi.

Nijimura yang melihat Haruna dan Akashi hanya memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Murasakibara, ayo beli es serut." Ajak Nijimura.

" _Roger_!" Murasakibara mengekor Nijimura.

"Mau melihat-lihat?" Tanya Akashi.

"Um." Lalu mereka pun berjalan menelusuri bazar sambil melihat-lihat.

"Kau tidak lapar Haruna?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Masih belum. Apakah Seijuro lapar?"

"Aku juga belum lapar." Jawab Akashi lalu Akashi melihat ke belakang dan memberi kode pada seseorang tanpa diketahui oleh Haruna, dan orang itu mengangguk.

"Waahh… _kawaii_ …" Haruna terpana melihat sebuah dompet berwarna pink yang memiliki bentuk unik dan ada boneka kecil berwarna putih dengan pita biru muda.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Akashi.

"Um!" Haruna mengangguk.

"Aku akan belikan untukmu."

"Eh? t-tidak usah! Aku akan membelinya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, akan aku belikan."

" _A-arigatou_." Haruna tersenyum malu.

.

"Sebentar lagi _hanabi_ akan di mulai, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih enak untuk menontonnya?" Usul Nijimura saat mereka semua berkumpul kembali.

"Boleh juga!" Jawab Aomine.

" _Hanabi_ akan diluncurkan dari dekat kuil, di dekat sini ada sebuah taman, akan lebih enak jika kita melihat _hanabi_ dari taman itu." Ucap Teru.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke taman." Ucap Haruna.

"Taman ini juga cukup ramai." Ucap Aomine saat mereka sudah sampai di taman.

"Ada tempat yang masih kosong, ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana saja." Momoi menunjuk tempat yang masih kosong.

"Um." Lalu mereka duduk bersama di sana.

"Kita hari ini sudah bersenang-senang ya." Ucap Haruna.

"Iya benar." Jawab Aomine.

"Aku harap malam ini kalian bisa istirahat yang cukup…" Mendengar ucapan Haruna membuat semua menoleh padanya. "Karna mulai besok kalian akan merasakan penderitaan dari latihan neraka yang aku siapkan untuk kalian…" calon Kiseki no Sedai pun menelan ludah mereka (kecuali Akashi).

"Iblis…"

"Haruna benar-benar iblis…"

'DUARRRR'

 _Hanabi_ pertama pun sudah meluncur.

" _Hanabi_ nya sudah mulai!"

"Waahhh…" Haruna terlihat sangat menyukainya. Nijimura yang duduk di samping Harna pun hanya mengamati Haruna dan memfokuskan penglihatannya pada mata Haruna yang memantulkan cahaya _hanabi_. Nijimura lalu memegang tangan kiri Haruna dan membuat Haruna terkejut. "S-senpai?"

"Haruna…" Nijimura lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Haruna. "Aku menyukaimu." Dua kata itu sukses membuat Haruna membatu. Dia tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya diam. "Haruna?"

"A-ano… S-senpai tidak salah orang kan?" Haruna memasang senyuman yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku menyukaimu, Haruna!" Nijimura tanpa sadar mengatakannya dengan keras saat _hanabi_ berhenti beberap saat. Semua perhatian pun tertuju pada Nijimura dan Haruna. Akashi yang mendengar hal itu pun marah dan berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu, Nijimura-san?!" Tanya Akashi yang berdiri di depan Nijimura.

"Cho- Sei!" Haruna yang mengetahui kalau Akashi sedang marah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku menyukai Haruna." Jawab Nijimura tanpa ragu.

" _Uso!_ Shu-chan…" Kamiki pun hampir menangis.

"Apakah ucapanku kurang jelas? Jika iya akan aku katakana sekali lagi. AKU MENYUKAI YORISATO HARUNA!" Ucap Nijimura.

"Tapi Haruna adalah milikku!" Akashi menarik tangan Haruna dan mendekatkan Haruna padanya.

"Milikmu? Apa yang kau bicarakan Akashi? Kau itu hanya teman sejak kecil Haruna. Tidak lebih!" Nijimura berdiri. "Hanya karna kau sudah mengenal Haruna sejak kecil bukan berarti kau bisa bersikap sombong seolah Haruna adalah milikmu!"

"Memang aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, dan kami sudah saling menyukai."

"Ho? Saling menyukai? Apakah itu benar Haruna?"

"Eh?" Haruna bahkan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Lihat? Haruna bahkan tidak menjawabnya!"

"Meski begitu, Haruna tidak mungkin akan menjawab perasaanmu!"

"Soal itu kita masih belum mengetahunya!"

"Kalian berdua…" Haruna berusaha menghentikan perdebatan antara mereka.

"Tidak. Itu sudah sangat jelas karna hanya aku yang ada di hati Haruna."

"Kau percaya diri sekali ya Akashi. Tidak ada bukti kalau ucapanmu itu benar!"

"Bukti? Bukti apa lagi yang kau butuhkan? Selama ini sudah jelas kalau hanya aku yang Haruna sukai!"

"Tapi Haruna tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu!"

"Tanpa Haruna katakan aku sudah mengerti semua itu!"

"Kalau begitu Haruna, apa benar yang Akashi katakan?"

"Itu sudah pasti kan, Haruna?"

"Apakah kau benar menyukainya atau tidak Haruna?"

"Katakan padanya yang sebenarnya Haruna!"

"Jawab, Haruna!"

"Katakan, Haruna!"

"HENTIKAN!" Bentak Haruna dan mereka langsung diam. " _Baka_!" Haruna menangis lalu berlari menjauhi mereka.

 _'Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau jadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka, tapi aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa! Seijuro selalu mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukaiku, sekarang Nijimura-senpai juga mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, aku harus bagaimana?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Yosh segini dulu saja.

Hana mohon maaf karna sudah sekian lama Hana menghilang dan baru bisa muncul sekarang ini. Waktu luang terbatas, penderitaan mahasiswa, mohon dimaklumi T.T

Dan Hana minta maaf juga karna cerita flashback ini akan sedikit berbeda dari apa yang sudah Hana ceritakan di chapter 22, karna Hana akan sedikit mempersingkat flashback ini, sekali lagi ampuni Hana T.T

Dan Hana minta maaf lagi karna Hana sedang mentok, jadi ceritanya sedikit agak ngawur T.T

Mungkin segitu dulu saja, dari pada Hana malah kebablasan curhat :D

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sejauh ini, dan maaf kalau masih buanyak Typo T.T

See you next chapter…


End file.
